Broken
by thunder3swords
Summary: Some of the straw hats have been captured and the others are on a rescue mission but what will they find and how will things ever be able to go back to normal? Angst [Zoro x Nami] and other possible pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I am merely a fan who wishes to try to test out their writing skills.**_

 _ **Author's Note: I was attempting to write some more for my other works and looking into doing some fan fictions on other pairings, as requested by some people, but the thought for this story line came upon me and I just suddenly had a desire to write. This is a little different to my usual style and more 'angst' as they call it. It is another ZoNa fan fiction I'm afraid, but I really couldn't help myself. I hope you like it.**_

 **Broken**

 **Chapter 1**

"We need to hurry and find the others" the green haired swordsman called out, blocking an onslaught of gunfire that headed their way with the speed of lightning. His swords bounced back the metal shards and his quick foot work formed small clouds of dust around his feet.

"Don't you think I know that!" the blond cook snapped back, his back turned to his comrade while he struggled to kick the oncoming enemies out of his way, "damn it, they just keep coming!" he complained, jumping up into the air and landing a deafening blow to a pile of men at his feet. The snapping of bones shook through the room.

"I can smell something!" Chopper pitched in, landing several sharp blows of his own on the head of a man, sending him into his allies and forming a pile up against the wall. He panted hard, trying to suck in some breathes while he had a brief moment to himself. They had been at this for what seemed like hours.

"What is it?" Sanji called out, forming a blast with his feet and knocking the wind out of the enemies in the room. That was the last of them for at least another few minutes. The sound of an alarm though continued to ring loudly through the place, shaking the ground and sending drumming sensations through their ears. It was like a fire alarm went off, blocking the ability to think, forcing you to shout and driving you insane whilst already in a panicked state.

Zoro used haki to travel through his blades and then proceeded to cut two slashes in the walls of the corridor their enemy had come from. The area shook as rock and ash fell down, blocking the entrance, "that should hold them for now" he stated, spinning around to look at his partners in crime, "where are they Chopper?" he asked.

Chopper shrank back down to his usual size and ran across the room. He pressed himself against a stone wall, sniffed a few times and fell backwards in shock and horror.

"What is it?" Sanji repeated his question, picking up on the now obvious anxiety of the little doctor. It wasn't helping his nerves.

"Blood…and lots of it" Chopper stated. Sanji and Zoro shared a look of concern between them for an instant before the cook bent down to grab the reindeer by the scruff of his fur and shake him.

"Whose is it?" he demanded to know but Chopper was not able to answer and closed his eyes, desperate to fight back the tears.

"There they are, over here!" the sound of an enemies voice bellowed through the corridor before them.

"Damn it!" Sanji chastised, dropping Chopper and turning to face the onslaught.

"We haven't got time for this!" Zoro snapped, "Chopper, are they through here?" he pointed to the wall with his sword and the doctor nodded but his facial expression showed that he feared what lay on the other side and the colour started to drain from his face. Zoro couldn't hold back any more, _you better be alive!_ He called out in his mind, refusing to allow his own fears to rule him. With one angry sweep of his blades he cut through the stone and entered the dark room ahead.

For a moment time slowed down to a snail like pace. Chopper gasped in horror and Zoro looked on with the feeling of remorse filling his being.

"Sorry I couldn't welcome you guys in a more super like fashion" the sad voice of the cyborg spoke out from the darkened room that stank of blood.

"I've had enough of this!" Sanji screamed in anger, kicking down the corridor and caving the walls in. They were now trapped inside. The shouts of their enemy droned on in the background and the siren seemed to fade like a heart beat behind their ears, blocking out all other senses. As Sanji turned to look at what his friends both stared at his anger was replaced with fear.

"What have they done to you?" Zoro asked, being the first to find the ability to speak but with a dryness to his mouth and sadness to his tone.

"Isn't it obvious?" the cyborg asked back, trying to feign a smile that did not reach his eyes. Who could blame him when their enemy had torn him a part. Franky's torso and head were positioned on some kind of makeshift shelf facing them, like a piece of junk in a storage room. Blood stains were splattered across the walls and floor and as their eyes looked around the dark and damp room they could see the extent of the damage that had been done. Franky's limbs had been detached from his body and scattered around the room in pieces, his weapons dismantled and what remained of him as a man exposed. You didn't need to have the nose of an animal to get the intense hit of bodily fluid mixed with oil and machines.

The building shook and snapped the swordsman out of his stupor. Zoro knew they had no time to waste and it was no good to their friend to stare at him in such an undignified fashion. He needed to move forward and they needed to get out of here. "Can you put yourself back together?" he asked, scanning the area and picking up one of his friends arms, holding it out to him.

Franky nodded, "but not here" he confirmed. Off course he was going to need some help, not to mention time and space to get what was needed.

"Right" Zoro felt a new found sense of hope. It wasn't all lost yet, they could fix this. He turned to the others and barked orders at them, "search the area, find what you can, we are taking him with us, every nut and bolt!"

Chopper jumped, "yes" he confirmed, snapping out of his daze and morphing into his larger form to help collect Franky's body parts. They managed to find a small cart and rope which they used to secure everything together in a pile.

Sanji and Zoro helped lift Franky's body into the cart as gently as they could. As they did so the ceiling above them shook and they all looked up.

"Do you think Luffy and the others are alright?" Chopper asked.

"They better be" Zoro remarked, jaw clenched. They had split into two teams. One as a rescue team to try to find their friends and one as a defence team to secure the area and help form an escape route. That team was being led by Luffy. He just hope the guy didn't lose the plot and run off on his own like usual.

"Franky, where are Usopp and Nami?" Sanji asked the man beneath them. Franky averted his gaze from the sharp eyes of the cook and Sanji's face became forlorn.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect them" the older man confessed, he was already ridden with so much guilt. "We fought them off as long as we could but they hit us when we were weak and split us up" he explained, "I don't know where they are".

"We have to find them!" Sanji snapped, looking up at Zoro with a determined expression. Zoro glanced from the cook to Chopper and then to Franky. If Franky was in this condition he dreaded to think what would have happened to their two friends. He knew Luffy would never forgive them if they didn't at least try to find them but at the same time he was also aware that they too were surrounded, weakened and divided.

"Sanji where are you going?!" Chopper shouted in worry.

"To find Nami!" Sanji called back, kicking a hole into the wall next to them and trying to find a way out of this maze.

"You can't go alone" Zoro called out, stopping the man with his words, "look what they have already done" he pointed out, watching Sanji's back stiffen. The cook knew he was right, as much as he hated to admit it, but now wasn't the time to argue. Zoro turned to look at the doctor, "Chopper, can you sniff them out?" he asked.

Chopper nodded, "I will try" he confessed, strapping the rope of the cart and Franky's left over's around his waist as he led the way ahead.

…..

A sea of black and red. It was all Usopp could see as his consciousness slowly came round and his head became aware of the glaring banging that rang through his being. Slowly, a little at a time, he tried to move but to no avail. His body felt numb from shock and loss of blood. He had had this sensation before but never to such a degree. The fact he was still breathing was a surprise in itself. He couldn't move and he found himself not wanting to through shear fear that this nightmare would start over again like it had on so many occasions. He dared not to open his eyes or indicate to their enemy that he had any life left inside of him. They had repeatedly tortured him in and out of consciousness, waiting to give him some recovery time before starting again. The reason why? He did not know. They never once asked him a question and never once gave into his pleas. Every night he had cried until tears stopped coming and every moment he could he begged the gods that Luffy would come to the rescue, until he eventually decided to stop wasting his breathe.

Yet the noise of a siren ringing through his prison made his alert mind slowly aware that something was going on. "Hey, what are you still doing in here, the master has demanded that all men help find and defeat the tress passers!" a man shouted to whoever was in the room with him.

Usopp remained motionless, _could it be? Have they finally come?_ He wondered, _no, don't get your hopes up too much Usopp._ He warned himself. He had been filled with hope before and knew where that had led to as he was forced to watch the ones that tried to save him suffer before his eyes. He grimaced, tears threatening to expose his alertness and forced himself to hold his breathe as hard as he could, ignoring the tightness in his chest and over whelming pressure that pressed down on his lungs as a result of broken bones.

"I don't think so" a familiar voice called out. _Zoro?!_ Usopp's heart skipped a beat and his head turned a small fraction towards the sound of his friend's voice.

"I'm going to take you all to hell!" Sanji's deep and threatening tone shot through the commotion. Usopp opened his eyes and blinked several times at the light that now filled the room. Upon seeing the familiar figures before him he could no longer stop the overwhelming relief that filled him and water expelled through every possible point in his facial features, making it difficult for him to breathe.

"Usopp!" Chopper's scared voice called out, running ahead and examining his friend closely as the other two disposed of the men that had been guarding the room with a finesse that could scare the cruellest of men. Seeing their friend broken and bleeding, hanging from chains in the centre of the room, flesh exposed and brutal marks both old and new covering his body was enough to send them insane.

Zoro was lost for words when his eye gazed upon the broken figure of their sharp shooter. He had been hoping Usopp would be able to help Franky but it was evident that he too was in no fit shape. In fact, if anything, he was worse off. Silently Zoro cut down the chains that bound his friend and caught him in one arm as he fell to the ground. "Can you stand?" Zoro asked, he had no time for emotion. Emotions would get them in trouble and he needed to remain in control in order for them to get out of this situation. Yet feeling his friends' body, shaking and cold nearly lead him to the brink of despair.

"I'm sorry Zoro" Usopp whispered, his voice croaking. It was evident he could not move at all, his body dropping into dead weight. Zoro swallowed the anger that threatened to release itself and instead positioned him self to support Usopp onto his back.

"Chopper help me out" Zoro ordered, snapping the reindeer again out of his frenzied state. Chopper positioned Usopp's arms around Zoro, untying the man's head scarf to wrap around his wrists and keep them in place. He then used Zoro's waist band to tie around Usopp's waist to keep his legs around him and stop him from falling off, whilst at the same time allowing the swordsman freedom to still use his weapons.

"If this…." Sanji started, looking from Franky to Usopp, he couldn't quite finish what he was going to say and looked at the swordsman. Zoro knew what Sanji was thinking without having to hear the words from his mouth. If this is what they did to these two then what state would Nami be in? Zoro didn't want to think about it, all he could focus on at that moment was one thing at a time. Right now it was finding her and getting them all out and back to the Sunny. He had to hope that Nami was able to use her wits to somehow get herself out of harms way. She would sell her soul to the devil if she needed to. He knew from their time on Skypiea that Nami would turn over to the enemies side just so long as she could find a way to get close to them and defeat them. It was her style, logic over physical strength. _Damn I hope that's the case,_ he told himself, _You better be safe Nami!_ He shouted in his mind.

"Nami" Usopp spoke her name and caught his friends' attention. "She…." He started but was unable to finish what he was going to say. Being so close to Zoro however meant that the swordsman could hear the clenching of the man's teeth.

"Where is she?" Sanji demanded more than asked.

"Nearby" Usopp replied.

"Are you sure?" Zoro asked. He felt a slight nod of the head against him.

"I could hear her" the sharp shooter finished. Upon hearing the man's words Sanji immediately lost his cool. If Usopp could hear her then that meant that she was screaming or crying, neither of which were a good sign. He ran out of the room and down the corridor.

"NAMI!" Sanji bellowed, his voice becoming louder than the siren and drawing more attention to them. Chopper soon followed pulling Franky behind him with Zoro falling in to take the back of the line.

"NAMMMMIII WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sanji continued to shout, "If anyone has hurt her I will kill them!" he promised.

"Damn it, SHUT UP YOU MORON!" Zoro yelled back, following close behind, "does he want to draw everyone to us?" he muttered under his breathe for no one but Usopp to hear. As they turned a bend though he ran into a frozen Chopper and practically tripped over the remains of the cyborg.

"Hey kid, what is it?" the cyborg asked, concerned for the little man's sudden halt.

Zoro studied the little man and watched his being tremble.

"Nami" Usopp mumbled against the man's ear. Zoro could feel every nerve end in his being as his body became even more alert from the adrenaline cursing through his veins.

"Where?" Sanji snapped, Chopper raised a shaking hoof and pointed to the door to their right. Whatever he could smell or hear was enough to nearly destroy him. Chopper crouched to the ground and cupped his face in his hooves. "Stop them!" he pleaded.

Sanji didn't need to be asked twice. Fear threatened to consume him at the sight of their little friend and he knew that whatever scene was beyond that door he would hate it. _Nami!_ He screamed her name in the depths of his soul, _I'll save you_ he promised. The others watched as Sanji blasted the door down with a single kick. Zoro gently placed Usopp on the ground and pulled out his swords, following the cook. The sight before them caused both men to finally see red.

…

 _It hurts,_ Nami kept repeating those words through her mind with every breathe, _just focus on the pain,_ she ordered herself. It was the only way she could bring herself to keep being reminded that she was alive and this was real. Nami was a survivor and she knew from years of pain that the only way to make it go away was to fight it head on. Pain was something she feared more than anything. It was something she had tried for years to avoid as it did nothing but make her recognise her own weaknesses. Yet at the same time it was pain that made her stronger and forced her to fight harder. She knew that if anyone else was in her position they wouldn't give up, they would rather die before giving into these monsters. _That's it. Get angry. Get stubborn,_ she told herself. _Don't let them win. Don't let them break you…after all they will come soon. They always do._ It was her chant. She couldn't give up, wouldn't give up, not so long as she could breathe. Not so long as she knew her friends were nearby and also suffering. She had to fight with what little strength she had. Luffy would come get them. He had to.

"NAAAMMMMIIIII!" the familiar voice echoed through the darkness and sent a bolt of light through her being.

"Sanji!" she panted, opening her eyes and completely forgetting her situation for a moment.

A hand grasped her neck and immediately silenced her. It was a fool's error, speaking and trying to draw their attention to her whereabouts. She bit her tongue into silence as the pressure around her throat tightened, squeezing air from her lungs. The warm stale breathe of her enemy leant into her and breathed into her face, "you will say no man's name but mine" he threatened, forcing himself in her once more.

Sanji's voice called her name again and she knew it was no longer a dream. _No!_ she screamed in her mind. _Not again, I won't let you do this again!_ For the first time in what seemed like a long time Nami found the strength to fight. They were here, they were finally here. She reached her hands up to the one around her throat and tried to dig her nails into it. The creep that called himself Dom grinned widely, "oh so now you show some spirit…I think I'm going to enjoy this more". He let go of her neck, forcing her to take in gasps of air before hitting her across the face. Nami's eyes widened in horror as he proceeded to pick her up and forced her onto her front.

 _NO!_ Nami called out in her mind, _God no, not again. I don't want them to see this!_ Desperate she tried to crawl away from him and reached out to whatever she could get her hands on but he pulled her back and ripped the remainder of her shroud off her. She felt hands grab her waist and couldn't stop the cry that came from her mouth. Spinning around she threw the clump of dirt she had in her hand in her attackers face, catching him off guard for a moment.

"You bitch!" Dom shouted, as he tried to remove the much from his eyes. Nami managed to wriggle free from him and made an attempt to run to the door and bang on it. "Stop her!" he shouted. It was in that moment Nami suddenly realised she was not alone with the man. Two more approached her and grabbed her arms, pulling her away from the door and pinning her to the ground, face in the dirt. Nami braced herself and closed her eyes tightly, trying to wrestle free but too weak to succeed. _Please, hurry_ she begged in her mind. Sanji was close, she knew he was there, where the hell was he?!

It was in that moment the door to her prison burst open and she finally felt like the gods had heard her prayer. The silhouettes of the straw hat pirates' cook gleamed into the room and Nami instantly closed her eyes in both relief and shame. _I can't look,_ she realised. She couldn't bear to see the look on his face when he saw. She couldn't bear it. Yet she didn't have to for much longer. She could feel the hands holding her down let go as they went to see to their 'interruption'. The moment her hands were free she crawled out of the way and watched as Sanji kicked the two that had held her into oblivion.

A pair of hands reached down and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her to her feet. "Not so fast" Dom spat, placing a knife to her throat and using her as a shield. Sanji stopped in his tracks and looked at her, horror on his face and anger in his eyes. Nami winced. It was the look she was hoping to avoid.

"Let her go you bastard!" Sanji warned.

Nami could feel Dom snarl and grin. It was an expression she knew oh too well and one she would rather forget. "She has a good body this one" Dom sneered, tracing his tongue against her cheek.

Sanji glanced at her and grimaced, "Keep your filthy hands off her!" Sanji warned. Dom sneered, pressing the knife into her neck and down her chest, forming a light stream of blood. "She tastes good too" he sneered.

Sanji looked at the blank expression on Nami's face and how she stared at the ground before her, looking like a helpless rag doll. "What the hell did you do to her?" he demanded, but Nami knew full well he wouldn't want to know the answer to that question.

"Well as you asked so nicely…." Dom was cut off short as a sword cut down his back, forcing him to let Nami go. She stumbled to the ground and looked back at the dark figure that stood above the now crouching Dom.

"Zoro!" Nami whispered the name of the ominous shadow that walked into her line of vision and instantly felt relief. He stared into her eyes and did not remove his gaze from hers. Not once did he glance at her body and not once did he grimace. His look was something she didn't expect. It was almost cold in nature and yet somehow she was grateful to him for it.

"Nami, what do you want me to do to him?" he asked coldly.

"What the hell?!" Sanji protested, "Isn't it obvious?". Zoro's glare in his direction forced him to silence and he looked down at the now shivering red head.

Nami embraced herself and watched as the man that tormented her started to make his way up from the ground, clasping hold of his knife. He was going to try to attack Zoro from behind and she could feel herself wanting to warn him yet at the same time noticed his complete indifference to the situation.

"Nami" Zoro's voice caught her attention and she snapped out of the fear, hurt and pain. She was being given a life line. He was giving her a choice. It was his way of offering her his strength to do what she couldn't. She glanced at the bastard in front of her and all the emotions she had piled inside felt like venom on her tongue.

"Do it" she ordered. Zoro nodded and in the blink of an eye spun around swiped his sword in a single motion, cutting the man's head clean off before he managed to raise his arm for an attack. Dom's head rolled onto the ground and landed in front of Nami. His body made a thud sound as it fell and blood pooled out, swarming around her feet. She sat starring into the widened dead eyes of the man she hated the most in the world. Well, one of them, at least. It was hard to know how she should have felt in that moment. Pleasure? Revenge? Justice? Perhaps, but none of those seemed to come to mind. Instead she was blank…empty.

Sanji couldn't stand and watch Nami lost to her thoughts any longer as the bastards blood surrounded and stained her. He kicked the head out of her line of vision. "Nami!" Sanji called out to her and crouched down to look at her. He took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, protecting her modesty as much as he could. The sudden warmth made her flinch and she shot a glance up towards him before her eyes blinked in recognition as to who it was.

"Sanji" she spoke his name softly as if it was a dream. He nodded and gulped down the tears from seeing her in this condition.

The sound of metal retracting into it's sheath drew their attention and they looked up at the swordsman. "Can you walk?" Zoro's voice was cold and stern but succeeded in snapping Nami out of her demeanour. She placed her hands on Sanji's arms and used his strength to help her to stand up.

"Yes" she stated. It wasn't entirely true. Her body felt like it would give way and she couldn't stop trembling. Her knees wanted to buckle but she wouldn't allow them to. She couldn't. She couldn't allow them to see her weak. Weakness meant the enemy had won and she refused to let them win. She had to be strong.

"Good" Zoro turned and left the room without giving them a second look.

"Jerk" Sanji spat, placing an arm around Nami and helping her to hobble behind.

"Nami-sis!" Franky's voice caught her immediate attention and she looked down at what she could see of him. Her eyes widened in horror and she fought back the tears that threatened to stop her from breathing.

Franky noticed the young woman's state of affair and realised that she probably had it worse off than any of them. "It's nothing a few tools can't fix" he tried to reassure her. He was pretty low about his state of affair and felt guilty for not being able to protect her or Usopp. Seeing her look at him with such sorrowful eyes was painful.

"Nami!" Chopper flew himself into her arms and she could feel him shaking. "I'm glad you are okay" he sniffed. _Okay…_ Nami repeated the word in her mind. She was alive that was for sure, but was she truly okay? She shook the negative thought out of her mind and gently put Chopper down. She wasn't in the mood for comfort but didn't have the heart to tell him.

"I'm fine thanks to you all" she commented, smiling faintly. She was happy to see them. She just wished it was different. Zoro glanced over at the woman and witnessed the fake smile she gave them. The fact she felt she needed to be brave right now ticked him off to no end. Yet at the same time there was no point in dawdling, it would only get them killed. Instead he turned his attention to Usopp.

"Hey Usopp!" the voice of the swordsman drew Nami away from Chopper to her left and she gasped at what she saw. Usopp was laying on the ground covered in blood and bent out of shape. Zoro was trying to shake him gently but he would not stir. "Usopp!" she exclaimed, trying to move to his side but being stopped by the cook.

"He passed out" Chopper announced, "but he is okay" he tried to reassure them. _There's that word again,_ Nami realised. For some reason hearing it made her want to vomit. _It isn't okay, it won't be okay,_ she realised.

"Help me to carry him" Zoro requested Chopper again to help place Usopp back on his back after dropping him to rescue Nami. It was shallow but he could feel the breath of the man on his neck and knew he was alive. It was reassuring for now. "Sanji carry Nami" he ordered without taking a second glance their way as he started to walk along the corridor.

"Hey I don't take orders from you!" Sanji snapped.

"I can walk!" Nami tried to protest, wobbling slightly. Zoro's single eye glared at them in a way that felt like they were in the presence of a demon lord and they immediately gave in. Sanji positioned himself in front of Nami and crouched down on one knee with his back turned to her. Nami glared up at the swordsman and he could tell she was in turmoil about it.

The area shook from the sound of several explosions and Zoro sighed and walked up to them, looking her straight in the eye, "We haven't got time, you will slow us down". His words were harsh but true. Nami hated more than anything to be weak and be a burden. He knew that and rubbing salt into the wound wasn't going to help but this was reality. It was cruel and it was unkind but it was necessary to their survival and their growth.

"Nami-san please" Sanji looked up at her pleadingly and she bit down on her tongue, swallowing the blood from her mouth. She hated to do this but she knew she had no choice and lowered herself down onto Sanji's back. When she felt his hands on her thighs she flinched and stiffened.

"Use this" Zoro ordered, handing the cook one of his swords at having seen her reaction to the blond man. Sanji took the item and placed it under Nami to hold her in place. At least this way she was in control and wouldn't have to feel hands on her again. Nami looked ahead at the back of the sharpshooter and the man carrying him.

"Zoro" she called out his name and he paused to look at her.

"Look Nami, if you want to take your anger out on someone I'll happily be your punch bag, but right now we have to get out of here" he stated. The rest of them blinked and looked at each other. "What?" he snapped.

"I don't think that is what she was getting at" Franky spoke up. Zoro looked at him and then to the red head.

"You are going the wrong way" she pointed out. She couldn't help but secretly be grateful for his directionally challenged state of embarrassment in that moment as it helped remove attention away from her.

…..

"Hey!" Luffy's voice bellowed as he waved to his friends for a second before blocking several cannon fires that came their way and pinging them back towards the prison that lay behind them, resulting in a series of explosions.

"Their safe!" Brook sung out, cutting his way through a group of enemies with a new found sense of strength at seeing his comrades coming out of the now crumbling building block.

"Quick we must get back to the Sunny" Robin announced, breaking several men's bones and snapping their necks. "This way" she made a gap in the line of men to help their friends get through. Her giant feet and hands protruded from the ground and stamped a path out for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Luffy asked as he started to run beside them. He was about to go in himself and see to the leader, but upon seeing the expressions on his friends faces and the state they were in he stopped in his tracks. Anger drove through his body and he ran towards the way they had come with the intention to destroy everything in his way.

Brook reached out a hand and grasped his captain's shoulder, pulling him backwards. "It would not be wise to go back there" he offered, "your crew needs you close by captain".

Luffy stopped in his tracks and grimaced, tightening his fists and gritting his teeth. "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" he shouted with all of his might, so the whole island could hear him, "DO YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!"

Nami heard their captain bellow out a word of warning and tilted her head so it rested in the crevice of Sanji's neck as they ran towards safety. "Are you alright Nami-san?" Sanji asked. He knew it was a stupid question but he felt like he needed to say something as he felt the dampness of her cold tears flowing down his neck.

"Just keep running" Nami whispered pleadingly. Sanji continued to run on in silence.

…..

 **Author's Note: Well…I was aiming for something that was darker than my previous works, hopefully this has come across so far. Please let me know your thoughts and please review.**

9


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Merely a fan**

 **Author's Note: Thank you Shivisdivis, valentina14, ruda102 and guest for your reviews of this story. It is a bit dark and I intended to shock people a bit with this one from the start. There will be some more angst throughout but also a path of healing.**

 **I have been super busy lately so all of my writing has been delayed but I hope you like this next instalment.**

 **Broken**

 **Chapter 2**

"Quickly, we have to hurry" Robin called out, "Brook" she spoke his name and without having to say another word the older man understood.

"Ho Ho leave it to me!" he announced, jumping on board the Sunny like a feather flowing freely in the wind. He jumped about and readied the ship for sail. Luffy followed close behind and pulled the anchor up onto the deck leaving Robin to navigate their way out.

"We have to get them to my room" Chopper announced as he managed to lift Franky onto the ship, followed closely by the others. He knew they had to leave but his main priority as a doctor was for the safety of his friends and their health. Zoro and Sanji followed with their heavy loads and entered Chopper's office. They could feel the vessel move and sway as cannon fire hit the ocean around them. Chopper pulled Franky over to one of the beds and placed him on the firm mattress as best as he could, one piece at a time.

Franky watched as the others stood awkwardly in the entrance and sighed, that attitude was not going to do any of them any favours, "sounds like they need your help out there" he stated. Zoro looked out of the door behind him and over to the others.

"Franky's right" Chopper announced, "I'll take care of the rest" he stated as confidently as he could. Now was not the time to lose focus.

"Right" Zoro confirmed, "Sorry Usopp…" he apologised as he placed the unconscious sharpshooter down on the remaining spare bed in Chopper's office.

"Nami?" Sanji spoke her name softly and felt her stir a little. He needed to help set sail but at the same time was reluctant to let her go.

"Its okay" Nami's voice was weak but she understood the situation and got down from his back with an uncomfortable awkwardness. Her body was clearly hurting all over. As she took a wobbly step back she noticed the stains on the back of the man's shirt and felt a deep sickness consume her mixed with self loathing and shame. She wanted to rip it off him before anyone saw but he didn't give her the time as he turned around to face her. His sharp eyes caught her off guard, "will you be alright?" he asked, clearly worried.

Nami didn't know how to respond. She wanted to reassure him and say she would be okay but the words felt like acid on her tongue. Dipping into her last reserves of energy she nodded. It was all she could manage. She stood there feeling vulnerable and helpless for the first time in a very long time as she watched their two heroes run off to help steer the ship around and out of harms way, while protecting it from oncoming missiles.

"Hey" Zoro called over to the man beside him as they pulled at the ropes of the mast. "When this is over, burn your clothes" he ordered.

Sanji gritted his teeth and pulled harder on the rope to help steer them around in a circle, "Don't worry, I plan to" he replied.

…..

The moment the others were out of eye shot Nami felt her knees buckle and collapsed onto the wooden floor beneath her.

"Nami are you alright?" Chopper asked, but he did not get a response. As he approached her he noticed she was sat starring out of the doorway, into the distance. Her eyes were wide open and unwavering as her hands clasped onto Sanji's jacket that was wrapped around her delicate frame with a vice like grip. Zoro's sword was lying by her feet. She did not cry, complain or scream. She did nothing, just sat there and watched as their enemy tried to pursue them, like a statue that was hollow inside.

"Leave her be" Franky advised the doctor. Chopper looked at him with remorse in his eyes and had to sniff hard to stop the water flowing from his prophases. This was too much to bear. Usopp coughed and stirred on the bed opposite and Chopper realised he couldn't afford to give into his emotions here. Not in front of these guys and not when they now needed him the most. He had to put it all aside and focus on the here and now. They were alive and they were now safe. His only focus had to be to make them better. As Nami sat there for what seemed like hours, watching the nightmare disappear into the distance, the small doctor worked hard on helping to heal the physical injuries of his friends while the others protected them.

….

"It's finally stopped" Chopper commented, pausing in his tracks and looking up and out of the window. The Sunny was no longer on the run. Its movements were now gentle, making it an easier environment to work in. Relief washed over him.

"They used coup de burst" Franky stated with a small smile. It was one of his best achievements. If not for the ship he built they would not have been able to escape from their enemy on a number of occasions. Yet he also knew the peace was only momentary. Now they were weakened and needed to find somewhere to refuel and gather supplies. He knew that that in it self would not be easy. Going back on themselves would be too obvious in their enemy's eyes and they would be waiting for them, just like they were the first time round. No, they needed to gain distance and find a new island. Yet this was the grand line and the weather was unpredictable as were its inhabitants. They had to pray that what lay ahead of them was not the marines.

A knock came to the door and Chopper called for their visitor to come in. As Robin entered the room he stopped bandaging Usopp and looked up at her as a child would to their mother.

"We are safe for now" Robin announced to the room, "I came to see if you needed any help" she paused to look around at her surroundings. The smell of blood and other stale bodily fluids left the room rancid. It was the first time she had seen their friends since they were rushed on board and she struggled with the reality of the situation.

Franky could tell that she was hiding her emotions well, like an actress. Robin was not one to show her feelings clearly but the tone of her now pale skin told him all he needed to know, she was sickened, shocked and worried by what she saw. When her blue eyes glanced his way and her pupils widened he felt his own stomach turn. He didn't want her to see him like this. He didn't want anyone to see him in such a pathetic state, but mostly not her. He prayed that she would not come closer to him but as she stepped into the room fear kicked in and he felt the urge to keep her at bay. "Nami needs your help" he blurted out, immediately feeling repulsed at his own cowardice.

Robin stopped in her tracks at the mention of her female companion. It was then that she noticed the young woman sitting silently and motionless next to the doorway. She had her knees tucked up under her chin and her arms wrapped around herself, holding one of Zoro's swords firmly in her hands as she stared into space. Robin crouched to the woman's eye level and called out to her but got no response.

"She has been like that since we got back" Chopper announced. "We have tried to talk to her but she won't respond to us" he continued, clearly sad and depressed by it all. "She won't let me touch her either" he added, recalling the way Nami flinched from him when he went near her like a rabbit caught in headlights. Robin was concerned that her friend was in such a trance like state and wondered if this was her defence mechanism. Often people who were forced to experience traumatic events fought to create a place in their mind where they could escape to. A place where they could block everything else out and remove all thought. She realised quickly that a slow, careful and patient approach would be needed.

"Nami" Robin spoke her friends' name softly once more and hesitatingly reached a hand out to the young woman, placing it on her shoulder. Nami barely felt the physical contact, lost in her own world but when Robin went to move her hand to Nami's arm the woman flinched and buckled, pulling away aggressively and sliding backwards across the floor. Robin stayed still and waited for Nami to come to her senses. It was painful to watch her lost in the past. Clearly whatever torment she had been forced to go through was now taking its toll on her.

"Is everything alright?" the voice of the swordsman broke the deafening silence of the room like a knife. Zoro had come to check on the others now things had settled down and entered the room just as Nami had pulled away from Robin. He watched as their navigator pulled out the sword in her hands and started pointing it at those present in the room. It was clear for all that Nami was seeing shadows of her past.

"Nami, it's us" Robin raised her voice to help get through to the woman. She reached out an arm reassuringly and tried to steady her by showing that they meant no harm. This time she was careful not to touch her. Nami blinked several times and slowly came back to reality, "Ro…bin?" she spook the woman's name as if she were some angel from a dream. Robin smiled and nodded.

"No!" Nami shouted, "Its all lies, I won't fall for it again!" she screamed. She ran towards Robin with the blade held low. Zoro stepped in the room in response and pushed Robin out of the way, blocking his own sword with the sheath of his other one. He would not pull out his weapon on Nami, no matter how crazy she went.

"Nami snap out of it!" Zoro shouted at her. Her head jerked up and she starred through him. It was an expression he wasn't used to seeing on her. It was almost as if she were in some kind of trance, stuck in a repetitive nightmare.

"Nami-sis, its real" Franky pitched in, trying to reassure the woman that now stood with her back to his bed. Nami spun around on hearing his voice and her eyes widened at seeing him in his form. It was in that moment that reality kicked in hard. Flashes of memories and screams tormented her mind before the image of a head rolling at her feet silenced them.

"It's real" she repeated, lowering the sword and looking down at its shining blade. "Zoro" she spoke the name of the swords owner as she recalled how he had saved her. Her racing heart started to slow down slightly. A hand appeared from behind her, reaching out and holding onto the blade of the sword in her hands. The action made her suddenly aware of a close and powerful presence standing close to her and she went rigid. Zoro stood close enough to get hold of his weapon but purposely did not touch her and was careful in his movements.

"Give me the sword Nami" he ordered rather than requested for her to comply. Nami felt her hands loosen on the hilt and she let the weapon fall into his care. She remained motionless as the sound of metal sliding into a sheath filled the room. "Robin, get her out of here" he continued as he turned to the older woman. Nami felt Robin appear from beside her and allowed the woman to place an arm around her shoulders, guiding her around and out of the room. As Zoro watched the women leave the room he spoke out to the cyborg, "Franky…how many times did you see us?" he asked.

Franky's eyes widened momentarily. Zoro was surprisingly showing a level of understanding of their situation and beginning to see a snippet of what had happened to them. Chopper looked over at the pair and was clearly confused but chose to remain silent. Franky let out a deep breath with a hint of a whistle forming from his chest, "to be honest I lost count a long time ago". They had been separated for weeks…no months...he couldn't tell, but one thing was for certain; they were tortured, tormented and mentally tested. It felt like an eternity and a hell that would never end. All they had was their belief that each other was alive or would somehow manage to escape and the prayer that their rescuers would really come, but it took far too long. Sometimes he wondered if they would have been better off dead. The blue haired man watched in silence as the muscles in the swordsman's back tensed and his fists clenched shut tightly in response to his words. It was clear their friends were angry and upset by what happened to them. It was a feeling that showed they cared, but yet it was also a feeling he wished they did not show. For some reason their feelings made him feel ten times worse than he did before.

"Room for some more?" Brook's high toned voice came from the door way, interrupting the tense atmosphere. Zoro felt anger rising through him and was finding it difficult to control his emotions. The presence of the skeleton though meant that he no longer needed to feel guilty about having to stay in there and it gave him an excuse to leave. He barged past the older man and out of the room as if he was in a hurry.

Luffy sat on the head of the ship in his usual spot looking out to the sea ahead of them. As the sun began to set a red beam of light filled the sky. The deep blue of the oceans surface reflected the colours of the sky in a way that made it warped and dark like the colour of blood. He gritted his teeth and pulled his hat over the brim of his eyes as anger consumed him at the images of his friends broken and defeated. He blamed his incompetence for not finding them sooner and his weakness for not protecting them. He wondered how he could ever repay them for what happened and if they could ever forgive him. As tears started to well up inside of him he forced them back down. He had no right to be upset. Not when they suffered like that. The sound of a door slamming caught his attention and he turned to find Zoro exiting Chopper's room in a blaze of fury. The man clearly wanted to let his anger out on something. Luffy got down from his pedestal and headed in the man's direction, "Zoro, where are you going?" he called out.

Zoro turned to look at his captain and the pair shared a look that sent all sorts of messages to one another. They both felt the same way. Angry, guilty and powerless. Nothing they said in that moment would change that. Each of them needed to find their own way to work things out.

"I need to train" Zoro finally replied. Luffy understood what the man was saying and thinking in that moment; _we are still not strong enough._ He stood there in silence as the green haired man climbed up to the crows nest and his familiar training grounds. The straw hat captain stood motionless for several moments starring up at the entrance to that room before turning his head to look at the door to Chopper's office. He knew they were in there and he also knew he couldn't delay seeing them any longer. With the little confidence he had left in himself he made an effort to approach the room and enter it. He fought back the gagging sensation that filled his nostrils upon entry and the tension that flowed through his entirety as he glanced over at what now looked like a mummified Usopp and a scrap heap of metal. Brook was sitting next to the cyborg with a bowl and cloth and was gently cleaning the blood from various metallic pieces of the man.

Luffy caught Franky's gaze at him and the small smile that appeared on the older man's lips to reassure him made Luffy feel sick to the stomach. He was in pieces and yet he was trying to remain strong to make them feel better.

"Luffy" Chopper spoke his captain's name in relief and it gave Luffy the excuse to break eye contact with the cyborg and turn to his doctor. 

"Anything we can do to help?" Luffy asked.

Chopper looked around and nodded, "I need more fresh water and bandages" he announced, "also, we need to start putting Franky back together" he finished. Brook looked over at their team mate and the cyborg suddenly felt a sense of doom wash over him. If idiots were in charge of putting him together he could end up back to front or completely different. He suddenly wished he wasn't so hasty to turn Robin away.

"No reason to be hasty Chopper!" Franky spoke out with a clear uneasiness in his tone.

"Where does this bit go?" Brook asked the man, cutting him off. They were going to help him if he liked it or not. Franky sighed.

"That is a piece of shrapnel" Franky replied, pausing for emphasis, "it doesn't belong to me"

"Oh" the musician replied with an awkward grin that missed his eye sockets. "Perhaps we should start with the larger pieces?"

"Hey Franky" Luffy's voice broke through the awkwardness. The group looked up at him standing there with his eyes shaded by his hat. When the man looked up he had a grin on his face that they all knew too well, "isn't it about time you got an upgrade?"

Franky's eyes widened in surprise at Luffy's question but he was also relieved for it. Their captain had read him like a book. He knew he wasn't satisfied with his current state or his body and putting back together a form that was inadequate to begin with wouldn't help him in the least. Luffy was giving him the opportunity to change and make an improvement of himself. He needed to be stronger. He was suddenly grateful to their captain in that moment, "I am going to need my tools and my plans" he commented.

"Yosh" Luffy replied, heading out of the room to collect the things that were needed.

"He is quite a man" Brook commented in their captain's absence.

Luffy stood with his back to the door of the doctor's room and reached a hand up to lower his hat over his face and disguise the tears that now fell out of his control.

…

Robin entered the bathroom with some fresh clothes and cosmetics and made sure to lock the door behind her. She placed the items down on the side and then scanned the bath for Nami. When she realised there was no sign of the woman she began to panic a little. She wasn't the usual type to worry but Nami had never been in such a state before and it was uncertain at this point in time as to what the woman would do.

"Nami?!" Robin called out her name but gained no reply. She walked around to the other side of the bath and called again, nothing. It was only as her panic started to rise that she suddenly noticed the bubbles rising to the surface in the centre of the water and sighed with relief. Shortly afterwards Nami appeared to the surface having immersed herself in the warm water.

"I brought you some things" Robin spoke up, making the red head aware of her presence. Nami turned to face her friend and nodded in gratitude. "Would you like me to wash your hair?" Robin asked. She could see the woman hesitate before shaking her head, "I can manage, thank you" Nami replied, reaching for the items on the side. Usually she would allow Robin to bathe with her and help her out, but it was evident Nami was no longer confident in her own skin.

Robin watched as Nami looked at the clothing she had brought out and was worried that she might be upset at the fact she picked up something that helped cover Nami's figure up. Nami however made no comment about the different items and seemed to accept them. Robin could feel the awkward tension in the room and rose to her feet. It was clear that Nami needed some space. "I will leave you to it then" she confirmed, heading towards the door.

"Robin" Nami called her name and the raven haired woman turned to find she had a sullen expression on her face. She looked haggard and worn out, pale and ill, the complete opposite of her usual vixen self, "I'm sorry" she practically whispered the words.

"There is no need to apologise" Robin tried to reassure her. She wasn't in her right frame of mind when she pulled out the sword.

"No there is" Nami defended. Robin waited patiently as her friend clearly struggled to decide whether or not to speak more. "They used some kind of drug on me" she explained, "it…made me see things" she added. "There were times when…." She couldn't finish her words, choosing not to say more, not for her benefit but so as not to hurt Robin.

"Nami" Robin called her name in that moment in fear she would lose her friend to negativity again. "You don't need to explain things to me if you don't want to" she reassured, "but know that I will listen when you are ready"

Nami looked at her friend's caring smile and grimaced. _When I am ready?_ She thought. She knew Robin meant well but she didn't think she would ever be ready. Being ready would mean coming to terms with what happened. It would mean putting the past behind her and opening up, revealing to her friends just what had happened and why. To do that would break them all. No, she had already decided that she couldn't do that.

Robin headed towards the door and turned to watch Nami dunk herself into the water once more. She waited until the woman came to the surface again to make sure she was alright before leaving the room.

…..

"How are they doing?" Sanji asked as he served dinner for those of them that were able to make it.

"Usopp hasn't come round yet" Luffy stated. It didn't go unnoticed that he was eating less than usual and at a much slower pace as well.

"Most of the bones in his body are broken or fractured" Chopper enforced, looking solemn and avoiding the meat on the bones where possible. Some of Usopp's bones had started to heal and been broken again. He wasn't sure if the patch up job he had done would be enough to help him. Unless Usopp was able to move and build up the muscle tissue around his bones he could struggle to walk again. "Usopp may need surgery" Chopper announced. Everyone looked over at him, "I need to insert metal rods into his legs and arms to help the bones reattach themselves….but I am concerned that right now his body wouldn't be able to cope with such a procedure".

"Shit" Sanji spat, sitting down with a thud.

"Would a supply of milk help?" Luffy offered.

Chopper shook his head, "Usopp doesn't have a devil fruit power like Brook so it wouldn't be enough". Luffy played with his food and Brook put down his cup of tea. He knew it would not be that simple. He had lived long enough to know what death looked like. When he met the straw hats though his faith in people had been renewed and he was no longer lonely. They were a family to him and a strong one at that and he knew their captain felt the same way. Yet even though they had managed to survive so far, every fight worried him as to whether they would all come back alive or in one piece. This recent event proved that as strong as they were, they were still only human. That was a weakness in itself.

Robin entered the room and they looked up at her. "Nami is taking a bath" she explained, showing the reason for their companions absence, "she needs some time to herself" she emphasised the point to hint to the men that they needed to leave her alone for a while. She sat down at the table and Sanji poured her a drink. "How are the others?" she asked. She guessed from the sullen attitude that things were not great.

"Franky has some parts missing" Brook pitched in, "we will need to find a suitable store at the next island" he continued, glancing down at his drink.

Sanji slammed a fist into the table, making everyone jump, "what the fuck did those bastards do to them?" he thought out loud. It was the same question they all wanted an answer to but also one they knew would not be easy to hear.

"What ever they did hasn't just affected them physically" Robin added. Nami's mental state of mind was fragile and broken to the point it scared her.

The room was filled with silence as they all stared at their food and thought miserably about what happened and the fact that even though they were all reunited this time it was different to usual. This time there was no knowing if things could ever go back to normal. They were broken.

"Dwelling on it won't make things better for them" Zoro spoke up, finishing his tankard of saki and placing it back on the table before reaching out and grabbing for more food. The fact he was able to keep his appetite when the others had lost theirs was surprising and infuriating.

"Then what are we meant to do, act like its all okay?" Sanji snapped.

Zoro swallowed a mouthful of food and stated clearly, "we have to get stronger. Strong enough to defeat our enemies"

"Not everything can be solved from strength alone!" Sanji spat back, clearly annoyed at the fact the man could continue on with life as if it was nothing.

"Sanji has a point" Brook spoke up, "even if we some how manage to defeat the enemy the damage has already been done"

Silence filled the room once more causing the slightest shuffle to sound like it was on some kind of loud speaker.

"We have to help them get back to normal" Chopper stated, his voice was shaky and desperate. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes and found himself missing the days of fun they could all have.

"I don't know if that is possible" Robin calmly replied. "Whatever has happened to them will always stay with them…the best we can try is to heal the wounds somehow and replace their memories with happier ones"

"You really think that is possible?" Zoro asked, "The journey ahead is going to get harder and who knows what lies ahead of us. This isn't a puzzle that can be solved so easily" he pointed out, "at most we have to make sure shit like this doesn't happen again. They won't be able to move forward so long as the enemy is still out there and we have to be prepared for what is to come"

Sanji gritted his teeth; as much as he hated to admit it the man was right. Sitting here and wallowing in self pity while their friends suffered was not going to help them to move on. Focussing on nothing but the past was a mistake too. If they wanted to help heal their friends and keep them safe then they need to remove the cause for their pain and suffering first.

"Robin is right" Luffy spoke up, "We have to keep moving forward. It's our job as their friends to fill them with happier memories". Not everyone in the room could be as positive thinking as this man.

"That isn't easily done" Sanji commented. After all, how can anyone be happy in this situation?

"We have to help them to reach their dreams, we still have a goal don't we?" Luffy was desperate to try to find a ray of light in the darkness. He was not naïve to what was happening or what in deed happened to his friends but they were precious to him and he didn't want to take any chances at this point in time. Besides, forcing them to face the same enemy again wasn't exactly wise either, that was revenge speaking and he didn't want to be blinded by that. That would only mean the enemy had won.

"But what if they don't want to keep going?" Chopper thought out loud. His negativity brought a dark atmosphere to the room. "I mean, what if going forward puts us all at even more risk…they have been through so much and might not want to continue." It was something the others had not yet thought about. At least it was something they never allowed themselves to think of but now the question was out there it was harder to run away from it.

"They wouldn't want to quit" Zoro replied.

"How would you know?" Sanji asked, irritated.

"Because doing so would mean they have lost and given up hope" the swordsman replied. "We all new the risks to us when we started on this voyage and that has never changed" he continued.

"Is that so?" they all flinched at the sound of Nami's voice and turned to see her standing in the doorway. She was wearing jeans and a baggy jumper. Her long hair was wet and flowing freely down the length of her back. The atmosphere suddenly felt even awkward as everyone was suddenly on tender hooks and worried about saying or doing something to upset her. Nami was all too aware of the change in her friends and did her best to ignore it. She kept reminding herself that it wasn't their fault but couldn't help get angry and upset at the fact they were talking about them like this. Talking like they were victims and vulnerable frail ornaments that needed protection.

The room watched the red head carefully as she sat herself down next to Robin in her usual seat. She looked over at the bottle of booze in front of the swordsman and caught his attention, "May I?" she asked. Zoro leant forward to push the bottle closer to her and she took it and filled up her glass. "So…what if I chose to leave?" she continued. She couldn't help but make them feel embarrassed at being heard. In that moment they deserved it.

"Nami you wouldn't?" Luffy practically pleaded.

"What makes you so sure?" she replied. "What if Chopper is right and I can't take any more?" she continued, sipping at her drink and feeling the anger boiling inside of her slowly. They had no right to talk about her and make assumptions on their own; she glared at the swordsman, directing her question to him for an answer. She knew he was the only one in that room in that moment that would be completely honest with her.

Zoro stared back at her and could feel everyone watching them carefully. It was evident her questions and focus was all on him. He could take it; he would take it all; her anger, her hurt and her pain. It was a relief to him that she was finally beginning to show some kind of feeling. He watched her ever move and when he saw the hint of silver disappear from the table he leant on the table and put his tankard down, readying his reply, "are you telling me you want to quit?" he asked, turning her question back on her. He watched her carefully to read her answer. Nami was not able to reply to him. The anger within her wanted to scream out 'off course not' but the fear in her prevented her from doing so. Her sudden inability to get her words out frightened them.

"Well I don't care!" Luffy suddenly announced. "I won't let you leave. You are my navigator and we need you here with us!" he blurted.

"Luffy-san isn't that a little selfish?" Brook asked, concerned about the emotional torment the room seemed to be going through. As good as it was to get things out in the open and off their chests he couldn't help but feel emotions were still too raw and this wasn't the right time or place.

"Without Nami, Usopp and Franky how can we find the One Piece?!" Luffy announced. They had started this trip together and hard already been through so many hardships. To lose their friends now would not only be a heavy loss but would mean dreams would be left unachieved and achievements would feel hollow.

"That's enough Luffy" Sanji spoke up cutting his captain off and trying to prevent chaos from erupting.

"Luffy is right" Zoro pitched in. He turned to look at Nami, his expression firm and controlled. "As a member of this crew I can't allow you to leave without a fight. People who abandon their captain won't be welcome back again. Only a fool would run away". His words were cold and harsh but that was Zoro. He took things very seriously. Even when Usopp tried to duel Luffy and left the crew back at Water Seven, it was Zoro whom reminded them all that they shouldn't easily forgive him. Usopp had to accept his wrongs and throw away his pride in order to rejoin the crew or else his disrespect for the captain would lead to further chaos.

Nami sat in wonderment as her eyes met the glare of the swordsman. _Abandon,_ she repeated the word over and over in her mind, _run away,_ she thought to herself. _Is that what they would think of me?_ She wondered. This man had somehow managed to turn the conversation around to make her feel guilty and disgusted. If she wanted to leave now she had every reason in the world to do so. It was her choice, her decision her power! She could feel herself getting angry and emotional over the situation.

"So if I chose to save myself and the last of the dignity I have left you would despise me?" she asked. It was a cruel prospect, even for the swordsman, he did not reply and the others looked at them in horror. "Is it really that wrong to want to live?" she asked him, her tone losing its edge a little.

"What is life worth if there is no purpose to it?" he replied with a question to purposely get her thinking about this more. Nami gritted her teeth. In that moment she hated him. Why did he have to be so right? She didn't want to let them all know her feelings and thoughts and yet some how he was able to read her. Before the events of the last few months she had had a purpose, a dream. Now she wasn't so sure. Her time in that hell hole forced her to think about various aspects of her life and about the future she thought at the time she may never see. It had left her doubting her existence and regretting a number of things.

"What are you saying Zoro? Nami is going to travel the world and map it all out!" Luffy pitched in, trying to break the mood and cover his own fears of what actually was going on here.

Zoro watched Nami's eyes look down at the table and the drink in her hands. He knew what he wanted to say next; _at what cost?_ But he decided not to. His point had hit where it needed to. Nami was thinking and he could see it. Her emotions were clear on her face. She had begun to doubt herself, her reason for living and the whole point of this journey. Yet she was also the only one who could find the solution to her own problem. In order to prevent more anxiety he rose from his seat and headed out of the room.

"Where the hell are you going?" Sanji shouted out, annoyed not only from the man leaving mid way through this whole thing and leaving Nami looking deflated and defeated, but for leaving half his meal as well.

"Training" Zoro replied as he closed the door behind him. The room's atmosphere remained on edge.

"Um Nam-san, would you like something to eat?" Sanji asked her gently. He was trying to be normal around her but was also aware of her situation and not wanting to put on the flirtation too much in fear it would upset her. He was desperately trying to break the ice and get back into a usual pattern with her but the vision of her battered and bruised body on that dirty floor in the arms of that…he couldn't get the events out of his mind and it haunted him every time he looked at her.

"No thank you" she replied, her voice a little croaky. She couldn't stomach anything right now and instead rose to her feet and headed out of the door. As the door closed behind her the tension in the room lifted slightly, broken minutes later by the sound of Sanji kicking a hole in the wall in the kitchen.

…

Nami headed straight into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She could feel her whole body trembling and shaking and found it difficult to steady her breathing. Her emotions were all over the place. She gripped onto the edge of the sink in front of her and looked into the mirror at the shadow of her former self. She was pale, bruised, swollen, had dark rings under her eyes and hated what she saw. She was weak. Too weak. She fumbled in her clothing and pulled out the sharp meat knife that she had managed to sneak from the dining room and lifted it to her face. She studied the blade momentarily in her hands, running her fingers along the sharp edge and cutting the tips of two of them. She did not flinch from the pain or cry out. Instead she just stood, watching the dark red fluid form on the tips of her fingers and drip one by one into the white pearlescent ceramic sink beneath.

It was only then that she felt her breathing become calmer and more in control. She looked at herself in the mirror once more. She needed to change. She grabbed at her long hair, pulling a clump of it out straight in front of her with one hand, bringing the knife to the thick strands with the other. She sawed at the clump letting the dead ends land on the ground by her feet. The immediate effect was like a rush of adrenaline surging through her, motivating her to continue. She grabbed for another clump and desperately sawed at it with hastened actions. She continued until her hair sat crooked at the level of her chin and stared at herself in the mirror. _It's not enough,_ she realised. _Pain_ , _I need pain_ ; it was the only thing right now that she could control. It was the only thing to help her feel better. She rolled up the sleeve of her jumped and placed the sharp edge on her forearm. She needed to feel more. She needed to feel something. Anything.

"What are you doing Nami?"

The sound of his voice snapped her out of her daze and her body jolted, forcing the knife to cut her arm. She gasped in surprise and immediately held the blade up in defence as she turned to look in the direction of the shower. Zoro stood there crossed armed and waiting. His face was furious and his eye glared at her with a threatening tone. "How long have you been there?" she asked him with a rasped voice.

"Long enough" he replied, taking a step towards her and allowing the tip of the blade to rest on his chest, forcing her to step back a little.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded to know, upset at having been caught out and at not having noticed he was in the room before she was.

"I saw you sneak the knife at the table and wondered what you would use it for" he commented, "cutting your hair is one thing but this?" he asked, reaching for her injured arm and holding it up for them both to see. The blood trickled down and touched his fingers. She pulled back in shame. He had followed her and seen what she had done but most importantly he had predicted what she might do and where she would do it. It was evident the man was disappointed and didn't trust her enough to be left on her own. She watched as his eye glanced down at her arm that now sat limp at her side, the blood streaming down her white skin and landing in a small pool on the floor.

He untied his head scarf from around his bicep and handed it to her, "Here" he offered "use this". Nami looked at the material for a few moments before lowering the blade in her hands and taking the fabric from him. She placed the blade down on the sink. It was only then that she realised she was shaking. She proceeded to rinse her arm with water before applying the material on the wound. But when she tried to tie a knot she found it difficult to do on her own. As much as she hated to ask for help she knew she needed it. She reached out her arm to him and he looked at her for a moment.

"Can you tighten it for me?" she asked. She watched with a held breath as he reached out and took the ends of the fabric in his large hands and carefully tied them around her arm and into place without touching her. As he tightened the knot Nami closed her eyes and tried to avoid remembering the tightening of chains around her wrists.

Zoro watched the pained expression on Nami's face and grimaced, he reached down to pick up the knife, wiping it clean and pocketing it in his haramaki. "Nami" he spoke her name firmly to gain her attention and force her to open her eyes and stop looking at things he couldn't see. "Don't ever pull this crap again" he warned.

She looked at him for a moment before stating, "You won't tell…" She didn't even need to finish her sentence. Zoro wasn't one to tell people secrets or gossip. He respected privacy and that much she knew she could trust about him. She studied the lines on his face and the scar that ran across one eye. It reminded her that this was a man who had fought hard to be where he was right now but not without sacrifice. Zoro knew what it was like to fight and be on the brink of death.

She found herself looking at her now wrapped arm, cradling it in her chest. "I just needed a release" she explained, too ashamed to look at him. "This was the only way I knew how". She didn't want to have to go into detail about why and didn't need to. Zoro looked down at her and she could sense the level of overwhelming power emanating from his body. It was a power that scared her but also made her feel safe for some reason.

After some silence Zoro finally spoke up, "I told you before Nami, if you need to vent your anger vent it on me. I will take it all, your hate, your suffering, all of it" he replied. His statement took her by surprise and she could feel the invisible shackles surrounding her begin to jingle in response to him.

"You shouldn't say things like that" she replied.

"I mean it Nami" Zoro's gaze was intense and she felt like he was reading through her. "Let me be your release". It was the only thing he could do. The only thing he could think of. No matter how strong he got and how much he wanted to protect them, sometimes things were out of his control. He hated to see his friends suffering. Watching Nami hurt herself in that way was too much. He blamed himself for what happened and his own weakness. The least he could do for her now was be a pillar of strength of some kind and he knew that the others wouldn't be able to do what needed to be done.

….

 **A/N: Poor straw hats. They are all suffering right now and trying to find a way to heal. Nami is going through some inner turmoil. I hope I presented that in a clear enough way. This chapter took me two days to write so I hope it reads well and you liked it.**

 **As always please review and comment/mail me. Your feedback helps motivate me to continue.**

11


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece but I love it and pray the real author remains in the best of health to see his fine work through to the end.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you Shivisdivis, Ruda 102, Guest and bookworm0313 for taking the time to write reviews for this story. I appreciate it. I know this is a lot darker than my previous romance stuff, but I wanted to explore another avenue with my writing and really think about trauma and how to recover from it. Bookworm I am glad that I was able to invoke an emotion from a reader in my work; it shows I am on the right track so thank you for sharing that.**_

 _ **Well, I hope I can keep your attention.**_

 **Broken**

 **Chapter 3**

Franky stared at the ceiling and barely blinked. The only sound to keep him company was Usopp's wavered breathing and it was all he could do but hone in on it. It was a sound he had not heard for a while and one that he didn't want to miss again. He had been unable to protect them like he wanted to and blamed himself for their experiences. He would be damned if he allowed his body to sleep now when Usopp's breathing was so laboured. He needed to keep an eye on him and needed to be there for him when he eventually woke up. His own body ached and cried out to him. Where his joints had been throbbed and the ice that had been applied to them only helped to numb the pain so much. Chopper had done his best to help keep the tissue and muscle alive as much as possible. After all, the metal was inside of his flesh like a metal skeleton. Although he was made of metal he was also still a human being for the most part. He blinked several times as his mind became hazy and he stifled a yawn. Small droplets of water ran down his cheeks but he was unable to sweep them away, instead having to endure the irritation the moisture caused on his cheek. It was not hard to ignore, he had managed it for so long anyway.

 _Don't fall asleep,_ he warned himself. He needed to keep an eye on the sniper but also knew that if he allowed himself to fall to darkness again that he would not like the images that would force their way to his mind. Even though they were currently safe, things were far from over. He tried all day to put on a brave face for his friends but doing so had only drained him of all the energy he had left and he had surprised himself that he had any at all. With everything being so hectic and everyone so busy and rushed off their feet it had been easier to put on a façade but now, lying there in the damply lit room just gave his mind the chance to wander. Shutting out the negative stuff was not as easy as it had been when he was in that cell. Before no matter what happened to him and the others he forced himself to focus his mind on the positive; on the past, on the future and on his friends saving them all. Yet now part of his dream had come true, things seemed different. It was really like entering a dream world and not knowing what was real and what wasn't. That experience was not unfamiliar to them. He knew Zoro had sussed it out a little. How the enemy pretended to allow them to escape, pretended that their friends were there for them, drugged them to force them to see things that weren't real and do things that they weren't comfortable with. Each time they were laughed at and ridiculed for their naivety and stupidity. Each time their hope was shattered and they began to doubt in themselves and their own senses. The only difference now was that they were moving and he could see dusk fill the sky outside of the window. These were really familiar grounds and the sorrowful faces of their friends proved to him their reality. Yet it was times like this where a saying always gave some truth, "you can be surrounded by people and still feel loneliness" he thought, _and helplessness_.

The sound of the door opening and closing caught his attention and he couldn't help but jump from the sound. His immediate instinct and body becoming fearful and wondering what they wanted now. But as he turned his head slightly to look he was met by the gaze of their raven haired archaeologist. She stood holding a tray in her hands and Franky couldn't help but feel an angel had walked into the room. No matter what they never were able to duplicate her beauty. He felt tears beginning to flow freely from his eyes again and turned away to look back at the ceiling, coughing and forcing them back. He would be damned if he showed any weakness now. The smell of food wavered under his nose, making him aware of why she was here and forcing his starved body to groan. He chose to focus instead on his hunger and not on the past, though it was proving easier said than done.

Robin walked over to place the tray on the table in front of her before checking Usopp and then looking his way, "I have brought you some food" she explained, "would you like me to help you with it?" she asked.

Franky gritted his teeth, embarrassed at the fact he was unable to help himself. He couldn't eat on his own let alone walk or even…the memory of the number of times he was forced to sit in his own excrement and urine for days on end made him feel like some kind of dirty and unworthy scumbag.

"Sanji said your body was likely starved of decent nutrition so he has prepared something that would be easily ingested" Robin explained. He closed his eyes momentarily and was forced to swallow his pride a little. He appreciated that Robin was not going to pretend like nothing happened and things would be okay. Yet he also didn't like her seeing him like this. _Too late now,_ he told himself.

Robin approached and he felt her shadow looking down at him. When he gained the confidence to look at her again he found her scanning the room at his remains and then over at him. As their eyes met he tried to force a small, meagre yet reassuring smile but he could tell that she saw right through him. Despite that though Robin pretended like he had told her some stupid and unimpressive joke and focussed her attention on the job at hand.

"Shall I help you up?" she asked. He nodded reluctantly and in defeat.

Robin crossed her arms and closed her eyes to focus, "ces fleur" she spoke softly. A series of arms protruded from Franky and helped to push him upright on the bed, placing cushions behind him to get him in the right position.

"Thanks" he replied meekly.

Robin smiled and pulled up Chopper's stool to place next to the bed then reached for the plate of food and a fork. It slowly dawned on the man what was happening in that moment and he began to feel a mixture of being pathetic at needing help to a little happy at having a woman feed him. He chastised himself for being stupid at feeling such an emotion.

"Shame this couldn't be in another circumstance" he commented, speaking his mind and trying to make light of his situation a little.

Robin nodded silently and gave a small smile, "Luffy tells me you will be adapting your body again" it was clearly an effort to make conversation and he appreciated it.

"Yeah, might as well upgrade" he smiled but Robin could see his eyes lost the sparkle they once had.

"Not everything I hope" she commented, lifting up the fork to his lips. He opened his mouth and glanced at her slightly confused as he accepted the food. As he chewed she continued, "There are some parts of you I would prefer you keep" she stated honestly.

Franky swallowed his food and it felt like something dragged along his throat, scrapping it on the way. It really had been a while since he had eaten a decent meal. It was almost painful. He sat in silence a little as she continued to feed him a little at a time, wondering what she meant by her statement. Parts of him that she didn't want changed? He wasn't sure what she meant. He wanted to ask and yet at the same time was scared to. He wanted to change himself, to change his physical appearance, because then when he looked in the mirror again he wouldn't recognise his reflection. Only then would he feel stronger, better, an improved version of the weak man he was now. She pierced another vegetable with the fork and lifted it up to his mouth and he took it robotically.

"If you are making changes though there is one suggestion I would like to make" Robin continued.

He swallowed, "what?" he asked.

"Lose the nipple lights" she stated bluntly.

"Eh?!" he was surprised by her request, "but that's one of my best features!" he complained, momentarily losing himself. He was surprised when Robin giggled a little and frowned at her, "it isn't funny Robin" he felt uncomfortable being laughed at. It made him feel less manly.

"For a second there you were the Franky I know" she replied, placing a hand on his cheek and forcing a surge of emotion through him that he found difficult to control. His eyes widened in surprise at her action and water began to fall from them subconsciously in response to her gentle touch. _Please don't be nice to me,_ he begged in his mind, _please don't look at me; I don't want to see those sympathetic eyes._ In the next instant Robin had stood from her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck and he sobbed into her chest like a baby.

Robin struggled to find words to say in that moment and knew that it was probably for the best. Franky had always been a sentimental man who got emotional over the smallest of things. He was passionate about bonds of friendship and family and often looked out for the younger crew members like a father figure. She could not begin to imagine what they had all been through but knew that he would be blaming himself for everything that happened and she hated to see him like this. Franky should be smiling, laughing and making stupid jokes and new inventions. He built things so seeing him look as if he had taken everything he created apart made her heart ache.

…

Brook silently washed up the plates in the kitchen and piled them up one at a time as the cook wiped them dry and put them away. It was a boring and monotonous task but it was something to do and helped them focus their minds on anything but the reality of their situation. It was a way to feel useful in a situation that tested everything they knew and believed in.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Sanji finally spoke up, filling the silence.

Brook looked down at the young man and could see how he stared at the plate in his hands, wiping the same spot over and over again, clearly lost in his own thoughts. Brook looked up at the cupboards above him while he scrubbed at the dish in the sink before taking it out to examine its cleanliness. As he caught a glimpse of his own blurred reflection on the squeaky clean surface he finally gave the blond man a reply, "I believe in them" he stated firmly, "if anyone can come out of such a traumatic experience it will be them".

"How can you be so sure?" Sanji asked, wallowing in his own self pity, the image of their friends and how they first found them flashing before his mind. He felt like he would throw up his dinner.

"Because they have you and Luffy-san, Robin-san and Zoro-san" the older man replied, "not to mention one of the best doctors this world has seen" he finished with a grin.

"Humph" Sanji remarked, unable to see how he for one would be of any help to them or how the older man could keep being so positive.

Brook stopped what he was doing and placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "it takes time to get over something like this" he explained, "but it becomes easier when surrounded by people you love and who care for you" he added. "If not for all of you I may not be here today and may have lost my sanity once and for all" he emphasised his own experience to lay weight to his argument.

It took a moment for Sanji to process the information the man was giving him. He recalled how Brook had lived for many years, had fought in a war and lost his friends and captain before his very eyes while he too was on death's door. He had spent 15 years alone and the sea practically made him insane. Yet here he stood, grateful for life and now one of their strongest allies.

"I know what you are saying" Sanji replied, putting the plate down and grabbing hold of the work top with tightly clenched fists that turned his knuckles white. "I just don't know how I can act normal and be myself around them when they…" he couldn't finish his words.

"I think right now they probably just need time to process their own thoughts" Brook offered, "all we should do is be there for them when they are ready to talk".

"That's the problem" Sanji muttered, "I don't know if I am ready to listen" he was far too scared to learn about the truth. His over active imagination was already driving him on the brink of self destruction. He wanted nothing more than to shed blood with his bear hands, a concept he had sworn he would never do.

…

"You don't know what you're asking" Nami finally replied to Zoro's request with a bitter taste in her mouth. _What the hell was he thinking, offering to be her release?_

"You think I haven't thought this through?" he replied scornfully.

Nami studied him for a second, unsure on how to respond to his demand. All forms of thoughts came to her mind and she found herself confused and anxious about what he was asking of her. "I won't do it" she replied, finally starting to come to her senses a little.

"Why not?" he asked, unsure as to why his request was being denied.

"Because it's stupid" she retorted.

"Is it?" he asked, knowing full well she was bluffing from the way she tried to brush him off.

"I won't hurt you to get release" she replied. She knew in the past she had been guilty of physically attacking him on more than one occasion but this was different. She turned around to walk out of the room but was stopped by his strong arm sweeping past her and keeping the door held closed. She could feel the closeness of his body next to her.

"Who said I would _**let**_ you hurt me?" he replied. Nami stood still, unable to look at him. He was making no sense. Her head was already all over the place, the last thing she needed was additional confusion.

"But you said you would take all my anger and pain?" she replied, finally giving into his stupidity and actually finding herself talking about a topic she had brushed off the moment it fell from his lips.

"And I meant it" he nodded.

She looked at him with her eyebrows furrowed, "I don't understand".

His grin surprised her and made her feel uncomfortable, "we fight" his words were short and yet to the point. Nami didn't know how to feel or respond to him in that moment, merely staring at him for several moments.

"You really are a moron sometimes" she sighed. "You know full well that no amount of fighting will make my feelings go away or help me to forget…"

Zoro removed his hand from the doorway and placed it back on the hilt of his swords, he could still feel the knife she had used to harm herself with sitting at his waist. "I am not asking you to forget" he stated clearly.

Nami felt her anger rising again uncontrollably, her patience was already worn thin, and "Then what the hell do you want from me?" she demanded.

"To fight your demons head on…through me" he replied, his gaze told her he was being serious.

She stepped back from him, suddenly intimidated by his aura. The way he looked at her made her feel caught in a cage and she didn't like it at all. She gripped her bad arm with her other hand and lowered her gaze to the floor. Sweat started to form on her face as her body temperature began to rise. The flashing images of several faces could be seen in the pool of her blood on the floor by their feet. She started to tremble and shook her head, digging her nails into her arm in desperation.

"You don't know what you're asking of me" she spoke up, fear starting to consume her again. She shuffled her feet and tried to desperately shake her head to be rid of the images. She needed a distraction, she needed air. It was suddenly too stuffy in that room and this conversation was making it harder to breathe.

She clutched at her chest and Zoro could see the pain in her face. She was tormented and beginning to panic. Part of him chastised himself for breaching the topic too soon after they were reunited but the other, more rational side, told him that there was no time for tip toeing around it all. What happened could not be ignored or forgiven but it could become a valuable learning curve and help them to get stronger, but only if they were mentally prepared to do what needed to be done. Yet he knew from her fluctuating emotions and sudden state of affair that he had probably said enough for now. He reached out a hand with the intention of touching her shoulder and shaking her to snap her out of her state of mind but stopped mid way. Touching her was not a good idea and he grimaced at the recollection of her pulling away from him before and flinching at Sanji's hands on her legs when he carried her.

 _Those assholes will pay,_ he swore to himself. He opened the bathroom door and let the room flood with the dim light from outside followed by a wave of cold sea breeze. He took a step in the doorway and blocked her view to the outside. "I'll be waiting" he commented before leaving the room to gain composure of himself.

Nami's knees gave in and she landed on the floor. She stared at her hands in shock, _Fight,_ she repeated in her mind. _What does he think I have been doing all this time?_ She thought, grabbing hold of her thighs and digging her nails into herself through her clothing. _They are too strong!_ She told herself, already feeling the overwhelming sense of defeat. The three of them had not been strong enough and she and Usopp were the smartest strategists in the whole crew. None of the others had the faintest idea what they were dealing with. None of them! She could feel a sense of resentment filling her being and her mouth tasted dry and bitter.

The bathroom door slammed open and a shocked doctor ran over to the pale white and frail girl kneeling on the floor, stained in her own blood with her hair looking like a scarecrows. "NAMI!" Chopper's voice seemed like it was in the far distance for her and she found her body was heavy and unable to move but for some reason she didn't care at all.

"Zoro told me you needed my help, what happened?!" Chopper asked, making no hesitation to touch her as her doctor. She did not resist him this time, too lost in her trance again.

"Hey what's going on?" Luffy asked, running to the door after hearing his doctor's dismay. He fell silent at the sight before him and was lost for words. His stomach turned and formed knots and his hands gripped the side of the doorway until his knuckles went white.

"Thankfully the wound isn't too serious" Chopper breathed out in relief, he paused and looked at the blood stained green material in his hooves, "this is Zoro's" he thought out loud. As soon as he mentioned the man's name he heard the door slam closed behind him and noticed Luffy had stormed off. Chopper could feel his body slouch and he looked at the material again and then back at Nami who just sat there staring into space. It looked like the swordsman knew something they didn't…or at least he had pre-empted and stopped something before it got worse. Chopper could still smell his scent faintly in the room and was grateful for the man stopping Nami from doing something worse to herself.

…

"Zoro!" Luffy called out his name with a mixture of anger and concern as he stormed through the crow's nest and Zoro's personal gym. Yet the sight Luffy saw soon lifted any anger he was feeling. The room was covered in sword marks and engravings all over the walls and upon entry he witnessed the swordsman put his fist through the wooden structure to his left.

Zoro was half aware that he was not alone and turned his head slightly to see Luffy standing behind him, staring at him in surprise. "What do you want Luffy?" he asked, unable to help the cold tone to his voice. Luffy watched in silence as Zoro pulled his arm free without flinching. Pieces of wood were sticking out from his hand. He knocked the shards off like it was nothing and walked over to one of his seats, shedding his swords and clothing and turning to pick up his heaviest weight.

"Thank you" Luffy finally found the words to say as the truth of the situation dawned on him. He had let his anger at seeing Nami in that state get to him. For some reason he chased the man without thinking and with the intention of letting off some steam. Yet seeing how upset Zoro was himself made him realise that he was in the wrong.

"For what?" Zoro replied, "You would have done the same". The last time Nami harmed herself she had repeatedly stabbed a knife into her arm to remove Arlong's tattoo. It was Luffy who managed to stop her then. It was Luffy who she had begged to help her. It was Luffy that kept her laughing… The motions of his movements became more forceful. Exercise was the only way he knew how to stop the feelings he had running through him…Back in Arlong park it was easy…they defeated their opponent and saved the village, wiping Nami's prison sentence clean and helping her to start afresh. This time though it was different. The level of damage done was significantly higher and their confidence had taken a nose dive. Not to mention their strength was now less than it had been and they were outnumbered.

"I don't know what to do to help them" Luffy commented, looking out of the window at the sea with his hat shadowing his eyes.

"That isn't true captain…you know exactly what we need to do" Zoro replied, "you're just too scared to do it". He knew he was being cold and he could see Luffy clenching his fists but he too was angry and needed a means to vent. Taking things out on each other wasn't the best plan but at the same time there were things that needed to be said and brought out in the open. Keeping it locked inside would only breed more negativity.

"You know the risks as well as I do!" Luffy snapped.

Zoro stopped moving his weight and put it down to look at his captain man to man, "I also know the consequences of not doing it" he replied.

Luffy grimaced and Zoro felt a pang of guilt. His captain meant the world to him and he would give his life to help protect him and watch him achieve his dream, yet as strong as Luffy was he also had his weaknesses. Seeing his friends in pain and suffering was one of them. Someone had to be strong and realistic of what the options were. Someone had to be cautious to not lose their way and make sense of all of this. That someone he felt was not his captain but him. Luffy was too kind and too innocent.

"You know Luffy, we still haven't figured out who is the strongest between us" Zoro spoke up, a hint of a grin appeared on his face as he tapped his weight, producing a dull 'ting' sound. Luffy glanced at him and they shared a look that only they could understand. The straw hat captain smiled when he realised what Zoro was trying to say. He readjusted his hat on his head and then nodded, his expression changing like the wind.

"When we find land let's have a match" he agreed. They couldn't risk damaging the ship after all and needed the opportunity to go all out. Both men also needed the chance to release their pent up tension and aggression and it would be a perfect opportunity to train and develop their skills by fighting each other.

"I won't go easy on you" Zoro retorted confidently.

Luffy grinned, "I wouldn't want it any different" he replied.

…

"Um Robin" the sound of Chopper's shaken voice caught the older woman's attention and she looked over at the little doctor who had just entered the room. She noticed the concern on his face and realised instinctively that something had happened. "It's Nami" he finally got the words out and tears started to flow uncontrollably down his fury cheeks. Robin's heart jumped from her chest and into her throat, stopping her breathing momentarily.

"Is she alright?" Franky asked, finding the words first. He had finally stopped his own crying and had felt better for it for a short time, until now that was. Chopper nodded his head and sniffed the water from his nose back up as he wiped his eyes with his hoof.

"Robin please…" the little man was unable to say more, too shocked and upset to handle the situation. He just needed Robin to help Nami out. "I have taken her to your room" he emphasised the area the woman needed to be in. Robin gently placed the small remainder of Franky's meal to one side and rose from her seat. She glanced over at him for reassurance and he nodded to show that she should go. As she approached the youngest member of their crew she crouched down and placed a hand on his head, pulling him into her and letting him cry on her shoulder. Chopper didn't even notice her already soaking clothes and appreciated the comfort. When he stopped she stroked his fury cheeks and kissed him gently on the forehead. Chopper stared adoringly at the woman. She didn't need to say a word and he understood. Robin was telling him things would turn out okay and to be positive. He shook the tears from him and strained a smile, stepping away before saying, "okay, enough of that, I have work to do!"

As Franky watched the mature woman leave the room he couldn't help but be in awe of the power of a woman's embrace.

…..

Robin entered the room quietly and scanned the area to find Nami sitting on her own bed looking like death warmed up.

"Nami" she spoke the girls name and was relieved when she slowly lifted her head to look at her.

"I wanted a new style" Nami stated, as if reading Robin's mind and seeing the surprise on her face at the state of her appearance.

"Chopper was worried about you" Robin emphasised, she needed Nami to know the impact her behaviour could have on others too when they were trying to help. Nami did not respond and lowered her gaze, staring at the bandages that were wrapped around her arm and the green material that sat loosely in her hands. Robin could fathom a guess as to what happened and who intervened just from that evidence alone and felt a pang of guilt hit her hard, but she knew there was nothing she could say in that moment that could help the situation. Instead she approached the dressing table and opened the top drawer, removing from it a pair of scissors.

"Would you like me to fix your hair?" she asked, lifting the scissors as an object of reference. Nami glanced at her for a few moments as the prospect of what she was saying dawned on her. She subconsciously lifted a hand to her hair and pulled at the ends of it then nodded in agreement. Robin pulled out the chair from the dresser and placed a hand on the back of it, waiting for Nami to come forward. It took a few minutes for the younger woman to find the courage and energy to stand and walk over to the chair, but Robin waited patiently and silently, not wishing to interrupt her thought process.

Robin waited a moment to allow Nami time to prepare her self for the process, "Ready?" she asked before placing a hand on her. Nami nodded but Robin took note of the way she closed her eyes and grabbed hold of the base of the seat in anticipation. The older woman gently reached for a comb and started to run it through Nami's tangled hair, teasing out any knots and making it feel as smooth and soft as she could. It was evident that Nami's hair had been in need of a cut anyway through being malnourished, split and untreated for a period of time. By the time Robin started to use the scissors to neaten up the ends Nami had relaxed a little and was less tense. Robin however, became more aggravated as she went on. During their silent exchange the older woman couldn't help but look Nami over closely and as she lifted her hair to trim it and check it was of equal length she noticed the deep bruising and cuts on and around Nami's neck and shoulders and she knew that they were just the tip of the ice berg. The bath Nami had washed away the dirt but also brought out her injuries.

"How are the others?" Nami asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Usopp is still unconscious and Franky…" Robin cut herself off, not knowing what to say about the older man.

"Blames himself" Nami finished for her. She knew she was right when Robin's motions paused momentarily. "It's not his fault you know" Nami offered.

"I know" Robin replied, proceeding to trim the bright red hair in front of her, a little surprised that Nami was beginning to talk about things, even if just a little. She chose to take an opportunity, "it isn't anyone's fault" she highlighted, meaning that Nami shouldn't blame herself either. Silence filled the room and Robin knew she had said something wrong and regretted it as Nami clammed up again. They remained like that for a few more minutes…a few minutes that felt like hours…until Robin eventually put down the items in her hands and took a step back.

"Do you want to look in the mirror?" she asked.

Nami slowly turned her head to glance at her reflection and was stunned to see a stranger practically looking back at her. Her hair was shaped slightly so one side was longer than the other but with some thickness at the back.

"This shorter cut will allow your hair to grow thicker and gain volume again" Robin offered.

Nami ran a hand through her hair and watched it trail down her chin to her neck. The only problem with this new design was that her scars were on show. She felt something in one of her hands and looked down at the green material she still held onto. Robin followed her gaze and could see Nami struggling some what. "You could use that as a neck scarf" she offered.

"It's not mine" Nami spoke up, lifting the garment to her neck and placing it around her throat. She watched her reflection as she did so and tied the material in place, squeezing slightly until she felt discomfort.

 _Hands wrapped around her throat and squeezed tightly. Her lungs expanded full of cold and heavy air, trapped and suffocating her. Her head was forced into the water again and she fought to hold the little breathe she had remaining. She squirmed and grasped at the hands holding her but was unsuccessful. Just as bubbles protruded from her body and she felt like her head would explode and she would pass out the hands brought her back to the surface again. She gasped and panted heavily, sucking in air, her body desperate to survive. She felt a pressure over her and felt skin pressing up against her back, a heavy weight crushing her and a stale breathe breathing into her ear. "Give yourself to me and I will let them go free" it promised. She didn't know how much longer she could put up with his torture and torment. She heard screams behind her, "let her go you bastard!" one of her friends called out, "Don't do it Nami!" the other pleaded. The sound of metal and breaking bones filled the room. She could feel the strength of the onslaught through the vibrations in the ground. Their screams sent dread through her being and she couldn't control the trembling of her body. The smell of iron and blood filled her nostrils._

" _I thought you were the type who just took what he wanted" Nami wheezed, forcing a smile and trying to maintain some composure. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up slightly and she was met with a knee to her stomach, forcing her to vomit any acid and bile left in her system. She felt dizzy. "Where would the fun in that be?" he chided, "I will break you then take you". Hands forced her head into the water once more._

"Nami" Robin's voice called out to her and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry" Nami said, shaking her head.

"I called out to you several times and you didn't hear me" the older woman commented. Nami stood from her seat and walked over to her bed to lie down.

"I am just tired" Nami lied and they both knew it. "I need to rest". Robin took the hint but she was not comfortable with leaving Nami like this, but what else could she do? She turned to leave the room but not before pocketing the scissors before Nami got any more ideas of her own.

…..

"Urrrrggghhhh"

Chopper's head shot up from his desk and he ran over to the sniper, "Usopp!" he called out to his friend who slowly started to come to.

"Ch…op..per?" Usopp spoke up, recognising the voice but not believing who it was. His voice was croaky and he felt like he had been crushed by a meteor.

"You're finally away!" Chopper was happy to see the man coming round.

Usopp blinked several times and looked at the ceiling. He recognised the design. When the reindeer came into his line of vision in his super sized form the man could have cried tears of joy. It was a dream come true. He wanted to hug his friend but soon discovered his predicament.

"I can't move" Usopp commented. Chopper's expression told him his situation was not very good and he started to panic, "I'll be okay though, right Chopper?" he asked. Chopper was not able to answer him and instead tried to distract the conversation by turning to his cabinet and picking up what looked like some kind of milk shake.

"You should drink something. Sanji made this especially for you. It is full of nutrition" Chopper stated with a fake eagerness to his voice.

Usopp didn't want to eat. His stomach churned on him and he felt bile come to his throat. Eating was the last thing he wanted right then. "Chopper, where are Nami and Franky?" he asked.

Chopper paused in putting the straw to the man's lips, "You don't remember?" Chopper replied, "they are here…you are all safe now!" he reassured.

Usopp could feel tears coming to his eyes, "I see" he replied.

"Long time no see" the voice of the cyborg caught Usopp off guard and he managed to turn his head slightly to see the man looking at him from across the room. His eyes opened wide at the site and he recalled the memories of the event, ashamed at being too weak to help.

"I'm sorry" Usopp pleaded.

"Idiot, I'm the one that should be saying that!" Franky remarked, his own tears beginning to glisten in his eyes.

"If only I were stronger" Usopp complained.

"We can't change the past" Franky highlighted, "just the future" he paused, trying to find a way to help the younger man out, "now, you focus on getting better cause I am going to need your help" he ordered, giving the boy purpose.

Usopp however was always the pessimist, "I don't know if I can" he replied, "I can't feel anything"

…

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading so far. I hope you are enjoying the tension and drama. This won't be for light hearted people. I plan on having more flash backs at times and the scenes could be graphic. This will be rated as 'M' to cater for that. After all the only way to heal is to process what happened, accept it and move on. Easier said than done right? I wish to explore that.**

 **Anyway, please comment and review as always as it keeps me motivated to continue.**

10


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or anything related it. I just like to steal and manipulate the characters.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you to the 4 of you that reviewed Chapter 3. Ruda102, there is no need to be scared as long as you remain hopeful that there will be a happy ending.**_

 _ **It is an honour to see 16 favourites and 23 followers already in a short space of time. Thank you for reading. Ideally I would love to make this more popular than my other ZoNa fictions but time will tell and I know darker stuff isn't for everyone, but I am enjoying exploring my writing down a different path.**_

 **Broken**

 **Chapter 4**

Sanji left the men's room and quietly closed the door behind him so as not to wake any of the others. It was a cold night out on the ocean and the moon was full, appearing like a large ball of daunting light out on the horizon. It seemed so close you could touch it but he knew that was not possible. After all the moon was well out of his reach so it was all he could do but admire her natural beauty.

He pulled out a cigarette and lighter from his pocket and started one up, taking in a deep puff of the nicotine to warm him up before slowly releasing it in a trail of smoke that swirled around in the breeze. It was his turn for watch tonight and so he had to be alert. He slowly made his way up to the crows nest and was surprised to see its condition. "That idiot" he remarked, speaking his thoughts out loud. The moon's light bounced off the cracks and cuts on the walls and floor to give it an eerie feel. The sway of the ocean's floor caused the metallic groan of the metal weights to slide back and forth. Zoro really had made a mess of the place but he really couldn't blame him. He found a position that was comfortable on a seat by the window which enabled him to see out to sea.

Every now and then he would change his position and move around to prevent himself from falling asleep and to keep his body warm. He glanced down onto deck on occasion to, watching as Chopper finally left his office in the early hours of the morning and swapping with Robin. Someone needed to keep an eye on Franky and Usopp due to their regular treatments. He could only assume Nami was safely asleep if the raven haired woman was willing to come out. She had been in her room all evening and Robin had advised them to leave her be.

His mind wandered to the most recent events and he realised it had been a long day for all of them. Usopp waking up though was a relief and their captain didn't hesitate in throwing himself at the injured man to welcome him home, resulting in both men bursting into tears like little babies. It was a sweet scene but also one full of sorrow. Usopp didn't have to say anything as they already understood that his body was not in a good shape. Yet Luffy kept trying to reassure him and praise Chopper's ability. It was clear though that Luffy was trying to convince himself more than his friends and it was heart breaking to watch. Usopp himself was under no false pretences and couldn't even bring himself to make up some dream like lie to placate them. Instead all he could do was lie there and give them a fake smile.

Their captain had eventually walked off and took himself to bed for an early night. When he and the other guys had caught up Luffy was lying on his back in his hammock with his hat over his face. They knew he wasn't asleep because his snoring could have woken up a sea monster, but they had shared a look amongst themselves and knew that it was probably best not to disturb him. When Sanji took residence under their captain's bed he had felt a single drip of water land on his head and knew Luffy was suffering as much as the rest of them. Brook had then taken the first round of watch…now it was his turn. He was grateful for the time to himself to process his thoughts as he couldn't sleep even if he tried.

He studied the stars in the sky that shone clearly that night, with very little cloud cover and wondered why night time felt so different. To some it probably felt creepy and dangerous but to him it was almost as if he were in another land. Distant, free and away from harms reach. _Fool,_ he called himself, _I bet that's not how they felt, trapped in darkness and solitude_ he realised. He bit the end of his cigarette and jumped up when the lit end landed on his lap and started to burn a hole in his trousers. He brushed the embers off, "Shit" he snapped at himself.

The sound of a door closing downstairs caught his attention and he peeked out of the window to try and see who it was and where they were going. He couldn't see anything at first, having to look out of each window in turn. It was then that the haunted figure of a red head. Nami was wearing a long white gown that covered her arms and touched her ankles. Against her pale skin the material made her look ethereal as it blew and swayed in the cold breeze of the night air. _What is she doing?_ He thought to himself, wondering if she perhaps needed some fresh air. Being in the room most of the day probably wasn't healthy for her. But when she climbed up to stand on the rail of the ship his heart jumped in mass panic and he immediately ran to the door, lifting it open and sliding down the steps as fast as his feet would take him.

"NAMI!" he called her name in desperation, _don't do anything stupid,_ he pleaded.

She did not turn to look at him and merely maintained her position. He took a couple of cautious steps closer to her, worried that his presence might make her jump. Yet she didn't move, oblivious to him being there.

"Nami-swan?" this time he lowered the tone of his voice. His heart was racing and his pulse could be heard in his ears. His palms were sweating and he struggled to think on what to do. As he got nearer he managed to angle around her slightly to look up at her and try to gauge her mood and what she was thinking. His eyes opened in surprise as he first noticed her shorter hairstyle and the marks around her neck, but the most shocking thing in that moment was the fact her eyes were closed. As he called to her again and she did not respond he realised that she was sleep walking. This caused him even more concern because she wasn't even aware of what she was doing or where she was. It was dangerous.

"Nami-san, please come down from there" he pleaded, slowly reaching out a hand towards her. He managed to touch her arm but doing so made her instinctively pull away and jump in response to the contact. As she did so her feet slipped.

"Shit!" Sanji spat, grabbing her arm just in time as she dangled over the edge. He braced himself against the wooden beams to stop him going with her as the ship swayed. He struggled to hold onto her as she was still trying to fight him and her arm was slipping slightly.

"NAMI WAKE UP!" He bellowed, in the loudest voice her could and in desperation. As if hearing him Nami suddenly snapped out of her daze and opened her eyes. She let out a gasp as she took note of the situation she was in and looked up to find a desperate and pained Sanji trying to pull her up. "Nami please hold on" he begged.

"Sanji?" she spoke his name softly as if it was a dream she found hard to believe but the movement of the ship, coldness of the air and his physical touch made reality hit her hard. As a desperate wave flooded through her to survive she clasped onto his arm with both of hers and placed her feet on the side of the ship. Sanji managed to then pull her up safely and they both landed on deck.

When Zoro, Robin, Brook, Chopper and Luffy all arrived on scene having heard Sanji's desperate scream they found the man wrapped around their navigator, afraid to let her go. Zoro scanned the area and looked over at Robin who nodded in response. It didn't take much to figure out what happened, but the question was did she do it intentionally or not.

"Sanji-kun you are squeezing too tightly" Nami breathed, trying to push him away. He backed off and grabbed her shoulders tightly, shaking her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" he demanded. It was the first time he had ever gotten angry with her and it surprised them all. "Please!" he begged, lowering his head and desperately trying to fight back the tears.

Nami stared at him blankly, "Sanji please can you let go" she asked calmly, no longer comfortable with being touched.

He looked at her stunned and reluctantly lowered his arms. Her cold attitude made him feel hollow inside. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair "I need to go back to my watch" he excused himself and walked off, looking like a man that had lot part of his soul.

"Nami-san are you alright?" Brook asked, stepping closer and offering out a hand to help her up. She looked at his bony fingers and declined politely. She knew she was still wobbly on her feet and pretty shaken up by it all. "I'm fine" she lied, "I just needed some air and got to close to the side".

Luffy gazed at Nami as if it was the first time he had seen her, "your hair" he commented with a tone that made it sound like a question. Nami lifted a hand to her head and was reminded of the short length. She smiled weakly, "I needed a change" she stated, "don't you think it suits me?" she asked with a poor attempt at a mischievous grin. It just made her look like she was slightly demented.

"I see" Luffy replied. "Nami I think you owe Sanji a thank you" he commented in a serious tone of voice. He then looked to the others, "from now on we take it in turn to be on guard duty". They all nodded in response to their captain's orders.

Nami looked up at them dazed, "I don't need baby sitting!" she protested but Luffy turned on her, an angry look in his eyes that forced her to shut her mouth instantly.

"When I can trust you again you again you can have your freedom" Luffy spoke up.

"Trust me?" Nami repeated, hurt by his words.

"If there is one thing I hate more than anything" Luffy spoke up, "It's people that lie to themselves and hurt those around them"

Luffy's words rang through the silence and his crew stood in awe and concern at what he was saying. His eyes were dark and he had bags underneath them. His cheery demeanour had changed and he was no longer his usual self. It was as if he had cried all the emotion out of his body until he was left with a hard shell, one that would be able to better cope with what was happening around him. He turned around and looked at the swordsman, "Zoro" saying his name was all he needed to do. The swordsman nodded in understanding and stepped forward. He would be taking tonight's watch.

"Chopper you need to go and get some rest" Zoro told the little doctor. He then turned to Robin, "can I trust you to take care of Franky and Usopp?" he asked.

"Off course" she nodded, glancing back at Nami's sullen expression once more before turning to head back to the doctors room.

"Can I be of any assistance?" Brook asked as he watched the other three fade into the shadows.

"You were up on first watch" Zoro pointed out, "best for you to get some rest too" he continued, "besides, with people not getting much sleep around here it is better to have at least a couple of us to be alert for any possible dangers that may come our way"

Brook bowed slightly in understanding and walked past Nami. Once he reached Zoro's side he looked up at the sky and said, "be patient with her" he offered words of wisdom, "wounds of the heart take time to heal"

"I know" Zoro replied. The older man slowly made his way back to the men's room. Zoro looked up at the crows nest and saw the light on and a shadow moving around. Sanji was clearly trying to burn off some steam and he couldn't blame him. He lowered his head and stood there looking down at Nami for a few silent moments.

"So are you going to stand up or do I have to carry you?" he asked finally. She lifted her head and glared at him in defiance.

"I am not a child!" she protested.

"Is that right?" he remarked sarcastically, only fuelling her fire a little more. He preferred to see her angry than sorrowful. It suited her better.

Nami placed her hands on the floor and slowly stood up, losing her balance a little and stumbling forward. She noted how the swordsman didn't move a muscle to help her and she couldn't tell if she was grateful for him not interfering or angry that he didn't offer his assistance when it was evident that she could not stand on her own two feet very well. Her legs were shaking and her knees threatened to buckle beneath her. She sucked in some air and closed her eyes momentarily as she forced her body to stop shaking.

"So, you going to tell me what happened or do I have to beat it out of the cook?" Zoro asked.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He stared right through her and she realised that this wasn't something he was going to let go. Recalling their previous encounter in the bathroom she knew where he was going with this, "it isn't what you think" she eventually spoke up, "this time I wasn't in control" she stated honestly.

Zoro didn't respond and instead looked out to the ocean and the moon then back at the shadow in front of him. He knew her well enough by now to tell when she was lying and when she wasn't. This was not one of her lies. If that were so then what just happened was far more serious than he imagined.

"So what were you thinking of?" he asked, resting his arms on the rail. Nami stared at his back and held onto her own arm with her hand.

"I suppose you could say it was a nightmare" she stated, "I was trying to escape"

Zoro glanced back at her and pushed himself off from the side. He walked over to her and stood arms reach away.

"I told you before" he said, "Running won't help you"

Nami stared at him and found herself avoiding his gaze, looking down at his chest, then his swords and then the floor. Images flashed before her and she tried to shut them out. Running was all she knew. Putting up barriers was her speciality. Zoro sighed, "Nami, do you want my help?" he asked. She found her body had refused to move and she stood there silent and stiff.

"Look Nami, what Luffy said was true" the man's tone had a hint of irritation in it, "lying to yourself won't help…. You are just internalising it all and as a result you are hurting yourself and the rest of us"

Nami could feel the guilt and anguish rising inside of her and gritted her teeth, her stubborn pride started to show in that moment as a form of self defence. "If I am such a burden then why don't you all find another navigator!" she snapped.

"You know full well that won't happen" he retorted. She bit her lip and winced. She knew Luffy would never allow that to happen. For some reason she felt like she was a prisoner all over again.

"Nami" Zoro's voice was calm and controlled, drawing her gaze upon him. "Do you want my help?" he asked. When her eyes met his strong gaze uncontrolled tears started to fall and she nodded her head slightly in defeat.

…..

Robin watched through the small window as Nami broke down in tears in front of the swordsman. She could tell by the tension in the man's stance that he wanted to comfort the girl before him but he controlled himself and did not approach her. It wasn't an easy task and she had to respect him for it. As Zoro stepped to one side and raised an arm in one direction Nami started to walk the opposite way and clearly said something to him that made him grit his teeth in irritation but he soon followed her close behind and into their bed chamber. Robin sighed in relief at seeing a hint of normalcy.

"Is everything alright?" Franky asked, studying the woman's thoughtful gaze out of the window.

"Yes" Robin replied with a smile, "sorry, shall we continue?" she asked. He nodded in response and she focussed her attention back to what they were doing; putting him back together again. She held an arm of his up, resting the most of the weight onto the bed and using her devil fruit powers to fix it all in place and stop it from moving. She picked up a screw driver and some bolts that Brook had brought in from Franky and Usopp's work space. "Okay, are you ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I will ever be" Franky stated. He knew it would hurt, it always did, and attaching the metal to his nerve endings wasn't going to be pleasant that was for sure.

Usopp watched as Robin tightened the screws into place as best as she could and felt for his friend. The cyborgs face went bright red and his nostrils flared up as he held in his breathe and desperately fought back the desire to scream out. It was a technique that he had developed while being held captive and probably the only good thing that came out of the whole thing. Usopp also had to admire their archaeologist. Her knowledge on the structure of a human body had helped a lot in getting the main bulks of work put back together before starting the reattachment process. Yet it was her ability to block out the pain and hurt she was causing and just continue the job at hand, giving him no time to rest and not stopping in between bolts. It was like tearing a plaster off in one go instead of trying to peel it off a little at a time. Although this was evidently of a much larger scale.

Robin stopped with the one arm and stepped back a little, putting the tools down and then placing her hands on Franky's shoulders, "Are you okay?" she asked, despite knowing the obvious answer that he wasn't. Franky breathed heavily and shut his eyes, allowing his shoulders to slump into her. As he slowly overcame the dizzy feeling that rang in his ears and filled his stomach, he nodded his head slowly. Robin helped him to lean back and rest on the bed.

"I think we shouldn't push it any farther" she offered, "you need to rest"

He nodded, "yeah you are right" he stated. The memory of his pieces being ripped from him then attached and removed over and over again made his body feel strange and he couldn't help but wonder if he would have any movement left….it certainly hadn't been good for him and was a strain on his human form too. Some of his tissue and muscle had already begun to weaken from lack of movement.

"I'm sorry I can't help too" Usopp announced from across the room. The older couple turned to look at him and Robin shook her head.

"You have already helped enough" she stated honestly. Usopp's knowledge of the materials and the right tools to use had been helpful. Together he and Franky had already thought up a plan of how he should look and with Robin and Chopper's help they had put a first draft on paper. Now it was a case of getting Franky's arms back in place so he could start to mend himself and get to work.

The sound of snoring started to fill the room and Robin and Usopp looked at the cyborg who had finally passed out. "He can sleep through anything" Usopp complained, envious. Robin stifled a giggle and reached out to pull the blanket up and over the hulk of a man. She leaned into him as she did so and gently placed an affectionate kiss on his forehead. Usopp blushed and turned his head away in embarrassment. He had never seen the woman use such a response with any of them before. He focussed his attention on the ceiling and resisted the temptation to look at what she was doing. As a shadow blocked out the light he was made aware of her standing over him.

"You should get some rest to" she ordered, tucking him in place as well. Although it didn't do much for him as he couldn't feel the heat or the cold, but he had to appreciate being looked after.

Robin ran a hand gently along the side or his face and leant into him. He closed his eyes tightly in anticipation of what was coming and felt a soft pair of lips touch his forehead briefly before moving away again. It reminded him of how his mother used to see him to sleep when he was a child.

"Robin" he spoke her name as she turned out the light and they were shrouded in darkness momentarily until their eyes adjusted and the moonlight filled the room.

"Yes" she replied.

"You are staying aren't you?" he asked, his voice getting shaky. He heard the sound of a seat pulling up next to him.

"I am right here" she reassured him, reaching up to smooth a hand over his hair. The contact was welcomed and he instantly felt a little safer. As he closed his eyes and sleep took him he thought of nothing but that hand and his mother.

…

 **A/N: A shorted chapter than usual but no point in rushing these things. As usual please review!**

6


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it's characters, storyline or anything of relation. I do however own my own imagination and it may include my favourite characters.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you Raden863, Shivisdivis and Noctis vee Caelum for your reviews. I am glad you are enjoying this so far. Thanks to the additional follow and favourite since the last chapter too, who ever you are.**_

 _ **Now, let us continue the story…**_

 **Broken**

 **Chapter 5**

As the door closed behind them Nami stood motionless for several moments in one spot. The warmth of the room hit her hard and made her body realise how cold she was as it started to shiver, sending goose bumps up through her being. She was forced to cross her arms and rub her hands vigorously across her shoulders to try to sustain some feeling in her numb limbs. But no matter what she did she couldn't stop herself from shaking. Her hands felt numb and her night dress was wet and sticking to her like an extra layer of skin.

Zoro watched the back of their navigator and noticed her shaking form, "are you alright?" he asked, snapping her out of her thoughts and reminding her of his presence in the room.

"Um yeah" Nami replied hesitantly. She didn't want to worry him any further than she already had. "I'm just cold" she excused. She moved to the cabinet in the room and reached a shaking hand to the drawer, pulling it open and staring at the garments inside. She needed to get changed.

Zoro scanned the room with his single eye and realised that this was the first time he had been in the girls' chambers and the difference between the two was obvious. The girls' room smelt cleaner looked cleaner and was full of books, maps, clothes and various other trinkets that he didn't see purpose or use for. As his gaze looked from the lampshade in the ceiling, meeting a somewhat dark taste on one side of the room he realised quickly which side belonged to Robin. He scanned the other half of the room and was surprised to find a messy pile of rags, clothes and blood stained materials in the corner. In addition to that was paper and evidence of broken items on the floor where they had been thrown at a wall and bounced off… _Nami must have lost her temper,_ he realised. He looked over at the woman standing in front of him and noticed how her shoulders hunched forward as she gripped tightly onto the dressing table.

Nami was visibly shaking and he scanned her up and down. She wore nothing on her feet and her arms were also bare. The white material was damp and clinging to her skin and through it he could see dark marks and a hint of some bandages. He forced himself to avert his gaze, "I will turn around so you can get changed" he offered. His voice seemed to force her to shake her head slightly to wake herself up a little and she pulled a set of pyjama's from the drawer then slammed it closed. Zoro turned and moved away, walking into her space to clean up some of the mess on the floor and put any broken items in the bin. As he bent down to pick up some of the materials, he noticed a torn up piece of paper that looked familiar. He picked it up to take a closer look and realised it was a map of Cocoyasi and grimaced. She had torn up her maps in frustration. Maps she had prided herself in and spent hours and days producing. He crumpled the material in his fist in frustration before pocketing it in his clothing subconsciously. He scanned the room again and soon realised that the items sprawled around the place weren't just bits and pieces…they were things that Nami worked hard for and some of her most treasure belongings. It wasn't like her to treat them like this and he found himself wanting to yell at her for it. Picking up the remnants of paper on the ground he was reluctant to throw it away and instead thought it best to store it somewhere safe.

He heard a sound behind him and stopped in his tracks, "You finished…?" he asked, standing and turning around to look her way. As he did so he saw a half dressed navigator holding her head in one hand and balancing herself on the dressing table with the other. He was about to yell at her for not warning him that she only had her top on when he became alerted to just how pale she was from the light of the room. She turned slightly to look at him and reached out a hand his way in a hazy blur then her head moved and eyes rolled back. Zoro watched as her body started to fall. "Shit!" he snapped, more for himself than anything else. He should have been paying less attention to the room and more on her. He dropped anything he was holding at that moment and dove forward to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Damn it" he grimaced as he slipped slightly and went forward with her, hitting the dresser. He slid one arm around her waist as another managed to brace himself to stop his body weight from crushing on top of her. He looked down at Nami's unconscious form and saw how dark her mikan hair had turned as it stuck to her sweating brow. "Nami" he called her name but there was no response. He gently positioned himself to place an arm under her knees and lifted her up into his arms, carrying her over to the bed. She was cold to touch and he didn't like it one bit.

As he straightened her out he saw the colour of her legs and his eye scanned her briefly before snapping away in disgust. He bent down to pick up her pyjama bottoms and proceeded to position himself to put them on her as best he could. Luckily for him Nami wasn't too heavy and also had the mind to put some underwear on. As he pulled the bottoms up to cover her dignity his hands hovered at her waist for a moment when he felt bandages underneath her top. _What have they done to you?_ He thought. He lifted a hand to check her forehead and noticed her temperature was warming up. _I should get Chopper,_ he told himself but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave the room. As he fought his own mental demons a single hand reached out and prevented him from moving.

He glanced down to find Nami was clasping hold of his clothing and he noticed a slight movement of her head. As he studied her he saw her eye lids twitch and her facial muscles move. _She is sleeping,_ he realised, a little relieved that she had just passed out from exhaustion rather than it being anything more serious. He looked around and saw the folded blanket at the base of the bed. Careful not to disturb her he reached out and grabbed the material, pulling it to cover her and give her some warmth. He looked down at the hand that still held his waist belt tightly and sighed. As he went to place his hand on her arm to release her grip he noticed the dark and painful marks around her wrists and stopped in his movement. An image of Nami being chained and strapped up and spread wide for all to see came flooding through his mind and he felt his stomach turn. _Those bastards,_ he screamed in his mind, his muscles became tense and his anger started boiling inside of him. He hated people that picked on the weak, but those that made a mockery of them, abused them and …. He didn't care who they were or their reasons, they would pay with their lives.

Nami's body jerked and drew his attention back to her. "No!" she shouted suddenly. He could feel her fist tighten on his clothes and pulled him into her. He pinned himself with one hand on the wall and one on the bed so as not to crush her. "NO!" her voice got louder. _She is having a nightmare,_ he realised.

"Nami!" he called her name and her body froze. Her hand released him and he managed to push himself up again, sighing slightly in gratitude that she calmed down, but in the next instant he received a kick to his stomach that made him bend over in pain.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted out, still evidently asleep.

"Nami!" he wheezed, gaining his composure, but she hit out at him. He managed to instinctively avoid the attack and block the next arm, holding both her arms to prevent her from hitting him again, "wake up!" he ordered, but received a knee to his groin that forced him to let her go. Nami wriggled and kicked herself out of bed. Her eyes were closed and mind still trapped in her own nightmare. She went to run but stumbled, Zoro managed to reach out and grab her arm. Nami sent a spinning kick his way and he blocked it. _Damn it…when did she learn to fight like this?_ He wondered. Yet it was not time to admire her, he realised. As she went to run to the outside door to escape he grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up off the floor and back towards her bed. She kicked out and tried to fight him.

"Damn it Nami, wake up!" he snapped, throwing her on the bed with probably a little more force than intended. He was losing his patience. He noticed that Nami's eyes were open but her pupils were dilated and her gaze didn't see him. She crawled backwards on her bed until her back hit the wall, "stay away" she pleaded, "I won't let you touch me!" she shouted. Zoro watched in horror as her hands reached up to clasp at her own throat and she started to claw at her skin and gasp for air as if someone was holding her. Her hips rose up and her body became rigid as her own hands tightened around her throat, reducing her breathing. The action caused Zoro to panic slightly. Whatever she was dreaming she was beginning to re-enact it and was hurting herself. Scratch marks appeared on her chest and her face started to change colour.

Zoro reached out and grabbed at her wrists to pull her hands away, forcing her body to sit upright and face him as he towered over her, "Nami, that's enough!" he barked an order, "snap out of it!" he shook her a couple of times with force to get his point across.

"Z..o..ro" Nami said his name in a whimper, recognising his voice, "please stop" she pleaded. The green haired man froze and lowered her arms as he stared at her in horror, "don't do this, please" she whispered. He noticed tears flowing down her cheeks and grimaced, "Zoro don't…" she pleaded. Her eyes looked straight at him this time and he noticed she was slightly awake, mixing reality with her haunted past.

"It's not me" he replied in a whisper of his own, his lips dry and a lump forming in his throat. He could feel her body tremble and shook her, staring into her eyes, "it's not me" he repeated, this time a little louder. Nami started to struggle again and tried to wrestle free from his grasp. His temper finally broke and he pulled her into him, pinning her hands to her sides with force to stop her from moving, "NAMI WAKE UP DAMN IT!" he yelled.

Nami sucked in a huge breathe of air and her eyes suddenly showed a hint of light in them. She found herself gasping and panting heavily. Her gaze landed on green material and she realised from the pressure on her arms that she was not alone. It took her a few moments to realise her bearings and she tried to move away from the person in front of her, but strong hands prevented her from doing so. As her panicked gaze lifted to face her attacker she was met with an angry looking swordsman.

"When I tell you to wake up you should do so sooner!" he snapped.

Her eyes widened in surprise at his words and she blinked several times, "it…was a…dr..eam?" she asked. He nodded, loosening his grip on her wrists and bringing them to sit in her lap, but reluctant to let go. Her eyes started to water unexpectedly as his gaze met hers. She could see the worry and the concern in that look of his.

"What was I doing?" he asked suddenly. She frowned in confusion and he looked right through her, his grip on her wrists moved to her shoulders, "Nami, you begged me to stop" he explained, "what was I doing to you?" he asked again, this time with a sense of urgency in his voice.

Nami couldn't find the words to speak and felt like she was still in some kind of dream. She lowered her head and raised her hands to her face as the tears flowed from her uncontrollably. She couldn't bring herself to tell him. Zoro regretted opening his mouth and let go of her immediately. He sat back on the bed and gave her some space. He watched her carefully for a few moments as he composed his own thoughts and calmed himself down. "You know I would never hurt you right?" he asked her. He didn't know why but he suddenly needed her to understand that much at least. Nami nodded as she wiped her face with her hands, ridding herself of the unwelcome water.

"Nami, be honest with me…did they use my form to…?" he didn't finish the sentence, he didn't need to.

Nami's head shot up and her eyes widened in surprise "NO!" she defended suddenly. She could see the relief reflect in his face and he brought a hand up to his temples before running it through his hair. The silence in that moment was awkward and felt like it was giving off an intense pressure that Nami was desperate to break free from.

"I told you to fight your demons through me" he stated. He glanced over at her and added, "I didn't think your mind would turn me into the demon" he sighed, "but in some ways that makes things easier"

Nami watched him carefully, unsure as to what he was getting at. He stood up and she stared at his back, "The first thing about fighting your demons is to know them…their strengths and their weaknesses" he lectured, turning to look down at her. "Then you use your knowledge to your advantage to defeat them" he continued.

Nami frowned, "what are you saying?" she asked, concerned.

He kicked a bunch of stuff out of his way from the floor and turned to sit in the cleared space then looked up at her. This position was better. He needed a little space from her or he might do something she didn't like. "Nami, your mind has subconsciously twisted and distorted your memories to help you to cope with them better…as such your dreams are beginning to act out and in your attempt to call out to us for help your mind is mixing shit together" he concluded.

Nami sat there and listened to his explanation, realising that it actually made a little sense. The memory of her dream came to her mind in a haze and she nodded, "I was trying to fight him off then I heard your voice" she explained, "suddenly his face changed…" she stopped herself from saying more.

 _So that's how it was,_ the swordsman thought to him self. "I was shouting at you to wake up" Zoro replied calmly. He untied his swords and placed them down to one side then rubbed a hand over his mouth.

"You are bleeding" Nami pointed out, noticing the blood trickle from the side of his mouth down his chin. He wiped it with the back of his hand and shrugged it off. Nami stared at him in wonder and soon realised how the injury happened, "it was me wasn't it?" she asked.

"What if it was?" he replied, "I've had worse"

Nami lowered her head, "I'm sorry" she stated honestly.

Zoro raised a brow her way, "Why? After all I was hurting you right? You have every right to fight back" Nami didn't know how to respond. It was true that towards the end of her nightmare Zoro was there, but when she woke to find him she wasn't scared at all. She felt guilty and worried about what it was she did to him and the feeling she had around her throat and wrists. She rubbed at the affected areas and as if reading her thoughts he answered her question, "you were trying to harm yourself again" he stated, "I stopped you".

Nami looked down at him and then to her hands in her lap, "You are always saving me" she commented quietly as if she was remembering other events of their past.

"That's because you are always getting yourself into trouble" he replied with a small hint of a grin.

Nami's face contorted slightly, "It's not like I ask for it" she defended herself.

Zoro scoffed, "no you're just a magnet for it" he remarked.

"You jerk!" Nami snapped, picking up her pillow and throwing it at his face. He pulled it away and glared at her. Yet she clearly hadn't finished and started to grab whatever she could get her hands on to throw in his direction. He rose to his feet and managed to block most of the missiles with the cushion, hitting them away and moving his head to avoid a couple of items that smashed against the wall behind him. As he reached the bed where she knelt with an arm raised for the next attack he snatched her wrist again.

"Hey!" he protested, "is that any way to treat someone that helped you out?" he asked.

"Let go of me!" Nami protested.

Caught in the moment Zoro replied, "No". They stared at each other for an intense moment and he slowly realised the hint of fear that flickered in her eyes. As he began to loosen his grip Nami's other arm came up and hit him across his face. The slap that landed that blow hurt more than all the attacks he had ever been given by her. He looked at her shaken expression and let go of her, stepping back and looking at the red mark on her arm.

He ran a hand through his hair and grimaced, "Sorry" he apologised. He hadn't been thinking and was angry with himself. It had felt good to have a glimpse of the normal angry Nami. A Nami he knew well and could argue back to. A Nami that he felt comfortable around and enjoyed winding up, but he had taken it a step too far and sometimes you needed to know when to stop. "I will ask one of the others to swap" he offered, turning around to head out of the room. Nami reached out and grabbed him in that moment to stop him. He stared at the window in front of him and the night sky beyond, closing his eye briefly, "let me go Nami" he ordered.

Nami for some reason didn't want to do as he asked. She had a feeling of dread fill her that if he walked out now it would only get worse. She didn't want to close her eyes again. She didn't want to wake up to an empty room again. "Stay" she pleaded.

A knock came at the door in that moment and Zoro felt like the gods had answered a prayer, "Hey is everything alright in there?" the voice of Sanji bellowed, turning the handle and entering the room. He looked around the place and his eyes finally landed on the site of a red head holding onto the back of the swordsman's top as she sat crouched on the bed. There was mess everywhere and Zoro looked like he had just been in a fight. Sanji grimaced, it was clear that Nami had been in a dream like state again and he had most likely just walked in on her waking up.

Upon seeing the cook Zoro moved away from her, "Tomorrow we will start your training" he ordered.

"What?" Nami asked, cautious and a little frustrated by the whole scenario.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "you aren't backing out now are you?" he asked, his tone hinting that he wouldn't allow her even if she begged him. She shook her head slightly in defeat.

He turned and directed his comment to the cook, "Hey eyebrow she will need her energy, make sure she eats something" he ordered before heading through the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Sanji demanded, suddenly anxious about being left on his own with their navigator.

"I need a break" Zoro replied, "You take over for a bit". Sanji gritted his teeth, _stupid moss head moron,_ he thought to himself. When the door closed in front of him he suddenly realised where he was and slowly turned back to look at Nami. She sat motionless and hugged a pillow in her lap. The silence between them was uncomfortable and he, for the first time in his life, wished to not be in a girl's room. Her stomach suddenly grumbled and moaned and a hint of a blush appeared on her face, making the silence that little more bearable.

"Would you like me to fix something for you Nami-san?" he asked softly, his voice a little croaky.

Nami thought about saying no but her body was striving for something and for the first time since being back she realised that she couldn't hold if off any longer. Zoro was right. She needed to survive this and the only way to do so was with their help. She nodded and Sanji's face seemed to light up a little. He bowed and turned to head out of the room, thankful for a chance to escape.

"Sanji" Nami spoke up suddenly, stopping him in his tracks. There was a moment's pause before she spoke again, "about earlier, I'm sorry".

Sanji sighed and let out a deep breath, "you don't need to apologise to me" he stated honestly.

"I do" she remarked. "You saved my life and tried to help me and I pushed you away"

"Nami-swan," Sanji said her name with a soft fondness but stopped himself from continuing as the image of Nami reaching out to the swordsman and holding onto him caught him off guard. Instead all he could bring himself to do was open the door and pause long enough to say "Thank you".

…

Brook stretched his bones as he left the men's room and noticed the swordsman looking out to sea. From the position of the moon and lightness of the night sky he could determine it was reaching the early hours of the morning.

"Beli for your thoughts" the skeleton asked as he approached the younger man. Zoro turned his head to look his way and then back out to the sea beyond.

"I needed some air" he replied honestly. Brook could tell just by looking at the man that something was bothering him.

"A certain navigator?" he asked.

Zoro sighed, "She had another nightmare" he explained. The musician nodded in understanding as he had been there earlier when she tried to go over the edge of the ship.

"I assume you managed to stop her" he asked, noticing the way Zoro looked at his hands.

Zoro turned his hands into fists and grimaced. Brook merely watched and waited for the man to feel comfortable enough to speak. Eventually he did, "I wanted to hold her" Zoro confessed. "I wanted to tell her it will be alright" he continued, "but I know that is something I can't guarantee" his fists hit the side and he pushed himself upright. "I have never felt like this before…" he commented.

"Helpless?" the old man offered.

"Is that what it is?" Zoro asked, unsure of his own feelings. All he knew was he wanted to make it all go away, their pain, their suffering, all of it. But he also had to be a realist and accept that it wasn't going to be easy and he was most likely wishful thinking. He had been telling himself and everyone else that the best way to move forward was to fight…yet here he was, running away. "Damn it" he muttered.

"You know Zoro-san, sometimes all that matters is the way you feel" Brook spoke up, "no matter what you do, big or small, it is how much you care for a person that can help them the most" Zoro watched the older man as he looked out to sea lost in his own thoughts, "take me and Laboon for example…I know we have not met each other for over 12 years now but our bond is strong and I know he is waiting for me. No matter what happens we will meet again, that much I am certain of. It is that bond that keeps me going"

Zoro stared out at the waves as they brushed against the ship "you know what they did to her right?" he finally spoke up, getting the facts out into the open. No one else was willing to say the words or admit it but the evidence was still on her body and it wasn't something he could ignore, forget or forgive.

Brook sighed and lowered his head, "I know" he stated.

"and Usopp and Franky…they might never be able to fight again" Zoro stated. He couldn't get the image of the state of them all when they found them. Brook remained silent. He knew nothing he said in that moment would help the situation.

"I can't rest easy knowing they are still out there" Zoro remarked, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly.

"Rushing into danger to seek revenge could lead to your own demise" Brook warned, "right now it is best to help them get stronger and plan our path wisely"

Zoro gritted his teeth, "I know that" he snapped, irritated, "I just…" _just what?_ He thought to himself, unable to find the words to say in that moment.

"…don't know how to help them?" Brook offered.

"Something like that I guess" Zoro thought out loud. For some reason he didn't think that was it. He had an idea of where to start, that is why he was insistent that Nami fight with him so he could get her to express herself but what he worried about was if his plan back fired and somehow made things worse.

"May I ask who is watching Nami-san now while you are here?" the skeleton asked, snapping Zoro out of his thoughts.

"Sanji is" Zoro replied.

"Then perhaps I should take over watching the ship again?" Brook asked, not expecting an answer, "why don't you get some rest too" he offered.

Zoro looked at the man and shook his head, "No. I will see my role through to the end" he stated, "why don't you check on Robin?" he offered, figuring the man wanted to be useful some how.

Brook watched as Zoro started to walk away from him, "um Zoro-san" he spoke up, "that's the wrong way". Zoro's back stiffened and he swore under his breathe again before turning and moving in a different direction.

…

Usopp's eyes shot open in fear and broke him out of his nightmare. He was covered in sweat and his heart pounded hard in his chest making it feel bruised and painful. The sudden motion had caused him to try to move his body in a desperate attempt but he received no response no matter how much he screamed at his muscles and bones to do something. It took a while for him to realise where he was and remind himself of his condition.

"Robin?" he spoke her name and tried to turn his head to look in the dark room for her. He noticed her head was resting on her arms and lying on his mattress. She had clearly fallen asleep while watching over them. He sighed with relief at seeing her though. For some reason the presence of others made him feel more at ease. As he started to relax a little he felt a sensation below his waist that made him scream out in his mind, demanding his body to stop. Yet the more he tried the worse it got.

A soft knock came to the door and as it opened the silhouette of the musician filled the room. Usopp stared at the man in horror. He didn't want to be found out, he didn't want to be caught. Yet as the strong smell of ammonia filled the room he knew that he couldn't lie himself out of this one and for some reason he didn't want to. He just wished he could die there and then. He had never been so embarrassed or humiliated in all his life. Wetting himself uncontrollably was something he never thought about in his condition until that moment.

Brook didn't say a word but instead placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin rubbed her eyes and woke up slightly, looking around the room, "Brook?" she asked, identifying the mass of afro in the dark with ease.

Brook helped her dazed form to stand and ushered her towards the door, "Robin-san, I will take over watch now, you get some rest" he offered. She hesitated in the doorway but he did not move and instead gave her a reason to leave the room, "I hear Nami-san had another nightmare" he explained, "it might be best if you return to her side" he offered. Robin nodded and walked towards the women's bedroom.

"Thank you" Usopp spoke up, his voice shaken. He was grateful that Brook managed to prevent Robin from finding out about his predicament.

"Well I think it is time to change position and get a different perspective don't you?" he asked, not mentioning the situation at all and giving Usopp a chance to redeem his dignity. The younger man nodded and allowed Brook to gently lift him up and out onto the deck on a deck chair. He looked up at the sky above him while his friend cleaned up the mess inside and opened the windows to allow fresh air to circulate. He was just grateful that Franky was still out of it.

…

As Robin approached her room she saw Sanji leaving with a tray in his hand and empty dishes on it. "So she has finally eaten something?" she asked, relieved. Sanji looked up at her and then back to the room behind him.

"It wasn't much. I didn't want to over phase her and tried to keep it as light as possible" he replied. He didn't want her throwing it back up.

"Is Zoro still in there?" Robin asked. Sanji's face contorted a little and he shook his head.

"Yeah, he disappeared for a break earlier and I haven't seen him since" he stated, "the moron is probably lost". Robin nodded her head in understanding.

"I will take over from here then" she replied, stepping closer and placing a hand on his arm to reassure him. She could see him grimace and try to hold his emotions back. Robin reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder and instantly his head leant forward into the crevice of her neck as tears began to fall.

….

Robin lifted her head from her book to greet the swordsman when he entered the room an hour later. He seemed surprised to see her but relieved as well.

"How is she?" he asked, glancing in the direction of the navigator. He saw her curled up on the bed with her back turned to him.

"She is fine for now" Robin stated. "Sanji put a sleeping herb in her drink" she explained.

Zoro raised an eyebrow in surprise. It wasn't something he thought the man would do, spoil his home made concoctions, but he guessed sometimes needs must. He studied the older woman for a moment as she closed her book and lifted her glasses from her face to rub her eyes. Her eyes were dark and her skin was pale. She clearly had not slept well herself.

"You should get some rest. I will keep an eye on her" he offered. Robin nodded and removed herself into her side of the room, drawing a curtain she had up as a barrier for privacy purposes. Zoro walked into Nami's space and perched himself on the floor opposite her bed. He stared at her back for what seemed like forever. When she turned around and he saw the tears falling from her face as she slept he had to resist the urge to wipe them away. He knew in that moment that helping Nami to fight her demons may very well test him more than he had ever been tested in his life.

…..

 **A/N: Well, reasonably short again but I think it is better that way. A lot more ZoNa in this one, although still very angst! Sorry but these things take time. Trauma isn't cured. Time is the only thing that helps.**

 **As always please comment, review or message me. It keeps me motivated to continue!**

9


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or anything related to it. I am merely a fan borrowing the characters to use them to test my own writing potential.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you for the 3 reviews on the last chapter. It seems to be the same names popping up so it is nice to see your thoughts as the story progresses. Thank you to the new addition as someone else added my story as a favourite and follow since I last wrote. I know this isn't a popular pairing and a reasonably dark style so not everyone will be on board with it but I hope I can keep you all hooked and not disappoint in any way. Please keep the reviews coming as they fuel my drive to write. Constructive criticism is also welcome if there are errors in my works as I know that no matter how much I write and check through it I keep making mistakes!**_

 **Right…where were we? Oh yes…**

 **Broken**

 **Chapter 6**

Nami rolled over and felt the firm mattress beneath her and the soft weight of a cover over her body. The familiar scent of soapy fabric softener ran through her nostrils, alerting her senses to her surroundings as she began to drift out of slumber. She heard movement like something scraping along the wooden floor and the image of dirty boots and blood stained trousers flashed before her mind. She tried to close her eyes tightly and savour in the positive smells and touch she was waking to but the sound of a masculine grunt forced her heart to race and her body to jerk in flight mode.

"AH!" Nami shouted, jumping upright in her bed and opening her eyes. Her fists held onto the soft material of her duvet as she took in slow and deep breathes to steady her nerves. _Relax Nami, it was just a dream_ she told herself. Yet she had many dreams before and many nightmares too. The sound of a male grunt and gurgle appeared again and she jumped, spinning around to face the threat only to be met by a snoring Luffy who sat on a chair, leaning against her wall on two hind legs with a snot bubble forming from his nose that threatened to pop any minute.

 _So much for being my body guard,_ she thought to herself. When Luffy was asleep he could pretty much sleep through anything. Yet his presence was not unwelcome and she was actually happy that he was oblivious to her sudden awakening. She didn't like them knowing about the nightmares she could have and she certainly didn't want them asking her questions. It was bad enough having the swordsman keeping a close and watchful eye on her.

The chair that Luffy sat on suddenly gave way and caused a crashing sound as he and it landed on the floor. Nami watched him in dismay as he groaned and then continued to snore his head off.

"Is everything alright?" Zoro's voice asked, entering the room uninvited. He had come to check up on them and ensure Nami didn't try to get out of her training but was surprised to find Luffy on the floor with his face planted in the ground and his bottom up in the air snoring away. "Idiot" he sighed, crouching down and pushing his captain over to try to wake him up. Luffy rolled onto his back and groaned a little. Zoro reached out and pinched Luffy's nose, forcing him to breathe through his mouth and bolt up, coughing and rubbing his eyes awake.

Luffy blinked several times and the image of a red head sitting up in bed slowly fixed in his mind until the realisation of everything kicked in and a burst of adrenaline shot through his system, forcing him awake. "Nami?" it took him several moments to register the change in her from recent events and remind himself that she didn't look the same as before. She was barely recognisable.

"Good morning Luffy" she spoke up, verifying her existence was real.

"I leave you to take over and you fall asleep" Zoro complained. Luffy looked up at the other man as he stood and over shadowed him. Realising his mistake their captain bowed his head apologetically. Luckily Nami had not tried to wander off in her sleep again and his lack of vigilance was not going to cost them.

Zoro glanced over at their navigator as she pulled her duvet up to cover her shoulders and lifted a hand up to move the corner of the curtain by her bedside out of the way so she could take in the warmth of the sunshine from outside. He was pleased to see that she appeared less haggard and the medicine Sanji had snuck in her meal had clearly helped her get a level of decent sleep…that mixed with the fact her body was naturally exhausted and fatigued probably helped.

A knock came at the door and Luffy went to answer it. "How is she doing?" the voice of their doctor asked. He entered the room and brought with him some fresh bandages, ointments and medicines and a strong scent of meat followed him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Luffy asked, sniffing the air.

Chopper paused to look at him and breathed in his surroundings. "Yep, Sanji is cooking breakfast" he commented. Luffy's eyes widened and drool started to foam at the corners of his mouth. He glanced over at Nami guiltily.

Zoro watched the torment in his captains eyes and sighed, "Just go already" he snapped.

"You sure?" Luffy asked, worried he was abandoning his duties. Zoro responded by opening the door wide and pushing his captain through the gap. "Later Nami!" Luffy called out, giving her a wave and becoming elated when she gave him a small one back. He then headed towards the kitchen.

"He never changes" Nami commented, relieved for the sense of normality she was experiencing. Zoro nodded in agreement and closed the door once more.

"Good morning Nami" Chopper greeted her as he passed by the swordsman and placed his items down on the side.

"Good morning Chopper" Nami remarked. He was happy to see she appeared calmer this morning.

Chopper morphed into his larger human like form and reached out to place a hand on her forehead. When Nami flinched back he hesitated and lowered his hand. "Sorry" he said, "I should have asked permission first". He noticed that her complexion was pale and although her bruises were beginning to change colour her eyes were still haunted. "I came to dress your wounds again" he commented, moving back a little to make her feel more relaxed. Nami looked at the items he had brought into the room and managed to hold back the grimace that she felt inside. She had forgotten that he had already seen her naked body. The thought of undressing and him touching her again made her skin stand on end. It wasn't because she didn't trust him it was because in her mind, even though he was a doctor, he was also a child, young and naïve. She found it harder to have him near her because of that fact. As if reading her mind he spoke up, "I can ask Robin to do it instead" he offered.

Nami glanced at him and saw the worry on his little face. He had noticed her discomfort and she also took note of his. It seemed he wanted to treat her but worried about upsetting her. She knew he was the best doctor around and she valued his opinion but it was hard to come to terms with what her physical treatment was entailing. She had gone from a person that exploited her body to get what she wanted to someone who couldn't even look at herself in the mirror anymore. The thought of any of her friends seeing her as she was right now disgusted her despite the fact that several of them had already seen her in a worse condition. Nami was about to tell Chopper that his suggestion was a good idea when she clocked the swordsman standing at the end of the bed listening to their encounter. He was leaning against her cupboard with his arms folded and eye closed. He didn't need to say or do anything in that moment but his presence was enough in itself to force Nami to realise that if she wanted to move forward she had to face the challenges in front of her. Her fear of Chopper seeing her naked was irrational. He had already seen her so many times before; this was no different…except for her evident injuries off course. She grimaced at the prospect but also knew that she had to do this at some point. Some how she managed to find the strength to swallow her pride and start to come to terms with the idea, though she needed to mentally prepare herself for it.

"Chopper would it be okay if I bathed first?" she asked, showing him she was willing to allow him to help but making it on her terms.

Chopper nodded and seemed a little happier, if still a little cautious, "yes, but you can't use soap on some of the wounds" he stated clearly.

Nami nodded in understanding and looked up at the swordsman, "Can we postpone?" she asked.

Zoro opened his eye and looked at her. Personally dressings for him just got in the way of his training but he knew his body and hers were different and she would need to be treated. "I can wait until you are ready" he verified. He wasn't going to go anywhere anyway.

"Postpone?" Chopper asked, looking from the navigator to the swordsman, realising he had missed something. Nami started to pull back the cover and shuffle to the end of the bed.

"Zoro is going to help me train" Nami explained, though she was reluctant to go into depth about it.

Chopper's eyes widened and as Nami moved she sucked in a sharp breathe in response to her body screaming out to her in pain. She wasn't used to moving around much and her muscles now ached more than ever before from being tense for so long.

"Are you alright?" Chopper asked, stepping forward to offer support. Nami raised a hand up in the air to stop him from getting closer and nodded.

"I'm fine" she lied. She hated people worrying about her. She was injured not an invalid. She could still walk and talk and navigate, that much she was thankful for. She was in a better condition than Franky and Usopp were and she felt she had no right to complain about it.

"Are you sure you should be training in your condition?" Chopper asked, evidently concerned.

"Nami is capable of making her own decisions Chopper" Zoro spoke up, his tone was father like and reassuring. He could tell from Nami's facial expression when Chopper mentioned the word 'condition' that she disliked it. "Besides, wouldn't you agree as her doctor that she needs to get some regular exercise and a healthy lifestyle to help get her fit enough to do her normal duties?" Zoro finished.

Chopper looked at the man and his head nodded in reluctant agreement. He shrank back down to his usual size and pointed a hoof at Nami and tried to pull his most assertive stance possible, "fine but you take it easy!" he ordered, then looking up at the swordsman, "and you don't make her do anything crazy!"

Zoro grinned and reached down to rub the young man's head with his hand, "you know me" Zoro remarked with a grin, teasing the little man.

Nami watched the pair in front of her and smiled to herself a little at the sweet interaction they shared. Yet with every positive moment she had her mind had to some how twist and warp it, turning it into a horrific picture that would haunt her. The image of them battered and bruised came to her mind and all she could hear was deep laughter and the sound of metal against metal.

"Nami?" Chopper's voice broke her out of her silent thoughts and she shook her head. She felt like an ominous cloud was watching over her and catching up. She scolded herself for losing focus and tried to bring her attention back into reality. Yet the image of Franky and Usopp came to her mind and she felt a pang of pain in her chest. It suddenly dawned on her that she had not yet been to see them since they were rescued… _no… found,_ she corrected herself.

"How are Franky and Usopp?" she asked, trying to divert attention away from her for the time being.

"Thanks to Robin Franky has one of his arms in tact again…he is in the process of repairing himself" Chopper stated positively, "I have seen the new designs, they look great!" Nami nodded, Franky was finding a way to get back on track and piece him self together. She was a little envious, wishing that she too could take herself apart and be rid of the bad parts, but it wasn't as easy as that. Chopper's silence and lack of comment on the sharpshooter though did not go un-noticed by their smart navigator and she realised that if Chopper wasn't mentioning it then things were worse than they had imagined.

"And Usopp?" she asked again, watching his reaction carefully. Chopper's sullen expression made her heart jump into her throat and she felt sick to the stomach.

"His body is broken" Zoro stated clearly, "but it is too early to say for sure if he will heal or not." Nami and Chopper looked over to the serious man and were both equally surprised and grateful for his honesty. Chopper couldn't help but take a slightly hopeful stance from the man's words.

Somehow knowing that her friends were still suffering but trying their best to pull through Nami felt a new sense of stubborn pride. _I won't be left behind,_ she told herself adamantly. She placed her feet on the wooden floor and pushed herself up off the bed. Yet as she took a step forward her light headedness took effect and she stumbled slightly. Zoro reached out an arm and stopped her from falling, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Chopper watched in silence as Nami nodded and held onto the swordsman for a few seconds before composing herself and letting go. "I'm okay…just got up too fast" Nami lied again, but despite that Chopper could see she was already making a minor step towards progress…after all she was allowing Zoro to touch her and wasn't pulling away from him. He couldn't help but feel envious of the fact.

"You should eat something" Zoro ordered rather than stated as he took note of her weakness.

"I'm not hungry" she retorted but her stomach rumbled and made them aware of her body's desire. Nami merely brushed it off; she was used to it already and didn't need a lot of food to survive. Besides she didn't think she would be able to stomach any rich food. She was lucky to keep down what Sanji had provided the night before and she only ate that out of guilt. Right now her stomach, despite being empty, felt nauseous. "I want to have a bath first" she explained, trying to brush them off. She walked past the pair and gathered up her belongings and proceeded to head out of the room.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked on her way back to the room to check on everyone. As Nami passed her she saw the woman clutching hold of her stomach.

"I'm fine!" Nami snapped. Upon seeing the towel and bits in the younger woman's arms Robin nodded in understanding, "would you like some help?" she offered.

"No I can manage" Nami replied. She was growing irritated at everyone questioning her every two minutes. She was beginning to feel that over whelming sense of being trapped in a cage again and she couldn't help but try to resist against it. Constantly being followed, baby sat and having concerned eyes watch her all the time was beginning to make her feel ill at ease and she felt a desperate desire to get away from it all.

Chopper and Robin watched Nami as she headed towards the bathroom.

"I get the feeling she doesn't want us around her all the time" Chopper stated.

"She just needs some space" Robin pitched in, trying to reassure the little man who clearly felt like he was in the way.

Zoro looked from one to the other and couldn't help but wonder if they were right or not. He for one preferred to be more cautious and less trust worthy. Nami hadn't been back long before she started to put herself at risk and lose the plot a little. If she didn't like them following her it was tough, because as far as he was concerned her health was more important to him than whether or not she liked him. "Shouldn't someone follow her?" he asked.

"I'll go" Robin offered, she was the only one that could enter the bathroom with Nami anyway.

"Hey I see something up ahead!" Luffy suddenly called out, holding a drumstick in his hand as he sat on the head of the ship

"Is that an island?" Robin asked, caution in her voice.

"Looks that way" Zoro commented.

"What's the commotion?" Sanji asked as he exited the dining area with a tray of drinks in his hand. He followed the rest of his friend's glances and grimaced.

"Do you think it is safe?" Chopper asked, speaking out loud what they were all thinking. After all, the last island they landed on they were divided. It took a long time to find their friends hidden away at a secret location. There was no doubt that their enemies could be waiting and that this could be a huge risk.

"What shall we do captain?" Robin asked. "The enemy could be waiting for us there" she pointed out.

"As much as I hate to admit it Robin is right" Zoro commented, "but we are seriously low on supplies as well" he noted.

"That's right, in order to heal the others I need more medicine" Chopper pointed out, "but I don't want to put them at risk either"

They all watched their captain as he stared ahead and contemplated all of their views. Usually his eagerness to explore all areas would over take any other reason but the last time he did that his friends nearly died and he couldn't risk it again. This time he had to force himself to think with his head. Brook wandered up to them having just left the doctors room and yawned profusely, "Have I missed anything?" he asked.

"We found another island" Chopper spoke up. Brook's gaze landed upon the view up ahead that slowly got bigger on approach. "I see" he remarked, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"All right, listen up" Luffy called out, jumping down from his throne and standing in front of his team mates. "As much as I want to avoid this place we have no idea how long it will be until we find another island and we need food, medicine and cola" they all nodded in agreement. "But if we split up like normal we risk getting caught by the enemy again" he continued, "so….so…." his speech stopped mid way and he turned to look at Robin with a pleading stare for her help having clearly run out of ideas.

Robin sighed and smiled, her captain was pure of heart but did not have the brain for strategy, "perhaps this time we should disguise ourselves" she offered. "I would recommend in order not to stand out that Chopper and Brook stay behind" she added. Brook nodded his head in understanding and Chopper sighed with relief. Robin turned to look at Zoro and Sanji, "I would also recommend that Zoro stays behind to protect the ship" she added. Her reasoning made sense. Sanji was needed to get the food supplies and she herself could handle Chopper's list for medicine. With Luffy's strength they would be able to carry a lot back too. Besides having Luffy remain behind would only leave him in constant worry and he wouldn't be able to think straight. Chopper was needed for their injured friends and Brook's calm approach would help the boy to keep level headed. Yet leaving two devil fruit users on board meant someone that could swim would need to stay with them in case anything happened. Besides, there was also Nami to consider as well. Right now she was certain that Zoro was the only one who could handle her.

….

As the door closed behind her Nami dropped her belongings on the floor and ran to the toilet. She had been trying to hold it in so not to worry anyone but the sick feeling she had wouldn't go away. She dropped to her knees and crouched over the ceramic bowl, emptying the contents of her stomach. Anything she had eaten in the past 24 hours came up in force and she didn't stop until there was no more yellow bile left in her system. Her eyes and nose were watering and her throat felt like a holly bush had scrapped up and down it to aggravate her.

She leant back in the cubicle after flushing the contents away and used paper to wipe her face and mouth dry. She gasped for air and rested the back of her head on the wall, finding the cool dampness of the surface favourable. She stared up at the ceiling and watched as a spider span a web and dangled down, fixing itself in place on the wall opposite her. In the past bugs and other creepy things would cause her a great deal of anxiety and creep her out, but being locked in a cell for weeks on end would soon force you to confront a lot of fears and get used to them. She remained there motionless for a while as she focussed on nothing but the spider making its web. It was a skill she had learnt while being held prisoner; the ability to shut everything out and force the mind to go blank in order to cope with the world around her.

Her left shoulder suddenly spasmed as a nerve trapped itself and she was forced out of her trance. Grasping hold of her shoulder blade with her right hand she applied pressure and began to rotate the limb several times until she felt a click and the pain started to disperse. She sighed in relief and shook her arm a couple of times to make sure it was okay. _I guess I should get in the bath now,_ she thought to herself, noticing how grimy she was and beginning to become conscious of the scent of her own vomit. She reached out and placed a hand onto the toilet seat and another on the floor. Pulling herself into a knelt position she managed to drag her body up off the ground and slowly exited the small cubicle. She walked up to the bath and bent down to turn the taps and fill it to the brim. She sat on the side and dangled her legs over the edge, feeling the hot fluid covering her feet and soaking her pyjamas. _I should take them off,_ she realised slowly. She started to remove her clothing and caught her blurred reflection in the large mirror beside the bath.

 _Look at me,_ she thought, _ugly._ She placed a hand on her reflection and wiped it down the cold glass like material, blurring the image and turning away from it. She walked over to the edge of the bath and stared down at the ripples in the water. In those ripples she could see her shadow and she grimaced, unable to escape from it. Fearlessly she took a step forward and dropped into the water, allowing it to completely surround her in a desperate attempt to wash away her wounds and purify her system.

…

"Are you sure about this?" Sanji asked his captain and sweet Robin as they hid the submarine in a cove and climbed on land. He closed the lid and watched it submerge itself under the water and out of sight.

"We don't have any other choice" Robin stated clearly, adjusting her disguise. She knew he was anxious and worried about Nami but he had to have a bit more faith in the swordsman. Besides, Zoro was the second strongest member of the crew, having him and Luffy on land would just leave the others weak to attack. Besides, the swordsman's intuition had never let them down before.

"Zoro promised me the next time we find land he will fight me" Luffy stated in a half sulk, half observation. It was a thought that only just occurred to him.

"He what?" Sanji asked, "Why on earth…?" but he stopped himself. There was no point in making it into a big deal. He was sure they had their reasons and thinking about it now, it probably wasn't a bad idea.

"First we need to check if this island is safe or not" Robin commented, "I saw lights shining a couple of miles to the east of here before we left the Sunny" she explained, "that is probably a good place to start".

"Well there is no time like the present" Sanji commented, lifting a cigarette to his lips and lighting it. He let out a puff of smoke and took a step to the side, "After you my dear" he commented, allowing Robin to lead the way.

"Hey I want to lead!" Luffy complained, pulling an empty cart behind him.

"You will just get us lost and we don't have any time to spare" Sanji stated factually.

"Hmph" Luffy clammed up and did as he was told. Sanji was right. Now wasn't the time to get excited, upset or give into the desire of exploring. He had to be on his guard and ready for any possible enemy that came their way.

…

"How are you doing?" Zoro asked the pair of men in Chopper's room. He knew it was a stupid question but it was the only thing that he could think of to ask in that moment as he helped the doctor carry large bowls of water into the room while Brook took up the position of watch.

"Hey bro" Franky spoke up, "just in time" he commented, "I could do with your help". Zoro raised an eyebrow in surprise and walked over to the older man. "Can you hold this in place for me?" he asked, lifting up his second arm and passing it to the swordsman.

"Um sure" Zoro commented "like this?" he asked, raising it into what seemed like the right position.

"Yep" Franky replied. Zoro's strength was proving to be an advantage. Robin had helped him a lot but her arms kept getting in the way making the job that little bit harder. Zoro though managed to lift the heavy weight of his limbs without a problem. "Now" he said, lifting a screw driver and positioning it over a bolt, "this is where it hurts" he said, preparing Zoro more than himself. As Franky cried out in pain Zoro gritted his teeth and forced himself to remain still and motionless. He couldn't understand how the man could put himself through that. As the nerve endings were repositioned and joints connected the cyborg looked ready to pass out, but somehow managed to keep his composure.

"Thank you" he stated, cradling his arm into place. Moving it made it hurt more and he was still recuperating from the one Robin attached the night before.

"I will prepare you some pain relief" Chopper spoke up, sorting through his concoctions.

"You know you don't have to push yourself so hard" Zoro noted.

"Thanks for the advice but if I don't start doing this soon my human body parts will start to decay and I can't risk that" Franky replied honestly, breathing heavily. It was clear it was taking all of his remaining energy to keep himself alert and responsive.

"Well at least with your arms are back so you can start reattaching the rest yourself" Usopp commented, trying to remain a little bit positive and yet be involved in the discussions taking place.

Zoro turned to look at his friend lying on the bed with his arms and legs strapped like some kind of fixture. "What about you…feel anything yet?" he asked. Usopp grimaced and shook his head. It wasn't the complete truth. He had felt some things, but he understood that some parts of his body worked on a different system to others so if it was a positive sign or not he didn't know and he was too embarrassed to admit it to anyone.

"How is Nami doing?" Usopp asked, changing the topic away from him.

Zoro placed a hand on the hilt of his swords and looked down at them, "hard to tell" he replied honestly. There was no point lying to them. Things were serious and they knew it better than the rest of them. He looked up at the sniper and Usopp could see sorrow in his eye that made him cringe as he knew what was coming up, "Usopp…I'm sorry, if I hadn't stayed behind…" he started.

"Forget it" Usopp replied coldly. Zoro saw the man's eyes change to an angry stare, "if you're going to blame yourself for this then you can leave"

"Usopp" Franky muttered cautiously.

"No one is to blame but me" the younger man continued, "I was too weak to stop them."

Chopper looked from Usopp to Zoro and back again, his eyes beginning to water at the tension in the atmosphere, "That's enough!" he snapped, gaining their attention, "everyone is blaming them selves but it's no one's fault. We didn't ask for any of this!" he cried out. Zoro, Franky, Luffy, Sanji…they were all focused on getting stronger, strong enough to fight against the bad guys in the world. Yet no matter how strong they all got it didn't get rid of the fact that there was always someone stronger out there, always someone with evil intention that they would come across if they did something to deserve it or not.

"Chopper" Usopp whispered the boy's name and bit his own lip, forcing back the beginning of a whirlpool of emotions.

"Um sorry to interrupt" the voice of the skeleton appeared in the doorway, "I was just wondering if any of you have seen Nami-san?" he asked.

Zoro felt his body go numb. "Isn't she in the bathroom?" Chopper asked, wiping his tears away and looking up to the swordsman.

"Is anyone watching her?" Franky asked, catching wind of the concern in the atmosphere.

The group of them watched in surprise as the green haired man sprinted out of the room, leaving a gust of wind and shoving the musician out of the way.

….

"NAMI!" Zoro shouted, banging on the door, "HEY NAMI!" he banged again, but there was no response. "Shit" he snapped, fear started to creep up inside of him and he tried the handle once more. The door was locked. He slammed his fist into it and damned the cyborg for making the ship using a strong and reinforced material.

Brook caught up to the man and watched him in his panicked state as he pounded on the door in front of him. "Oh my" he commented, realising the severity of the situation.

"Stand back" Zoro warned, pulling out his swords and slicing down the door. He ran into the room and steam hit his face, forcing him to blink several times to focus his vision. He remained still for a few seconds as the steam left the room through the hole he had made and he took a step forward. The sloshing sound that followed caused him to look down at his feet. _Water?_ He realised. The sound of running water caught his attention and he soon noticed the large bath tub was over flowing. His heart jumped out of his chest as his gaze spotted a head of dark orange floating face down in the water. " _Nami!"_ He screamed in desperation. He dropped his swords and ran to her, jumping into the water he reached out and grabbed hold of her, turning her around and holding her afloat.

"Nami!" he shouted her name again, shaking her to wake her up but her body did not respond. He watched in horror as a pale face with blue lips tilted to one side. "No" he had never felt so much dread and fear in his life than he did in that moment. He looked up at Brook who stood motionless at the side, "Get Chopper!" he snapped. Brook clicked his heels and ran to the doctor's room. Zoro turned his attention back to Nami and pulled her to the side of the bath and out onto the watered floor. He laid her on her back and placed his ear to her mouth to check for breathing…nothing. _Damn it Nami!_ He yelled in his mind. He was angry with her, so unbelievably angry with her.

He tilted her head back and pinched her nose then proceeded to blow as much air as his lungs could handle into her. He lifted his head to check the movement of her chest, _come on,_ he pleaded in his mind, breathing into her again. He positioned himself to kneel over her and placed the palms of his hands on her chest and proceeded to apply compressions. He felt something crack under the force of his own strength and he grimaced. He didn't have a choice but to continue with what he was doing and was only vaguely aware of the footsteps of Chopper and Brook as they ran to his aide.

"NAMI!" Chopper gasped, jumping down next to her limp form on the opposite side of the swordsman. He was a doctor but in that moment he didn't know what to do and all he could do was watch Zoro as he continued with the emergency procedures he had taught them a long time ago. Zoro bent down and pinched her nose again, tilting her head back and placing his mouth over hers, breathing life into her once more.

"Come on Nami, please!" he begged. Chopper watched the great and strong swordsman nearly fall apart before his eyes. As Zoro breathed into her once more Nami's body jerked and she started to cough, producing a stream of water through her mouth.

"Nami!" Chopper exclaimed, relieved to see she was alive. As Zoro leant back in relief Chopper dove in to check her over. He helped her to roll over onto her side and cough up the remaining fluid from inside of her.

"Cho..per" Nami whispered his name then glanced over at the man kneeling next to her. Zoro's glare forced her to avert her gaze as she suddenly felt threatened. Her heart started to pound in her chest and she placed her hand on top the place where it hurt the most. She felt like she had been crushed by a heavy weight and traumatic memories started to flood through her mind, causing her to become vacant.

Chopper stared at the woman before him and then up at the swordsman. Zoro's expression was dangerous and the young man had never seen him look so angry in his life. It was clear that the swordsman was reluctant to speak to her in that moment or else he might say something he regretted.

Nami started to shiver but it was apparent that she was oblivious to just how cold she felt. Her hands and feet were experiencing pins and needles and were blue in colour and she stared at the puddle underneath her. "Nami" Chopper's soft voice caught her attention and kept her out of the darkness, "I need to dress your wounds" he identified. She remained motionless as Chopper removed her now wet dressings and began to place new ones on her. She was vaguely aware of the other men in the room but her body was still experiencing an element of shock and she realised her sudden weakness and inability to move. All she could do was allow them to do as they pleased and hate herself even more for being so weak.

Brook found himself averting his gaze when he saw the whip marks on her back and the fresh blood that poured down her pale skin turning the water pink. Nami was like a lost child stuck in a statue, staring at her hands as she opened and closed her fingers to regain some kind of sensation. The wounds inflicted on her body were worse than he had imagined and yet she was walking around like she barely felt a thing. That in itself was a scary prospect for it showed that Nami's mind was numb. When Chopper finished his work Brook reached for a dressing gown and handed it over to their navigator.

"Here Nami-san" he offered. Nami looked down at her body and finally noticed her sudden predicament. She gently took the item from the older man and hastily wrapped it around herself, managing to at least cover most of her body. As her gaze landed on Chopper it finally dawned on her that something had happened to her again and she started to take in her surroundings a little. The sound of metal forced them to turn and witness the swordsman putting his blades back in their sheaths.

"Zoro?" Chopper spoke the man's name out of worry as he was still visibly upset.

Nami watched him in silence and lowered her head, she was unable to find words to speak and her memory was a little hazy.

"Nami-san, you drowned" Brook spoke up, "Zoro-san, he …." Brook started to explain Zoro's behaviour but the man himself cut him off.

"Leave us" Zoro's tone made the steamy room feel like an ice cavern. His comment was directed to the two men in the room and he didn't need to turn to look at them for them to get the message. Chopper stared at the strong back of the man in stunned silence, torn between following his order and staying to watch out for Nami. He glanced up at the musician for support. Brook shook his head and gave a slight bow before indicating to Chopper to leave as well. As they both passed the man Chopper turned back to look at his face and witnessed the contorted and broken look on the swordsman and grimaced. It was painful to look.

"What is he going to do?" Chopper asked the skeleton once they reached the deck. He was really worried.

Brook looked back towards the room with his own concern but he knew from experience that sometimes a crowd just made situations worse. Some things needed to be addressed in private and he for one was speechless in that moment. Seeing Nami in that state had shocked him and made him realise that her condition was worse than he had assumed. His mind wandered to his previous conversation with the swordsman and he remembered how Zoro admitted his desire to help Nami. "We have to put our faith in him" he spoke up, reassuring Chopper. As much as they wanted to help Brook somehow knew they weren't the right people for the job. Nami didn't need sympathy or reassurance, she needed something else.

…

Zoro silently walked over to the bath, turning the taps and pulling the lever that controlled the plug, allowing the dirty water to suck back down into the ocean. He scanned the room and picked up the clothing that she had removed as well as her cosmetics and threw them into a basket they kept on the side with the aim of collecting it later, purposely not looking her way.

Nami watched the dark man as he stormed around the room clearing up the mess and getting rid of the evidence that she had left behind like it was some kind of crime scene that he wanted to disguise. As he did so she tried to find a little energy in her body to stand up but struggled to keep her balance. She reached out and steadied herself against the wall, having to give into her weakness and allow her body to sit down on the seat nearby. She looked up at the back of the man whom now mopped up the water and blood from the floor and could feel his anger boiling inside of him.

She knew he was upset with her and yet she struggled to find the words to explain to him what happened and instead forced him to think the worst of her. "I'm sorry" she finally breathed out trying to gain his attention and gasping afterwards at the pain in her chest.

Zoro appeared in front of her and his demon like aura shone around him, forcing her to lean back from him in fear. His stare was intense and she felt like a rabbit caught in headlights, frozen and unable to move.

"W..h..a…" she stammered, wanting to know what his intentions were but finding it hard to speak. She knew she had angered him and she knew she would need to take responsibility for it. Yet he did not utter a word and instead reached out to grab her by the arm and draw her into him. Nami lost all ability to communicate in that instant and could feel his breath on her. His hands were rough and she cried out in pain as he proceeded to pick her up in his arms and hoist her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Hey!" she tried to protest when she realised what was happening, "put me down Zoro!" she demanded, trying to wriggle free and only resulting in hurting herself in the process, forcing her to remain silent and still.

Zoro ignored Nami's feeble attempts to fight him off and carried her back towards her bedroom. He opened the door and walked inside, slamming the door behind him. She could feel from the tension in his muscles on his back and arms that he was seriously upset with her and she started to worry about what he was planning on doing to her as he locked the door behind them. She could feel the familiar taste of panic rising into her throat and wished the sea would swallow her whole.

Zoro threw Nami down onto her bed and she gasped in pain, scrunching up into a ball in response and holding onto her stomach. She looked up at him ready to snap but his glare silenced her and all she could do was watch him as her body trembled. Zoro paced the room back and forth and ran a hand through his hair, biting down on his hand and spinning around to point an accusatory finger at her before turning it into a fist and slamming it into the wall. As he turned to look at her again she had backed up into the corner of her bed in fear and he hated that expression on her face. Zoro reached out to her but the site of his large hand coming towards her made her flinch away from him and she tried to bolt off the bed and run away but a sword stopped her path and she backed up slowly as he approached her side. Her body trembled and her mind was confused. Zoro was scaring her and her whole being was screaming for her to get away as flashes of images of her past tore through her mind and threatened to drive her crazy.

"Why?" he snapped, demanding an answer and leaning into her, pinning her in place by the shear force of his aura.

Nami clasped onto her robe with tight fists and shook her head, tears beginning to glisten in her eyes. "Don't do this" she begged him. Her nightmares were coming to life once again and she couldn't bear it.

"Answer me" he replied coldly.

Nami could feel every being in her fibre wanting to resist him and allowed the familiar taste of anger to slowly replace her panic, "it's none of your business!" she snapped, though her body continued to shake.

"So help me Nami, if you don't…" he retorted, turning the blade of his sword and forcing it deeper into the wood.

Nami felt her back bone stiffen and resisted against him, "What?" she asked, "You will hurt me?" she continued, bitterness in her voice and tears subconsciously falling. She could see the vein in his head twitch and watched as he moved away from her a little. "I assure you there is nothing you can threaten me with that will make me do what you want me to!" she spat.

"Damn it Nami!" Zoro shouted at her, leaning back in and forcing her to take a step back, "I told you I wouldn't hurt you" he stated strongly, "so it's about time you started to put some faith in me"

Nami glanced at his blade and then at the grazed skin on his knuckles where he lost his temper with the wall, "your actions are different to your words" she emphasised. Zoro glared at her and lowered his head, grinding his teeth together and forcing himself away from her. She was right. He expected her to trust him to put her faith in him and then he acted like that. What was he thinking? He pulled his blade out of the wall and put it back where it belonged. The air in the room suddenly felt suffocating as the two of them stood motionless and in silence. Nami watched the tension in his back muscles as he breathed in and out and clenched his fists together. He turned and looked back at her.

"There is something you have to understand" he stated as calmly as he could, which was proving very difficult.

"What?" she snapped. She couldn't help it, running her mouth was the only thing she was good at. It was the only way she could feel in control and it was the only way she ever managed to get a reaction from this man. It made her feel alive and yet she felt guilty for putting him through it.

Zoro stared at her for a moment, the anger slowly subsiding a little, emphasising his seriousness. "I told you before that to be able to fight your enemy you have to first know their weakness" he started, waiting for her to nod in remembrance of his words, "Nami…" he paused, reaching up a hand to catch the tear that fell down her cheek "you are my weakness."

Nami's eyes widened in surprise at his sudden statement and she could suddenly see the pain and hurt shining behind his anger. It dawned on her that her drowning experience had clearly affected him deeply and she found herself feeling the need to reassure him.

"I was trying to feel clean" she stated, "and I passed out" she explained, "I didn't try to take my life".

In that instant Zoro let out a strong sigh, "I'm sorry Nami", his words took her by surprise and his gaze was full of a mixture of emotions, "but just this once" he commented, stepping closer to her, "I need to be selfish" he continued, "I can't hold back anymore". Nami froze in horror as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her. Zoro did not say a word and merely held onto her tightly, cradling her head in his hand as if he was trying to absorb her pain. The navigator of the straw hat crew remained motionless for several moments before her body registered that she was no longer in danger and for the first time in a long time she felt a hint of security. Her hands slowly reached up and rested on her friends back as she cried and gave herself into his embrace.

…..

 **A/N: Well that was longer than expected, though I got into a right flow mid way through! I know you will hate me for the drama but I couldn't help myself. Trauma has its ups and downs and people deal with it in different ways. Things don't always go to plan and there are twists around every turn forcing you to think and tread carefully.**

12


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece…just a fan who is attempting to write in a dramatic style and borrowing characters from the story to test out their ideas.**

 **Author's Note: Thank you for the comments and to the additional couple of favourites and follows. Although this isn't as popular as my other stories I have to admit I am having more fun writing it…that isn't to say I like dark stuff or would wish it upon anyone, but for some reason negativity is always easier to write and talk about…As a culture we always focus on the bad stuff in life. Yet there is always hope. Hope that things will get better and hope that we will pull through it. I plan on showing that in some way.**

 **It has been a good couple of weeks since my last chapter. Apologies for the delay but I was on holiday and travelling around the country visiting family and friends. I spent what little time I had updating other fictions of mine and now am spending my last day of leave on this one…So, let's pick things up…**

 **Broken**

 **Chapter 7**

"What is this place?" Sanji whispered as he glanced at their surroundings from their hidden position.

"It looks like some kind of farm land" Robin offered, "and a factory." It was the only way she could describe the monstrous building producing smoke far off in the distance beyond the fields in front of them.

"Hey, I see someone" Luffy spoke up. Sanji turned to look at his captain and his eyes widened in shock to see the man standing up above the hedges, clearly visible and holding his hand up close to his eyes trying to make something out. The moment Luffy started waving Sanji grabbed his captain's legs and rugby tackled him to the ground to prevent him from shouting out a greeting. Luffy tried to struggle and pulled the cooks hand off his mouth, "what's the big idea?" he asked, irritated.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Sanji spat in annoyance. Luffy pouted.

"It looks like they are coming this way" Robin warned, "we better move our positions"

"See, look what you've done!" Sanji spat at his captain in annoyance, "they could be enemies!" he hissed.

"They looked okay to me!" Luffy tried to defend him self, he was pretty good at judging people up to the point some of them showed their true colours of betrayal.

Robin made her way back behind the trees and Sanji pushed Luffy in front of him to keep an eye on him as they followed closely behind them. They remained motionless and quiet as the sound of foot steps grew closer to their location.

"Do you see anything?" a man's voice called out from several feet behind the nearest presence.

"No" a young boys voice spoke up, "though from the broken twigs and disturbed soil something was here" he verified. They could hear the footsteps of a heavier man move to stand next to the boy and the silence indicated he was examining the evidence the child had verified. The older man gave off a grunt and looked up at the trees beyond. He could tell that whatever had been spying on them was still close by and trying to keep themselves hidden.

"Should we report it to them?" the boy asked the older man.

"No son…I don't think it is necessary to get those mercenaries involved" the man replied, showing he was the kid's father. "They will only destroy this place trying to find the culprit and if they find nothing we will be the ones to pay the price for their wasted time" he explained, "no best to plead ignorance". He purposely spoke a little louder when explaining the situation so who ever was there would get the picture that things weren't safe here and to go away.

As they heard the footsteps turn and begin to walk off Sanji shared a concerned look with Robin. He still had his hands on their captain's mouth to silence him but from looking at the frown on Luffy's face Robin could tell what he was thinking and sighed, _they don't seem like the enemy,_ she realised. She moved from her position and appeared from behind the tree, "Wait" she called out. The man and his son stopped in their tracks and turned to find a blond woman wearing long skirts and an apron standing behind them. She was stunningly beautiful with sharp blue eyes. The older man stepped in front of his son protectively. As beautiful as she was those eyes of hers showed she was experienced and he knew that it was unlikely she was the farmer's wife she appeared to be.

The man held up his hoe in front of him in defence, "who are you and what do you want?" he demanded to know.

"We are travellers and just passing by…we mean no harm" Robin explained, "all we need are some supplies and we will then be on our way"

The man raised an eyebrow in surprise and gritted his teeth. He turned to look at his son and behind them. Far off in the distance other figures of people and animals could be seen on the fields, working hard. He knew it was only a matter of time until the guards came to make their inspections and this woman was clearly not alone. He spun his head back to glare at the woman, "It is not safe here, you should leave" he warned.

Robin bowed her head apologetically, "I am afraid we cannot do that…we have friends in need of help and without food and medicine their lives are in danger". The man heard shuffling sounds behind the woman and his eyes widened as two men appeared from the shadows. One was naturally blond with defined eyebrows and wearing old fashioned clothing like a farmer. He had clear cuts on his hands and the man knew from looking at him that this man knew his way around a knife. The younger man had brown hair and wore what could only be described as a helmet of some kind and had paint on his face as if he was trying to play soldier…he was too old to be the couple's son but could easily be their younger and less fortunate brother.

"We appreciate that this could be putting you at risk of danger" the blond man spoke up, "but we could do with your help" he pleaded. He spoke far too eloquently to be a farmer that was for certain.

The older man sighed and looked at his son and back up to the strangers, "you don't know what you are asking" he replied, "This land was taken over by mercenaries under the payment of the marines. They take orders directly from the Tenryuubito…surely you know what that means?" he asked, his tone a little desperate.

Luffy's eyebrows furrowed and he could feel his heart beginning to race and his hands go clammy. Yeah he knew what that meant alright…he could never forget their time on Archipelago and how he punched an arrogant Tenryuubito for shooting his friend and trying to turn Camie into a slave. They were the lowest scum in the world and he hated them all. Yet fighting them forced the best of the marines on their path and put innocent people at risk of harm. He had learnt his lesson back then. Having lost everything in one go he never wanted to feel the same fear ever again. As much as he wanted to fight the enemy and oppose them he also had his injured friends to think about. Nami and the others had already suffered enough from the hands of the Tenryuubito.

"Shit" Sanji exclaimed, "we should have known they would have control of all the nearest islands to that hell hole of a prison" he remarked. The farmer looked at the man and concern was evident on his face.

"Don't tell me you came from their main base?" he asked, fear filling his stomach with bile, he knew from looking at their saddened expressions that he was right. "That explains it then…why they sent reinforcements to spread out across all neighbouring islands!" he exclaimed, "I don't know who you are but you have to get out of here" he warned, clearly panic stricken.

"Father!" the boy called his dad in his own panicked voice, "they are here!" he warned. The older man spun around to see a couple of men on horses a couple of fields away. Luckily for him his son had good eyes and caught them in time. He turned to the newcomers and escaped prisoners, "You must go, NOW!" he exclaimed, pushing them back into the woods. The three straw hats did as the man asked and hid themselves out of sight. The farmer and his son hastened back into their positions and continued to harvest the field.

….

Nami eventually stopped crying and slowly became aware of her surroundings. She could feel the warmth of Zoro's body, the strength of his arms, the beating of his heart and focussed in on those feelings. By listening to his heart beating she was able to calm her own and felt a little better for it. He had taken her by surprise with his sudden show of affection but in doing so he had helped her to open up a little and she was grateful to him for it.

When Zoro no longer could feel Nami shaking in his arms he took a small step back and placed his hands on her upper arms, moving himself away from her yet carefully watching her to judge her mood. Nami lifted her hands to her face and wiped away the remnant of her tears, sniffing as she did so. She looked up at him and a small smile appeared on her lips. "I'm sorry" she commented, reaching out a hand and touching the material that now clung to his skin where her head had been.

"It will wash out" he remarked with a shrug, reluctantly letting go of her. The sudden cold that hit her body made her shiver.

The pair stood in silence for several moments no longer knowing what to say to one another or what to do. Even so though the silence was not uncomfortable…if anything it was welcoming.

Nami's stomach rumbled loudly and she clasped it tightly in embarrassment, looking up at him and hoping he didn't hear it. Well that was a stupid thought as he sighed in response to her and crossed his arms, "you need to eat something…not eating is making your body weak and that's why you passed out in the first place" he dictated.

"I can't keep it down" Nami replied, recollecting her sickness that morning. Zoro studied her carefully, reading what she had said and realising there was more to this than met the eye.

"You still need to eat" he commanded, "I will go and get you something" he offered, walking past her and heading towards the door. As she heard the lock undo she felt a sense of fear hit her suddenly.

"Don't leave!" she pleaded. Zoro stopped in his tracks and turned to see her panicked expression.

"I'm only going to the kitchen" he replied, trying to reassure her. Nami knew she was being a bit irrational but she couldn't help it. Her sudden safety net was moving away and she felt the need to cling onto it with dear life. _It was his fault_ , she thought, trying to pass the blame. _He made me open up a little and now I can't get the gates to close!_ _He has to take responsibility!_ Despite her thoughts though she knew she couldn't control Zoro and he wouldn't abandon her. She needed to put her faith in him yet at the same time she didn't want to be alone again. She was fearful of what her mind and body were doing to each other and she couldn't handle it on her own anymore.

Zoro watched as their navigator clearly showed her discomfort and held onto herself as her mind went into turmoil again. He sighed and turned to face her, taking a couple of steps closer to her and reaching past her to open up the wardrobe door. Her eyes followed him as he moved around, "what are you doing?" she asked.

"What it looks like…trying to find something for you to wear" he replied.

"Why?" she asked, uncomfortable with him rummaging through her things. She watched as he threw a pair of her jeans on the bed and proceeded to look through some of her t-shirts one at a time.

"You are coming with me to the kitchen" he replied with a shrug. It wasn't a request and yet she was grateful to him for it. By taking options away from her and taking control he was preventing her from losing control and it helped her a lot in that moment. Nami felt her body relax a little and approached his side. She looked at the top he picked out and took it off him, placing it back into the wardrobe and gently pushing him out of the way with her body.

"That doesn't go at all" she remarked, riffling through the garments. She picked out a reasonably baggy white shirt and turned to face him. She lifted an eyebrow and he realised she was telling him to not look through subtle signs. He turned around and around the corner, making sure she could see him but he couldn't see her. He listened carefully as she got changed and looked down at his hand, remembering the feeling of her soft hair and the warmth of her body against his, _don't be a fool,_ he told himself, clenching his fist tightly. "Okay I'm ready" her voice broke his thoughts and he turned to look at her. "Shall we?" she asked, heading to the door and opening it. He approached her and paused momentarily as he reached her side. Their bodies were close but did not touch and he had to resist the urge to take her hand. He had given into temptation once already and that once had to be enough.

Nami watched as the green haired man walked out of the room and felt her lungs give out a breath of air she hadn't realised she had been holding. She couldn't shift the feeling that he was holding something back from her and didn't know what to make of it. She tried to ignore the feeling and instead focus on the task at hand. She followed him out of her room and onto the deck. It was a pleasant surprise to find that he didn't take a wrong turn and instead managed to find his way straight to the kitchen. It just went to show that when he put his mind to it he could reach his destination with ease. Little did Nami know though that the swordsman wasn't putting his mind to it at all. In fact he wasn't thinking straight and was lost in his own thoughts. As a result his body naturally and instinctively got him to where he needed to be.

….

"You are further behind than the others" the soldier on horseback stated coldly, "what is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"I am sorry sir" the farmer replied, "my back hasn't been well recently" he lied. He knew that such a thing was not tolerated but sometimes they came across a guard who wasn't always as cruel as the others and he had to hope and pray this one was one of them.

"That is no excuse!" the other man responded, pulling his horse up beside his comrade and scanning the area before turning to stare at the farmer and then taking in his son.

The first soldier raised a hand to silence his friend and looked at the man, "You realise you will have to be punished for this right?" he asked. The farmer bowed, thankfully this guard was a little lenient, "You will both have to work through your break without food or rest" he continued, "if you fail to catch up with the others you know the price" he warned.

"I understand sir" the farmer replied. He turned around and picked up his tools once more. He had to show he understood and keep working. The more they talked the more delay there would be and he didn't want to suffer the consequences.

The two men on horses began to turn and ride away, "You should have tortured him" the second one spoke up within ear shot.

"There is no point" the first replied, "besides we have more important things to worry about with the visit of that man due any day now" he remarked.

"Don't remind me" the second man replied, no longer worrying about the old man and the kid, "He gives even me the creeps" he muttered.

When the two were completely out of ear and eye shot the three straw hats appeared from behind the trees again and made the farmer jump. "I thought I told you to leave?!" he hissed, "Do you want to get us all caught?!" he snapped.

The three straw hats ignored his cries and Luffy looked at him with a serious expression, "who were they talking about?" he asked.

The farmer looked at him in surprise and fell silent, his body language dropping as he chose to turn back and continue with his labour, "it's best not to ask" he replied.

"Lord Haru" the boy suddenly spoke up.

"Kazuo!" the man scolded his son.

"That bastard?!" Sanji spat.

"You know of him?" the man asked in surprise.

"You could say something like that" Sanji replied.

"He is one of the men responsible for our friends being hurt" Robin announced.

"He takes orders from the masters themselves" the farmer explained. "If you know of him then you know how dangerous he is. Please you must not stay here any longer" he pleaded.

"We told you already old man that we can't leave" Luffy announced, "We need supplies"

"It doesn't sound like he will be here in the next few hours" Sanji offered, "if we are quick we may be able to snatch what we need and run before they find us" he continued.

"You are mad!" the man exclaimed.

"If you need supplies the best place to get everything is in the factory" Kazuo explained, pointing out to the monstrous building in the distance. "They take everything we produce and store it in there. The warehouse is on the eastern side, but they tend to have a lot of men guarding it" he offered. His father looked at him in shock and then sighed in defeat. His son clearly had some courage he had been unaware of.

"The place where they store the herbs and ointments for medicines is separate. They tend to keep those closer to home and have them locked away in one of the rooms inside the factory…last I knew they kept them in the south western part of the building so they were accessible to guards in an emergency" he added. He then studied the three of them and asked, "How do you plan on getting what you need out off there?"

"We have this!" Luffy grinned, pulling at a cord he had in his hand and making a large makeshift trailer appear behind him.

The man sighed, "They keep their horses in a barn over there" he pointed to the east of where they were to a field that had large wooden shacks aligned in a row. The animals are well looked after as they serve a purpose. It will be guarded but not nearly as much as the factory".

Sanji placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "Thank you, you have been very helpful. We promise we will not let anyone know that you helped us" he reassured.

"Please do not cause too much destruction in your path" the man pleaded, "as we will be the ones to suffer the consequences and clean up any mess"

"We understand" Robin replied, looking to Luffy with a warning expression. Luffy grinned and tapped his helmet.

"How will you repay us?" Kazuo asked, growing confident by the minute. Sanji looked around and rolled up his sleeves. He took the tool off the boy and threw it to Luffy who caught it with ease. He then approached the older man and removed the tool from his hands. He turned to Robin and she nodded in response, crossing her arms.

"Ready?" Sanji asked his captain.

Luffy grinned, "Yep" he replied. Kazuo and his father stood and watched in awe as the two men ran with such a speed they had never seen before and dug the ground up while delicate arms appeared from no where and popped seeds into the ground. In a matter of moments the three strangers had finished planting a field that would have taken them all day to do, leaving a thin cloud of dirt in the air.

"Awesome!" Kazuo spoke up in admiration.

"You are devil fruit users?" the old man asked, looking at the woman and seeing her nod. "I see" he continued, "maybe I was foolish to worry so much about you" he finished. He clearly thought for a moment and then looked at the trio once more, "if it is not too much trouble there is a favour I would like to ask of you"

….

Franky and Usopp remained silent after Chopper and Brook returned from finding Nami. Neither of them would explain what had happened, explaining it was private to her and just reassuring them that she was okay. Well as okay as she was going to be. Yet the doctor was clearly shaken up and Brook was unusually upset as well and it didn't take much for the duo to figure out that something serious had happened. The pair silently occupied themselves by helping change Usopp's dressings and passing Franky what he needed to continue his amendments to his body. It was an uncomfortable situation and no one dared to speak, even after they heard doors slamming and verbal protests from outside they kept quiet.

"I hope Nami is alright" Chopper finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Zoro-san is with her" Brook reassured him.

"Yeah but he was really angry" Chopper replied.

Brook sighed, "He has every right to be" he defended the swordsman.

"Chopper" Franky spoke up, catching the doctor's attention. "I don't know what happened but I do know that Nami is stronger than she looks" he reassured, "you should have faith in her".

"Franky is right" Usopp added, "out of all of us Nami managed to keep a level head for a long time. She never once gave up and kept fighting to live"

Chopper looked at the sharpshooter and cyborg in surprise and was reminded yet again that he understood nothing about what happened to them and suddenly felt stupid and selfish for getting upset and being the one who was reassured. Part of him wanted to ask what had happened but the other part of him was too scared to know the truth and forced him to remain silent.

"Zoro-san would never harm Nami-san" Brook pitched in, "that much I am certain of".

"Yeah it's pretty obvious he cares for her" Franky spoke up, "they were the first two crew members after all…" he added. Chopper looked at the two older men and knew they were right. He was a fool to worry. Zoro and Nami had been through a lot together and out of all of them he knew her the longest and therefore was able to support her in ways the others couldn't. He turned around and went to leave the room.

"I'll be back soon, there is something I need to do" he explained before heading out of the door.

…..

"It's damn locked again" Zoro complained, holding one of the padlocks in his hand and looking at the tower of a fridge that stood in front of them.

"Sanji has to Luffy proof everything" Nami remarked, "or else we would have nothing left to eat…you know what his sleeping habits are like!" she smiled. Remembering fun things from the past helped to distract her and put her at ease a little. "Here let me have a look" she stated, placing a hand on his shoulder to move him out of the way. Zoro stepped to the side and watched her as she studied the locks carefully. "It looks like he has had to change a few of them" she noticed, thinking out loud.

"Can you open them?" Zoro asked. Nami looked at him and tilted her head to one side with a slight smirk on her face.

"Who do you think I am?" she asked.

"A master thief" he remarked with a smug of his own.

Nami looked around the kitchen for a small piece of wire and found what she needed. She then proceeded to handle the locks with ease and precision, opening them up within a couple of minutes. "Piece of cake" she remarked. She had to admit she had missed being able to use her skills for stuff like this.

Zoro opened the fridge and looked in side, "looks like the cook was organised" he commented, pulling out a tray that had several items on it and was labelled, 'Nami my sweet, please enjoy'.

Nami looked at the items on the tray and suddenly felt over phased by it all, "I can't eat all that" she admitted, feeling her stomach churn and coming back into reality.

"What you don't eat I will" Zoro stated firmly as he approached the table. There was no way he was going to let her try to get out of this. Nami reluctantly approached a seat and sat opposite him. Her stomach rumbled again as he removed the cover from the goods and presented a bowl to her. She stared at it and groaned.

In that moment the door to the kitchen flew open and slammed against the wall, startling them both. Chopper stood in the doorway panting heavily like he had just run a marathon.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zoro asked, wondering if something bad had happened. Chopper entered the room and stood at the end of the table trying to get his breathing under control.

"NAMI I BELIEVE IN YOU!" the little reindeer blurted out suddenly in the form of a shout. Nami looked at him in surprise as he continued to pant afterwards, his little fury cheeks showing a tint of red. He then turned to look at the swordsman, "I believe in you too Zoro!" he remarked. Zoro raised an eyebrow in response to the statement.

"What are you saying? You didn't believe in me before?" the swordsman asked.

Chopper immediately started to dance on his feet and wave his hooves apologetically, "That's not what I meant!" he defended, but Zoro didn't look at him, his gaze fixed on the red head. Nami had lifted up the bowl in her hands and began to eat its contents. It seemed that the doctor's words had encouraged her a little. He reached out and grabbed the little guy, rubbing his knuckles into his fury head as he held him in a head lock. "Hey!" Chopper protested, but then gave out a series of giggles afterwards. Nami continued to eat most of the meal in front of her as her two friends interacted with one another and helped put her at ease.

…..

"What is it old man?" Sanji asked.

"Please call me Hayate" the man replied. He was fed up of them referring to him as 'old man'. When he realised he had their attention he walked behind the bush and sat down on the ground, encouraging them to follow his lead so they were all out of sight from anyone that was likely to pass by again. "You see Lord Haru has special permissions from his masters and has been given a level of control over some of the islands surrounding their main base" Hayate began to explain as his son kept a look out and pretended to man the ground that was now finished in case anyone asked any questions. Hayate got a stick and started to draw a map in the earth beneath them, "This is the base, it is nicknamed the Demon isle" he explained. He then continued to draw 5 more circles around the larger circle in the shape of a star or pentagon "These are the surrounding islands, some of them like ours have villages and people on them that have been occupied. Two of them though are more deserted, reserved only for the most inhumane of experiments and secret weapons that only people of high authority can access.

He pointed his stick to one of the circles, "this is our island, Lupin. And these two" he pointed the stick to two more, "are also in control of Haru. He will travel to each and then report back to base at least once a month" he explained "and he is due here soon"

"Tell us more about him" Sanji asked. "Like how he works and what his intentions are".

"Know thine enemy?" Hayate replied, nodding in understanding, "He is a vial man and rules through fear and violence" he continued, "Rumour has it that he is able to control people via their minds" this clearly caught the others attention, "he can manipulate their emotions and highlight their worst fears" he added "on top of that the guards have been talking a lot recently about something happening on the main island and one of his precious subjects has apparently escaped". He looked up at the people sitting in front of him and knew it was most likely connected to them but didn't ask any more. The less he knew the safer he was "this will mean his mood will be sour and I dread to think what he will do when he is here.

"How long does he spend here?" Robin asked, showing concern at the thought of them running into their enemy.

"Usually several days" the man replied, "he will assess the land and produce as well as his stock" he explained.

"Stock?" Luffy asked.

"Us" the man replied, "He has forced every able bodied man and boy to complete hard labour and reaps all the benefits from our hard work, paying us nothing and feeding us the minimum amount to keep us alive. He will check to see how many of us are left, punish under achievers and most likely bring with him new toys"

Sanji felt his hairs stand on end. The man was already an ass hole in his eyes so this story was not helping the picture at all.

"What about the women?" Robin asked, picking up on the issue straight away.

"That was my next point" the man replied, "He has taken every female and kept them enslaved. He uses their wellbeing to force us to do his bidding. We are weakened, tired and outnumbered by the number of guards he has posted, who change regularly depending on his tastes" he continued. His fists clenched and his knuckles went white, "He has already killed my wife and now he has taken my daughter".

"What does he do to the women?" Robin asked. The man looked at her and his eyes saddened as he lowered his head.

"He forces them to work in the factory on whatever he has in there. He picks out the healthiest and fittest of them and forces them to bed him with the aim of reproduction. They say he wishes to form his own personal army and conducts experiments on the human psyche" he explained.

Sanji, Luffy and Robin felt sickened by what they were hearing and struggled to sit still as the man continued to explain, "…Women he has no use for are shared between the guards to do with them as they please..." He grimaced, holding onto his hands tightly in his lap, "You can often hear their screams and cries but he soon silences them. He uses our lives against them as a means to keep them silent…and on some occasions follows through with those threats. But he is a demon…he doesn't kill straight away, instead he slowly tortures and mutilates them until they are no longer recognisable."

The three straw hats felt anger, hate and disgust fill them. What happened to their three friends was becoming clearer and it repulsed them.

"What do you want us to do?" Robin asked, trying to remain calm and keep focussed on the man's initial request.

"Please, I beg you, find my daughter and take her with you…she is just a child" he pleaded.

"But if we did that what would happen to you?" Sanji replied.

"I am already prepared for the worst" the old man replied.

"and your son?" Sanji asked. The man gritted his teeth. It was clear he hadn't thought his plan out very far. A shadow towered over them and they looked up to see Luffy stand.

"Luffy?" Sanji could tell from looking at his captain that his mind was set and there would be no going back.

"Not one brick is to remain standing" Luffy ordered.

Sanji sighed and placed a cigarette in his mouth, "I knew you would say that" he replied, "understood".

"Wait!" the farmer protested, scrambling to his feet and reaching out to the younger man, "you promised" he pleaded.

Luffy turned to him and removed his hand from his shoulder, "We didn't promise anything" he replied, "except we would not draw attention to you…they are the ones responsible for my friends being hurt" he continued, "I will destroy their food supply and then seek them out" he stated coldly.

Robin joined the other two and turned to the older man, "We appreciate what you have done for us and we will do our best to save the people of this island, but it is you who then must stand up and take a role in your own salvation" she explained. "If we rescue your daughter, you will need to be the one to take her to safety" she finished. The older man stepped back in defeat. They were right, he knew they were right, but it didn't stop the pain hitting home. He and the rest of the villagers had been trying their best to run away from any potential danger to try to stay alive. The women were making the ultimate sacrifices for their men and yet there they were, continuing to allow such horrendous things to continue to happen. It was despicable and it was about time that they did something about it.

"Very well" he replied with a new found sense of determination, "Kazuo and I will try to get as many people together as possible who are willing to help us out. We might be able to cause a diversion to help you out" he replied. Luffy and the others smiled in understanding and their captain reached out a hand to the farmer to shake it, forming an agreement.

…..

Brook spotted their navigator standing at the helm of the ship and looking out to the horizon. They had been taking it in turns to keep an eye on her since the incident of the morning and during the afternoon it was his turn while Zoro kept watch and did some training. Nami was studying the island up ahead of them and he could tell she was thinking too much.

"Good afternoon Nami-san" he spoke up, alerting her of his presence. He joined her side and looked at the sun that was beginning to set. "It looks like it will be a beautiful evening again" he remarked.

Nami shook her head and said, "there will be a storm soon that will sweep over the island…I can feel it".

"Is that so?" he replied, thinking how much of a shame that would be. "Is it anything we need to worry about?" he asked.

"Possibly" she remarked, though had to admit her own senses weren't as good as they used to be. For some reason everything seemed a little out of whack lately. She sighed and put it to one side then proceeded to turn to look at the skeleton standing next to her, "Brook" she caught his attention and he looked her way, "about earlier…I am sorry if I caused you worry" she bowed. Brook was surprised by her willingness to talk about recent events and found him self grateful for it. She was slowly making progress and it was nice to see. He nodded his head in reply and said, "Zoro-san explained that you passed out." In his way he was showing her that she didn't need to go any further with information if it made her uncomfortable. He continued; "Although I knew it would most likely be the case" he turned to look at the island ahead, "after all, it would be unlike our Navigator to allow the enemy to get the upper hand" he added, showing her his faith in her.

Nami felt like giving in. Her friends seemed to have more belief in her that she would get better than she did in herself. Yet she couldn't bring herself to get angry or upset with them anymore. "Do you think they are okay?" she asked him, clearly talking about the whereabouts of Luffy, Robin and Sanji.

Brook nodded his head, "I am sure they will be able to take care of themselves" he verified.

Nami wished she could feel the same way he did. All she could do was remember her own experiences and the images of her friends broken in front of her that haunted her time and time again. She prayed they didn't do anything foolish and managed to come back to them safely.

"Would you like me to play you a song?" Brook asked her out of the blue.

Nami looked at him and nodded, "That would be nice" she replied. Brook pulled out his violin and started his usual tune. The music was soothing on the soul and travelled through the ship, causing their crew mates to stop what they were doing and listen to the song.

Nami suddenly felt a pang of discomfort in her stomach and placed her hands to the location of the source. She had been having some mild pangs earlier and assumed it was just related to something she had eaten or being hungry but the pains were clearly getting worse. She turned around to head towards the bathroom but she stopped in her tracks and grasped at her stomach part way. Brook's violin made a screeching noise as it missed the next note and he immediately stopped playing, running to her aid. The sound forced Zoro to look out of the crows nest window and he saw the skeleton crouching over a collapsed Nami.

"Nami-san?" Brook spoke up, clearly concerned. He froze on the spot when he saw the horrified look on her face. Nami had gone ashen in colour and collapsed to her knees on the deck, clasping her stomach and crying out in pain.

Brook placed a bony hand on her shoulder, "is there anything I can do?" he asked her, clearly concerned. Nami cried out in agony again and he watched her hands pushing against her abdomen with force.

"What's going on?" Zoro's voice called out and the musician was thankful to see the man and the doctor running to their aid. Nami's cries had been loud enough to catch the doctor's attention.

"I don't know, Nami-san was fine and then just suddenly…" Brook explained. Zoro crouched down in front of her and clasped hold of her arms, lifting her to look at him. She registered his presence and gripped hold of his top with one hand.

"So..me..thing's wr…ong!" Nami gasped, gritting her teeth and trying to fight back the feeling she was having. The image of a man forcing himself on top of her flooded her mind and bile surfaced in her throat again. _No!_ she screamed in her mind.

In that moment rain began to fall from the sky and the musician looked up. Moments ago it had been clear and barely a cloud in sight. He couldn't help but feel that the change in weather was partly connected to the pain Nami was now feeling. It was as if the heavens had felt her sorrow and responded.

"Quick we have to get her to shelter!" Chopper announced.

Zoro scooped the woman into his arms and she clasped onto him tightly, trying to take in deep breathes and calm down the pain she was feeling. He could feel her breathing on his neck and the muscles in her body spasm. He turned to the musician and said, "Keep watch and check on the others". Brook nodded in understanding, trusting that the doctor and swordsman had everything under control.

As Zoro and Chopper managed to get Nami into her room and place her on her bed she refused to let go of the swordsman and he had to be a little more forceful than he had planned in order to get her to let go of him so Chopper could examine her.

"Nami where does it hurt?" Chopper asked. She placed her hands on her abdomen again.

"It feels…" she paused, "my body…it's rejecting something" she explained. Zoro looked at her and she averted her gaze the moment she realised he had cottoned onto what she was saying before the doctor did.

Nami cried out once more, panting hard and crouching on all fours. Chopper turned to look at the swordsman, "Zoro, I am going to have to ask you to leave". The swordsman understood and as reluctant as he was to go he knew privacy was needed.

"I will be waiting outside" he reassured them both.

…..

Zoro had not moved from his spot outside the door in the entire time the doctor was with Nami. He could hear her cries and the reassuring words of the reindeer and felt bile fill his stomach. He suspected what was happening and he hoped he was proven to be wrong. But when the door opened and he met the doctor face to face in his human form he knew he had been right. Chopper held a bunch of blood stained material in his hands that were wrapped up in a ball as if trying to hide something. Chopper was pale and exhausted and unable to speak. Zoro studied his friend and realised that as young as he was he had seen so much pain and suffering over the years that it must have been hard on him.

"Chopper let me have that" Zoro ordered. Chopper looked at the rags in his hands and Zoro could see he was shaking. He didn't know what to do with it and it was suddenly too much responsibility for him to handle. Zoro though knew exactly what to do and placed his hands out to take the round ball from him, "Chopper give it to me" he ordered. When the doctor finally gave into the demands of the swordsman he watched carefully as the man walked out onto the deck and into the rain.

Zoro headed into the kitchen and shoved the contents from his hands into a box he managed to find. He poured oil over the material and then set a match to the contents. He watched it burn into ashes as he walked back out onto the deck, the rain causing the flames to spit and crackle. When he reached the side of the ship he paused momentarily then threw the box and its contents as far away as he could send it. It bounced off the sea's surface several times before finally plummeting into the depths below. "Rest in peace" he whispered into the wind. When he turned around the light of Nami's room caught his attention and he saw her pale image watching him carefully. In that moment in that look he felt feelings stir within him and he knew that his plan to not touch her and not bother her again was never going to succeed. Instead he set his mind on a new plan, one where he would never let her go.

…

Chopper quietly tidied up the room and provided Nami with a bowl of fresh water. He gave her some moments alone to clean herself up and when he returned to the room he saw her sitting on her bed, staring out of the window.

"Thank you Chopper" she practically whispered. Her voice seemed distant and cold, like her feelings were turning numb again and he struggled to watch her deteriorate.

Nami watched as Zoro threw a flaming box into the ocean and remained looking at the spot he was in. She witnessed him make a crossing motion with his hands against his chest and she knew he made a prayer for the child she had been carrying inside of her. She didn't know how she should feel in that moment. She had been shocked to realise she had been carrying a child without even knowing it, horrified to say the least. She also felt relief for the pain now being over and relief for no longer having it inside of her. Yet at the same time she felt contempt and hate towards the men that put it inside of her. She sat there trying to convince herself this was for the best. This was what was right, that the child would have been a constant reminder of a horrible past and would have grown up being despised. _It is for the best, isn't it?_ She asked herself over and over again. But it wasn't until Zoro entered the room and she turned to look at him that her feelings came to the surface and she stopped running around in circles in her mind.

He was wet and water trickled from his hair and down his face but he paid it no attention. His gaze landed on her and did not leave her. He had destroyed the evidence once more for her and she didn't know how she would ever repay him for it. She could feel an unbearable pain in her chest and placed her hands where it hurt. Her expression slowly changed from being numb and confused to feeling guilt and a deep sadness inside of her.

"Why me?!" Nami pleaded out loud, full of resentment and pain.

"Nami" Chopper whispered her name, unsure as to what to say. He watched as the swordsman slowly removed his belt and weapons and placed them on the ground near the entrance to the room.

"Thank you Chopper for all your help" the swordsman commented, placing a hand on the man's shoulder, "I will keep an eye on her now" he offered, "Please keep this between us" he asked. Chopper nodded in silence, still shocked about what happened and unsure as to what to do in that moment. Zoro however, seemed to know exactly what to do and Chopper watched in surprise as the man approached Nami's bedside and sat down next to her. Upon feeling his presence Nami turned into him and threw herself against his chest. Zoro rested his face against her hair and held her tightly into him, absorbing her pain and suffering for the second time that day. Brook's words earlier rang true to the young man in that moment. Nami needed more than sympathy and Zoro was really the only one right now that could give her what she needed.

Chopper silently left the room and closed the door gently behind him. He looked up to the sky and felt the rain fall against his face. For the first time since they found their friends Chopper did not cry. Instead he put all of his energy into believing in his friends.

….

 **A/N: Wow I am cruel aren't I? I make her nearly die, then recover, find a little happiness and suffer again…I like to think though that the worst of it is over now…maybe…til next time.**

13


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Wow, so many reviews for that last chapter! Thank you. I am happy to see more favourites and follows too. I am sorry for making you all wait so long for this chapter to come out.**_

 _ **Mars – you are not sadistic… if you are classified as being such for reading then what does it mean for me, the one imagining and writing all of this? I dread to think. As far as I am concerned we just like a bit of drama and see the heroes win against all odds.**_

 _ **Sobasicallyme – writing a story on torture is difficult in a sense but much easier than writing action scenes…I find those the hardest out of all of them. I think this is why I am trying to write something different, to force myself out of my comfort zone. I could easily write romance and humour for hours on end, but this is different. I have a vague idea in my head of a story line and a beginning and bits in between but usually I have to really think and focus on what I am trying to get across in order to get it right…that's when I slip up. I can be an impulsive writer and sometimes post things on the spur of the moment and that can be my weakness so I am trying to do this justice and take more time and effort with it instead of rushing something.**_

 _ **Anyway, enough about me…there are villains to catch and heroes to heal…**_

 **Broken**

 **Chapter 8**

Nami slowly drifted out of the darkness that had swept upon her, her mind becoming alert slowly and groggily and her body feeling heavy. There was a dull thumping sound in the distance and she found herself drawn to it. She opened her eyes but could see nothing but darkness so thick that she was unable to see her hand before her face. Yet as dark as it was for some reason she didn't feel afraid and instead found her body moving on it's own and taking several steps toward the thumping sound that was slowly becoming louder. _What is that?_ she thought, unable to focus on anything else. The sound shook her to the core and she stopped in her tracks. _Its close,_ she realised. A throbbing in her own chest drew her attention and she placed a hand on her breast steadying her breathing. _It's_ _a heart beat?_ She realised slowly as her own heart began beating at the same calm pace.

As Nami tried to contemplate who the beating heart belonged to her mind started to play tricks with her. As the heart beat changed location a small amount of worry began to build to the surface, forming bile in her stomach. _Who does it belong to?_ She wondered, spinning around and looking in all directions to try to figure out where the person was and praying it wasn't the enemy. The beat did not change in pace but echoed through her so loudly now that she could no longer run from it even if she wanted to. It had drawn her in and soothed her soul but she now could not focus on anything but the doubts in her mind and an eerie obsession took over, forcing her other senses into action like an alarm.

Nami looked down at her own body as she began to feel heat flowing through her. It was warm and welcoming at first but as she became conscious of it her body felt like it was on fire and started to glow red.… _why am I hot?_ _What is happening to me?_ She tried to force herself to move in order to feel less suffocated and struggled. Her body would not respond to her and she suddenly felt trapped. Panic started to build and her heart raced faster. She felt like the darkness was closing in on her. She looked around in desperation and a small speck of gold light caught her attention and showed her the way out, filling her with hope. She managed to force her heavy limbs to move and step towards the glowing metallic embers.

Nami's eyes shot open and met the glint of moonlight reflecting off three delicate earrings. As soon as her mind registered she was not alone her body bolted upright in shock and fear. It slowly dawned on her that it was just a dream but her heart was still racing in her chest and was painful against her broken ribcage. She sat in the dark in silence for a period of time listening to nothing but the ringing in her ears and the throbbing of her pulse. She took in several deep breathes to calm her nerves and blinked repeatedly until her eyes adjusted to the light and she slowly recalled where she was. She was on the Sunny and in her own bedroom.

 _That's right,_ she remembered, gritting her teeth and gripping hold of her clothing which was now wet with sweat from her sleep. Her mind steadily filled itself up with the memories of recent events and she felt nauseous. The sound of heavy snoring broke her thoughts and she suddenly remembered that she was not alone in the room. She turned to find the sleeping figure of the swordsman that sat right next to her, resting his back against the bed head with his head tilted back and his mouth open.

Nami scanned him for several moments and then looked at her own position. The pins and needles sensation in her hands and lower arms made her realise she must have been lying on them for a long period of time. She sat and tried to open and close her hands to gain circulation again but while doing so began to realise that she was sitting in between Zoro's legs. She began to remember how he had entered her room with a sad look in his eyes and an ember of anger and desire flaring through him. He had embraced her and refused to let go as she wept in his arms, clinging to him with dear life. _I must have fallen asleep_ , she realised. Reflecting on her strange dream she became aware that the sound she had heard must have been his heart beat and the heat she felt was most likely their body heat. She sighed with relief and felt her body relax a little. The sensation of being trapped was just his strong embrace and the glint of golden light was his earrings. The realisation helped the tension in her muscles relax, _I am safe,_ she thought.

Zoro stirred and moved, grunting and shuffling his feet. The feeling of leather brushing against her back made Nami look down…he was still wearing his boots and they were on her bed! An old irritation formed a small crack in the back of her mind and for an instant she felt the desire to punch him awake. But when she recalled how he held her when she needed to be held, how he scolded her when she needed to hear those words, how he disposed of the evidence and shed blood for her she stopped herself. "You really are a big idiot" she whispered with a small smile forming on her lips. She watched as the moonlight glistened on his face and highlighted all of his shaded and dark areas. He appeared dangerous, even in slumber, like a dragon you wouldn't want to wake. She couldn't help but be drawn to the strength of his aura and subconsciously leant in a little.

She gently placed a hand on his chest and stiffened in apprehension of him moving. When he didn't respond she breathed out and then placed her other hand on her own chest. She closed her eyes and focussed in on the beating of his heart and the pounding of her own. She calmed her breathing and counted the pace of the beats, forcing hers to be in line with his. It gave her a strange comfort and sense of unity that she had never had before. The action helped her to ignore the pain in her body and ache in her womb that threatened to break through her solitude. She just kept focussing on what was in the here and now; What she could touch with her own hands, see with her own eyes and … _it's changed!_ She realised suddenly. Zoro's heart beat had become faster and the shock forced her to open her eyes. Her face was surprising close to his and she froze in fear. Some how, in her lost moment, she had leant in closer to him and was now being met by a confused swordsman's glare.

Zoro reached up and placed his hand on the hand she had on his chest. He gripped her hand and lifted it off him, pushing her back slightly as he sat upright, "What are you doing?" he asked. Nami found herself unable to move much, retracting slightly and staring at his hand holding onto hers. She could no longer blame the heat she had felt being from his body as her own began to rise in temperature unexpectedly. _What the hell was I doing?_ She wondered desperately.

Zoro sat studying the flushed face of the woman that still remained within his reach. He could feel the heat radiating from her and could still feel her breathe on his neck as she had slept. When he had felt her stir awake and move his body had alerted him of the cold and directed his consciousness back into reality. He had to admit though he was surprised to find her that close to him when he woke up. It was tempting to say the least to react to such an action, but he also knew he was most likely reading the situation wrong and her reaction to him told him he was right. He looked at their interlocked hands and reluctantly let her go. Nami moved her hand to her chest and grasped it closely. It was clear she was unable to respond to his question and seemed a little embarrassed. Deciding to ignore it he leant forward and immediately felt his back creak and neck crack. He placed a hand up to touch the later and massaged it a little. "I must have fallen asleep" he pointed out, trying to break the now uncomfortable silence and brushing the matter off to make her feel better, "sorry" he apologised. He knew that holding her was one thing but sleeping with her was a different kettle of fish and a furnace that he dared not enter right now.

Nami did not reply to him. She was at a total loss of what to say and her mind was reeling with all sorts of images and memories, good and bad alike. "Hey, are you alright?" Zoro asked, worried he had done or said something to offend her. He reached a hand out to touch her shoulder and her body jerked her mind back into reality. Realising he was waiting for a response she desperately tried to find something to say.

"Boots" she replied randomly.

"Eh?" was his response. It was enough to distract them both though and she turned to face him.

"Your boots" she commented, her voice regaining a little more composure. "Take them off" she ordered. Zoro removed his hand from her shoulder and looked down at his legs. He realised he had been unable to take them off while her sleeping dead weight had crushed itself against him. He positioned his feet over the edge of the bed and in his sleepy daze did what he was told and removed his footwear. He then brushed his hand over the bed to make sure any dirt from them was removed.

"There, satisfied?" he asked. Nami nodded her head briefly and then fell into silence again. She watched Zoro's back as he sat on the edge of the bed and stretched out his muscles. "What time is it?" he asked.

"I don't know" Nami's voice replied behind him, _it's still pretty late though,_ she thought. Her body suddenly shivered and she started to rub her hands on her arms. Before she knew it she had instinctively moved closer to him to gain more of his heat.

Zoro was alert to the shuffle of fabric and knew Nami had moved her position like a sly cat. His instincts told him she was getting closer and for some reason he felt his body stiffen as his instincts told him something was going to happen. Before he knew it a pair of hands rested their palms on his back and a head slowly joined them.

"Nami" he spoke her name softly and at the same time the tone of his voice acted as a warning.

"Don't say anything" she pleaded, "just …" she was unable to finish her words and instead remained silent for a few moments before speaking again, "it's changed again" she commented quietly.

"What has?" he asked sceptically.

"Your heart beat" she remarked, glad he could no longer see her from this position. She had not idea what her face would look like right now but had never felt so weak, frail and dependent before. She was just relieved to find as calm and collected as this man seemed that his heart rate was beating as fast as her own and she wasn't the only nervous one in the room.

"Hmph" Zoro replied, "What do you expect when you touch me like that?" he remarked honestly, noticing the change himself. Silence filled the space around them and he waited for her to speak. Somehow he knew she would. The atmosphere felt calmer and he suspected that she had been thinking about a lot about things. It was finally time for her to speak up.

"They promised me if I did what they asked they wouldn't hurt the others" she began. Zoro felt his muscles jerk as they responded to the desire of breaking something, but there was nothing to break and all he could do was force him self to listen to everything she had to say. "They lied to me…I did what he wanted all that time and it didn't stop the beatings that Franky and Usopp got. No matter how much I pleaded them to stop…" He felt her lean into him more firmly and her hands moved to surround her arms around his waist, holding him in place and squeezing him tightly. "Their leader, a man called Haru, kept me in a separate location to the other two. He said I was a special case and locked me up in a cage with other women. Some of them were young girls" she cringed, remembering them made her heart ache. Zoro placed his hand on top of hers as they gripped each other around his mid riff. It was his subtle way of saying it was okay. He was there for her and would listen but she also didn't need to force herself. Nami though suddenly felt the need to let it all out and she wanted to make sure he would not try to run away from it all.

"I knew from the look of him he was incredibly powerful…and creepy too…but I stupidly thought that I could sweet talk my way into getting closer to him…it was my biggest mistake" she admitted. "I thought I could learn more about his strength and power and find a way of getting out of there but he had me fooled on every turn. Before I knew it I was already under his spell."

….

"Ready?" Sanji asked his two team mates who nodded in the darkness. They had spent some time getting camouflage and covering themselves in mud and grime. As disgusting as it was he had to admit it was a good plan. This way they could get closer without the risk of the dogs and animals being alerted to their presence and it was proving successful so far.

The old farmer had managed to get word to them to hide in a run down barn not far from the outskirts of the factory and he gave them a rough map of the layout of the land. All they had to do was wait for the signal that a diversion had started and they could make their own move.

"How will we know when they have succeeded?" Luffy asked, peaking out of the gap in the wood and growing irritated with waiting.

"Hayate-san said they would find a way to create an 'accident' to distract a couple of the guards when they checked the field" Robin explained, "Two men would then take their uniforms and swap them out, before heading to the stables. They will open the gates and set all of the horses free. Because they are important stock that is needed to traverse the land the guards will call upon as many able men as possible to help them get the horses back" she finished. Luffy had to admit his friends had more patience than he did. He barely remembered a fraction of that plan. If it wasn't for the fact they didn't want to split up too early and had people they were responsible for he would have gone in guns blazing by now. He definitely had no patience for strategy but had learnt the hard way already what jumping in a deep end could do.

The sound of footsteps drew their attention and Sanji placed his back to the wall, hand signalling the others to be silent. Robin crossed her arms and closed her eyes at his command to see who was coming. The moment she did so a whispered voice called out Luffy's name. Robin opened her eyes and smiled at her friends, "It is Kazuo" she voiced.

Luffy stretched a hand out and caught the boy, bringing him in swiftly and silently before slowly removing his hand from the kid's mouth.

"For a second I thought I was going to die!" the boy protested.

"Why are you here?" Sanji's frustrated tone did not go un-noticed. The kid was at risk of being found and caught. This was dangerous.

"I'm your signal" he replied with a grin, excited at the prospect of doing something risky.

"About time" Luffy replied, fisting the palm of his hand and proceeding to walk to the barn's exit. They were a few hundred feet away from the main barn that contained food and beverage. It would be the first place they went to as he for one needed some energy in his system and a back up supply of meat should he come face to face with the enemy. Sanji and Robin began to follow their captain and noticed a soft pair of steps following behind them. The cook stopped in his tracks and turned to look down at the boy. He must have been about the age of 12 at least.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"With you guys" the boy replied.

"No way" Sanji retorted.

"Why not?" Kazuo asked, offended, "I know the land better than anyone, you need me" he defended.

"It's too dangerous" Sanji snapped.

"Look we appreciate the support but Sanji-san is right" Robin replied, trying to reassure the child. "This man and his men have already managed to take down three of our friends" she explained, crouching before him to look him in the eye, "we don't want to be responsible for any more"

"I want to help my sister!" he protested. "I know I am young and it could mean my life, but I am willing to risk that if it means I can help make this land how it once was!"

"Let him come" Luffy's voice spoke up. The other two looked at him in surprise and then at each other.

"Luffy you can't be serious?" Sanji asked, "He's just a kid" he pointed out.

"So was Robin when she travelled the oceans on her own" Luffy commented, catching them off guard.

"That's different she had devil fruit powers!" Sanji retorted.

"I can fight!" Kazuo pointed out. "I haven't gained nothing from all the hard labour I have been doing" he explained. You wouldn't think it to look at the bean pole but then it made sense that the little food he had went to build muscle instead of fat with all the exercise he did.

Luffy walked up to the boy. His expression was serious and stern. "If we fail you and your family and friends might die" he pointed out, "or worse".

"I know" the boy replied. "But at least we will then be free" he commented.

Sanji sighed in defeat. They were wasting time and standing there arguing with a child and his captain wasn't going to help them any faster. "Fine" he commented, "but you need to stick close to me" he warned. Kazuo nodded in response and slowly followed them out of the barn.

As the evening breeze hit the three comrades it was mixed with the scent of smoke. "What is that?" Luffy asked.

"It smells like a fire" Robin pointed out. As Kazuo joined their side he nodded and pointed out to the distance. They followed his gesture and could see a huge fire in the distance.

"We set fire to most of the crop fields" he stated. "It should keep most of the guards attention for now" he almost seemed pleased with the successfulness of their strategy. Sure enough the plan was a good one but at the same time Sanji couldn't help but worry about what the risks were to the people of this island. Those fields were their livelihood and the main form of food supply for the island. Destroying it was a huge risk. Not to mention the fact that the guards would not allow the culprits any mercy. Even if the fire burnt all the evidence he suspected they were the type of people to pick on the weakest and blame whomever they wished.

"Let's go" Luffy ordered. Yes, Sanji realised, now was not the time to worry or procrastinate.

…

In the distance they could see the large barn up ahead. Using the stealth of the darkness that the fire provided them with the small group of four managed to quietly surround the front and back entrances. Sanji and Kazuo took one side and Luffy and Robin took the other. There were eight guards in total. Robin managed to silence a few of them with her arms, knocking them out and tying them up. Luffy used his elasticity to wrap around the remaining on their side and squeeze the air out of them silently before moving on to open the doors ahead. On Sanji's side it was a little noisier but luckily they were able to keep from allowing an alarm to be alerted. Several flying kicks and a couple of hits on the back of the head from a shovel meant their enemies were knocked out reasonably quickly.

"This place is pretty packed" Sanji commented as they entered the barn. It was laid out inside like some kind of warehouse and he had to be impressed with the organisation of it all. Meats were kept separate from other food sources and dairy was stored in the coolest part of the place. He watched as his captain helped himself to a few things and pocketed some extra cooked meat as a precaution before heading back out of the door. "Hey where are you going?" he asked his captain as he reached the entrance. Luffy's body was shaded as the fire in the distance shone brightly around him like a silhouette.

Luffy paused and stopped to turn around and look at his friend "Their distraction won't last forever and because of it the guards will be on higher alert…we don't have time to waste. We need the medicine" he explained. Sanji gritted his teeth. He knew he was right but this would mean that they would have to split up and he didn't like that idea one bit.

Robin approached her captain, "I will come with you" she stated. After all she was the only one that knew what was needed and what different herbs looked like. The thought of Robin walking into the lions den and ending up like Nami made Sanji's stomach churn. If she got caught it would be more than a beating she would receive for the pure fact she was a woman.

"No I'll go" he stated firmly. He wasn't stupid and could follow a list with ease. He approached Robin's side and looked at her, his face softened a little. "You get this stuff back to the others" he ordered. Robin could see the concern in his face and realised that it was not a time to argue. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the list that Chopper had given to her. As she reached the note up to him he took it in his hand, brushing hers slightly as they touched.

"Be careful" Robin asked. Sanji smiled faintly and nodded, pocketing the piece of paper and turning to look at her once more. This time he wore a large smile that she knew was forced for her sake. He then turned to look at the boy behind him, "I need you to protect her" he ordered, "can you do that?" he asked. Kazuo glared at the two men for a moment, realising he was being asked to stay behind and not liking it. Then again as he looked at the beautiful woman that stood next to him he also knew that the blond man was giving him an important role. He would protect this woman on the condition that cook find his sister. It was an unspoken message and the boy nodded in understanding. In that moment Luffy and Sanji ran off towards the main factory.

…..

Nami continued to fill Zoro in on the horrors of her past. Her explanation was sketchy at times as she jumped back and forth from one memory to the next in no chronological order, but nevertheless he was able to join the dots and bit by bit drew a nightmare up in his mind.

"Haru was adamant that we were hiding something and wanted to know where the rest of you were and kept demanding to know the purpose of 'D'…" Nami's grip on his top tightened and he felt her head shake, "but it was clear that no matter what we said he was going to make up any excuse to get what he wanted." She paused, trying to regain her composure. This was proving harder than she realised. She didn't know why in that moment she had decided to open up to him but she did and once she had started her mouth struggled to close but at the same time carefully selected what to share and what to hold back.

"There are a lot of people wanting to know who the people with 'D' in their names are and their purpose" Zoro spoke up after several moments of silence. She felt his hands on top of hers as they gripped his waist. His voice was soothing on her soul and his touch helped keep her in reality. He had become almost like a drug or some kind of medicine that she couldn't stand to be without. "I know Robin is looking into it too…" Zoro added, "what ever it means it must be pretty important".

"Yeah" Nami whispered, "enough to kill over" she noted.

"Was that all he wanted?" Zoro asked, focussing their conversation.

"No" Nami replied, "it took me time to get information out of the other prisoners and some of the guards about what was really going on. I learnt that he had some kind of science lab where he experimented on human biology" she continued. "He apparently used children and babies as part of his experiments, injecting them with some kind of drug or altered DNA from various powerful people"

"Devil Fruit Users?" Zoro asked. He could feel Nami nod behind him.

"That's what I thought…the only problem for him was that neither of us had those. It didn't take long for them to figure out that our powers stemmed from our weapons and without them we were vulnerable" she commented. Her words were responded to with a pair of hands clasping her wrists and pulling them apart to allow Zoro space to move and half turn to look at her. Zoro's hands did not let her go and she felt the warmth and strength of his touch on her wrists.

"Nami, none of you are to blame for what happened" Zoro pointed out, suspecting the hinted tone in her voice at her own weakness.

Nami bit her lip and shook her head, "I know…it's not like that…it's just…" she struggled to explain and felt his hands moving to hers. The touch of his finger tips on the palm of her hands was almost electrifying. It was totally different to anything she had experienced before and gave her more courage. She looked him in the eye and her composure was found again, "our journey was supposed to be one where we could meet our dreams…when did it become a war?" she asked, "What are we getting ourselves into?"

Zoro knew that she was having doubts about everything and he couldn't blame her yet at the same time the thought of Nami giving up, backing off or going home was an option he didn't want to consider, as selfish as that was. "Nami…we knew when we started out this wouldn't be plain sailing" he pointed out, trying to be the voice of reason that she needed to hear, "and after we set the world governments flag on fire we knew it would only get harder from that point on" he continued. It was the same message he gave her that time in the kitchen but he went about it with a softer approach.

Nami cringed, suddenly feeling guilty and stupid for having her thoughts, "I know" she voiced, "I just wasn't expecting it to hurt this much" she finished. Zoro could feel her hands shaking and the question that he had wanted to ask for days now but was unable to breach finally came out of his mouth.

"Nami…what did he do to you?" he asked. She had explained to him the way the man known as Haru used imagery and trickery to make them feel safe and think they were escaping only to shatter their hopes and catch them again. She had described how he tortured and manipulated them and how he used other people against them, playing at their noble ways of trying to protect the weaker ones…but she didn't once go into any finer detail. He knew it was detail he didn't need to know but at the same time it was detail he needed to hear. Nami's eyes opened wide as she looked at him.

"You already know" she replied, clamming up and retracting her hands from his. If her miscarriage hadn't made it completely obvious she didn't know what else would and she immediately took offense to his words and put up a barrier. Zoro knew in that moment his hunch had been correct. Nami was holding too much in and keeping too much to herself. He didn't know if it was to protect him or her but either way he knew it wasn't healthy for her to retain it anymore. In order to move on she needed to talk about it but she was evidently unwilling to do so.

"I need to hear you say it" Zoro admitted, trying to coax more out of her.

"Why?" Nami asked, growing concerned at his prying questions.

"Nami…in order to start to move on from this you need to talk about it" Zoro remarked with a sigh.

Nami shuffled off the bed and walked to the other side of the room, "I have told you everything you need to know" she spat, her anger was beginning to boil and Zoro knew it was only a matter of time before it reached steaming point. This was for her own good and he hated to do it but if he didn't do it now then it would continue to slowly eat away at her and make her weaker. He rose from his position on the bed and stood a couple of steps away from her, watching her back.

"How many of them were there?" he asked again. Her body grew rigid. She remained silent and he continued to pry, "Where did they touch you?" he asked, "did they force you or did you go willingly into his arms and give him what he wanted due to his threats?" he knew the last question was below the belt but he needed her to open up and anger was the only way he knew how.

Nami span around and slapped him square on the face, the sting burned his skin but he did not flinch, "Why is it so important for you to know?!" she demanded, stepping in closer and pushing him backwards with force, "Do you like seeing me suffer?" she asked, "Do you have some kind of sick desire to picture what happened?" she pressed, "Do you want to hear how he forced himself on me and rammed his way home?" she snapped. Zoro could feel his own blood rising inside of him in guilt, disgust and anger but knew he had only brought it on himself. He had to force himself to listen.

"Shall I indulge you some more?" she growled, leaning into him, "like how he would restrain me so I couldn't move and breathe into my ear with his stale smell of liquor, or how he grabbed my breasts and bit down on me so hard I screamed out in pain" she continued, watching Zoro's face contort slightly. He had to use all of his strength to not respond. "I never once allowed him to touch me but I had no choice!" she snapped, "I was raped over and over again!" she yelled, "are you happy?" she asked, panting heavily. Zoro could feel blood lust rising within him and it took all of his mental energy to force it down and keep it at bay. Nami noticed the dark aura around him and the deep and dangerous silence he now gave off.

Horror filled her and she stepped away from him and ran a shaking hand through her own hair before looking at the scars around her wrist and holding onto it tightly with her hand. Her temper calmed a little and she went into a trance like state. For some reason she felt she had to continue telling him more and relive her nightmare, "He manipulated me and used the others…He wanted me for my intellect and navigation skills. He realised there was something about my body that allows me to feel the weather change in the atmosphere and he started doing tests on me. He then decided that he wanted to bear a strong child with me that he could train to do his bidding but his efforts were initially unsuccessful. The more I refused to give into his demands and try to divert the situation the more he tortured the others. He was bent on getting into our heads and breaking our spirits…he beat us at first and then healed us, taking us into a secure area and making us think we were safe. We learnt the hard way that no one could be trusted and everyone was our enemy… but I refused to give in, believing someone would come to our rescue, but I was foolish. We were puppets in his little play and he pulled at our strings." She lowered her hands and studied the ground. "The first time he raped me was in front of Usopp" she continued, unable to stop her thoughts from leaving her lips and no longer looking at the man next to her. She dreaded to see his response. "He forced me onto my knees as Usopp lay broken on the floor and unable to help. His men held him up and forced his eyelids open so he couldn't look away" her tone of voice had a monotone sound to it like she was reciting a script.

She took in a deep breathe and let it out again, calming her temper slightly, "Usopp cried and pleaded" she continued, "he kept apologising to me…I don't know why but I wished he didn't," she clenched her fists, remembering was hard. It now made sense to Zoro though, why she had not visited the sharpshooter since their return to the ship. "It hurt…but I refused to cry out…I wouldn't give him the satisfaction!" she almost felt a little pride in that fact. It was the only thing that saved her. "He beat me and healed me then tried again…he liked forcing me to feel the same pain every time as if it was my first time". She paused and the silence in the room felt like a weight on her shoulders. She held an arm with her hand and Zoro noticed her body had stopped shaking and her eyes stared at nothing.

"Then he gave me to the guards and they did it in front of Franky" she remarked. "Franky managed to break free from his chains and took some of the men down before they could touch me, but they managed to catch him and wrapped chains around his limps, pulling him tight and stretching him, he screamed out in pain and they laughed. I tried to stop them, but without my climatact I was weak and they took advantage of that." She continued; "The more I resisted the more pain they delivered, ripping him apart until I couldn't bear it anymore" tears fell from her eyes, "so you see, you can't say it isn't my fault" she stated, turning to look out of the window and the night sky, purposely avoiding Zoro's dark gaze.

She let out another deep breathe and continued talking; "Eventually they realised that having us in the same room wasn't effective enough as we fed off each others strength and silently urged one another on…so they broke us apart, using nothing but the sounds of screams to try to break us…what they didn't realise though was the screaming had become a way for us to communicate we were still alive. That in it self made us strive to keep on living" she stated clearly. Zoro recalled how he and the other two had found the three of them in separate cells but within reasonable location to one another and it made sense.

"Haru eventually had too much to do and went off on some kind of mission, leaving the guards to do as they pleased. Pretty soon the process of healing us in between stopped and they continued to exert their wrath and power over us repeatedly…" she finished. There was more detail she could have given him but she chose that was enough and she swallowed, feeling the dry pain in her throat.

"Nami" Zoro's voice had a dark and serious undertone to it. "Can you remember their faces?" he asked. She was surprised by his comment and turned to look up at him. His stare was intense and he did not avoid eye contact with her, reading all of her subtle movements. She was unable to speak and just nodded. It wasn't something she could easily forget. "If we see them again I want you to point every one of them out to me" he ordered. She opened her mouth to ask why and then clamed it shut again. It was a stupid question, even an idiot could tell from the aura this man was producing at that moment that he was ready to kill.

…..

Robin's gaze moved from where the men had run from and back to the boy behind her then over to the food supply. She went to pick up the handle of the cart but Kazuo got there before her, "allow me" he stated with a grin. She nodded and smiled back at him. Sanji had left the boy to help her but she knew he was just keeping him out of danger. If anything she was his body guard, but she dared not to say anything to him about it. Instead the main focus right now was how they would get this large item to the ship un noticed. As if reading her mind the young boy spoke up.

"There is a secret passageway underground" he pointed out. "Not many people know about it...the entrance was sealed years ago" he explained.

"So how do you know about it?" Robin asked.

"I fell into a well when I was a kid" Kazuo replied, "it opened up into a large cave and I managed to explore it a little before my old man found me"

"Where is this well?" Robin asked. Kazuo smiled.

"It doesn't exist any more…the adults caved it in as they felt it was too dangerous" he explained, "and that was before Haru and his men came along"

"So they do not know about this cave?" Robin asked, "What makes you so sure?"

Kazuo grinned, " 'cause I still visit it from time to time" he replied.

…..

"Arrrghhh" a man's voice croaked as Sanji kicked his face in and sent him into the wall beyond. He heard the sound of gunshots and turned to see his captain bouncing the bullets back at the men attacking him, forcing them to fall where they stood and surrounding them in pools of blood.

"We have to hurry, they are cottoning on to the fact this is a ruse" Sanji remarked, entering the building and leading the way. Their stealth mission was a failure the moment they set foot in the factory grounds. This place was far more heavily guarded than the barns and fields were.

Upon entering the building through the side door Sanji placed his back against the wall and listened for movement around the corner. He heard the sound of footsteps and several male voices echoing down the hall. Movement to his side made him aware of Luffy moving on ahead of him. He watched in dismay as his captain stood at the base of the corridor and made his presence known to the enemy.

"Hey who the hell are you?" a voice yelled.

"So much for keeping this a stealth mission" Sanji sighed.

"Gum Gum" Luffy started, raising his arms up and twisting them together before pinging them out and blowing away the row of men before him. The sound of bodies crashing and bones crunching into solid walls and doors shook the room. Sanji pushed himself away from the wall he leant on and walked past his captain and up to the guards that lay on the ground.

"It won't be long before they set an alarm" he noted, "we need a disguise" he added, picking up one of the men by their clothing and examining him. An idea suddenly came to his mind. This way it would be easier to infiltrate the rest of the building and locate what they needed a lot faster. The man opened his eyes slower as he came around from being hit. They opened in horror and fear at the realisation he was looking at the grinning face of his enemy.

…..

Chopper left the room to get some fresh air and stretch out his limbs. He had managed to get some sleep but not for long. Lately he was unable to have a deep slumber due to his concerns over his friends and their wellbeing. That and the feeling he found hard to shake that they were far from fully escaping the clutches of the enemy that had captured and tortured the others.

A familiar smell caught his attention and he sniffed the air several times before recognising the scent. It was faint but there was no doubt about it, the smell of something burning filled his nostrils. He turned to look in the direction from where it was coming and caught a glimmer of light in the distance on the island ahead of them. "Oh No" he gasped, running to the side of the ship and trying to get a better look. Something was happening on land and his stomach wrenched at the knowledge that Luffy was most likely behind it. If they got caught things could get really bad. Panic rose in him and he spun around, running into the Skeleton.

"You noticed it too" the older man commented, appearing from the crows nest after seeing the flames for himself.

"What should we do?" Chopper asked, worried.

"I guess we must prepare ourselves for battle" the older man announced, _or for the worst case scenario,_ he thought. Chopper's eyes widened in worry and he ran towards Nami's room and banged on the door.

"What is it?" the angry voice of the swordsman answered, pulling the door open and almost forcing Chopper to stumble. Chopper looked at the dark expression on the swordsman's face and vaguely noticed the pale shadow of Nami standing behind him in the darkness.

"There's trouble" Chopper finally breathed, pointing towards the island and catching the man's attention. He knew he had interrupted something but right there and then he didn't know what else to do. Zoro's expression changed slightly and seemed to be less dark and more focussed, he frowned at Chopper and stepped out of the room, approaching the Skeleton and looking out to the distance.

"Fire" Nami whispered. Chopper turned to look up at her. She wore a worried expression and seemed to be haunted. Her skin was pale and the moonlight made her seem ghost like. Yet for some reason he felt something had changed within her.

"What shall we do?" Chopper asked as he and the navigator joined the other's side. "They might be in trouble" he commented.

"Or it is part of their plan and they are making an escape" Zoro replied. Sanji and Robin were strong strategists and he had faith that they wouldn't be caught easily.

"Should we go to search for them?" Brook asked.

"No" Nami spoke up, causing the others to look her way, "splitting up is what he likes the most" she remarked. "It makes us weaker" she commented, "besides, if you go who will look after the Sunny? Without her we will have no means of escape." She walked up to the side of the ship and placed her hands on the railing as she looked out to the island and then to the ocean beyond.

"Do you sense something?" Zoro asked, watching her carefully. He understood the small motions she made and what they all meant. He had done for years. He had learnt a long time ago to trust Nami and her instincts and knowledge of the sea.

"We need to move the ship" she warned.

Chopper and Brook looked at each other and then the swordsman. It had been a long time since their navigator had given them any commands and they were bewildered by it.

"You heard her" Zoro commanded.

"Ay" Chopper replied.

"I will take the helm" Brook remarked with a slight bow. The three men continued to take their navigators orders in moving the ship to safety.

…

 **A/N: Well…it took me forever to write this chapter. Action scenes aren't my strongest point but I am trying to plan it carefully and not rush it. Nothing too disastrous has happened to Nami this time around but now Zoro has little more insight what will he do?**

12


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or anything attributed to it. I am merely borrowing the characters to fulfil my own imagination.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you for the couple of posts for the last chapter. It was shorter than usual and not a huge deal happened as I didn't have a lot of time on my hands. I hope this chapter will be a little more fulfilling. I apologise if my last chapter offended anyone, no intention meant. Having a character verbalise a horrendous event isn't easy and can be shocking. It was needed though to begin the healing process within Nami after all that has happened.**_

 **Broken**

 **Chapter 9**

"What is this?" Sanji spoke out in horror at what he was seeing. Luffy and he had managed to disguise themselves as guards and hide the knocked out captives in another room to bide them more time while they searched the building for the medicine room. The alarm was ringing through their ears making it difficult to think and they knew they wouldn't have long before someone figured things out. Yet the room they had just entered was larger than the others and was clearly the main area of workforce. The smell of blood, oil and machinery filled their nostrils along with what could only be described as a peculiar and repulsive odour. He became vaguely aware of Luffy brushing past him and stepping into the room and over 100 pair of eyes looking back at them cautiously.

The room was crammed full of women and children looking haggard and tired. Some of them were in what could only be described as rags. They had bruises on their arms and restraint marks on their wrists. Some were crouched and hunched over, others clearly trying to maintain their balance and support themselves on their work stations, praying they wouldn't collapse. When they caught the two new and unfamiliar guards looking their way they immediately avoided eye contact and went back to focus on what they were doing. It could only be described as slavery and Sanji gritted his teeth at the sight.

The sudden sound of metal crashing to the ground followed by a cry of pain force their attention in another direction.

"What is going on?" the voice of a man bellowed, making his way from the back of the room towards the scene of the accident, pushing and shoving women out of his way. Luffy and Sanji exchanged glances at the realisation that they were not alone. They started to walk up to the area where the cry came from and the women backed away from them, turning to get on with their work from fear of being reprimanded. They didn't have to act the part as the uniform was enough to send fear through these people.

When they approached the scene what they saw surprised them. A young girl who must have been about the age of 10 lay on the floor face down with a heavy piece of machinery laying across her leg, crushing it. She cried out and pleaded for help. The guard that was alerted to the trouble crouched down and grabbed her hair, lifting her head up to force her to look at him.

"You little wench, do you know how much that will cost to fix?" he complained, ignoring her condition.

"Sir please, it isn't her fault" one of the women tried to defend the girl and step in to protect her. The man was clearly frustrated by her interference and stood up, hitting her around the face. She stumbled backwards and Sanji caught her in his arms.

"Get rid of her" the man ordered Sanji as if he was one of his own guards before turning his attention back to the child who had now passed out from the pain. He pulled out his pistol and aimed it to the child's head, "useless" he commented.

The woman Sanji caught cried out covered her hands with her face in horror, too frightened to interject any more and risk receiving the first bullet. Sanji's fists clenched tightly and he gently moved the woman behind him, taking her by surprise. He took a step forward, "Stop" he spoke up, catching the man's attention. The women around them gasped and moved away. The guard tilted his head to one side and glared at him.

"Excuse me?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Sanji prepared himself, ready to kick the gun from the man and stamp on his face but Luffy beat him to it. Within a split second the straw hat captain stepped in from the side as the man focussed his attention on Sanji and punched him so hard that he flew back and hit the pillar in the centre of the room, causing the place to shake. The man gasped for air and stumbled forward, but still managed to hold onto his pistol. Luffy ignored him and instead turned around to focus his attention on the child under the machine. He placed his hand on the metal object and lifted it off her.

"Watch out!" one of the women gasped. Luffy lifted his head to turn to see the guard he had hit standing up and lifting his gun in their direction. The women moved out of the line of fire and sought protection from their stations. Luffy turned away and ignored the man. He already felt Sanji stepping forward and knew his friend had his back. In that instant the machinery Luffy had removed from the girl flew past him and he didn't bat an eyelid. Sanji knew that if the man's bullets bounced of their captain and ricocheted off the metal objects in the room then innocent people would be at risk so he reacted quickly and without doubt in his mind. The guard cried out as the hunk of metal landed on his chest and pinned him to the ground, silencing him instantly.

"Will she be alright?" Luffy asked as he reached out to help the girl. It was clear from her crushed leg that she would not be able to walk. Her skin had turned pale white and her breathing had become shallow.

Sanji immediately recognised the symptoms "shit, she is going into shock". He approached Luffy's side "we need to lay her on her back and keep her legs elevated" he explained. He glanced down at her leg and knew he couldn't leave her untreated. This was a serious injury.

"She is getting cold" Luffy pointed out, holding her head. He looked up to the people in the room and the women that stood gazing at them. Some of them averted their eyes the moment his looked their way which only worked in angering him more.

"We need to keep her warm" Sanji pitched in, removing the jacket of the uniform he wore and placing it over her.

"Who are you?" one of the women asked, finally gaining the courage to speak up and stepping closer to them, "You aren't like them" she noted. It wasn't often guards would help them out. They had the odd one in the past, a handful who would try to gain position in order to help the minority out but it was rare.

"Friends" Luffy replied. It was only one word but it was enough to snap them out of their stupor and get some of them to act. An older woman stepped forward and nodded to the pair of men to acknowledge them.

"There are others" she spoke up, "they will be in the control room" she noted, glancing across the room to a door on the far end that had a window on it. She was surprised they had not been disturbed yet but it soon made sense to the straw hats why many women did not move their positions…they were purposely blocking the window so what was happening their end of the room was not clearly visible.

"She needs medical attention" Sanji spoke up, ignoring the warning. The older woman nodded in understanding and looked around her before calling out to some of them; "Margaret, Agnes and Trudy, go man the door they came from and find what you can to block it". The healthiest women in the room nodded and headed towards the entrance. They had to prevent more people getting in and bide some time as long as possible. "You two, when we give the signal I want you to go in and get some blankets" the woman told two young children. The store room was next to the guard's office and it would take some stealth to get into it unseen. The older women kept an eye out as the light children made their way to the room.

"We will need a splint" the older woman spoke out to the room.

"Will this do?" one of the women asked, coming forward with a broom stick. The old woman took it from her and reached out to Sanji.

"I can tell from looking at you both you are strong" she remarked, "We will help keep them at bay as long as possible". She didn't need to ask the pair why they were here or what they planned to do. It was clear they were an enemy of the men that kept them prisoner and quite frankly, no matter what happened next, as long as they continued to take down as many men as they could in their path it would be several less to worry about later on. Even if these men were replaced by more, hopefully in the time they were weakened it would give them the chance for a more successful escape plan.

Sanji used his strength to snap the broom in half and placed both lengths along the girl's leg. The woman who was caught by him before knelt at his side and ripped her dress to provide him with material that could act as a bandage. Several other women copied the action and provided him with enough material to fix the girl's leg into place.

"Their coming!" One of the girls hissed. The women got back into their places and did their best to block the view of the trio on the floor by their feet from the oncoming guards.

"Let me go!" the cry of one of the smaller girls caught their attention as she tried to wriggle free from one of the men's grasps. He sneered over her and hit her across the face to silence her before throwing her on the floor and kicking her in the stomach. Luffy could make out the man from under the work benches and sent out one of his arms to slide between legs and grab him by his ankle. The man had little time to respond as he was thrown back and away from the child. The action though caught the attention of two other men who immediately looked over in their direction and around the room.

"Why are there empty stations?" One of them asked, walking over and approaching a counter. He grabbed a woman by the wrist and pulled her into him, "Where are they?" he demanded. She shook her head and pleaded ignorance but he threw her across the table and proceeded to remove his belt, lifting it up in the air to whip her with it. Luffy's arm wrapped itself around the man and grasped him around the neck, lifting him into the air before forcing him to land head first on the ground.

"What do we have here?" another man asked with an eager glint in his eye and creepy grin appearing on his face as the duo were detected. "Growing sympathy for the little ones are we?" he asked the two soldiers on the ground. "Or just keeping her alive long enough to have fun with her?" he asked, licking his lip with his tongue.

"Remar!" another guard gasped out from behind gaining his attention. The man turned his head around in irritation, it was bad enough he had been woken up and two of his men had just been taken down so easily but now he had to clean up someone else's mess.

"What?!" he snapped, irritated. He approached a large hunk of metal that stuck out of the ground and noticed that under it was the remains of the senior guard. A leg started to twitch slightly that made him ill at ease. He waltzed over to the corpse and kicked it to make sure it was definitely dead then laughed out loud manically.

"Oh I like your style" he remarked, turning to look at the still crouching Sanji and now standing Luffy. His head tilted to one side as he met Luffy's glare. "I take it you are the one that did this?" he asked. Luffy did not respond and merely held his ground. "I should thank you I guess" he continued, taking a step closer to him, "I can't say I was particularly fond of him, he was weak yet was given a higher position to me" he continued, walking closer still. When he was within an arms reach of Luffy he looked down at the girl on the ground and then back to the man before him.

Luffy could tell that this man was not an ordinary guard like the others they had come across so far. Most of the others were weak and sacrificial pawns but this guy he was most likely a devil fruit user and took pleasure in making others suffer. The women in the room began to step back and give space out of fear. Luffy knew he couldn't afford to waste any more time and he hated it when enemies talked at him, instead he chose to take immediate action and save them all some energy. He threw a punch in the man's direction but Remar dodged it by a hair's breath.

"Ooh not bad" the man remarked with a grin, "aren't you forgetting something though?" he asked, nodding his head to the side and drawing Luffy's attention to a little girl that was in his colleagues arms. She whimpered as the man began to slide a knife up her leg and under her ragged dress. "Keep fighting and we will mutilate her and many of the others" he remarked casually.

"Over my dead body!" Sanji snapped, his voice echoing in the room. Remar's eyes' opened wide as he realised the blond guard was no longer kneeling on the floor and had managed to get behind him with lightning speed, kicking his friend in the face so hard that he flew through the window beyond. Sanji picked the girl up from the floor and checked she was okay before handing her over to one of the women. "Get them all out of here!" he barked to the older woman as he turned to face their enemy. She nodded in understanding and gathered as many of them together as possible, making their way towards the exit.

"I don't think so" Remar stated. A blast shook the room and the women fell back as a series of roots and vines forced their way through the ground and covered the exit, surrounding them in what seemed like one giant cage.

Sanji gritted his teeth, there was no way he could allow anyone to harm a woman and seeing these weak women in the room being held captive forced the image of a broken Nami in his mind and he felt physically sick. He would never forgive monsters like these. No matter what it took he would send all of them to hell.

Remar sniggered and turned to face the blond man, "what makes you think I will let you escape?" he asked, making a gesture with his hand. Some of the women cried out as roots started to crawl up and wrap their way around them, "you aren't the only one with extendable limbs" he remarked as he grinned at Luffy. Luffy glanced over at the women and sent a series of punches at the vines, eventually grabbing them and using brute force to tear them apart, but his efforts were in vain. The more he broke the more they grew. He suddenly fell to the ground as one of them pierced his skin and forced its way through the flesh of his leg.

"Luffy!" Sanji called out, realising quickly that his captain was weak to sharp implements. Luffy though managed to break free from the hold and jumped backwards, landing on one of the work benches and figuring out quickly that he was safer in a higher position. Sanji managed to avoid the roots and jumped away from them as attention turned to him.

"I'd be careful if I were you" Remar sung, "some of my babies are poisonous" he remarked, laughing manically. Sanji gritted his teeth and broke several of the wooden restraints, freeing the women underneath them.

"You should worry more about yourself" Remar called out, managing to distract Sanji and grab his ankles, throwing him into the air and up against the ceiling before hitting him into several walls and objects around the room. Luffy managed to kick the vine that held his friend and break him free, catching him and helping him to his feet.

"Thanks" Sanji coughed. His chest was visibly painful at being used as a ping pong ball.

"I can't get close to him" Luffy noted, that and the fact that he had become completely conscious that the women in the room were being used as bait. It was taking all of their energy to break them free and keep them out of harms' reach and their opponent knew it.

"He can clearly control the earth" Sanji commented, "we just have to find his weakness" he looked around the room and an idea came to him. "Luffy, do you think you can distract him for me and take down some of these machines in the process?" Sanji asked. Luffy nodded his head and jumped down from his position. That was something he could definitely do.

"So you came out from hiding" Remar commented with a grin. He was clearly enjoying toying with them. "No matter what you do though you aren't fast enough to escape my vines" he sneered.

Luffy clicked his knuckles together and dug his feet into the ground. "Gear second" he called out, his body turned red and steam began to come out of him, "if I can't catch up I just have to become faster" he replied. Remar blinked in surprise and suddenly the dark haired boy disappeared and ended up behind him. He managed to bring his vines up in time to block the onslaught of punches that forced their way down on him, breaking through the wood and just missing his own face, forcing him back and into one of the machines. The device wobbled and started to fall but he managed to avoid it landing on him.

"Hmph, looks like I underestimated you" he acknowledged the straw hats power and summoned his roots and vines to cover him completely and act as a form of armour. No matter how many punches and kicks the man before him sent his way he was able to defend against them and withstand them with his own earth like abilities.

Luffy sent a kick to his enemies head and vines began to crawl up his foot and ankle, fixing him into place. He grimaced and stretched forward to try to free his foot from the armour like mass but as his hands gripped his leg more vines spread around him and he tried to bat them off. Remar laughed manically and revealed part of his face momentarily, "my plants grow hungry for blood" he sneered. Luffy could feel his body going numb and struggled to keep the roots off him as the poison he had been pierced with began to seep through his blood stream. "There we go" Remar spoke up, "now you are mine" he snarled, lifting up his arm that held his sword and wrapping the blade with his roots to form a spike.

Sanji watched as the man pinned Luffy back and went to pierce him with his attack, _Now,_ he thought, sending a series of kicks at the largest machine in the room as the women helped push over some of the smaller ones. A thunderous sound echoed as several pieces of machinery landed on the ground and oil poured out of them. Remar looked around in response to the sound and was met by Sanji standing on a work bench opposite him holding a lighter up in his hand and lighting a cigarette that rested in between his lips. The women had managed to gather and get themselves to safety behind him.

"Hey captain, you alright?" Sanji called out. Remar felt the man he held wriggle and turned to look at him. Luffy was grinning and he suddenly realised he had been tricked as the younger man utilised a sum of Haki to cut himself free from his grasp.

"You were poisoned!" Remar stated in surprise. He should have been paralysed.

"I am immune to most poisons" Luffy remarked with a shrug. After fighting the poison guy in Impel Down and then the gas guy, Caesar, in Punk Hazard, Luffy was ready for anything.

"You know the great thing about earth" Sanji commented, watching his captain jump to safety, "it burns" he remarked, dropping his cigarette and watching the room light up in a blaze of fire.

…

"There are too many of them!" Kazuo complained in a hushed whisper as he dropped back down to the ground and hovered next to the raven haired woman. He had climbed a tree to get a look out beyond their pathway and to the hidden cave he had planned to take her to but on arrival near the entrance several guards had stopped, choosing a quiet location for their gambling games. This now meant their escape route was no longer likely to be completely free of danger. When he turned to look at Robin though he soon found she was no longer next to him. His heart jumped in his chest and his head shot around like a spring. Robin had abandoned the cart and walked ahead, through the bushes and into the light of the camp fire.

"Excuse me" she spoke up softly, gaining the men's attention. Several eyes looked her way and two of the men rose from their positions to approach her. Their eyes lit up and they shared a grin between each other.

"Looks like a kitten has lost her way" one of them voiced.

"Why don't you come and sit with us…we can keep you warm" the other announced.

"Hey, don't keep her to yourselves" one of the men sitting down remarked, "remember the rules, we share"

"How about the winner takes all?" another spoke up, gaining laughs all round.

Kazuo raised his weapon and readied himself to jump out to protect her when several pairs of hands appeared on the men and proceeded to bend their necks and backs backwards with such force that he could hear their bones snap. In a silent instance the men collapsed in a heap on the ground, unable to call for help or back up and never getting the chance to get close enough to touch her. Kazuo's eyes opened in surprise. She was amazing and yet incredibly scary. His face became flushed as admiration and fear filled him all in one go. A shaking foot stepped out into the light as he forced himself forward and watched Robin walk up to the fire to bend down and pick up a large stick before lighting it in the flame. The sound of movement in the shadows caught Kazuo's attention and he noticed that Robin hadn't heard it. In a split second he dove forward and managed to block an attack that came behind her from the bushes.

Robin turned in surprise as she found the young farmer boy fighting off a man twice his size. He kicked out at the man's knee, forcing him to buckle before hitting the man over the head with as much force as his body could muster. The man landed on the ground unconscious and Robin glanced over him. From the look of his open fly he had just come back from using the bathroom. To be on the safe side though she used her power to look around them and verify that this time they were definitely in the clear.

"Are you alright?" Kazuo asked, panting slightly.

Robin nodded and opened her eyes "I am fine, thanks to you" she smiled. The blush on his face was clear in the faded light and Robin smiled to herself. He was too honest for his own good. She lifted up the now lit club and looked at him, "so where is this secret entrance?" she asked.

Kazuo shook himself out of his stupor and took the torch from her. He approached the rocks up ahead that were covered in moss and foliage. Robin watched as his hand slid along the surface and he nearly disappeared into the shadows. "Found it" he called out. She approached his side and he handed her the torch again, "can you hold this? I need to push the rock out of the way". Robin did as was asked and stepped back to give him some room. She watched him struggle and felt like helping him with her power but as the large rock began to slide away she realised that sometimes a woman's interference didn't help a man to feel good about him self. Her decision was proven right when the boy turned to look at her with a huge grin on his face at his own achievement.

As Kazuo caught his breathe and went to get the cart of goods Robin rummaged through the bodies on the floor and tied some of them up as a precaution. "What are you doing?" Kazuo asked, a little taken aback by what looked like a grave robbing scenario in his eyes. Robin retrieved a small den den mushi and held it up to show him.

"This may come in useful" she remarked, "Sanji managed to deceive Crocodile by pretending to be one of his henchmen through using one of these" she explained, "it may help provide us with information that could save our lives" she remarked. The boy nodded in understanding and watched her place the snail in between her breasts. Somehow he was envious of the creature. Robin proceeded to pick up a bucket of slop on the side and placed it over the fire, putting it out. She turned to face the boy who held the cart and torch and took the latter from him before entering the darkened path.

…..

"Are you sure that is where they docked?" Nami asked her crew mates as they manoeuvred the Sunny around the island and towards a cove to keep them safe from the oncoming storm.

"According to Franky's sonar system the submarine is definitely in that direction" Chopper spoke up, looking at a device in his hands that the cyborg had developed a while ago in order to keep track of all the hidden elements of their ship.

"What do you want to do, shall we get closer?" Zoro asked.

Nami shook her head, "We don't want to risk getting trapped in a tight space" she remarked. "If they are followed we don't want the enemy to see us from a distance either" she finished. The green haired man nodded his head in understanding although had to wonder how much of it was related to fear of being caught than anything else. Nami turned to Chopper, "tell me if it changes location" she ordered. He nodded in understanding.

"What now, Nami-san?" Brook asked. Nami looked up at the skeleton and then out to sea through the cave like entrance, watching a darkened spot up ahead where the sky slowly began to meet with the ocean's surface. She hugged herself and shivered. It was getting colder.

"We wait" Zoro replied when Nami failed to respond. Nami turned to look at him slightly surprised but nodded in agreement. With little resources trying to escape was not an option. Besides, given the situation with their enemy it wasn't advisable to keep the group divided either. She felt a hint of regret for being so caught up in her own world lately that she had not noticed her friends trying to deal with the situation and continue to put themselves at risk yet at the same time her instincts were screaming at her to run. She placed her hand on her abdomen and winced at the throbbing pains in her body. Gripping onto the side of the ship she took in a deep breathe and steadied her mind, forcing herself to focus on nothing but the current weather situation. It was the first time since her feet landed back on the Sunny that she had felt a glimmer of freedom and she would be damned if she let a storm take it from her.

…..

A channel of strong cold wind blew through their tunnel and brought with it hard rain that pelted down on top of them as the Sunny swayed and rocked slightly. Chopper looked out of the window of his office, taking his eyes off the device in his hands for an instant. He noticed that Nami was still outside and wearing a waterproof coat and shawl. He was grateful to have Nami back in charge again, even if for a short while, to get them to safety but he also knew she was pushing herself too much and worried about her wellbeing. She was the only one that they could completely trust to get them to safety when Mother Nature decided to take her temper out on the inhabitants of the world but he knew that her ability took more out of her than she ever admitted to the others.

"What's going on, why'd we move?" Franky asked as he sat up on the bed and looked at the doctor, visibly hiding and holding back groans of discomfort. The creaking and clicking of his body as he moved was enough to tell anyone that he wasn't 100%. The man was only in his 30s but felt like he was older than Brook.

Chopper turned to face the shipwright and sighed, "A storm" he replied. It wasn't the first or the last time they would experience something like this. The eye of the storm hadn't reached them yet but it was also only a matter of time. He had to just hope though that the cove they were in would shelter them from the worst and that any enemy that may be out there would be worse off. The sound of movement next to the doctor caught his attention and he looked up in surprise to see the cyborg standing up and holding onto the cabinet next to him.

"Hey you shouldn't be moving yet!" Chopper protested. Franky had only just finished attaching all of his vital parts. His nerves and muscles were weak and would take time to heal. Franky merely grinned widely and reached out to pat the little man on the head with one of his hands. The pat was a little too heavy for Chopper's liking and he had to move out of reach to avoid the man's force weighing him down. Franky grimaced and sank back onto the bed again. He was panting and sweating from the effort and now couldn't stop his body from shaking. He couldn't control his own strength or maintain his own balance. This was going to take longer than he planned.

"Chopper is right you shouldn't be moving" Usopp announced from the sidelines, a little envious of his friend's rapid recovery process.

"I can't sit around forever" Franky replied, "not when Luffy and the others are fighting for us" he finished.

"I can understand how you feel, but forcing yourself will only prolong your recovery and you will be no good to anyone!" Chopper warned.

"Chopper is right" a voice spoke up from the doorway causing them all to jump in surprise. Chopper turned to see Nami standing in the doorway wearing a complete yellow waterproof coat and hood, dripping a puddle on the floor by her feet. His face lit up at seeing her but her sudden awkwardness made him realise that she was having second thoughts about coming into the room.

Nami hadn't been in the small room since they were united again and kept looking at the ground at her feet. For some reason she struggled to physically get her foot to step over the threshold no matter how much she screamed in her head to move.

"Nami-sis" Franky practically whispered her name and Chopper looked at the man, surprised to see a sad expression on his face. Franky looked at Nami like he regretted something or was guilty and it was a look that worried Chopper. Usopp on the other hand was unable to see her from his position and Chopper noticed how he silently closed his eyes tightly shut with a trickle of water running down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry" Nami spoke up suddenly with a desperate tone, immediately spinning around and running off in the opposite direction.

"Nami!" Chopper called out after her and ran to the doorway but when he looked outside she was nowhere to be seen.

"Leave her be" Franky remarked. Chopper turned to look at the man and his face was sullen.

"What's going on?" the doctor asked, suspicious of Nami's inability to visit her two injured friends and at their saddened responses to her.

"Some things are best left unsaid" Franky spoke up, giving into exhaustion and lying back down on the bed. He closed his eyes and pretended he needed the rest as an excuse to not see Chopper's quizzical and innocent eyes and avoid talking on the matter any further. He could hear the sharp shooter's silent tears turn into sobs and wanted to speak out to him to reassure the man but no words would come to his mouth and all he could taste was bitterness and a deep hatred of him self.

…..

"Nami-san?" Brook spoke the navigators name with caution as he approached her slowly from behind. He saw her running across the deck and towards her favoured tangerine trees that remained on board since her joining of the crew many years ago. Sanji really had done a great job of keeping them safe and healthy. Nami's back straightened in surprise at the sound of his voice and he stopped in his tracks, not wanting to worry her any further. "Are you alright?" he asked cautiously, watching her back and a hand reaching up to wipe what he could only assume were tears from her face. He heard her sniff a few times and she turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were bright red and the hazel in her iris's appeared darker than usual. It was a scary look indeed.

"I will be fine thank you" she remarked. He knew she was lying but yet he didn't know how to respond to her when she was like this. She was like a lost child and for some reason the image of Laboon came to his mind. He approached her side and admired the fruit on the tree in front of her. Usually Nami would scold anyone that touched her trees and would set Sanji on them to protect the delicacies, only allowing him to use them on special occasions in his cooking. Now though she didn't bat an eyelid at the fact he had subconsciously picked one from its branches and admired it in his hand.

"Why do I get the feeling you are here to tell me things will get better and to not dwell on the past?" Nami asked.

Brook looked at the item in his hand and reached it out to her. She lifted her hands up apprehensively and accepted the gift, glancing down at it before watching Brook turn around with his hands behind his back as if he was contemplating something. "I will not tell you to forget the past" he spoke up, "after all it makes us who we are" he continued. Nami could tell he was thinking of the painful memories of his lost captain and crew mates. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose everything and live in solitude for years on end, wanting to die but being unable to. No, she realised, that was a lie. She already knew what it was like to lose family and her own body. She even had a taste of how it felt losing a friend. None of it was anything she would ever want to experience ever again. Brook studied the way Nami gripped the fruit in her hands and her haunted expression. He placed a bony hand on her shoulder and shocked her back into reality. "Only you can choose if the past shall rule you or if you will use it to make you stronger" Brook finished.

"You sound just like him" Nami spoke up, finally beginning to stop shivering and seeming a little more determined. Brook tilted his head to one side in confusion. Nami reached out and grabbed his hand, placing the fruit he gave her back into his fingers and letting go again. "Thank you Brook" she offered, though her gaze was still unable to look him straight in the eye and her faint smile was still unable to reach her gaze. Despite that though he sensed a hint of determination in her and bowed slightly in response.

…

Zoro lifted his weight for the 792nd time. Sweat poured off him and his body was burning hot to touch but it was a work out he knew he had needed for a while now. Since setting anchor he took advantage of the quiet before the storm to try to reawaken his instincts and loosen up his aches in his joints and muscles from sitting around a little too much lately. It wasn't like he was doing nothing. Looking after Nami and the others was a job in itself, but getting stronger to protect them was his top priority no matter where they were.

The sound of the trap door into the room slamming closed caught his attention and snapped him out of his trance. He focussed ahead and upon seeing Nami standing there he instantly paused in his motions and placed the weight on the ground. Nami stood staring around the room with a look of surprise on her face and he soon realised what a state the room looked in. Nami stepped further into the room in a hesitant fashion and did not utter a word or look his way. Instead she approach the wall and lifted her hand up to trace her fingertips along the marks in the wood until they came to a hole in the wall that was clearly made by a fist. Zoro wasn't able to speak, a little embarrassed at her seeing the state of the room and never once thinking she might actually come up to see him in there. Her presence put him off guard a little. Zoro carefully put his weights back in their stands and picked up a towel to wipe his face and neck.

"Did you do this?" Nami asked. He looked up at her from his towel and noticed she was admiring his craftsmanship which for some reason made him feel ill at ease.

"What do you think?" he replied a little briskly. It was pretty bloody obvious.

"Why?" she asked, finally looking his way. He put the towel down and fixed his clothing before having a drink.

"I needed to let off some steam" he replied with a shrug, again stating the obvious. Why she needed to ask him he had no idea.

"Did it help?" she asked. Her question made him feel guilty for some reason and he lowered his drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"No" he replied.

"So why keep doing it?" she asked, probing more. He turned to look back at her and noticed she was staring right at him.

"Why does it matter?" he replied, wondering what all the questioning was for. It wasn't like he didn't feel bad enough already or that he was unable to go back in time and change things.

"Did it feel good to relieve the stress even just a little?" she asked again, probing more. This time though her question finally made him realise what she was getting at in her round about way.

"Have you finally come to start your training?" he asked her out of the blue. Her expression changed from a hint of curiosity to doubt.

"That depends on what you have planned" she replied honestly. She didn't want to commit to something and regret it in the future.

"I can't promise to go easy on you" he answered, "but if you want to stop at any moment just say so and I will respect that" he vowed. Nami nodded slightly in understanding and gratitude.

"So where do we start?" she asked, slightly nervous by the whole prospect. She didn't really know what she had come here for. She had been upset at being unable to face her friends and too weak to even look at them. The fear of seeing their hurt and sympathetic gaze made her feel sick to the stomach and she felt she needed to escape yet Brook's words had also been playing on her mind. She had subconsciously brought herself to Zoro's side but she hadn't been thinking about training at all. Her mind had been blank, purposely avoiding as much thought as possible because it only ever led to uncontrollable tangents that caused her serious head and heart ache.

Yet for some reason after seeing the state of the nest and evidence of Zoro's frustration and anger Nami had slowly come to realise something. The desire to let loose and prove to herself she could be better and stronger than she was now started to burn within her. It was a scary and dangerous prospect…the ability to cause serious harm, but one she knew she wouldn't be able to conquer without some help and who better to help her than the big bad wolf?

"Take off your coat" Zoro ordered, Nami did as she was told and put it to one side. She was wearing comfortable yet baggy clothing and it was suitable for moving around in. When she turned to face Zoro he threw a long stick in her direction and she instinctively caught it without a second glance, surprisingly herself. She watched as Zoro picked up a similar wooden pole like stick and positioned it in front of him. "First we have to work on getting your body fit again" he commented, "then we will work on foot technique" he continued. "You use a staff normally in battle" he pointed out, Nami nodded even though he wasn't asking her a question. "We will start with that and then work towards other types of weapons and self defence manoeuvres".

Nami realised in that moment she had probably bitten off more than she could chew. Zoro was not going to go gentle and would work her hard, but at the same time she was feeling oddly excited by the prospect. She knew it was unlike her to feel such a way, especially as she was the type of person to let people do things for her or push people around, but in the end when push comes to shove Nami would always step in to help those in need. She had thought that she was stronger than she realised and would come through in time of crisis but images of women that drowned or hung themselves to prevent being touched by anyone haunted her mind and made her wonder if she was the weak one? She gripped the training weapon in her hands with more force. _I will get stronger,_ she told herself. She would not let her demons win.

….

"Hey are any of you sisters to Kazuo?" Luffy called out to the crowd of women that now flooded the corridors behind them as they made their way out to safety and away from the fire.

The women looked at each other and a couple of them shared solemn expressions. "What is it?" Sanji asked, reading the non-verbal language with ease.

"You mean Amelia" the older woman spoke up.

"Where is she?" Luffy asked, growing slightly frustrated by the lack of speed in their response.

"She is with the manager of this factory" a brunette spoke up, "he took her as his new favourite a couple of hours ago".

"Where are they?" Luffy asked again.

The woman looked up to the ceiling; "his office tends to be on the top floor" she spoke up.

Luffy turned and headed back in the direction they had come from but Sanji reached out and grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "How do we get there?" he asked.

The woman pointed to a door to their left, "there is a lift the guards use to move produce but due to the fire I don't think it will work" she explained.

Another woman shuffled forward and interjected, "I don't know if it is true or not but I over heard the guards saying there was a secret passage way located in one of the storage rooms on the north western part of the building"

Sanji cringed. It was in the opposite direction to the way they needed to go for the medicine.

"Do you know where the medicine is kept?" Luffy asked, thinking faster than his comrade. The brunette woman nodded. Luffy pushed Sanji forward and the cook looked at him with concern. "Can you take Sanji to where it is?" he asked the girl politely. She nodded but Sanji tried to protest.

"Luffy you can't seriously go alone, who knows what sort of person he is…besides, that Haru guy is expected sometime soon, we can't afford to take any risks right now!"

"Going together will only waste more time" Luffy noted, "We have to get Usopp and Franky medicine no matter what" he remarked. Sanji remained silence. He understood what his captain was getting at.

"Fine" he gave in, turning and following the woman down the corridor.

"Hey!" The voices of more guards caught their attention and Luffy turned to meet them. He had no more time to waste and immediately barged his way through, taking no prisoners.

…

 **A/N: So the story moves on a bit. Nami isn't 100% but is beginning to fight back, even if it is a little at a time while Luffy and Sanji leave their mark.**

 **As always please let me know what you think and thank you for reading.**

12


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or anything affiliated with it. I'm just a fan exploring my abilities and trying desperately to distract my mind from work!**

 **Author's Note: Thank you to the couple of you who posted reviews on the last chapter and those who added the story to their favourites. It hasn't gone un-noticed and is appreciated.**

 **To get a bit more inspiration for my writing I thought I would try typing while listening to some music…so I borrowed some music from my partner who has an extensive repertoire, including heavy metal…and that is how I am now enjoying 'Zombie'…**

 **Broken**

 **Chapter 10**

The sound of wood hitting wood reverberated through the crow's nest several times as Nami raised her training staff just in time to defend herself from the onslaught of attacks that Zoro suddenly sent her way. "Not bad" he commented with a grin as she blocked the swing that landed in a downward strike with such speed and surprise it threw her off balance and caused her to stumble a couple of steps backward.

Nami's head shot up and the glare she gave him made it look like she was ready to kill. "What the hell was that for?!" she spat, clearly angry at being taken by surprise like that but at the same time trying to steady herself and prepare for whatever else he chose to throw her way, ignoring the hint of dizziness that briefly waved over her.

"What did you expect?" he replied with a shrug, "Do you think your enemy will always make their presence known or wait for you to be ready before they make their move?" he asked, watching her bite her bottom lip in irritation, reluctantly acknowledging he was right yet showing her frustration.

"Fine" she snapped, giving into his point, "but at least let me take my shoes off, I can't move in these heels properly" she stated. Zoro nodded in understanding and waited for her as she took a couple of steps forward and approached the bench to his left hand side. She placed her staff down for a second as she bent to remove her foot wear, placing them gently on the bench below. Zoro found himself watching her carefully and noticed she was wearing a long sleeved shirt which hung loosely with a thin vest like top underneath the material. It covered her well but the bruising on her neck and arms were still rather prominent, even though they had begun to change to a yellow brown shade. The memory of her naked, battered and drowned figure clawed at his mind suddenly and he had to shake his head and divert his gaze to prevent himself from being distracted. He had been thinking about her constantly these days and it was proving difficult to ignore.

Nami's eyes glanced sideways at the weapon she had been given before reaching out to pick it up. It had felt like a lifetime ago since she last had something in her hands. It was good to feel an element of control, even if just a little bit, yet the negative part of her kept thinking about how all this training would come to nothing if the weapon was removed from her. The moment she had nothing in her hands the enemy would have the advantage and she would just become another piece of livestock. Several faces flashed before her mind and the screams and pleas of women and children alike echoed through her ears. She closed her eyes for a second and took in a deep breath. _No,_ she told herself, _never again, I swear I won't let that happen again!_ With a new found sense of willpower she gripped the weapon at her side and immediately spun on her feet, swiping at an unexpected Zoro who blocked the attack to his side by a hair's width and jumped back. He looked at her stunned and irritated for a moment, clearly too lost in his own thoughts to have responded quicker than he did. That small move in itself gave Nami a little more confidence to keep on trying.

"What's the matter?" she stated with a small hint of a cruel grin on her face, "the enemy won't always be making it easy" she reiterated his words.

Zoro scoffed and took a step towards her. She shifted to the right of him reading the movement of his feet and where she believed his attack would come from. Zoro however changed his footing at the last second and spun around to hit her from the opposite direction. Nami managed to block the attack but felt the weight of his hit reverberate through her arms and into her body, taking her by surprise for a second and making her feel physically sick. He was strong and although he said he wouldn't hold back for some reason she felt he probably was. The Zoro she knew would most likely have broken the staff in her hands in half and sent her flying by now, but the fact her feet were on the ground made her feel a combination of emotions. She felt irritation at being treated too kindly and being shown again the difference between them and relief in response to the pain in her body that told her that she should be a little grateful he was being gentle for her sake. Dazed she barely became aware of his next movement and he made a vocal sound as if to give her warning. She looked up and ducked in time from a swing that came near her head. She tried to swipe her own staff across the floor to trip him but Zoro managed to jump out of the way and paused momentarily, appraising her. His gaze felt confusing.

"Not bad" he stated with a grin as he repositioned his hands on the staff and held it like he would a sword. Nami was well rehearsed in using a staff and was showing some agility. He knew that in her best health she would probably do an even better job at it. He adopted a stance and paused before making several swings at her. Nami used all her strength to avoid his movements, dancing around him and blocking where she could but the difference in power was too much and she stumbled and fell over. She barely had time to breathe when Zoro's large stature appeared over head and he sent an attack down on top of her. She blocked it with her staff but the power of his movement pushed down on her and the staff rested on her chest. The compression caused her a great deal of discomfort and she gritted her teeth as her heart pounded and her lungs struggled to take in air. Zoro watched Nami's face contort slightly and started to relieve the pressure and discomfort and started to back off her with the intention of helping her up but before he could an intense pain met his groin.

Zoro grasped the throbbing area and fell to one knee as Nami scrambled up onto her elbows and shuffled out of his way. He looked at her with a death like glare. "Th..at…wa..s….low…" he complained, grinding his teeth and breathing in as his body adjusted and blood rushed to help aid the injury. He managed to recover reasonably quickly and was ready to yell at her when he noticed her turning away from him and coughing into her hand.

"You alright?" he asked, frowning. He was cautious of approaching her in case she was showing one of her trickery moments, but when the coughing intensified momentarily he realised that it was a stupid question. He approached her side and looked down at her curled figure just in time to see her wipe a stream of blood from her mouth with her hand. "Hey" Zoro's voice sounded worried and Nami tried to turn away from him some more, wiping her hand as if to hide something. He lowered his weapon to the ground and placed his spare hand on her shoulder, followed by his second hand and forced her to look his way.

"I'm alright," Nami lied trying to push him away. Zoro reached a hand out to her chin and lifted her head to look at him but she averted her eyes quickly. The avoidance sent a feeling of sickness to his stomach. The Nami he knew would stare at him defiantly but this Nami was frail and submissive. She had dark circles forming around her eyes, pale skin and blood on her lips.

Zoro's eyebrows furrowed, "Maybe this was a bad idea after all" he commented, "your body still hasn't fully healed yet" he pointed out, noting how one of her hands grasped onto her chest where her damaged rib was. Scanning her now he identified that on closer inspection her body was not in good shape at all and felt guilty and stupid for pushing her to the limits.

Nami shook her head, a hint of stubbornness taking over, "If we don't do this now then it may be too late" she replied, wanting to be as prepared as she could be for when they met their next enemy. If she got in a situation like that again she wouldn't be able to live with herself for doing nothing about it. She refused to be seen as being incapable. She moved her hands onto her staff and steadied herself enough to push her weight on it and stand to her feet. Zoro followed her and frowned, _Chopper will kill me if I make her continue like this,_ he thought.

"We will spa when you are feeling in better shape" he commented.

"No, I am fine" Nami protested. Zoro stood up and bent to pick up his own staff before glaring at her.

"You have to take better care of yourself" he ordered. Her body had been through so much already and it only took just now for him to be reminded yet again at how frail she really was.

"You are not my captain" Nami retorted, growing upset for being seen to be weak and being scolded like a child.

"No, but I know Luffy would say the same thing" Zoro replied, looking her way with a very serious expression on his face, "and he would kill me if I did anything to hurt you" he added for emphasis. Nami gritted her teeth. She knew he was right but she didn't like it one bit.

"I need to get stronger" she mumbled in protest. Zoro nodded in understanding. He knew that feeling all too well. Glancing at her he could see the desperation and frustration in her face and came to terms with himself that he couldn't just let her walk away. He shook his head in defeat, "For now we will focus on something else" he stated, placing his staff down to rest against the wall.

"I can continue…I want to fight" Nami retorted, defiantly.

"Nami you…" Zoro started to argue back with her and was surprised to find a staff swinging in the direction of his face. He dodged it by a hair's breadth and scowled at her. When Nami rotated the long pole in her hands in a windmill fashion above her head he momentarily paused in all thought to admire her control of the weapon before realising it was his biggest mistake. Nami stepped around to his right and sent the staff in his direction. He blocked it with his arm and fixed the end of the long object in his hands. Her swing was weak but the move in itself wasn't bad at all.

Nami tried to pull the staff free but Zoro kept a firm hold on it and gently pushed her back a couple of steps before kicking at his own staff on the ground and letting go of hers long enough to catch his as it swung up to meet him. He realised that like him she could be extremely stubborn and sometimes the only way to fight that was to give into it.

"Hmph" Nami breathed, a little irritated and feeling like he was toying with her. If Zoro wished to defeat her he could easily do so and she knew it. She ignored the heat and pain in her body, becoming emotionally numb to it and welcoming it at the same time. The pain made her stick to reality and forced her to try that little bit harder. It made her feel alive. She adjusted her hand position on the weapon and stood watching him for a moment, _his defence is too good,_ she realised, _if I want to get a hit in I will have to get behind him,_ she thought, _or distract him,_ she realised. The latter thought was shaken off as soon as it entered her mind. The only forms of distraction she knew was through talking and flirting and neither of these she knew would work on this man. Besides, it was these methods that got her in this mess in the first place. She thought for a few seconds and looked around the room and up at the ceiling. With an idea of how to challenge her friend she made a half circle like motion with one of her feet and pointed her weapon towards the ground. _There is just enough head height,_ she decided and with that she ran as if to charge him. The moment Zoro readied his defence she lodged the pole into the ground and pivoted herself upwards.

Zoro's gaze widened in surprise as Nami's feet headed towards his face. He stepped to avoid the kick that he expected to come and lowered his stance, kicking Nami's staff from underneath her and causing her to fall short and land on him with force.

Nami tried to lift herself off Zoro and looked down at his stunned expression, becoming self conscious of the fact his head was in between her legs. She jumped back in surprise and looked away from him, horror struck. Zoro sat up and rubbed the back of his head to ease the bump he just received from the ground…he had underestimated her.

"What sort of attack was that?!" he snapped, a little flushed and irritated.

"I was meant to go over your head and kick you from behind" she confessed. Zoro stared at her wondering what made her think of such a plan.

Nami could feel the force of her body's injuries with every little movement that she made and it was now making her feel light headed. The swordsman studied her for a second and noticed how pale she looked. "We should take a break" he pointed out. They had only been going at it for a few minutes but he could see how exhausted she looked.

Nami shook her head, "This is embarrassing" she remarked, "I never realised how pathetic I have become". She was physically and mentally exhausted.

Zoro studied her for a moment, "your body has been through a lot" he stated the facts, "you can't expect it to heal over night". Nami lowered her head in defeat and swallowed the lump that came to her throat. She felt unbelievably pathetic and yet she refused to allow herself to be that way. Anger at her own inability forced her forward.

Zoro watched as Nami reached out for her weapon and got up on her feet with some difficulty as her body started to give in on her. She pointed her staff towards his stomach, "I need to practice…so get up" she ordered. Zoro knew she wasn't going to give in easily and would most likely fight until she passed out, just like she had when she was infected by that illness back then; an illness that nearly killed her. The thought of Nami dying before him was something he refused to think about yet he knew if she kept pushing herself like this it could result in problems. He reached for his weapon and went to stand to meet her but instead swung the staff out by her feet to take her off balance. Nami struggled to step back to miss the attempt and landed against the main mast that ran through the centre of the room. She winced at the pain that shot through her system.

Zoro made a slow and calculated sweep upwards and Nami tried to kick it away but in doing so landed awkwardly on the ground. She could taste a combination of blood and bile in her mouth and reluctantly swallowed it down as she leant forward and tried to focus. Her eyesight was a little hazy and she had to shake her head to reject the drowsiness that threatened to consume her. As she looked up Zoro had changed his stance and she could tell he was readying himself to run at her. This time he seemed serious and she could tell he was now testing her and probably in his own way trying to prove a point. She held her staff up in defence but the sight of his strong stance made her hesitate for a slight second, _he is going to use full force,_ she realised, panic stricken. His muscles tensed and his eye glistened as they reflected his powerful and dangerous aura. For that split second fear kicked in and Nami knew she was going to lose. She gritted her teeth and forced her mind to acknowledge that this was just Zoro and there was no reason to be scared but the trembling in her legs still took her by surprise.

Zoro could see Nami shaking and the colour drain from her features. As he ran at her she half heartedly raised her staff to block, closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. Her cowered demeanour bothered him a little. He hated for her to see him as a monster but he needed her to stop this foolishness and it was the fastest method he knew to ensure that happened.

The sound of wood splitting rang through Nami's ear drum and the vibrations of the mast behind her shook through her body as her weapon was forced from her hands and hit her back support, forcing the Sunny to take the full impact of his attack. She could feel the heat of her predator's body close to her and hesitated to open her eyes. Zoro's closeness sent all the fibres in her being on end. When she managed to look up she saw broken pieces of wood next to her head and followed them up to see a bleeding hand and muscular arm almost pinning her in place. Her eyes slowly followed the veins in his arms up to his neck and his forehead. Zoro was staring at the damage he had caused and when his eye momentarily looked at her she felt her heart jump out of her chest and into her throat. She deflected his gaze as soon as she could.

"Don't drop your guard" he warned, snapping her out of her thoughts. She suddenly became aware of a small hint of disappointment as he took a step back and moved away from her.

"Sorry" she whispered. She didn't want to tell him all the mixture of emotions and memories that had flashed through her mind and body in that moment.

"Why are you apologising?" he asked with a shrug, "it's normal for people to feel fear". Nami's eyes shot up to look at him, _fear_ , she repeated in her mind, realising slowly that he was right. She was scared. Scared of a lot of things but of him... she couldn't understand why. Zoro was a friend and was only trying to help her out. A man who had tried to help her on so many occasions. A man who…she stopped her line of thought… _a man_ she realised. Zoro was a man. Taller than her, stronger than her, faster than her and everything she wasn't. She envied and admired him but also feared him. She was scared he would hurt her. Scared he would leave her. Scared he would…

"Hey" Zoro waved a hand in front of her face, "you're spacing out again" he pointed out. She looked up at him and frowned, "what?" he asked, getting the picture from her facial expression she was irritated about something.

"What is the point of this?" she asked suddenly, visibly upset, confused and angry.

"To make you stronger" he remarked with a shrug as if he were stating the obvious.

"No matter how strong I become men will always be able to over power me" Nami replied, growing more flustered with every syllable. Zoro watched her carefully for a second and sighed. Her change in moods made her a real handful but he could see where her line of thought was taking her and he didn't like it one bit.

"Nami…even men have their weak points" he pointed out, "the same with giants…" he added randomly, "the bigger they are the harder they fall" he remarked. Nami looked at him a little puzzled, wondering when he had become a wise man. "Look at how you floored me with a single kick" he pointed out.

"I was lucky your guard was down" Nami remarked, feeling a little bit guilty for it. Zoro refrained from biting back and instead tried to focus on the positives.

"You have your own strengths" he remarked, "power isn't all about physical attributes, you know that" he finished. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, _says the man that spends his life exercising,_ she thought _._ Yet she knew he had a point. She and Usopp had not trained as long as they had for nothing.Zoro continued; "You are light and fast on your feet. Not to mention you have an impressive long jump and quite a brain".

"Are you trying to flatter me?" Nami replied, feeling a little better for the effort he was making to cheer her up despite the sick feeling in her gut.

Zoro ignored her response and reached out to take her hand in his. She looked at him cautiously and felt her muscles twinge and heart race faster in her body. Zoro proceeded to place her hand on his neck and pressed his fingers down on top of hers, "feel that?" he asked. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be feeling but nodded nevertheless, "hit that spot hard enough and even I would have trouble" he confirmed. He guided her hand to a point in his bicep, "hit here and my arm will go numb, stopping blood flow for a while" he continued. He moved her hand to his chest and she could feel the beating of his heart, "Hit me here and I would struggle to breathe…you see Nami, even the strongest of men have the same weaknesses…we are all human".

Nami understood what he was trying to say to her. Humans had vital points and pressure points that could give even the weakest opponent an advantage if they fully understood the body and how it worked. The difficulty though with a devil fruit user was you needed to prevent them using their powers first and sea stone was hard to come by. Not to mention the more talented a person was at fighting and the more muscle they had then the harder it was to reach those vital points, assuming you could fight them long enough to get them to drop their guard to reach that point in the first place. To do that successfully she would need to be close to her enemy. She felt Zoro let go of her hand and pull away. She felt like his stare was reading her like a book and seeing the doubts in her mind.

"I was serious about your speed" he remarked, "You could out run many men…especially the larger ones". Nami guessed he was right but she didn't exactly feel like she could do a marathon right now. She could barely run from one end of the ship to the other without feeling her body would explode right now.

"It didn't do me a lot of good then" she pointed out, reminding him again of recent events. "You just saw how I responded…one miscalculation and it's all over." Zoro knew where she was coming from and realised that positive thinking wasn't going to work on this occasion. Sure Nami had strengths but that wasn't enough to save her. She needed more than that and he had to find a way to give it to her. He walked across the room to pick up another staff and reached it out in front of him. "What are you doing?" she asked, sceptical.

"We will start with self defence and how to disarm your opponent" he stated, opening and closing his hands for emphasis, "the thumb is the weakest part of any hold, so whatever you do you need to take them by surprise and force the weapon out of their hold in one rotation" he handed her the weapon, "here hold this", she did as she was told. He placed his hands either side of hers but in an opposite motion and then rotated the staff out of her hands with ease, span it around his head and held it like he would a sword balanced on his shoulders.

"Show off" she muttered, she had tried to hold it relatively tightly on purpose but completely failed.

"Your turn" he replied, holding out the staff in front of him. Nami looked at him and then the weapon and back again. Somehow she highly doubted this would work so easily. She stepped closer to him and reached up for the weapon.

"Don't forget your footwork" he warned, "get balanced". She adjusted her feet and bent her knees then copied his action. The weapon moved slightly but he managed to keep a firm grip on it. "Your hands are in the wrong position" he stated. He let go of the staff with one hand and used it to change her hand around on the pole. The small action made her wonder when she had gotten so used to him touching her so casually until now. "Right, now keep your weight into the ground and elbows in close, as you step you rotate at the same time" Nami followed his instruction and successfully positioned the staff, getting it out of one of his hands and needing to use a bit more force to get it out of the other.

"Good" he praised, "now try it this way" he took the staff from her and then stepped around her, lifting it up and over her head. Nami froze as she felt the closeness of his body against her back. The staff was pressed lightly against her chest and his arms were wrapped around her. "Right, now try the same again, but this time…" Nami missed what he said as her mind whirled on the fact she could feel his breathe on her neck. "Hey are you listening?" he asked, trying to lean forward to look at her face. Shocked out of her thoughts Nami slowly lifted her hands up to the staff and tried to move it free. She pushed forward and down but Zoro's grip was firm. "Don't push forward" he offered, "Go in this direction" he motioned, moving his arms to show her. Nami could feel her arms shaking slightly and swallowed to clear her now dry throat. She could feel her body temperature rising but decided that she wouldn't show any weakness and instead tried to put all her energy into getting free, but when she was only able to get the staff half way and ended up slightly entangled with the swordsman a flash of a memory hit her and she started to panic.

Zoro stumbled forward as Nami's foot made contact with his ankle, "Nami what the…" he asked but barely had time to respond. The close proximity back kick caused him to lose his balance and as she pushed down on the staff to try to break free the pair of them fell forwards, landing on the ground on all fours. "That was foul play!" Zoro spat, slightly taken aback by her sudden attack but as he looked at the back of the woman beneath him he could see her holding onto her arms and realised slowly that Nami's body was trembling.

"Please…get…off…me" she pleaded and it dawned on him the position they were now in and how his weight pushed her down. Disgust filled his being and he immediately jumped off her, ignoring the way his knee clicked back into place as an aftermath of her kick.

"Sorry" he apologised even though it wasn't his entire fault and even though he knew that it wouldn't stop the thoughts in her mind or erase the memories of her past. He said it just because he didn't know what else to say.

"No, I'm sorry" Nami's voice wavered but the volume suggested she found a little more back bone. Her trembling stopped after a few moments and she picked herself up off the ground and turned to face him. There was a dark and sad look in her eyes that was almost dangerous.

"Nami" Zoro spoke her name and she lifted her head, a sense of determination filling her to overcome whatever it was she was being forced to face. He kicked the staff by his feet in her direction. "Come at me as if I were one of them" he ordered, understanding what she was thinking and feeling in that moment. Nami looked at the weapon by her feet and hesitated. "I told you right, I will take all of your pain and suffering" he reminded her. Her eyes widened in surprise and then hardened. She knew she could trust him and she knew he was more than capable of protecting himself but she needed to let off some steam and he wasn't about to stop her. _No one will force me to my knees again_.

Without any more words the navigator of the straw hat crew adopted a stronger stance and positioned the staff to her side as if it were a lance. The swordsman prepared himself for the attack and watched as the red head allowed her mind to take over her body and lose itself in hell.

…..

"What is going on up there?" Franky asked, hearing the sound of what seemed like a fight taking place in the crow's nest.

"I don't know" Chopper remarked, pausing his movements and listening out for the thudding noises that echoed and shook the ship. "Zoro has been training extra hard lately" he noted out loud.

"He takes on too much" Franky replied. Zoro was the second strongest in their crew and had over come many odds, proving his strength with no need for hidden powers or adaptations to his body. Yet at the same time he faced death on a daily basis and pushed himself to limits beyond the realm of that which was humanly possible. Defying all odds could be seen as remarkable but also dangerous. All of his fitness training could back fire on him in time and his body could give up on him through muscle damage and deterioration…if he even lived long enough to get that far.

"Zoro-san is with Nami-san" Brook pitched in as he turned to hand Franky a pair of crutches.

"Sounds like she has lost her temper" Franky commented as he took the crutches and placed them one at a time underneath his arm pits. The objects helped him to maintain a balance while standing but the pain that shot through his arm joints wasn't something he could easily ignore. He made it across the room a few steps and collapsed into Chopper's high chair.

"Are you alright?" Chopper asked, worried.

"Yeah…it looks like my arms need more strengthening before I can walk properly" Franky realised. It was something he already knew but he had hoped if he could push himself beyond all limits that somehow he might be able to manage more but Chopper was running low on supplies for his medicines and he knew there was only so much pain he could take. Trying to think about anything but himself in that moment he placed a hand on the desk next to him and turned in his chair slightly to get a better look at Usopp. "Hey, how are you holding up?" he asked.

Usopp blinked a couple of times and managed to turn his head slightly to look at the man that sat next to him, "I have been better" he replied honestly. His negative personality was something that had never changed and if anything only got worse as the situations in his life kept knocking back all confidence and belief that he had once had in himself.

"Can you feel anything yet?" Franky asked, conscious of Chopper and Brook approaching their side and purposely trying to focus on something positive. Usopp shook his head a little and remained silent for a moment, the awkwardness in the room could be cut with a knife.

"Would any of you like a cup of tea?" Brook asked out of the blue, trying to ease the mood, "I find it always helps to calm the stomach" he added. It took a while for people to respond to him and the silence felt uncomfortable.

"That sounds good" Franky was the first to speak, "Chopper why don't you get a break and help Brook in the kitchen" he offered, hinting for the pair to leave so he and Usopp could have some privacy. Brook looked over at him and nodded in understanding, placing a hand on Chopper's shoulder and helping to encourage him out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. Franky sighed and turned his attention back to the sharpshooter, "you have to stop blaming yourself" he warned.

Usopp's face contorted and he bit his lip, trying desperately to stop the tears from flowing again but failing miserably. "I can't get any of it out of my head" he admitted. Out of everything they had been through there was one thing above everything else that he regretted the most and that was freezing up when Nami was treated in such a violent manner. He had been too weak to stop them and too pathetic to do or say anything to help her. She had reassured him and sought his emotional support while the worst nightmare possible happened to her and yet all he could do was turn away and close his eyes in prayer that it would end. The feeling made his stomach churn and he felt a surge of stomach acid rise into the back of his throat and drop again.

Franky stared up at the ceiling and then back to the window that looked out onto the deck. "You know, Nami-sis is fighting back in her own way…her coming to see us like that is proof enough that she is trying. Even now as we speak I am certain she is with bro-san…we have to fight back too" he stated, admitting a slight waver to his own voice at the knowledge that the path wouldn't be easy.

"I want to" Usopp spoke up, "but how can I?" he asked, knowing full well his body was struggling. If they were hit by enemy opponents now he would be killed in an instant…that or worse, he would be made to watch as all of his friends be beaten, mutilated, tortured before being killed slowly. It was something he didn't want to experience again. He was willing to give his life for his friends and liked to think he would be good at that when push came to shove. But his fear was over riding everything else. He feared death and often ran from it but he also knew from recent events that he feared loneliness more.

A beeping sound broke their concentration and Usopp turned his head to watch as Franky looked around the room for where it was coming from, "isn't that the GPS device for the submarine?" he asked the older man.

Franky nodded and stretched as much as his body would allow to grab the item in his fingers before turning it around to look at it, "looks like the submarine is on the move" he remarked. Usopp sighed with relief at the realisation their friends were okay. Franky took a closer look at the object in his hands and his eyes widened in surprise. "There is another dot on here" he noted. Usopp's heart jumped in his chest and the pain that surged through his body was a sign of mass panic and tension.

"You don't mean..?" he asked, unable to finish his sentence.

Franky's own panic started to surge through him and he desperately tried to shuffle his crutches and make his way towards the door. He stumbled and fell into the wall but managed to keep himself upright and use his body to force the door open. He had to check it out for himself and clambered his way out onto the deck leaving a confused and frightened Usopp behind him.

…..

Nami stopped in her tracks and collapsed onto her knees in defeat. He body wouldn't move anymore no matter how much her mind urged it to. She was sweating profusely and panting and with every intake of air into her lungs she felt like her chest would explode.

"That's enough for today" Zoro spoke up, "you need to rest" Nami nodded in acceptance. This time she had to admit he was right and she actually welcomed the break. She had spent what seemed like an eternity over the last hour putting all of her energy into trying to fight Zoro and barely laying a single scratch on him. She had allowed blinded hate and anger to flow through her body uncontrollably but he was able to take everything she had to give and more which only helped add fuel to the fire.

Nami scrambled to the edge of the room and rested against the wall, finding relief in the partly cold surface against her hot body. Zoro reached for some water and handed her a mug full which she willingly accepted before sitting down next to her. She gulped the fluid down and coughed heavily, resulting in Zoro patting her on the back. "Ow!" she protested and he withdrew his hand immediately.

"Sorry…for a moment then I forgot" he admitted. She had several nasty scars that were still trying to heal and he could now see a spot of blood on her top from the bandages underneath. It looked like their workout had run a number on her after all. "Shit, you really should see Chopper" he ordered, worried he had allowed it to go on for too long and she was in worse shape now than when they had started.

"No" she replied, "I will be fine" she lied.

"You are pushing yourself too much" he warned.

"You are one to talk" she retorted through panted breath. She leant back again and rested her head against the wall, wincing and coughing some more.

"Nami I am going to call Chopper up here" Zoro decided and went to stand up but was stopped by a slender hand gripping hold of his trousers and pulling him back down again.

"Just stay here with me" she ordered. Zoro watched in surprise as Nami moved into him and rested her head onto his chest. Part of him wanted to protest and ask her what she was doing and yet the other part of him, the part that wanted nothing more than to hold her close for as long as possible gave into her and allowed her to settle in the nook of his arm. "I don't know why but I feel safest when I am like this" she whispered, yawning and closing her eyes. Zoro hesitated before lowering his arm and allowing it to gently place itself on the base of her back. "Zoro" she spoke his name as if it were a question.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Thank you for today" she offered. He applied a little pressure on her as he squeezed her gently in response.

"No problem" he replied.

"ZORO!" the bellowing of Franky's voice shook through the swordsman and jerked the pair out of their peaceful moment. "ZORO-BRO WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" the panic in his voice was evident. Nami sat up and looked at Zoro with a worried expression. Her face was ghost like as all the adrenaline and blood rushed out of her body.

"No…don't tell me they are here?" she asked, her body beginning to tremble again.

Zoro jumped up and looked out of the window but couldn't see any danger, he opened the hatch and partly made his way down the ladder. Chopper and Brook ran out of the kitchen and onto the deck in response to the man's voice. "What's the problem?" Zoro called out down to the trio below.

"The submarine…it's moving!" Chopper announced with a pleased expression as he took the device off the cyborg, just to double check.

"That's not the only thing that's moving" Franky called back, pointing to something on the machine and looking back to the swordsman that now joined their sides. Zoro looked at what was causing the stress and saw a large dot moving at the edge of the screen.

"What is it?" he asked, unsure of what to make of this but knowing it was probably not a good thing.

"Another ship…" Franky offered.

"Is it them?" Brook asked, worry evident in his bones.

Franky shook his head, "I don't know, but I sure as hell don't want to find out…" he turned to look at Zoro, "we need to get the submarine and get out of here fast".

Zoro nodded in understanding and noticed the smaller dot that was closer to the base of the screen…it was near their location and heading towards a stationary one which he suspected was them.

"It looks like they are on the other side of the island" the voice of Nami surprised them and Zoro turned to see her clinging to his side and looking down at the object in his hands.

"If that's the case then we have a chance" he replied. He turned to Chopper and Brook, "prepare to set sail" he ordered. He then looked at Franky, "do you think you can man the engine room?" he asked.

Franky nodded, "I am not at full power but I will give it my best" he promised, turning to try to make his way to the door. The surge of adrenaline through his body in that moment helped to numb the pain he was feeling and forced him to strive forward.

Zoro turned to look at Nami and she gave him a forced fake smile and he could tell she was scared. "Nami…" he started to say something but could see water filling her eyes. She swallowed and forced them back. He gripped onto her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"No matter what happens you stick to my side" he ordered.

"I will only slow you down" she defended.

"Nami" he spoke her name firmly, "I won't lose you again" he practically made a promise to her and she was reassured by his words and the firm hold he now had on her.

…

"Wow is this it?" Kazuo asked, looking up at the large vessel in surprise. Robin nodded as she got out of the submarine.

"Robin!" Chopper's relieved voice called out to her and she turned to greet the little doctor with a smile.

"How is everyone?" she asked. Chopper stopped in his tracks and looked worried but forced a smile out.

"They are okay" he replied.

"Is that a raccoon?" Kazuo asked, surprised at seeing a talking animal. Chopper immediately turned to look at the kid and shouted, "I am not a raccoon I am a reindeer…and who the hell are you?"

"Chopper this is a friend of ours, he helped me escape the island" she offered. Chopper's defence lowered and he nodded his head in acceptance of the child before looking around the area.

"Where are Luffy and Sanji?" he asked. It was Robin's turn to look a little set back. She straightened herself up and saw Zoro and Nami approaching them. Somehow the red head looked worse than she had before and it worried her.

"You alone?" Zoro asked, noticing the lack of the others. Robin nodded.

"They are still out there" she admitted. Chopper's enthusiasm immediately left his body. "We waited for as long as we could but I decided that it was best to get what I could back to the ship so we could prepare ourselves" she confessed. Zoro nodded in understanding and then looked at the child that stood next to them for a moment. Kazuo half expected the man to ask who he was and what he was doing there or treat him like some kind of enemy but it surprised him when the man ignored him and shrugged in acceptance of his presence before making his way to the small vessel and dragging out the sacks of items from within.

"Chopper, take these barrels to Franky" he ordered. Chopper increased his size and did as he was requested. The cola would definitely come in handy.

"What shall I do?" Kazuo asked.

"Go help Franky man the engine room" Zoro replied, noticing the strength of the lad.

"I will show you where it is" Robin offered, leading the boy away from the area. She stopped momentarily to look at Nami but the girl barely acknowledged her presence and instead focussed all of her attention onto a device that sat in her hands. Nami looked like she was reliving a nightmare all over again.

…

 **A/N: It has taken a while for me to get this out. Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoyed a little more ZoNa time…even if it didn't last very long!**

11


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece…I am just a fan that can't get enough of it!**_

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the kind responses you have given me. I know this pairing isn't all that popular but it has so much chemistry, drive and potential that I think it is under appreciated. Their moments are some of the best moments in the whole manga in my opinion. Writing about characters that someone else created is never easy but it is reassuring to know you all feel that I am doing a good job of it. I will try to not lose the momentum.**_

 **Broken**

 **Chapter 11**

"Arrrrrgggghhhhh!" the scream of a young girl caught the straw hat captain's attention as he ran down the corridor of the highest floor. It had taken too long to find where he needed to be but he now knew he was in the right place. "Please, don't!" the girl pleaded. Luffy reached the door and pulled back an arm, clenching his fist to blast the wooden material off its hinges and send it flying into the other side of the room. The scene he saw surprised him. A large rounded man stood with a large metal pole in his hands that was covered in blood. In front of him was a figure of a man shackled to the ceiling and the floor like a piece of cattle. His clothing had been stripped from his upper body and his back was covered in red spots and deep purple bruising. A young girl was being held up by two men and being forced to watch the man get beaten. She had a collar around her neck with a lead on it and her knees were clearly marked.

Luffy's presence caused all eyes to look at him.

"N…o….r…un!" the beaten man breathed, on the verge of passing out. Luffy immediately recognised the haggard and bearded face of the old man that had helped them. He scanned him and realised his injuries were quite severe.

"Who the hell are you?!" the fat manager blurted out, frustrated by the interruption and confused at seeing a blood stained soldier enter his office uninvited. Luffy however ignored the grotesque figure and focussed his attention on the brunette that struggled and cried against the grasp of the men on either side of her.

"This one is taken" one of the soldiers spoke up.

"You should know your place and leave" the other warned him.

Luffy's gaze focussed on the little girl and no one else, her large hazel eyes looked back up at him and water filled them. Snot streamed down her lips and blood congealed in her hair. Her clothing was muddied and torn and he could only hope the old man had succeeded in stopping them from committing the worst sin in the world. "Are you Amelia?" he asked. The girls eyes widened in surprise and fear, she didn't know yet if this man was friend or foe. She nodded her head in silence and chewed on her bottom lip as tears came to her eyes.

"Please stop!" she pleaded. Luffy reached out a hand and placed it on her head gently before lowering himself to look in her eyes properly. He gave her the biggest grin he could muster and she couldn't help but be reassured by it. Luffy then raised both his fists and simultaneously punched the crutches of the men that restrained her from either side, forcing them to let her go while clasping at their dignity.

"Why you!" the manager spat, stepping forward and away from the man he was beating. The old farmer now wore a surprised expression that slowly changed into a grateful smile. Luffy picked the girl up in his arms and jumped several times as an onslaught of bullets, swords and metal pole's came his way from the three men. He swung his feet above his own head and smashed holes into the ceiling and floor, setting the old man free and forcing him to land roughly on the ground beneath him.

"Papa!" Amelia exclaimed, running to the older man's aid as Luffy placed her on the ground. The old man was clearly unable to stand on his own and it was evident several of his bones were most likely broken. Amelia tried to place his arm around her shoulders to help him up.

"Not too fast!" the fat guy warned, pointing a gun in their direction. Amelia's eyes opened in horror and she stepped around her father with her arms out spread to shield him from the array that came towards them. Luckily for her Luffy was quick on his feet and managed to step in between them, deflecting the attack before she was hurt. Bullets flew back in their enemy's direction and they tried to avoid the onslaught.

"Are you alright?" Luffy asked, looking back at the pair. Amelia nodded and the old man coughed. "Can you move?" the captain asked, crouching down to examine the man more closely. His body reminded him of Usopp's and it only fuelled the anger inside him some more. The man shook his head. Luffy looked up and around the room, he couldn't fight these guys and protect the pair at the same time, it would mean holding back to keep them safe and that was a risk in itself. His best bet was to get them out of there.

"Watch out!" Amelia cried out, warning the captain that had his back against his opponent. A blow to Luffy's side sent him rolling to the ground. He placed a hand to his injured area and identified immediately that he had been cut and was bleeding. Luckily his movement had protected him from the worst but the man in front of him grinned profusely.

"So you are the rubber man they spoke so fondly of" the man beamed. Luffy's eyebrows furrowed. From that comment alone he could only assume this guy knew something he didn't and had a part to play in his friend's condition. The fat man gave a hand gesture to the two men either side of him and they moved around the room with swords in hand. Luffy stepped closer to the girl and her father and watched them all as they completed their triangle approach. "It's a shame that rubber is weak against sharp implements" the larger man stated clearly. Amelia looked up at her saviour in surprise and worry yet the man didn't budge an inch and seemed to remain calm about the situation he was in. Anyone that knew Luffy would understand his perspective. If you had a weakness you had to learn how to live with it and use it to your advantage…that or get strong enough it doesn't impact on you.

She watched in slow motion as the men all ran at her protector with their weapons held high. As she turned to watch the manager, Ji, she was horrified to see him lift up a crossbow in his hands that looked like it may have been dipped in something. While Luffy was busy avoiding the swords that came down on them Ji fired several arrows their way. "Behind you!" Amelia warned the man.

Luffy cast out Haki from his body, sending a torrent of shock waves through the ground and forcing his opponents to slow down in their movement. They were not weak enough to completely collapse straight away but it enabled him to make his defence. He managed to grab at one of the men's arms and pull him forward, head butting him to the point of unconsciousness before sending a kick in the other's direction and sending him flying.

"NO!" Amelia's cry caught the black haired boy's attention and he turned around to find the old man behind him, falling to his knees with an arrow coming out of each arm and his waist. Luffy's eyes went dark and he looked up at the man that was responsible for the action. As angry as he was with himself for not acting sooner he was furious with these people continuously harming others for their own shear pleasure. He headed in the man's direction and the grin nearly started to dissipate from his opponent's face. Just as Luffy was about to strike, the ground beneath them started to shake and smoke began to fill the room. It seemed like the fire Luffy and Sanji caused earlier, mixed in with the fact he just used Haki, created a combination that threatened the main structure of the building.

Ji grinned at the momentary distraction Luffy was given and grabbed for a knife from his side belt. He threw his huge hulk at the straw hat and tried to penetrate his blade into the man's flesh. Amelia watched in horror and tried desperately to help her father to the edge of the room and out of harms reach, all the time watching and praying that the head of black hair would appear from underneath the heavy weight.

Movement beneath him made Ji aware that he had been unsuccessful. As he tried to push his blade in deeper he felt a pair of hands reaching up to his chest and a pair of legs moving with them. Luffy used all of his strength to push the man off him and kick him backwards. "I don't understand!" Ji exclaimed, shocked and upset at the fact the straw hat had no marks on him. Luffy lifted a part of his top out of curiosity for what just happened and Ji saw a large round pink section of his mid riff.

"Vulcanization?" Ji asked out loud, surprised to see the hardened section of rubber and watching as the colour of the boys flesh began to change. Luffy tilted his head to one side as if to say, huh? He didn't have a clue what the man was talking about and that would be his weakness. It was evident the straw hat wasn't even aware on how to control his own power and so he had to take advantage of that. He stepped to the side and grabbed at a flask that sat on the work bench. It was something he had been working on but was worth trying now. Looking around he glanced at one of his men in the corner of the room and approached him hastily, forcing the liquid down his throat. The man screamed and cried out in pain, his body wriggling.

"What is he doing?!" Luffy wondered, "How can you hurt your own men?!" he asked, visibly angry.

"What I do with my workforce is up to me!" Ji replied, "They know the risks!"

The ground shook again and the floor beneath them started to give way. "Arrrrggghh!" Amelia screamed, grasping hold of her father. Luffy jumped in their direction and covered them from falling debris. He knew he had to get them out of there before the building collapsed completely. This guy would need to wait.

He noticed a large window and made a quick momentary decision. Grabbing the pair in one of his arms he stretched out another and held onto the workbench ahead. In one pinging motion he sprang them forward and twisted his body just in time to burst through the glass and out of the window.

Amelia was too shocked and scared to scream. Instead she clung to her father and closed her eyes. She expected the landing to be hard but to her surprise they bounced a few metres before coming to a stop. She could feel an elastic arm slowly drawing back from her and looked up to see the smiling captain beaming down at her. She couldn't help but admire her saviour in that moment.

"GET THEM!" the order from the manager bellowed from the top of the building. They heard a crash behind from where they had come from and noticed the two guards that Luffy had just defeated land on the ground. They appeared larger and stronger than before and their eyes were black, as if possessed.

When Luffy turned his back on Amelia to face his opponents she could see tears in his clothing and specks of blood around him. They may have been superficial wounds but the man before her was cut up from the broken glass and she felt guilty about it. It was clear that whatever he did to protect himself against Ji he wasn't able to do again.

….

"Damn it!" Sanji muttered, throwing his cigarette to the ground. He didn't have any time to smoke as the building started to fall on top of them. He carried a large sheet full of supplies over his shoulder like Father Christmas would when dishing out gifts. His other arm pulled at the hand of the woman who had helped guide him. He had learnt her name was Sophia and she was not from these lands. She had been captured and brought here against her will several months before hand. Her hair was brown and her eyes were green. In any other circumstance he would be in a dream world and would surround her with adoring charm whilst admiring her hour glass figure. Right now though her weakened body slowed them down and with his arms full all he could do was run as fast as the added weight would allow whilst kicking back as much material as he could until they reached an opening.

Several mounds of rubble landed in front of them cutting their exit off short. "That way!" Sophia breathed out, pointing to an open door and pulling at Sanji's arm. Sanji turned to look her way and allowed her to take the lead, knocking back a large stone that dropped from above them. He kicked the material up ahead and the doors in front of them burst open. As they reached outside into the open space they sucked in the welcome clean air and Sophia practically collapsed on the ground. Sanji rested his arms for a moment while he took in their surroundings.

"Over there!" a voice called out. He turned to see several men running in the direction of the northern part of the grounds.

"Looks like something has caught their attention" he remarked, a little grateful and concerned.

"You should go to them" Sophia spoke up, lifting herself from her position and looking at him. Sanji stared at her momentarily. The light of the fire caused her hair to look red in nature and her eyes seemed darker. The image of Nami flashed in his mind and he gritted his teeth. He couldn't stand here and gaze on this woman…he had things he needed to do. "They need your help" she remarked, looking out towards the area the men had run to.

"Come with me" Sanji asked her. It was the only way he could protect her. Sophia shook her head.

"Thank you for helping us, but if I follow you I will only be in the enemies line of vision…it is best if I try to make use of the confusion" she summarised. He knew she was right, it was her way of avoiding getting in the way and becoming a target. She was pretty smart and if he had to hazard a guess he believed she was a little older than him. Not that it bothered him at all, Robin for one was a pure example of female maturity. _Robin…._ the thought of his female companion made him wonder if she was alright.

"There you are!" A woman's voice called out, appearing from behind the trees. Sanji immediately recognised her as one of the ones that helped them in the work room. "We were worried you were trapped in there!" she stated, approaching Sophia and placing a loving arm around her. The brunette smiled and placed a hand on the older woman's to reassure her.

"I am alright, thanks to Sanji-kun" she remarked. Sanji could feel his face heat up. The woman looked at him and bowed her head. He could see the others hiding behind her.

"Your friend needs some help" the older woman remarked, nodding in the direction of the south. "We will be alright" she reassured him, answering his unanswered questions and worries. Sanji was in cross minds about leaving but knew he didn't have much of a choice. He went to step away before turning back to face Sophia. He took one of her hands in his and kissed it gently.

"I hope we meet again some day" he remarked before disappearing and running to Luffy's aid.

"If only there were more men out there like him" the older woman sighed. Sophia looked out at the suited stranger as he ran into the smoke screen in the distance. Somehow she knew she would never see that man again.

….

"What's taking them so long?!" Zoro snapped, losing his temper. They had managed to get the Sunny out of their hiding place and around the island, out of view from the spot on the sonar that was growing closer and closer. Nami identified that the enemy was approaching from the other side of the island and so long as they maintained a low profile they might be in with a chance of hiding. It was a risk they had to take though. Even from this distance they could see clouds of smoke in the air and an orange tinge that came from the ground. If they could see it then there was no doubt in their minds that other ships could too. All they could do was continue to use the Island as a shield and keep a close eye on the sonar system.

With the support of Robin, Kazuo and the last of the pain relief medication Franky had managed to successfully load the cola into the ship to ready their 'coup de burst' as soon as they needed it. Chopper in the mean time ensured that Usopp was stable and helped Zoro and Brook to prepare the ship so they were able to take flight at a moment's notice. Now they just had to wait.

"Won't they go to where the submarine is?" Chopper asked, highlighting the fact that they had failed to notify their friends as to their whereabouts yet stood there complaining about it. Nami looked at the doctor and then up to the swordsman. The pair of them had been in such a rush to get to safety and had so much on their minds that they had barely thought about communicating to the others their plans.

"Would this help?" Robin asked as she appeared on the deck and over heard their conversation. She produced a small den den mushi from her top and handed it to the navigator. "Sanji has the other one" Robin announced. Nami's face lit up a little and she threw a grin at the raven haired woman.

"I can always count on you!" she remarked. Robin smiled, happy to be of help and to see the stress in Nami's features elevate, even if just a little. Nami positioned the snail to her lips and was about to call it when she suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?" Zoro asked, noticing her sudden upset. She was over thinking things again, he could tell.

"What if they hear it?" she asked. The others looked at her in surprise and confusion. "What if they are trying to hide or escape and the ringing noise draws the enemy to them?" she continued, "what if they are able to intercept the call and know we are here?" she added. Panic was clearly rising inside of her and Robin watched as Zoro took a step forward, placed a hand on her shoulder and removing the snail from her hands. His actions were enough to silence her and Robin understood immediately that he was going to take all responsibility away from the woman to stop her from allowing her own worries to eat away at her.

The raven haired woman had been watching Nami closely since her return and realised that her friend's body seemed to immediately calm in response to the smallest of touches that Zoro gave her. It was a change Robin was unsure of as she watched Nami seeking it more and more. Nami seemed to be developing a dependency on the swordsman. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, anything to keep her from her all time low, but it wasn't exactly healthy either. Zoro however, seemed to be oblivious to it yet some how managed it well by giving her just a little of what she needed. Robin however knew that soon enough a little wouldn't be enough anymore and Nami would need something more. The question was whether the swordsman could continue to provide her with what she needed. Should he deny her…the pedestal Nami was placing him on would come crashing down.

Zoro pressed the dial on the snail and the group listened closely as it made the call and a raspy, husky voice responded to them, "Robin my dear…I'm afraid I am a little busy" Sanji commented politely. A couple of cries and thuds in the background made them realise he was fighting someone. Nami crossed her arms and looked down at the floor and Chopper shared a concerned look with the archaeologist.

"It's Zoro" the swordsman remarked, shooting the man down. They could hear what sounded like Sanji's high speed spinning kick and several bodies falling to the ground. The sound of the swordsman's voice had clearly sparked anger in the blond man.

"What do _you_ want?!" Sanji spat, now taking some time to speak, "Where is Robin? Is she alright?" he asked desperately, showing more concern for the women again than the rest of them.

"I am fine Sanji-kun" Robin remarked, stepping in to distract the man and force him to listen. They heard Sanji sigh in relief.

"Hey, Sanji!" Luffy's voice could be heard in the background, "take Amelia and get out of here!" he ordered.

"Amelia?!" Kazuo called out his sister's name upon hearing it as he approached the group with a limping shipwright. He let go of the larger man and left him to the skeleton as he ran up to the swordsman and leant into the snail. "Amelia?!" he shouted again.

"Damn it, who is it this time?!" Sanji complained. A few more screams were heard before his voice pitched in again, "it's for you" he stated, passing the snail to someone else.

"Brother?" Amelia's faint voice called out, clearly hearing him. "Father…he's…." her voice started to break up and a loud shrieking noise caught them off guard and vibrated in their ears. Everyone stepped back a couple of paces and winced at the sound that went through them like nails scraping down a wet chalkboard.

"What's happening?!" Kazuo asked Zoro, panicking.

"I don't know" the swordsman replied.

"Luffy heads up!" Sanji's voice bellowed suddenly in the distance. It seemed like the snail on their end was being tightly held by Amelia as it became muffled somewhat.

"Get out of here already!" Luffy shouted back.

"Hell no!" Sanji protested, "You can't manage them on your own!" he started.

"The old man needs Chopper!" Luffy yelled back, "I can handle it" he stated clearly. Silence filled the atmosphere and a rustling sound occurred before a 'Damn it Luffy' which was followed by silence.

"Sounds like they are in trouble" Zoro remarked.

"Should we go to assist them?" Brook asked, looking at the younger man that they were relying on to be in charge in their captain's absence. Nami studied Zoro for a moment and could see the muscles twinge in him. He was desperate to go to their aid and yet she knew something held him back. Usually she would shout and yell at him for not going with them, playing his part or telling him to 'do something' but suddenly the thought of him leaving the rest of them on the ship didn't bode well with her and she struggled to accept it. She tried to think that it was due to her worry about him being directionally challenged meaning he couldn't go alone and they would have to wait longer, but something told her it was more than that. She needed him by her side and she refused to let him go. Reaching forward she snatched the snail out of his hands and shook it a little. The screeching sound kicked in again and then faded gently.

"Sanji can you hear me?" she asked, speaking into the snail. There was no sound.

"You don't think…?" Chopper asked, worried for their safety.

"NO!" Nami snapped, causing Chopper to jump back in surprise. "They will be alright!" she stated vehemently. _They have to be!_ She practically pleaded in her mind. In that moment the mushi answered.

"Hello…" Sanji's voice whispered, "Sorry got a bit held up" he panted.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami exclaimed, happy to hear his voice.

"Nami-san?" his reply was clearly one of sweet surprise. "How are you…?" he began but Nami cut him off short.

"We have no time for that!" she snapped, "Describe your surroundings to me!" she ordered.

There was a pause while the man clearly looked around him, "Trees…and lots of them" he stated. Nami gritted her teeth. It was an incredibly stupid and unhelpful response. There were forests all over the island. She looked down at a rough sketch Robin had provided her with on her return and guessed his location based on the little information she had. "If I am right and you keep heading west you should come to a small stream that flows through there" she stated clearly. The sound of splashing water could be heard at the other end and a silent paused before Sanji said "found it".

"Right….from your position head south east" she remarked, "the stream connects onto a river that leads out to the sea…we will meet you there" she paused for a moment, feeling bad about not sending help there and then, "you can make it, right?" she asked, worried as to whether or not he was injured or needed help.

"No problem Nami-san" he replied softly and calmly, clearly continuing to run with his heavy load.

"Where is Luffy?" Zoro asked, jumping in to join the discussion. Nami looked up at the man beside her and was reminded of his words, _stay close to me._ She didn't realise then how hard that was to do. Luffy was always number one in Zoro's mind. There was silence on the other end and it made them uncomfortable.

"He stayed behind" Sanji's voice eventually spoke up.

"You moron!" Zoro complained.

"Hey what was I supposed to do?! We were surrounded and had to keep their attention away from the islanders that are trying to escape!" the cook snapped back.

"Sanji you don't need to explain" Nami pitched in. Zoro could be particularly harsh with the cook when he wanted to be.

"I take it Amelia is with you?" Robin asked. They could hear him breathe as he ran.

"Yeah…her old man too…" he commented…the silence said everything for them, things weren't great. "Wait I can see something glistening up ahead…" Sanji suddenly blurted out, "It's the river!" The others were snapped from their thoughts and forced to focus on the situation at hand. Luckily he was closer than they thought.

As the others moved the Sunny to a position not too far from the island Nami found herself naturally moving towards the docking bay. A strong hand reached out and grabbed her upper arm, stopping her, "where are you going?" Zoro asked, visibly concerned.

"We can't get the Sunny too close, it's too shallow" she remarked, "We will need the mini merry to reach ashore"

"I will go" he replied, stepping in front of her and blocking her path.

"You don't even know how to ride it!" she retorted. He knew she was right but stubborn pride prevented him from admitting it.

"You are in no fit state to go out there!" he retorted, pulling her back and causing an atmosphere on board the ship. Nami was a little embarrassed and also frustrated. She hadn't been able to think straight but at the same time she wanted to do something to help and yet she was scared stiff. "You will stay here" Zoro stated it like an order.

"You told me to stay close to you!" she snapped back uncontrollably, pulling her arm away from him in disappointment. His bossiness made her want to rebel against it. For some reason having his full attention made her feel better. "It is as clear as water that you want to go help them!" she snapped. Her feelings were a culmination of guilt, anger, fear, the desire to help but also to run. She wanted him to be close to her but at the same time felt the need to push him away for her own protection.

Zoro stared at the red head in surprise. She was right off course. He had already decided to go and help his captain but he hadn't thought about the rest of them. He had always seen the Sunny as their home…their safe space and mindlessly thought it would be okay to leave her here while he did what needed to be done, but she was reminding him that they were weakened. They weren't the fit and thriving crew they had been months ago.

"I think it is better if Chopper goes" Robin announced suddenly, breaking into the uncomfortable atmosphere. The pair looked at her and the reindeer seemed a little panicked by it. "It sounds like Sanji isn't alone and most likely the people he is with will need medical attention" she explained. The little man nodded in understanding, she was right. "I will go with him" she confirmed.

"Robin you just managed to escape from there!" Nami argued back.

"I am not injured and barely came across any enemies thanks to Kazuo" she looked at the boy who nodded his head in response.

"I want to come too" he stated.

"It's too dangerous for a kid" Zoro defended.

"It's my family out there!" the boy protested.

Brook appeared by the boys side and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I will accompany him in Robin's stead" he insisted, "I'm already bone after all" he joked. The others couldn't help but not find him funny in that moment and glared at him. Given the context and situation of what was happening death was something that was more than possible. Zoro was about to protest when the sound of beeping broke the silence.

"That's the sonar system" Franky identified. The group turned to look at the musician who removed the item from his pocket and scanned at it briefly before handing the device to Robin.

"The ship has changed course and is coming in from that direction" she remarked, pointing to the direction the Sunny was facing, beyond the cliff tops towards the North.

"Shit, how long until they get within view?" Zoro asked, looking over her shoulder.

"About 20 minutes" Robin stated, panic rising in her own voice.

"We need to make a move and fast" Zoro identified, he turned to look at the musician, "Brook I need you at the helm…" he turned to the doctor, "Chopper take the kid and go before I change my mind!" he ordered. He focussed his attention on Robin next, "I need you to support Franky back to Usopp and guard them". Robin nodded in understanding.

"Hey man I can help too" Franky protested. Zoro looked his friend up and down and could tell he was still suffering despite his protest. Yet he knew from his experience with Nami that this could go disastrously wrong if they weren't careful and treating them like an invalid wouldn't help.

"We will need someone to man the guns" Nami offered, recognising their friends need to feel helpful. Zoro looked at her and then back to the cyborg who nodded in gratitude.

"Leave it to me" Franky stated proudly before maneavouring his crutches and slowly making his way to his allocated position.

Zoro looked across to their navigator and she avoided his gaze. "I guess I should back Brook up and give him directions" she spoke up, finding her place and role naturally as usual.

"Your trembling" Zoro pointed out, causing her to stop in her tracks on her way to Brook. She didn't turn around and instead allowed her back to face him. He watched as her head slowly lifted itself up to look at the sky above them.

"You said it yourself right, it's okay to feel fear" she stated calmly before walking away from him for the first time that day.

….

Sanji looked back as the sound of an explosion in the distance caught their attention. It sounded like the engine rooms from the factory just went up. Screams and cries could be heard as people moved from their positions and tried to run away from the fire. _Luffy you better be alright,_ he thought to himself, sending silent prayers the man's way.

"Sanji!" the sound of the doctor's voice caught his attention and he looked out to the horizon and watched a pair of arms waving at him.

"Chopper?!" he was happy to see the man. As the mini merry approached them he was surprised to see the young boy from the fields jumping out and running towards them.

"Father!" Kazuo shouted as he ran to the man's side.

Chopper jumped out of the boat and gave the old man a once over. He had arrows coming out of him and was broken in more ways than one. He turned to Sanji and was visibly worried. This man didn't look like he would make it much longer.

"We have to get him to safety!" Chopper shouted despite his saddened expression. Sanji knew what he was thinking. This man was lucky if he made it out alive. His body had already lost too much blood and being on the run didn't help his wounds either. Despite that though they weren't exactly the type to leave anyone behind and nor would they give up so easily when there was even the smallest chance at hope.

"Help me get him in the boat" Chopper remarked. Sanji helped lift the man and covered him in a blanket. Amelia had remained silent the whole time, kneeling by her father's side, caressing his head in her lap and watching him carefully. She wasn't bothered at the fact there was a talking monster. She was oblivious to her surroundings and instead just allowed her mind to become numb and her body go with the flow.

"Sanji!" Chopper's voice called out in worry as Sanji loaded the medicines onto the small boat and pushed it back out to the water, jumping back onto dry land.

Sanji smiled at them and slowly took out a cigarette, lighting it in his hand and placing it to his lips. "Someone needs to get our stupid captain" he offered and with that he gave them a salute and turned to run back the way he came.

…

Luffy stood panting heavily. His vision was slightly blurred from the blood that ran into his eyes. His limbs felt heavy from all the fighting and the use of some of his techniques. Most of the soldiers had been wiped out now and all he was left with were the duo created by the manager of the factory through some chemical imbalance. They were like zombies in nature but a lot faster and more unpredictable. Their bodies didn't seem to feel any pain and kept bouncing back up again, despite their appearance. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen once the drugs wore off. He gave out a hefty sigh in frustration. These people just kept toying with the lives of others and it pissed him off to no end. Yet he knew that at this point in time there wasn't much he could do about it, which drove him further up the wall.

One of his attackers came running at him from the right and he sent a gatling punch their way, sending them backwards. He watched as the figure picked itself up again and gritted his teeth. It was never ending. If all of the men had been given this formula he dreaded to think what the consequence would be. Two were proving to be enough of a problem in themselves. Finding himself getting dangerously low on stamina and desperately needing to make space between them Luffy dove into third gear and began to expand his arm into a giant fist. As the two zombie like beings ran in his direction he brought his arm down on them before swiping them sideways and back, picking them up in his hand and throwing them as far away from him as possible. _That should buy me some time,_ he thought, allowing his body to come back to size. A pain shot through his system and he realised he had pushed himself too far. When he looked down at his hands his fears were confirmed. He had been miniaturised again. "Damn it!" he protested. He thought he had overcome that but clearly there was a limit to the energy he exerted. "Oh well, nothing I can do now…I have to find the others" he realised, turning around in the direction he thought the cook had taken.

"Not so fast" the sneering voice of the perverted manager sung through his ears like an icy chill that ran through his veins. When Luffy turned around to face his opponent his body went rigid suddenly and he found himself unable to move. "How do you like it?" the man asked, "it's an old invention of ours…but it's paralysis lasts longer than most" he remarked, proud at his achievement. Luffy struggled and looked down to finally realise he had an arrow sticking out of his butt. "It was so easy to target you while you were preoccupied with the others" the man sneered. "Although I have to say I am surprised you didn't feel it pierce you to begin with". Luffy tried to speak but was unable to move his mouth. His body felt weird and he didn't like it.

"Well well well" the man stated smugly as he stepped closer to him, "Abandoned by your friends and all alone…pretty pathetic" he remarked. Luffy wished desperately he could punch the man in the face. "I have to admit I prefer girls to boys…boys are too, well, unclean" the man continued. He pointed his cross bow in front of Luffy's face and traced the arrow head down the side of his face and against his chest. "Although the boss is always keen for more pets" he acknowledged, "especially those with a price on their head…I wonder how much he will give me for capturing you?" he wondered. Luffy watched in silent horror as the man removed his knife from his belt again and pressed it against his skin. This time the blade cut a thin line across his chest, making him bleed, but he was unable to feel it. "Then again I could keep you to myself" the man stated, "I wouldn't mind a flexible body of my own."

"Dynamic Kick!" the voice of the cook couldn't have come at a better time than in that moment. The larger man didn't have time to respond as a heated red hot kick hit his face square on and then continued to repeatedly kick it's owner several times until there was nothing left but a messy and boneless heap on the floor. When Sanji landed on the ground he rummaged through the mad scientists clothing and found a few bottles of substances. Knowing one of them had to be an antidote but unsure which was the case he pocketed all the items before turning to face his captain and sighed, "I expect you need me to carry you?" he asked. Luffy blinked, unable to respond. "Well at least you are smaller" Sanji stated, thinking it would be easier to carry him in that form as he would be lighter. He stepped forward and picked his captain up by his head roughly before tucking him under his arm pit and turning in the direction of the Sunny.

…

"Where's Sanji?" Zoro asked immediately as he helped the others back onto the Sunny. They had 10 minutes to spare before the mother ship would appear before them. If they weren't ready to flee by then they would be in trouble.

"He has gone after Luffy" Chopper stated. Zoro gritted his teeth. That cook was making them all worry but he was grateful that he was out there helping his captain where he could not do so. Something here stopped him…a promise to keep close…a promise to keep her safe. Chopper gently placed an old and injured man on deck before rummaging through the bag of medicines Sanji had given him and taking out the items he needed.

"ROBIN!" Zoro called out the archaeologists name as loudly as his lungs allowed and she appeared shortly after, "Chopper needs your help" he emphasised, looking down at the man on the ground. Robin bent to assist them as the swordsman watched over them.

"What's going on?" Nami's voice spoke up, turning up unexpectedly in response to Zoro calling for help. When she saw the commotion in front of her she gasped in response and her hands covered her mouth in horror at seeing yet another victim of this dreadful war.

Chopper and Robin worked hard to remove the arrows from the man's body as gently as possible but he cried out in pain, worrying both children who desperately tried to be strong. Robin used her devil fruit powers to press down on the affected areas and reduce the bleeding as much as possible while Chopper applied dressings to the wounds.

"For..gi..ve me…" the old man breathed as he reached his hand out to his daughter and sought his son with his eyes. They approached his side again and gave him reassuring smiles.

"It will be okay papa" Amelia spoke up. Nami watched the heart wrenching scene and felt bile in her throat. The girl was as young as she was when she lost her mother and it was a hurtful reminder of the past.

"I…am…so…gra…te…ful…" he coughed up blood and Chopper tried to help sit him up a little to get the fluid out of his mouth. Dark liquid poured over the deck of the ship and a pool formed near the navigator's feet. Nami stepped back and into the swordsman, seeking physical contact with him, even just a little, to help reassure her. The man maintained his ground and did not move.

"Nami if it's too much leave" he offered coldly. Nami shook her head and forced herself to stay. She had to stay and see it through to the end. The man gripped onto Robin and leant his weight into her, "tha..nk…you…" he spoke up. Robin placed a hand on his and smiled at him reassuringly, "No it is you we should thank" Robin offered.

"Don't speak father, save your energy" Amelia pleaded. The old man smiled at her and he brushed a hand against her cheek, "so…proud" he muttered before his eyes rolled back. Kazuo shook his father and called out to him but he failed to respond. Amelia's tears fell onto the man's cheek and her brother watched her take their father's hand in hers and clutch it close to her chest. "No!" he remarked, unwilling to accept the inevitable. "NO!" he shouted again, louder this time as his feelings burst through him.

"I think there is some kind of poison running through his system" Chopper offered, but he wasn't sure what the cure could be and knew it would mean a series of tests…tests he doubted the old man would be able to survive given his present condition.

"You're a doctor aren't you?!" Kazuo snapped at Chopper, "Do something!" he pleaded, grabbing the man's fur and shaking him.

"Stop it!" Amelia cried out. Kazuo looked at his sister in shock. "It's my fault, he protected me!" she wailed.

Chopper shook his head and looked at the ground, his own tears beginning to fill him but his professionalism as a doctor forced him to stay in tune with reality. He checked the man's pulse and used his animal like hearing to listen for a heart beat. It wasn't much but one was still there and he refused to let it go completely. He injected the man with a chemical that he knew would help clot the blood, followed by something to reduce the pressure on the heart and try to act as a barrier to whatever was in his blood stream. In a slumber like state his body would slow down many of its functions and focus on the most important areas. "We need to move him" Chopper announced suddenly, picking the man up in his arms and heading towards his room.

"Where are you taking him?!" Kazuo demanded irrationally and already thinking the worst.

Robin stepped closer and placed a hand on the boys shoulder to draw him away from their friend, "Chopper has done all he could, it's now up to your father" she explained. She helped the two children into the medical room and gave them the task of watching over their father and of Usopp in order to free her to help on deck.

"You alright?" Zoro asked Nami as the pale look of her facial features began to gain a little colour again.

"I'm fine" she lied, pausing momentarily, "just reminded me of a past I would rather forget" she remarked.

"Bellamere?" he asked, hitting the nail on the head. He too knew what it was like to lose someone close to him whom he loved. It left a place in your heart feeling empty and it wasn't something that could ever be filled, merely shrouded and protected by other pieces of a larger puzzle.

"It's been so many years since she was taken from us yet it still feels like it happened yesterday" Nami remarked. Zoro nodded and looked out to the island before them. He understood that feeling alright, in more ways than one.

In that moment the sound of the den den mushi caught them by surprise. Nami looked down at the object in her hand and slowly stepped into Zoro, looking at him cautiously.

"Yes" she replied in a cold tone of voice.

"Nami-san? It's Sanji!" the cook bellowed. Nami's expression didn't change. "We are heading towards a cliff to the west of where you found me" he identified, "can you make it in time?" Nami looked up at the direction Sanji said they were coming from and her heart sank. It was the direction their enemy was approaching. Heading that way would make them be seen and reduce their chances for escape. She didn't know what to say or do and contemplated telling them to turn around, despite the risk it would present to them. There was silence for several moments as Nami was lost to her own thoughts, "Nami?" Sanji's voice sounded concerned. A hand took the snail from the navigator and replied on her behalf.

"We will make it" Zoro reassured, "You have two minutes…be careful, their ship is heading that way…"

"Got it" Sanji replied, ending the call. Zoro turned to look at their navigator and saw the horror that filled her being. He pocketed the snail and clicked his fingers in front of her face.

"Hey" he called out to her and she looked at him blankly, "stop focussing on the 'what if's' and concentrate on the here and now" he ordered.

"That's easier said than done" she replied with a hint of defiance.

"We can't change the past Nami but we can fight to change out future" he reminded her. She stared at him for a moment and found herself a little lost in thought.

"You are like a magnet" she suddenly blurted out unexpectedly, surprising herself.

"Huh?" Zoro wasn't sure what she was getting at or why that was even important. He shook it off and dismissed it for the time being, "We need to get Sanji and Luffy" he offered, redirecting her thoughts to reality. Nami was relieved for the distraction as she didn't think she would be able to express her reasoning behind such a statement any time soon. Instead she nodded in understanding and followed him to where Brook stood, sending orders to the crew as they headed in the direction of their enemy ship.

…

 **A/N: Wow…that has taken me all day and night to write! So many changes and read throughs that I now have a black spot in my vision that moves with my eye followed by an annoying twitch! So, on that note I should probably rest and leave this as it is. I know the chapters with more ZoNa moments are far more popular but I have to be true to my story and finish what I have started. Hopefully the search for the others didn't bore you too much.**

 **Just so you know as well I have a friend staying with me this week and so I won't have time to write another chapter at the weekend…it may be a couple of weeks again until my next post. Sorry.**

 **All the best and 'til next time!**

13


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece…**

 **Author's Note: Thank you for the review and comments. Sorry for having to wait a couple of weeks. Life has been busy and stressful. Opportunities to write can be infrequent but are great ways to escape reality sometimes. I hope you are all preparing for Christmas and New Year…I haven't done anything yet, not even decorations…you seem to lose the excitement when your older. Saying that though I am not a complete bah humbug and I have managed to book some time off work so I hope I can treat you all to more writing and a nice Christmas treat in due course**

 **Right less talking, more writing…**

 **Broken**

 **Chapter 12**

Sanji panted heavily as he ran through the trees, carrying his paralysed miniature captain in one arm. It was rare to have Luffy in a situation where he couldn't talk. In any other circumstance it would have probably been a little god send. The moment he saw moonlight bouncing through on the other side he knew he had reached the end and managed to stop in time before his feet flew off the edge of the cliff. His body stopped moving for a moment as he tried to assess the situation, ignoring the chilling harsh pain in his chest from a combination of heavy running, panic and smoking. His eyes gazed upon a massive ship directly below them and his heart sank to his stomach as he recognised the symbol on the flag. "Shit" he spoke out loud. He was partly aware of his captain and looked down at him. Luffy stared back up at the cook, unable to reply but his eyes glistened and showed he understood.

"That bastard is here" Sanji remarked, positioning his captain so he could see. He felt Luffy twitch slightly and his face appeared to go beetroot in anger. He was desperately trying to fight against the numb sensation in his body but was wasting his energy. "I know how you feel, but it's too risky" Sanji confirmed. It was important they didn't do anything rash or else they could jeopardise everything that they had. His gaze shifted at the motion of something coming from his left and he turned to see the Sunny heading towards the mother ship of their enemy. She looked small in comparison and the difference in strength was clearly visible in that moment. "What the hell are they doing?!" he spat, nearly dropping Luffy and sending some rocks below and into the ocean as his foot met the edge of their surroundings.

The sound of men shouting from the larger ship echoed from below and Sanji watched as its occupants moved quickly to set their canons and aim for his friends. He clenched his teeth in frustration at being unable to help them. In Luffy's condition they couldn't use his ability to stretch and jumping down from this height would likely kill him or severely break his bones, then he would be completely useless. "Why'd you have to go and get paralysed?!" he snapped at his captain, feeling guilty immediately afterwards as he knew it wasn't his fault. _Ba dah ba dah ba dah_ the sound of the den den mushi forced him to look away from the nightmare below as he rummaged under his jacket pocket for the small snail he kept close to him.

"Yeah it's me" he replied, expecting the person on the other side to know who it was.

"Sanji-san?" the voice was that of the skeleton, Brook.

"What are you guys planning to do? You do realise what is up ahead of you, right? They are getting ready to attack…One cannon from that thing and the Sunny will sink!" he snapped, hearing the sound of metal clicking below. It was followed by a thundering sound and spark of fire that sent smoke into the atmosphere. Sanji knew they hadn't hesitated in their attempts to catch their prey. He watched as a canon ball headed straight for the Sunny and gripped tightly onto Luffy and the snail in his hands. He could hear Brook and Chopper freaking out on the other end of the line. "Come on you moron" he muttered, speaking to no one in particular, "what the hell is taking you so long?" he wondered. As if responding to his call a bright gleam of silver slashed through the air and the canon split in half, landing either side of the small vessel and causing it to rock.

"Zoro you are amazing!" Chopper shouted from the other end of the line. Sanji couldn't help but sigh in relief. Thankfully they still had the moss head to help them and he could be rest assured that guy had demon like strength and a strong will to survive that sometimes scared even him. When Zoro got serious his strength could match their captain's and that was without devil fruit powers…not that he would ever admit it out loud. The man already thought highly of himself as it was.

"Hey" Zoro's casual voice spoke out into the snail and Sanji couldn't help the small smile that came to his face, "you still there?" he asked.

"Yeah…what's the plan?" the cook asked calmly.

"Jump" the man replied.

"Eh?!" Sanji cried back out into the snail, his admiration for his friend dissipating quickly. He watched as two more canon shots left the larger vessel and were stopped mid way by several smaller shots from the Sunny. He wasn't sure who was manning the guns but he was grateful they had a good aim. "That's suicide!" he protested, "Even if I somehow make it into deep waters they will get to me before you do!" and he didn't fancy landing in water that was currently swimming in metal.

There was a moment's pause and he could tell the green haired man had moved the snail away from him at the sound of the cook's shrieking voice, "You talk to him" he offered, speaking to someone on the other end. A muffled sound followed and he realised the snail had changed hands.

"Sanji-kun" a frail feminine voice spoke to him and bile came up to his stomach. Nami…it was good to hear her and yet at the same time the realisation that the very man who did horrendous things to her was with his crew right before their eyes scared him. He knew without seeing her that she was most likely petrified and yet somehow trying to be brave.

"Yes Nami-san" he replied softly, her voice calming him a little and giving him some resolve.

"We will be using coup de burst" she replied, getting straight to the point, "it should lift us high enough for you to reach us" she added.

"That is crazy!" he snapped back, forgetting for a second who he was talking to. It wasn't like him to speak harshly to the females of the crew. "You will head straight for them!"

"We know" Nami replied, "but it is the only option we have" she remarked. Sanji looked down at his captain and Luffy's eyes moved a little to show he understood, telling his chef to do as their navigator commanded. There was a pause before Nami spoke again, "look, I know it is risky but we haven't got time to debate this…so long as we get our speed, position and trajectory right we can rescue you both and get enough distance from them before they can chase us."

Sanji knew she was right but it still didn't bode well with him, "fine" he replied, "though watch out…looks like they are about to fire again" he added as he watched the other ship carefully. He had half the mind to jump onto the vessel and take down as many as he could but knew his efforts would be in vane. The moment he did that his friends would feel forced to follow him to aid him and with them being in their current state it could only result in disaster.

He could hear Nami on the other end of the snail, giving orders to the rest of them, "Brook steer towards the right…Zoro…make the next one land to our left and behind…it will give us the jump start we need" she offered. "Robin…can you get ready to catch Sanji and Luffy…?" the snail then cut off. Sanji watched as canon fire broke out and several shots headed their way. Some missed them and the rest were knocked aside by bullets and swords alike. As the debris landed in the ocean it sent waves that forced the Sunny to skip like a pebble across the ocean's surface, gaining momentum. _Guess it's my turn,_ he realised. He turned around and ran several feet back from the direction he came from. Spinning around with all his energy and effort he sprinted towards the cliff's edge and pushed himself off the ground, soaring into the sky as the ship started to rise towards him. _This is crazy!_ He screamed in his mind. He made several steps in the air to reach the ship but wasn't close enough.

"Sanji!" Chopper's voice could be heard from the deck as he exited his room and looked out to them both. Robin soon joined his side and crossed her arms, producing a long rope made up of limbs from the base of the ship. Sanji reached out and dove forward just as his legs began to give into him and he could feel himself falling. A delicate hand clasped onto his and he felt his body jolt in response. He was saved…for now, Robin wouldn't be able to hold him for long. He assessed the situation and the speed in which they were moving. Acting quickly he lifted Luffy up so he could see him, "Sorry captain!" he announced as he raised him with an out stretched hand before letting his captain go and proceeding to kick Luffy in the direction of the doctor.

"LUFFFY!" Chopper screeched, worried they would lose their captain as he headed at full speed towards them and over his head. The sound of a soft landing and the groan and complaint of an irritable swordsman though soon made it clear to their cook that their captain had landed safely on board. Now with his hands free Sanji was able to pull himself up onto the deck before Robin lost control. The moment his feet touched the wooden panels he sighed in relief and looked up at an exhausted and yet beautiful archaeologist.

"Thank you, Robin my dear" he breathed out, his body on the verge of giving up on him.

Robin smiled back at him, "no problem" she remarked as if it had been easy.

"What's wrong with you?" Zoro's voice spoke up, gaining their attention. He was sat on the deck, rubbing his head and examining a motionless captain that was rolled on his side in front of him.

"He's been paralysed" Sanji offered, getting nearer to them. He turned to look at their doctor who was now beside their captain, "I picked up some vials the man had on him but I don't know what they are…I am hoping you will be able to figure out an antidote of some kind" he remarked. Chopper took the objects from the cook and examined them briefly before nodding and picking Luffy up in his arms. "I'm on it!" he replied quickly, running off to his room. Sanji watched and looked over to the wheel where Brook and Nami stood.

"Hohohoo…" Brook suddenly sung, "I suggest you all hold onto something!" he called out. Sanji and Zoro looked at each other for a second and within moments the Sunny started to make her way down. As gravity took effect the crew started to rise into the air slightly and off the ship. Sanji and Robin grabbed hold of the side as Zoro slid along the floor and grasped onto the main mast. He scanned the area to see Brook holding onto the helm and reminded himself that the kids were with Chopper and Franky was inside so he didn't need to worry about them…the only other one was Nami. When he realised he couldn't see the red head with the musician he started to panic a little. A glimpse of red caught his attention to their right and he turned to see Nami standing at the rail and looking down at the ship below them as they flew over the top of the larger vessel. She looked pale and defeated and her eyes were wide open in worry.

 _Shit,_ Zoro thought, "NAMI!" he yelled, calling her name to snap her out of her state of mind and get her to reach for safety. His call caught the attention of the others but they were unable to respond as the sound of cannon fire vibrated through their ear drums and lit the sky behind them. His gut instinct told him that this shot would hit the side of the ship Nami was standing by. _I won't make it over in time,_ he realised. "Sanji!" He yelled desperately. The cook didn't need to glance his way, he understood immediately and instantly acted. Zoro watched as Sanji grabbed hold of the railing and swung his body around, kicking the huge metal ball that appeared, sending it back down towards the ship below. The sound of men crying out and wood smashing into pieces notified them that the item had made its mark. _Not bad,_ Zoro thought to himself, impressed the man still had enough power to do what he just did. Sanji however fell back onto the deck, grasping his leg in pain. Their weapons clearly weren't normal.

Nami turned to look at the cook who cried out in agony and reached out to try to help him when a second attack came, narrowly missing them and brushing against the side of the ship, sending them slightly off course. Nami and Sanji both started to fall forward as the Sunny tilted. Sanji forced himself to ignore the pain in his limbs and tried to reach out to grasp Nami but missed her by a fraction. If not for Robin grabbing his good leg he would have fallen from the ship and into the deck of their enemy.

"NAMI!" Sanji called her name as he watched her flying in the direction of the swordsman. "MOSS HEAD YOU BETTER CATCH HER OR ELSE!" he yelled. Zoro scoffed, he didn't need that idiot telling him what to do. He was already on the case and had been watching her every movement. He repositioned himself around the mast and used it as a stepping stone to jump up and catch Nami in his arms in mid air before grabbing the main sail to steady them and landing back down on deck with his back hitting the side, knocking some of the air from his lungs.

He could feel Nami shaking in his arms and looked down at her. She knelt up a little and held onto his shirt but her gaze continued to look out and down at the ship below. He knew what she was probably thinking…that shot had slowed them down and they would land earlier than anticipated, giving their enemy the chance to catch up to them. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back, "Hey snap out of it!" he ordered. Nami's gaze slowly landed on him but she was unable to speak. He looked up towards Brook, "get us back on the right track!" he barked. Brook looked his way and watched as the swordsman stood up and moved away from the navigator that seemed to remain in a stunned position on the ground. Zoro grabbed hold of the rail behind him and pulled himself up to assess the situation.

"What are you planning Zoro-san?" Brook asked, worried about what the man had in mind. Zoro scanned the deck of their enemy and immediately identified a dark figure looking up at them. The hole created by the canon Sanji kicked was a moderate size and amongst the fire and shouts of men on board this dark man appeared like the calm before the storm. He was cold, calculated and grinning from ear to ear. He was nothing like Zoro imagined and he didn't know if he found that more cause for concern. The man was tall, tanned, well built, clearly strong and had a sword strapped to his side. He could tell he was educated and held himself in a way that suggested he was superior to those around him. The man was handsome and not as creepy looking as he expected…though he could tell he was dangerous. His dark and piercing eyes caught Zoro's instantly and he knew in his gut this man was the one responsible… and he was right there in front of him…all he had to do was destroy him and Nami's nightmare would be over. "I will give you time to get a head start" he finally replied to the musician, pulling out his swords and placing one in his mouth. He took a couple of steps along the rail and made to jump off.

"NOOO!" Nami shrieked, grabbing his arm just in time and managing to drag him backwards and onto the deck. He looked down at her and saw her shaking body hold his arm tightly against her chest, wrapping herself around him.

"Let me go Nami" he replied with a cold tone to his voice as his teeth clamped down onto the hilt of his sword. His darker side had already started to shroud over his vision and he sought blood.

"NO!" she protested, "Stop, please" she begged, looking up at him with water in her eyes. Her face was pale and she seemed like a china doll as the moonlight shone over them. He turned his gaze back to the man on the ship and watched him laughing before turning to give his men instructions and stopping to talk to some woman and man wearing those large bubble hats and white get up. _One of them huh?_ He recognised the symbolism of the aristocracy and was reminded of their arrogant and disgusting attitudes and his pure dislike for them. The interaction between the trio and the looks sent their way were enough to cause Zoro's anger to reach boiling point and nearly drive him insane. He pulled his arm away from Nami and moved her to one side.

"Stay back and don't interfere" he breathed.

In that instant the Sunny landed with some impact back onto the Ocean and salty water covered her and her crew as she bobbed under the surface. Zoro took in a deep breath the moment water hit him and opened his good eye. He was spun around by the current but managed to see Sanji grab hold of Robin as she struggled to move. Brook managed to keep hold of the wheel and Nami floated a little further away from him. She was staring right at him and her red hair floated around her now green appearance like a haunted image of a ghost. The image of her drowned form flooded his mind again as the ship came back to the surface and the water drained away from them all. The crew coughed and spluttered as they tried to gain their bearings and check they were all accounted for. Zoro looked back out to sea and saw the ship behind them in the distance. They weren't as far away as they would have liked to be but far enough for him to no longer be able to jump on board. He reluctantly put away his swords and turned around to be met with a slap to his face. That slap stung, leaving his face turned to one side for an instant before he slowly turned to gaze upon his attacker.

"Nami-san…" Sanji whispered her name as he held a weakened Robin in his arms, bridal style.

Zoro looked down at the woman in front of him and found himself unable to speak. Part of him felt guilty and sorry for his actions and the other part of him believed he was doing the right thing and he felt nothing but the need to be defiant...he had a deep desire to destroy something. The slap though was soon followed by a punch to his gut, forcing him to cough as it took him off guard. It was followed by a third, which he managed to catch in the palm of his hand, and a fourth which he caught by the wrist, forcing Nami to stop her onslaught and allowing him to hold her in place.

"D…don't ever do that again!" she snapped.

"I saw him" Zoro replied, as if that in itself was enough to excuse his actions, "I know you did too" he added, unaware of the tightness of the hold he had on her. He watched the scared and angry expression on her features turn pale and he hated the man and himself for putting it there.

"He isn't someone you can take on your own" Nami stated coldly as her weight gave into her and she struggled to step back. He released her wrist but for some reason couldn't bring himself to let go of her hand. Her comment bothered him some what and he didn't know why. He would have liked to think she had more faith in him than that, especially giving the support and training he had been giving her and their history together…in his mind there was no such thing as possible. There was always going to be someone stronger than you and to defeat them you just had to get better than they were. Yet at the same time there were few men he knew to be strong and only one came to mind in that moment.

"But Luffy could, right?" he blurted out without thinking. Nami looked at him and her eye brows furrowed, unsure as to what he meant by that. Zoro however, felt a small amount of darkness creep up from the pit of his stomach as he spoke their captain's name out loud. Luffy was stronger than he was, he could accept that, but he also had his weaknesses. Back on Thriller Bark when he took a fraction of Luffy's pain it very nearly killed him and affected him for months afterwards. It was an action that only succeeded in making him realise his own limitations and as much as he loved and respected his captain he was also incredibly envious of him, especially when someone like Nami relied on him so much.

"Nami my dear are you alright?" Sanji's voice broke through their awkward moment as he approached them. He hesitated for a moment and placed Robin down beside him. The atmosphere suddenly became intense and uncomfortable.

"I'm fine" the navigator lied, snatching her hand away from the swordsman and glaring at him.

"It doesn't look like they are following us" Robin pitched in, looking back and changing the mood a little.

"They probably have more to look at with the damage to the island we caused" Sanji remarked.

"No…that's not it" Zoro replied. They looked at him a little concerned, "This isn't the last we will see of him." His comment didn't bode well with the rest of them and it soon became clear that Zoro somehow had formed an understanding of the type of people their enemy was with only a mere glance their way. "He will plan his moment and wait for us…" he finished. They were just lucky on this occasion that the man had guests and other matters to attend to.

"YYYEEESSS! I CAN MOOOOVVVEEE!" Luffy's voice echoed through the ship and a door burst open as he ran out onto the deck, stumbling slightly and rolling into the mast.

"Luffy be careful!" Chopper yelled, running out after him, "You won't be able to move properly for a while!" he warned.

"AARRRRGGGHHHH!" Luffy cried out, standing to his feet but struggling with his co-ordination, "WHERE IS HE?!" he yelled, looking around and out to the ship behind them.

"You missed him" Zoro replied. Luffy finally noticed there were other people around him and looked over at his friends and back at the vessel they left behind. His straw hat covered his eyes and he appeared lost in thought for a second. The rest watched him carefully. He turned to look at them and lifted his head.

"When Usopp and Franky are fit enough we are going to train" he stated calmly, "we will get stronger and we will come back and save these islands from their hands!" His voice was full of determination and they knew he had already made up his mind. The rest of them were not sure how to respond, except for Zoro that was. He was more than up for the idea and knew that his captain would want to fight back. _Just you wait,_ he thought to himself, the image of his enemy appearing in his mind.

"I will follow you," Zoro replied, acknowledging his captain, "but I have one condition" he remarked. Luffy and the others looked at him, stunned, but his gaze didn't leave his captain's, "I get the man called Haru". Their captain's eyes widened in surprise and he glanced at Sanji and Robin, wondering if they had told him the details of the man that the old guy told them about. When he saw Nami's surprised and anxious expression though he soon realised that she was the one who told Zoro about the man and Zoro was asking his permission to kill the one responsible for their friends condition. "No one is to interfere either…I will fight him on my own" Zoro added for emphasis. It was not an easy decision to make. Luffy had always been the one to fight the most challenging of their opponents, bar a few where he had his friend's help. What Zoro was asking was dangerous and the expression Nami gave in that moment worried him, but this was the first time Zoro had asked him for a personal favour and Luffy didn't feel he could let him down. Zoro gave him a look that told him he was full of determination and somehow he got the feeling this was more important to him than reaching his own dream.

"Fine" Luffy announced, giving in but not being completely satisfied with it. Zoro gave a small grin in response and Sanji looked from him to their captain and back again.

"Luffy you can't let him do this" he protested.

"Sanji is right" Robin pitched in, "Haru will not be easily defeated." The mention of the man's name caused Nami to flinch and take a step away from them. It was clear they had learnt a thing or two when being on the island.

Luffy ignored their warnings and knew that despite his worries he had to put his faith and belief into his friend. He took a step closer to the moss head, "Zoro" Luffy spoke his name in an assertive tone. Zoro looked at him and saw how serious Luffy's expression was, "don't go easy on him" he stated seriously. The others accepted defeat in silence.

"What if we train and it still isn't enough?" Nami's voice broke their silence and Luffy's gaze landed on her. "What if I don't ever want to go anywhere near him ever again?" she asked. Luffy remained silent and his expression didn't change so Nami kept on pressing him, "What if Franky and Usopp don't get better? You've seen the state they are in, Usopp's body will never be the same!" she pushed, putting doubts into their minds. Luffy seemed to have a noble idea and great ambition but his head was often stuck in the clouds and he thought mainly about where he wanted to be and what he wanted to do that he felt was right but yet again he didn't stop to consider her feelings at all and it upset her.

"Are you telling me you would be comfortable knowing that he is still out there?" Luffy asked her. Nami wasn't able to respond to his words, taking another step back in surprise at how harsh he came across. "Can you stand there and tell me you would run away while he continues hurting other innocent people?" he added, "the Nami I know wouldn't be so cruel" he finished. His words hit a mark and Nami felt immediate guilt and disgust with herself, unable to reply to him.

"I agree with Luffy" Zoro announced, "He has to be stopped" he finished, watching her carefully.

Nami couldn't stop the feeling of anger and embarrassment that rose to the surface the moment he opened his mouth, "Then go get yourself killed, see if I care!" she spat. He had told her he would protect her and to stick by him and in the next instance he was going to leave her behind…she couldn't take it anymore.

Sanji sighed in disbelief and watched as an upset and horrified red head moved away from them and towards her room, slamming the door behind her. "You idiots" Sanji muttered.

"You say something?" Zoro asked, forcing the man to lose his temper.

"Yeah, you're a moron!" Sanji spat back. "Don't you see she has been through enough already and here you guys are talking about going to fight a dangerous man who tortured her and you talk about tackling him alone? Off course she is worried and scared! You could at least show a little more tact!"

Zoro couldn't help but feel angry at the blond man's ignorance, "You know nothing about what they did to her" he answered, "don't butt in." His words implied he knew more than they did and Robin knew instantly that Nami had clearly confided in him. She was yet to find out if that was a good idea or not.

Sanji felt like a vein would burst in his temple, "I don't deny that they deserve everything they get coming to them" he spat, "I'm just saying to be aware of what you are doing. Don't you get it? Nami is on the verge of breaking and you spouting of stuff like that will only cause the last remnants to crack" Zoro fell silent. The feeling of anger he had and need to want to start a fight was dissipated instantly by the man's words. Sanji then turned to look at Luffy, "even if their bodies heal they still have a lot of scars…can you honestly tell me that defeating Haru and his men would put an end to their suffering? This isn't the last fight they will have with people that do wrong by others and you know it!"

"They aren't weak…they will get stronger!" Luffy defended. Sanji shook his head, he was surrounded by idiots.

"Do you remember how you felt when we all got separated that time?" he asked. Luffy's face changed in the memory of their time on Archipelago. It was a time he would rather forget. "We were lucky that back then we had help and were sent to destinations that helped us to grow…if not for the real Kuma we would have been crushed." It was a fact of reality they were all forced to face…it was the first time they were all made to experience true defeat and fear. Sanji knew his captain understood where he was coming from, "so now think about it from their perspective" he finished.

"I must admit Sanji-san has a point" Brook pitched in, joining the rest of them. "We cannot approach this hastily…we must formulate a strong plan"

"But to do that we would need Usopp, Franky and Nami's help…they are the only ones that have been on the inside and know how it all works" Robin added and she couldn't see any of them willing to be open and straight forward right now. Judging from Zoro's expression Nami clearly had left out a lot of information too.

The sound of a door creaking caught their attention and Kazuo came onto the deck. He immediately identified the awkward silence that remained between the people in front of him but as difficult as it was he knew he had more important things to sort out. "Um…the robot guy asked me to get more Cola" he stated, "We have to do the burst again to ensure we have enough distance between us.

"I'll help you carry it" Sanji spoke up, breaking eye contact with the two males he called friends and following the boy towards the storage room. He said all he could and found himself needing a breather. "I recommend you apologise to her" he muttered as he past them.

"I will go and check on her" Robin offered, going in the opposite direction and leaving Luffy and Zoro to their own thoughts. Brook looked from one to the other before side stepping away to man his post once more. If Franky was going to use another burst he was going to make sure they were ready for it.

Luffy glanced out to the ship in the distance, "this doesn't change anything" he remarked. Zoro nodded in understanding behind him.

"Yeah I know" he replied.

"Zoro…if you do anything to hurt her…" Luffy was unable to finish his sentence, his expression seemed sad and a little anguished, he turned to look Zoro in the face, man to man, "you have to come back alive…I won't accept defeat" he stated bluntly. Zoro couldn't help but smile at his captain's honesty and faith in him.

…..

Nami paced back and forth in her room, anger filling her core and filling her with frustration as she had no where to channel her feelings. She didn't know if she should be mad, upset or happy and the mixture tore through her, threatening to make her go insane. She couldn't shift the images of a cut up and mutilated Zoro from her mind and it bothered her, even though she believed in their strength and secretly took pleasure in the thought of a blood stained Zoro standing over a decapitated Haru, she knew he wouldn't be easy prey. The man had no soul…All living things were just toys to him and he didn't cherish anything. Haru was the type to use your feelings against you and the image of his creepy smile looking up at them forced bile to rise to her throat. It took her some concentration to stop it and send it back down. _He knows,_ she realised suddenly, _he will use him against me._ She chastised herself for having held onto Zoro like she did and shouting his name. Although she needed to stop him, Haru now knew what her biggest weakness was and it scared her…more so for the fact Zoro was willing to walk right into his trap and didn't realise it himself.

A gentle knock came to the door and Robin entered the room. She took one look at the red head and knew she was having an internal battle in her own mind. One look at her though and Nami let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing her eye with the palm of her hand and running it up across her forehead, pushing her hair back with her fingers. It still took getting used to seeing her with such a short style again. "Why are men so stupid?" Nami asked her, not necessarily expecting an answer.

Robin entered further into the room, taking the communication as permission to come closer. She chose her words as carefully as she could, "Our captain has always been someone who seeks to protect those less fortunate than himself…the same goes for Zoro", after all that was the only true way to use the strength and power someone had. Fighting for justice, fighting to protect, fighting to bring peace…

"I know that!" Nami snapped, more towards herself through shear frustration than towards her friend. "I just wish…" she struggled to find the words and paused for a moment, "there are some things that they just can't fix" she remarked.

Robin understood where Nami was coming from. Defeating Haru wouldn't necessarily turn him into a good man and killing him just makes them as bad as the rest of them. It would only mean wiping out another piece of trash from the world and with it someone just as evil always comes along to take their place. It was like a never ending losing battle and if not for people like Luffy in the world who always saw only the righteous and positive, people would be eaten away by their own fear. The damage Haru had done may have been in the past but at the same time it was forever present and ruled over Nami's future.

"Something happened while I was gone" Robin replied, reading the state of her friend and knowing that there was more to this than she realised. Nami's head jerked up and she turned away from her.

"Nothing more than usual" she stated as calmly as she could. Robin didn't appreciate being lied to but knew it was best not to pry. "I need to take a bath" Nami added, grabbing a towel and turning to leave the room again, purposely avoiding looking at the raven haired woman whose eyes bore through her being. She sensed Robin taking a step towards her and reaching out her hand to stop her but she flinched away and took a step back, "I need to be alone" she stated coldly. Robin stepped back and nodded faintly, watching as the door to their room closed slowly behind the red head and leaving her in solitude. It wasn't the first time Nami indicated she didn't want her presence but it was the first time she felt a pang of pain in her chest at the cold reaction. Nami was someone who was always honest with her feelings and easy to read. She could influence others and usually voiced her opinions strongly but now everything seemed different. Every word, every action was tainted and it hurt. Warm fluid ran down her cheek as she watched the door in silence.

…..

Nami closed the door behind her and locked it securely. She rested her back and head against the wooden surface as she turned to look into the room she had entered. It was dark in there and all she could hear was a slow dripping sound of water coming out of a faucet and landing on the surface below. She honed in on the sound and closed her eyes, feeling with her body the sway and movement of the ship as it rocked and glided through the ocean. The movement was something she found soothing, like a rocking chair. It was a motion that many struggled with at first but one that felt most natural to her. When she was still something felt like it was missing and she felt she always had to keep eyes at the back of her head. When she was moving it somehow kept her mind from wandering. It was a relief to be on the move again and extending the distance between them and a nightmare that she desperately wanted to forget.

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the dim moonlight that shone through the window. It left a grey and dreary feeling to the room that could almost be chilling. It reminded her of the bath she had at Thriller Bark all those years ago and a small part of her shuddered at the thought. She slowly reached up and stroked the wall with her hand, searching for the switch that powered the light. When she found it she had to close her eyes momentarily to allow them to adjust to the brightness that hit her. The warm glow made the room seem more welcoming and she was reminded of Franky's unusual taste in décor. She took a few steps into the room and saw movement at the corner of her eye. She jumped in surprise and turned to face her own reflection. It took a moment for her to recognise the shadow of herself and her heart started to relax a little when she realised what she was staring at. "Stupid…scared of your own reflection" she remarked out loud.

She paused and stopped to properly study the image of her self. She had purposely been avoiding looking at her body for days now. She couldn't stomach seeing herself so weak. It was like looking in on someone else's life. Yet this time she found herself stepping closer to the large mirror and analysing what she saw there. The first thing she noticed was that the bruising on her face, neck and arms had faded considerably, she almost seemed normal. She traced a hand along the side of her face and slowly down her neck, tracing a scar from a blade that once stroked her skin. It was no longer as red as it had been and was healing well.

A little at a time she removed her clothing and examined every last inch. She still had scars on her back and front and bruising on her rib cage but most of the superficial scratches and finger marks had now gone. It was a little relief…the evidence of what some of them did to her was fading and perhaps in time the memory would to. Her hand rested along her stomach and the memory of the pain and anxiety from her body rejecting the child that had been within her flooded through. _Who am I kidding, some scars will never heal,_ she thought to herself. A loud knock came at the door and caused her to jump. It was a panicked sound and she rushed to grab her towel and cover herself in fear that the person on the other side would break down the door.

"NAMI?!" Zoro's voice called through the wooden structure. Nami realised he sounded cautious and worried. It slowly dawned on her that he probably thought she was trying to drown herself again.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked with a bitterness to her tone. She heard him sigh in relief and what sounded like him resting his arm against the door as he leant his head on it.

"Robin told us you went for a bath…" he commented, finding himself feeling like he had to explain his actions. Nami walked closer to the door. This man had a way of infuriating her and drawing her closer to him in a way she couldn't control or understand. She wanted to be separated from him and yet desperately needed to feel his presence…his touch…his kindness. She wanted to keep him close and for him to never let her go and she hated him for it.

"Do you really think I am that cruel I would put everyone through that again?" she asked as she reached the door. She remembered Chopper's horrified face at the time and she knew what happened had caused them all to worry and in some way lose a level of trust in her, even though it wasn't intentional.

"No" he replied, "I was just…" he didn't finish his words.

"Worried?" she offered. She was met with silence on the other side and envisaged him gritting his teeth at her. "Say Zoro…" she heard shuffling off his feet in response to her words.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Are you really going to fight him?" she asked, feeling her anger fading and wanting an honest discussion with him.

"No" he answered, her heart jumped and beat hard in her chest, and she was surprised to realise she was a little disappointed. "I'm going to kill him" he finished. His resolve was strong and she didn't know if she should see it as heroic or plain stupid. "Nami" his voice broke through her fears. "Open the door" he ordered gently. His tone almost had a pleading sound to it. Nami hesitated for a moment before reaching out and unbolting the lock. Her hand was shaking and she struggled to control it as she turned the handle and pulled the door towards her a little. Zoro's frame blocked the exit and his single eye studied her for a moment. She had completely forgotten she was in nothing but a towel and she felt a little embarrassed about it, even though she knew he had seen her in a much worse condition. "I'm sorry" he offered, looking her in the eye in person and no longer through the door. The silent body language told her he was apologising for earlier and it made it difficult to hate him for it.

Nami turned around and walked back into the room, moving to turn on the water for the bath that she was yet to make herself. She needed the time to collect her thoughts and emotions. She stood with her back to him, looking down at the flowing liquid and the steam that rose into the air, filling the room and covering the mirror in a shrouded layer. When she turned around she noticed he still remained stationed in his post outside of the room. It was a kind action and yet one that her old self would have found annoying. Then again, Zoro was never the type to pay much attention to the female form. _What are you thinking?!_ She suddenly snapped at herself in her mind. After everything she had been through a part of her still sought physical contact? Her eyes gazed up at him and she found herself questioning everything…what she felt, what she thought, what she wanted, what she needed and what she believed in. As angry and upset as she was that he would be stupid enough to risk his life for her sake she also knew she had to believe that he might actually be able to pull it off and found herself wishing deeply that he could…She wanted him to be the one to save her from this hell and from herself and that was a realisation that scared her the most.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" he asked suddenly, his gaze making her feel like an open book.

She tried to avoid eye contact with him for a moment, "I don't know what to think anymore" she stated honestly. "I…" her words stuck in her throat. She couldn't bring herself to tell him what she was truly thinking in that moment.

"You're scared" he remarked, stating the facts she didn't want to admit but also missing the hidden emotions she was experiencing.

"Aren't you?" she asked, "You saw him right?" Zoro studied the hilts of his swords for a moment before he replied.

"Yeah I saw him…I have no feelings towards him whatsoever" he remarked.

"Liar" she retorted quickly, "hate is still an emotion…and he shouldn't be worth even that"

"Justice is an act, not an emotion" he replied. Her eyes opened wider in surprise at his words. Her old self wanted to sigh in response to their cheesiness but for some reason she felt better for hearing it.

"I forgot I am talking to the man who thinks he is god" she remarked with a hint of a faint smile appearing on her face.

"There is no such thing as God" he finished, "only we control our actions and our fate"

"What about demons?" Nami asked, "Haru is a devil" she commented, "one where holy water won't work"

Zoro stepped into the room, forgetting where he was in that moment and approached her suddenly, shaking his head and stopping his motions, "I don't know why but it makes me angry hearing you say his name" he commented, a little more honest than he anticipated, taking her by surprise. "He is just a man and men fall". Instinctively Nami reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him for the second time that day as he went to step back through the doorway after he realised he was over stepping his mark.

"Why is it that when you are near me I feel so at ease?" she asked, her face getting a little flushed. He turned to look back at her and could see her skin started to show some colour and her eye's began watering up again.

He sighed and turned to place a hand on her cheek, catching the droplet that fell and lifting her head to look up at him, "Why is it I am only ever good at making you cry these days?" he asked.

Nami felt her body act on its own and leant into him, seeking his warmth. He responded by leaning into her, their foreheads almost touching. "Nami…" Zoro practically whispered her name, worried that this was a bad idea but felt Nami shake her head. Her hands came up to his chest and reached his face, cupping his cheeks gently as she stared into his good eye. She was trembling and was as hesitant as he was, yet at the same time determined.

"I want to feel…" she whispered, "please" she begged him, standing on tip toes. Their lips gently brushed each others and they felt their warm breathes on one another, hearts racing in their chests and pulses pounding in their ears. The steam in the room surrounded them, causing their skin to glisten and forcing them to want to get closer to each other. As their heads moved back hesitantly their eyes scanned each other again, closing a little as they moved back in, this time their lips glided gently and a tickling sensation that came from the movement was soon replaced by a firm and desperate pressure. As they pressed their mouths as hard as possible onto each other their arms wrapped around one another and forced their bodies to take a shapely form that made them look like one person. As their lips parted again they breathed in before commencing their new found passion and giving into the lustful desire that threatened to break through them.

Nami felt the firmness of Zoro's hands and arms around her back and waist and gripped hold of his neck and hair. She didn't think she would be able to break free of his arms if she wanted to and yet it didn't scare her and she found herself wanting more. How much more she wasn't certain but didn't have time to think about it as Zoro forcefully snapped himself away from her and held her at arms length.

"Nami you…we can't" he breathed, unsure what to make of all this and confused about what he was feeling and what he should and shouldn't be doing right now. He had to stop this madness before it took control of him and he knew she was just seeking reassurance of some kind and most likely didn't know what she wanted and what she was asking of him…her emotions were getting the better of her and she was just desperate for attention and some normal affection… _right_? He shook his head, it was stupid to hope for anything more…his hesitation though cost him and he witnessed Nami's facial expression getting colder.

"Please leave" she asked sternly, turning around to face the wall. He noticed the scars on her back and it only succeeded in reinforcing to himself that he was doing the right thing. She was pained and broken and hurting and it would be wrong for him to miss read that. He turned to walk away and stopped the moment he reached the door, turning back to look at her once more.

Nami stood motionless and the moment she heard the door slam closed she allowed her body to take in a gasp of air and felt the wave of emotion that she had been trying to hold back swarm over her. "Idiot!" she shouted at herself, crying into her hands and neglecting the towel that had been her only shroud. Not long after it dropped to her feet she felt the material brush against her leg. Her body went rigid in response as a pair of strong hands wrapped the item around her shoulders like a shroud. She clasped onto the material at the front and spun around to meet face to face with the man she thought had left the room.

Zoro ran a hand through his own hair and visibly looked awkward and uncomfortable, "I…I didn't want to leave like that" he explained. Nami remained in stunned silence, her heart was beating hard and she felt light headed. "Nami…I respect you and I don't want to do anything that will hurt you or cause you more pain" he stated clearly and honestly.

His words were meant well and yet they felt like a dagger piercing her heart, "I understand" she replied, wishing he would just leave her to her own embarrassment.

"No I don't think you do" he argued. "I am not rejecting you…I just…you've been through hell and… ahh damn it" he snapped at himself. It wasn't like him to get so flustered with his words like this but he knew he wasn't coming across in the right light and she would likely misunderstand him. He was so used to being able to say things as it was with no pissing around. Matters like this though needed some tact and that wasn't something that came easy with him.

Nami snapped out of her stupor and stepped away from him, "I get it…you're right, it's stupid and risky" she continued, her face becoming sullen, "besides, I'm damaged goods right?" she asked. Zoro's gaze changed, he didn't like that at all.

"Like hell you are!" he snapped, losing his cool a little and reaching out to grab her arm and force her to look at him, "you are important to me…don't you get it?" he asked, "damn it Nami, why do you make it so hard…I care about you and I want to protect you…I want to see you happy again…but this? You're asking too much of me"

Nami looked up at him and felt the firm grip of his hand on her arm. She placed one of her hands onto his and the towel shifted off her shoulder slightly. He was leaning into her and incredibly close. The tension between them was powerful and it felt like they were in their own impenetrable bubble and no one else in the world existed. "You are hurting me" she stated coldly. He let go immediately and she hated the fact she was disappointed by it and found herself wanting the painful grip again…anything would do right now and yet she couldn't see why that was dangerous. Zoro let her go and readjusted the towel on her shoulders to maintain her dignity before turning to leave the room. "Is it the scars? They are probably off putting right?" she blurted out, hurt from his rejection and at the same time wanting to upset him and make him angry.

"No" he replied, taking a step closer to the door, "You know full well that doesn't bother me".

"Then some kind of chivalry…or friendship thing for Sanji or Luffy?" this time the question that left her lips caused him to spin around and glare at her.

"What sort of question is that?!" he asked, clearly irritated by it.

"Then what is it?!" she snapped. She couldn't understand. He just said she meant something to him, that he wanted her to be happy, that it wasn't her looks or what happened to her…so why wouldn't he…?

"You're being irrational" he remarked, shutting her down, "It's not that I don't want to…I just…I don't want it like this" he finished, feeling his own blood rushing to his face. Nami looked at him silently, clinging to the towel around her shoulders. It suddenly dawned on her that he was most likely just being considerate of her feelings and was trying to be mature and sensible over the situation. Rushing into something like that was stupid and could only end up in hurt and regret. She was a little grateful to him but also resentful for it. What Zoro was wanted was something she had never had the pleasure to experience properly and would never be able to give him and the thought pained her.

"Are you…." She started but he raised a hand to silence her.

"Don't finish that" he cut in and Nami immediately knew the answer to her worries. "I will leave you to your bath" he remarked, turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind him without another word. Nami stood looking at the frame for several moments before she felt water at her feet and realised she had left the bath over flowing. She immediately bent to turn the taps off and caught her reflection in the water. What she saw frustrated her and she hit the surface with her hand, forcing the ripples to remove the image, before lifting her hand to her lips and covering her mouth as silent tears fell from her eyes, adding salt into her wounds. It was the first time she felt completely disgusted with herself and she didn't know if she would be able to face him again.

Zoro rested his head against the door and gritted his teeth, pushing off after a moment and running his hand through his hair. _This is getting crazy and out of hand,_ he realised. The feeling of Nami's body pressing against his in a seducing motion and her warm mouth on his was enough to send his body into over drive. It took all of his power to keep her at arms length and as much as he knew he had done the right thing by her he couldn't shift the feeling that he had just driven a wedge between them unnecessarily.

….

 **A/N: Well…it has taken about three weeks of adding bits to this and re reading it but I hope you are satisfied and find the pace is good for you.**

 **Wishing you all a great Christmas and New Year…hopefully I will have a gift for you by then. If not please don't hate me!**

14


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Author's Note: Thank you for the fast reviews to Chapter 12! Glad to know you liked it. Now, there seems to be some confusion with Sanji not using Sky Walk…I couldn't remember the name of the technique whilst writing the chapter so just put that he took several steps in the air before his legs gave in and he was caught by Robin…I apologise that it wasn't clear enough. I didn't get him to go down towards the ship because there were cannons being fired and it could throw him off course and risk Luffy and him falling into the ocean with everything else going on…I just like making things complicated for myself.**

 **As for the other plot hole…the bathroom door…well spotted moi…The biggest problem I have found when writing chapters so far between one another is sometimes you forget the small details as it is filled with other stuff that takes over your mind, such as work! Even reading the last chapters over and over again I miss things as the author, which is why you should always have people proof read stuff first. For the sake of it lets just imagine that Zoro put up a make shift door with Brooks help…after all, he did help fix the Merry many times before…(pretty sure there was an episode or chapter where he hammered metal around the mast of Merry to hold her in place…)**

 **Brokenbutstillstanding – Interesting that you are a psychology major…so am I! I am with you about trauma…reality is cruel and I think it would be unfair on the real victims out there to rush things and make it seem like nothing when in fact it is a really big deal. I hoped to get an element of my view and perspective across to help people see how badly affected someone can become but at the same time show that that life doesn't end there and there is light at the end of the tunnel if you are willing to take a step towards it and have the support to get you there.**

 **I hope you all had a good Christmas. My thoughts are with those who have not had it good, there have been floods in our country this year and some have lost their homes. I can't begin to imagine what that is like. Let's hope 2016 is a better year for everyone.**

 **Anyway, now for the next instalment…**

 **Broken**

 **Chapter 13**

"Hey mister are you okay?" the voice of a little girl caught Zoro off guard and he found himself turning his head to look down at the kid standing close by. It took him several moments and a couple of blinks before it dawned on him that she was one of their guests and came from the island with Luffy and Sanji. If he remembered correctly the old man that looked like death's door was her father and the boy was her older brother…though he couldn't remember their names for the life of him. She stood there watching him for a moment before opening her mouth again, "it's just you have been staring into space for a while now and dropped your weight," she pointed out. With mention of the metal object in his hand Zoro looked down at it and realised he had subconsciously lowered it to the ground and stopped moving it, which was not like him at all. No matter where his mind would take him his body would usually naturally moved to the rhythm of his heart beat. He felt his arm feel stiff and let go of the object in his hand, clenching his fist closed and open several times over to loosen up the ache in his joints from holding the weight in one position for too long.

The little girl took a hesitating step closer to him, positioned her arms behind her back and lowered her head to look at him. He could see her from his peripheral vision and her closeness was uncomfortable. He was also surprised at how relaxed she seemed around him and figured she was either very naïve like their captain or was braver than he initially gave her credit for. When she first arrived on board she spent most of her time with her father and brother and barely said boo to a goose, nervous and hiding from everyone except Luffy and Sanji. As she slowly began to realise they were all nice people she began to relax around them and was now becoming more adventurous.

"What do you want kid?" he asked, his irritation coming through a little, though it wasn't all meant to be directed at her.

"My name is Amelia" she chided proudly, reaching out a hand expectantly. Although she had been on the ship for days now they hadn't properly been introduced yet and it soon dawned on him that was most likely his own fault. He hadn't been able to concentrate much lately and had a certain someone playing on his mind.

Zoro glanced at her small hand and arm and then up at her for a moment before raising his hand and holding hers briefly, "Zoro" he offered.

"I know" she replied with a smile. "You're the Samurai" she stated.

"No…I'm just a swordsman, I do not own the title of Samurai" he remarked, removing his hand from hers and positioning it on his knee to push himself up off the deck and force his body into motion again. He had clearly been motionless for too long and felt pins and needle sensations throughout his joints.

When the child didn't get the message to move away and continued to hover around him he found himself having to fight back the urge to tell her where to go. He forced himself to remember she too had been through hell, though he guessed from her appearance and positive outlook it was nothing like Nami's situation and that in itself was probably a relief, she was far too young. "How's your old man?" he asked casually, trying to make conversation when secretly wanting to disappear.

"Doctor-san says he will be okay now" she spoke up cheerfully, "he is amazing" she commented, referring to Chopper. Zoro smiled in response to the compliment and thought, _don't let him hear you say that._ Amelia's face turned into a frown and she looked down at her hands for a moment, "say…the man in bandages…is he your friend?" she asked. Zoro's back shot up straight and he froze for a moment.

"Yeah" he replied, a typical one worded answer when he was anxious or nervous about something. He wondered what she was going to say and if something was wrong with Usopp.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked, worried "He can barely move" she pointed out the obvious.

Zoro realised there was no point in lying, "he's alive right?" he asked, she looked up at him and nodded, "and he has the best doctor in the world" Zoro added, she nodded again, this time with a little smile on her face. His comment had given her hope but hadn't completely made things seem possible or impossible. He stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her head, grateful for her worrying about a person whom she didn't know. "You know, you should ask Usopp to tell you a story…he is good at that and has some pretty interesting ones to share" he offered, "I think he would appreciate the company" he finished, trying to be helpful to his friend but also shift her presence from him.

"Really?!" Amelia seemed keen to know more, "what kind of stories?" she asked eagerly.

Zoro paused to scratch his head and tilted it to one side as he tried to think, "well, stuff on mermaids and fish men" he thought out loud…for some reason that was the most vivid one in his head, but then it did hold a huge connection to their navigator. He would never forget how he put his faith in Nami that time and she dove into the water to save him before punching him in the gut. A smile appeared on his face as he thought about it, _man she was a handful even then_ , he realised.

"Wow!" the girl seemed amazed, "I'm going to tell Kazuo!" she stated, super excited. It was surprising to the swordsman how refreshing it was to have someone giving off positivity for a change. He watched as she ran off and up the steps to the front of the ship, grabbing her brother by his arm and stopping him from helping Franky with something. Watching her got him wondering what Nami would have been like at her age… _A nightmare,_ he wondered… _a seriously cute one that I wouldn't be able to leave alone,_ he added, gritting his teeth. As he realised his mind was going walkabout again he turned and picked up his weight, "I need a change of perspective" he decided, before wandering off to another part of the ship.

…..

"Hey!" Kazuo protested, irritated with his sister as she latched onto him. They had been travelling with the straw hat crew for days now and he was helping the shipwright as much as he could…partly because he wanted to keep himself busy and useful to prevent his mind from wondering but also because he was desperate to learn knew skills. After all, there would come a time they would have to leave the Sunny and make a life for themselves somewhere. This was their turn for a fresh start and he wanted to soak up everything he could, though he had to admit it was nice having his sister back and seeing her smiling face, it helped him keep a sense of happiness and a focus to their future.

"Did you know brother that there are mermaids?!" Amelia blurted out "the swordsman said the guy with bandages can tell us all about them!" she beamed, "come on let's go ask him!" she ordered.

Kazuo sighed in disbelief and dug his heels in the ground, "it's just a story" he stated firmly, "they don't exist". He felt he was getting too old for that sort of thing and was trying to be the mature one while his father was out of action.

"How would you know?" Amelia snapped, letting go of his arm and pouting at him like a spoilt child. The expression made her appear to be quite cute.

"They do exist" Franky pitched in as he watched the two bicker a little, _I miss the days as a kid,_ he thought. "We have seen them in person" he finally confirmed, remembering the time fondly. "It was pretty hard to reach them though" he thought out loud, the children looking at him stunned, "Nami-sis was pretty amazing, navigating us through the depths of the ocean…not to mention Luffy-bro and the way he handled that giant squid…"

Kazuo's eyes widened in surprise and Amelia jumped up and down, letting out a little shrill of a scream before grabbing her brother again, "see, see!" she gasped, she turned back to Franky, "can you tell us more?" she pleaded. Franky thought to himself for a moment and then looked to his side and down the ship to where the sick bay was.

"I'm not very good at telling it" he admitted, "Usopp is the best person for the job."

The sound of a pair of feet landing on the banister caught their attention and the straw hat captain looked down at the trio, "so what you guys talking about?" he asked, evidently bored and frustrated, needing something to do. Nami had informed him it would take another day at least before they reached more land. She wanted to be certain they were far away from any potential islands where Haru and his men were likely to occupy or challenge next…Usually he would dispute the matter but one look from the others told him it was best to let her lead them as she pleased. With Chopper busy in sick bay and Usopp unable to fish with him, Zoro focussed on training, Nami being moody, Robin reading all the time and Brook helping man the ship he was super bored and needed to take his mind off things and this sounded like it might actually be a good opportunity.

Luffy felt that the whole crew needed a 'pick me up' and a way to loosen the tension. Since leaving the island everyone seemed so caught up in their own thoughts and chores that the atmosphere was no longer as happy and energetic as it used to be and that bothered him to no end. In particular he couldn't help but notice a difference in Brook, Chopper and Zoro any time Nami's name was mentioned or they were asked what happened while they were away. Chopper had looked at the swordsman with concern etched on his face. It was clear he knew something and was worried but he had been sworn to secrecy. Zoro himself merely shrugged and said it was nothing they couldn't handle. Brook explained that there was some things a lady wouldn't want sharing and as a gentleman it was wise to respect a person's privacy. All Luffy could do was listen to Sanji and Robin's frustrations in silence and put his faith in his friends. The most important thing was that they were all alive so no matter what came their way he felt strongly that they would overcome it.

"These guys are interested to hear a story about our time on Fishman Island," Franky informed their captain. "Zoro and I recommended they listen to Usopp" he added. Luffy listened carefully to what the older man was suggesting before studying the two younger ones. He knew Usopp was not in a great way right now yet at the same time he was also cooped up in the same room for months on end, which was bound to be driving him mad. As much as they all tried to visit them at some point it wasn't enough. This could be an interesting way in helping Usopp remember some of the good times and perhaps feel a little bit better in him self. Life was full of surprises and there were plenty of good things that had happened to them that were worth remembering and celebrating and he wanted to focus and remind them all of that.

"I'll go get him" Luffy blurted, standing up and repositioning his hat. "Franky, you finished the seat I asked you to make right?" he asked. Franky looked at the device in front of him and over to the boy that had been helping. His body was far from fully operational but he was able to move for the most part, as painful as it was, and the kid had proven to be good at taking instruction and working on the finer detailed stuff, something he couldn't trust the rest of them to do…well, all except Usopp... He missed working with him and hated seeing him look so sorry for himself all the time.

"It's done" he announced with a nod. Luffy stretched an arm out and grabbed the item in his hands, lugging it over his shoulder and heading off towards the infirmary.

"You better follow him" Franky spoke to Kazuo, "he won't know how to use it and might break something" he finished, more worried for their team mate than the device itself. Kazuo nodded and ran off in the direction of the captain.

"Will he be alright?" Amelia asked, worried that moving the mummified man could make matters worse.

"I am sure he will be fine" Sanji offered, appearing by their side with a tray of drinks and over hearing the conversation, "If anyone can cheer Usopp up it will be Luffy…they are like best friends" he explained, bending forward a little to offer the tray to the young girl. Amelia took one of the drinks and sipped from the straw as she waited patiently, scanning the area. The swordsman had changed his position and was now training his body again. She frowned, wondering if he ever stopped. The sound of a door opening caught her attention and the archaeologist came out of a room with the Skeleton behind her, he was carrying some books and heading their way.

"Is everything alright?" Robin asked as she approached the three of them. Franky nodded and Sanji offered her a drink, which she accepted gratefully as Brook placed her books down on the table next to them. One in particular caught the younger girl's attention…

"You have the same book!" Amelia exclaimed in surprise and worry. Robin gazed at her a little curious.

"Have you seen this before?" she asked.

"At the factory…" Amelia stated clearly, unwilling to say more and wishing to forget it all. Robin immediately identified the girls upset and hastened a response in order to try to reassure her.

"Well it is just a reference book I use to help me decipher the meaning of some words" she explained, leaving out the fact she used it to help keep a tab on the location of all the missing pieces to the history she was looking for…it worried her that their enemy had also shown an interest and she hoped it was just that. What such people would do with power they had no right to she dreaded to think. She placed a hand on Amelia's head and beckoned her to take a seat next to her, "your hair is beautiful, shall I style it for you?" she asked, changing the topic completely on purpose. Amelia jumped at the opportunity and sat in front of the older woman as she brushed her hair. The motion was calming and soothing and reminded her of when she was a lot younger and her mother would do the same. It put her at ease and she soon forgot about the book.

A scream and cry of pain came from the infirmary followed by some crashing sounds, causing them all to look up in surprise.

"Luffy be gentle with him, his body isn't fully healed!" Chopper yelled out.

"My bad" Luffy's voice spoke up, a grunt followed it and they could only assume it came from the injured man. Silence followed and they realised their captain was likely trying to be more gentle. Amelia spoke out an apology in her mind and hoped the man wouldn't hate her for pushing this.

"Where is Nami-san?" Sanji asked the cyborg, catching the attention of the other female members and purposely trying to ignore the drama.

"I don't know, haven't seen her since breakfast" Franky replied.

"Perhaps she is reading or resting in her room?" Brook offered.

"No I just came from there" Sanji stated, turning to look at Robin who shook her head. She also hadn't seen Nami for a while now. Nami barely spoke to her these days and it pained her a great deal at the fact the younger woman wouldn't confide in her like she did the swordsman.

Amelia turned to look at them, "you mean the pretty red haired woman?" she asked. All eyes looked her way and the blond man nodded "I saw her over there by the trees" she spoke up, turning and pointing in the direction of the Mikan trees that mysteriously grew on board the ship. She had tried to have a peak at them earlier that day and stumbled across the ghost like woman standing there and looking up at them, lost in thought. When she had tried to make conversation with her the woman didn't say a word. She somehow knew that the woman needed some space and left her alone. "She didn't seem happy though…" she remarked, "like that swordsman, she was spaced out and didn't even notice I was there".

Robin and Sanji shared a look between themselves and Franky watched them in silence. It didn't take much to figure out something was going on between the moss head and their navigator. Both parties had been purposely avoiding one another the past few days and barely said a word to anyone. Zoro focussed himself on his training and Nami tried to get herself back into her maps and journals, throwing many of her attempts away in frustration and appearing to get less satisfaction from them as she used to.

"You have to forgive her" Sanji excused the behaviour of his friend, "Nami…well…she has been through a lot and just needs some time…" he explained. Amelia pulled away from Robin and glanced at her for a moment before looking over towards the red head that was still standing amongst the trees. What the cook said now had her worried a little.

"Did that man hurt her too?" she asked. The question resulted in the crew looking a little panicked and her fears were answered. Many people were taken away from her home town and never returned, those who did were shells of themselves. Some of them even took their own lives. Others were made into slaves and separated from the ones they loved, her self included. She knew she was one of the lucky ones though. She had only been there a short period in comparison to others and her father and Luffy managed to reach her before the worst could happen. She had never been as scared in all her life as she had been in that room with those men. Working the factory wasn't as bad in comparison…at least in there she was protected by the older women. Even so though she had often heard their screams and pleas and how some would be forced to go back to work after being beaten. Yes, she was young, but she wasn't stupid. She had tried her best to force all of the negative things to the back of her mind and focus on the here and now and being reunited with her family and at finally being free again. In her mind she was on a ship full of really strong people, her heroes, and she had never felt so safe before. She could now reach out for her dreams and escape the horrors she left behind…yet looking at the woman before her made her feel anxious, "I hope she can escape it too" she whispered out loud. Robin placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and then under her chin.

"Nami is stronger than she looks" the older woman reassured her, "she will be fine" she promised. Amelia smiled and nodded her head. She knew with friends like these that she would be okay…she had to be.

….

"Nami-san" Sanji's voice broke through her solitude and she turned to face him, identifying the drink he had in his hand for her. He offered it out to her slowly and she took it.

"Thank you" she replied, examining it a little.

"Can I get you anything else?" he asked, worried for her but not wanting to pry into her thoughts and at the same time trying to distract her from them. She seemed quieter than usual the past few days and he didn't know if that was good or bad…she had more colour to her cheeks at least and she was moving around a little more, though he wasn't sure what her sleeping patterns were like. She had told them she no longer wanted night time supervisions and they fulfilled that wish, for now. He hoped this meant she was no longer having nightmares.

"No thank you" she replied. With the conversation cut off short there was an awkward moment of silence before one of them spoke again. Although her eating habits had improved a little bit they were far from great and she struggled to keep down the bear minimum. Sanji had to resort himself to try to disguise energy like produce into her fluid intake in ways she wouldn't know.

"Franky and the kid have managed to create a seat of some kind for Usopp…they are trying it out now, so with all going well he might be able to join us a little more" Sanji informed her. Nami paused in drinking her drink and stared at the contents.

"That's great" she replied, half heartedly. It had taken getting used to seeing Franky moving around again. It was good to see him healing and getting on as usual but also made her feel incredibly awkward. She had tried before to visit them but failed and felt better in avoiding them for the most part, now though she wasn't able to run away as much and slowly, a little at a time, she was forced to be exposed to being in the same vicinity as the cyborg. It took a lot from her to cope with that exposure but Franky had helped to make things easier for them both. He purposely mentioned nothing of the past and greeted her with a small smile or gentle wave, but not over exaggerated, just normal. He made no big deal out of anything and it felt like they were just casual acquaintances. It was a pace she was able to handle and it worked well for them both…adding Usopp into it though, she wasn't sure how she would handle that. Not to mention the fact that he himself might struggle with the exposure.

"The kids want to hear him tell stories about our adventures" Sanji continued, trying his best to lighten the mood, seem normal and keep conversation going.

"Do you think he is ready for that?" she asked, voicing her thoughts and talking specifically about the sharp shooter.

Sanji looked at her as she looked out at Amelia and Robin as she brushed her hair some more. "He can't stay in there forever" he replied, understanding where she was coming from but thinking in his friends best interests as well, "it might do him some good to get fresh air and a different perspective". Nami couldn't argue with that, space and a change of scene had helped her in her darkest moments, that was for sure…that and the fact she had never been allowed to be alone in them either…she hated the fact she suddenly missed the presence of the swordsman and part of her wished he were standing there instead of the cook. The thought though made her feel incredibly guilty and she felt sorry for the man that was next to her who was only trying his best to help her in his own way.

"Sanji…thank you" she blurted out unexpectedly. His hesitance in giving her a reply made it clear he had no idea why she was thanking him so she felt she needed to explain, "For not asking or prying and for just being there" she offered.

He wasn't sure if she was just trying to placate him or not but he was grateful to her nevertheless. "I just wish I could do more for you" he replied, honestly. He felt a gentle hand on his arm and looked down at the woman at his side. It was rare for her to touch him these days and he saw this as a level of progress. For the first time since the conversation she now looked at him and focussed her attention on him.

"You have already done so much" she reassured him, lifting the glass in her hand and tapping it with a finger, "like this for example" she stated with the hint of a ' _got you'_ smile, a small hint of the Nami he knew and loved. Sanji felt himself get a little embarrassed and had hoped she wouldn't have noticed. Although she didn't seem too bothered by it and proceeded to take another sip.

"My apologies Nami-san, I didn't mean to trick you" he grovelled.

"Its fine" she stated, "I needed the energy boost and you were only looking out for my wellbeing" she highlighted, acknowledging his efforts. She looked up to her trees again and reached out with a hand to pick an orange from it before sniffing it and examining it closely. "I know I have a long way to go and sometimes I struggle" she stated firmly, looking at the orange and then up to him again, "but I don't want any of you giving up on me." Sanji felt his heart jump in his chest. He had no idea what made her think that way and it concerned him. Yet this was the first time Nami seemed to be opening up to him a little since the whole nightmare began and he found himself overwhelmed by it and wishing to cling onto the moment as much as he could.

"As if I could" he replied. Nami reached out the hand that held the mikan and offered it to him. He took it and looked at her, wondering what her intentions were.

"I think the children might like something refreshing to go with their story" she offered, "help yourself to what you need." She gestured to her precious plants and he appreciated the gift she was giving to them. It was rare she allowed anyone to touch these trees and he knew he was the exception to the rule. It was good to know she still trusted him with the task of taking care of her precious plants and protect them from their greedy captain or any oncoming attacks. She made to walk away from the greenery and Sanji felt himself unwilling to let her go.

"Will you be joining us?" he asked, hopefully.

Nami stopped in her tracks, "Not this time" she replied. Sanji wasn't all too surprised. Since their three guests joined them Nami didn't have much to do with them, possibly as they too were reminders of a past she was trying to forget or a future she knew was inevitable.

Sanji found himself wanting to ask her something else and couldn't help but call out to her in that moment and say what had been playing on his mind for a while now; "Did that moron do something to upset you?" he gushed.

Nami stopped in her tracks and half turned to respond to him, "No he hasn't" she stated clearly and firmly, a hint not to pry any further. "I'm the only one to blame" she muttered as she turned away from him. Sanji studied her for a second and realised why she was conflicted, she had been worrying about something she had done…to the swordsman…but now he was curious, worried and a little envious. Zoro had clearly not responded to whatever she did positively or else he would be having a different conversation right now and the atmosphere on the ship the past few days would be different too. He knew from snippets of Chopper and Brooks' discussions with them since their return that something pretty bad happened while they were gone but neither wished to break confidentiality with Nami and tell the rest of them. That was a fact only they could help her with and in a way he figured he was probably better off not knowing but it bothered him that Zoro was the one she confided in and was the one who could help her when he couldn't. "I am trying in my own way but it's hard and sometimes I find myself stuck and desperate …" she explained, leaving the rest to his imagination. _Desperate?_ He repeated the word in his head and it worried him as to what she meant by that and what exactly she did to Zoro…or worse, to herself.

Sanji wasn't sure what to say but knew he shouldn't pry, instead all he could do was offer a word of advice, "Nami-san…I don't know what you are going through and sometimes you may not want to talk about these things with me but I do know you shouldn't try to rush things or force yourself. Time will help and taking small steps will be better for you in the long run than trying to take a large leap and risk leaving a void behind and a whole bunch of regrets". He knew it sounded like a riddle but he could tell from her contemplative gaze that she was seriously taking on board what he was saying.

"Small steps" she repeated, looking out towards where the swordsman was completing his push ups. She seemed a little lost in thought again and he couldn't help the jealousy that rose through him in that moment. "Thank you Sanji-kun" she finally spoke up, walking away from him. This time he wasn't able to stop her and just watched her leave. He could still feel the ice cold touch she had on his arm and looked down at the fruit in his hand, _little and often, huh?_ He thought. He brought the orange to his forehead and then to his mouth, _I get it Nami-san, I will help however I can,_ he vowed. Suddenly his small deeds seemed so much more important and he was reassured that what he had been doing so far was actually having an impact and in time he hoped to help to support her to get back to her usual self. Yet at the same time he knew that with each little movement it wouldn't be him that she got closer to.

…

"Ready?" Luffy asked the sharp shooter.

Usopp frowned, "No" he replied "though I get the feeling you won't listen no matter what I say" he muttered. He had been positioned into a chair with wheels on it. His back, legs and arms remained in splints to help him keep as straight as possible in order to allow his bones to naturally heal. The process had nearly killed him and the pain throbbing throughout his body made him feel physically sick and psychologically exhausted. Chopper had managed to give him something to dull it as much as possible but it wasn't a complete cure. The kid called Kazuo had tried to be gentle with him and apologised for every action their captain took until Chopper had to forcibly take over, leaving Luffy to pick up the old man instead whom also groaned in pain as he was helped outside first before Luffy returned for his friend.

"Come on it will be fun!" Luffy promised, trying to be enthusiastic.

"I doubt it" Usopp replied, full of negativity as usual. A part of him looked forward to seeing something other than the ceiling and appreciated the effort that his friends were making to make him feel like he was still a part of the group and involved, yet another part of him wished they would leave him alone to rot, despite his fear of being alone. While they were all fighting and running around he was left to himself some of the time and only gained snippets of what was going on from Chopper, then later Robin and Kazuo…but most of it was left out and what they failed to realise was that in that time he was left feeling useless and not necessary. A feeling that made him wish he had died so he didn't have to go on experiencing life like this. The only redeeming factor was the realisation that he was beginning to feel sensation across various parts of his body again and that in itself was a relief…until the pain off course took over everything and he half wished he was numb again.

"Right here we goooooo!" Luffy bellowed, not giving his friend time to think or dispute the idea any more and wheeling him out of the room. The brightness of the sun hit Usopp's eyes and he shut them tightly for a moment while he adjusted to the change. He could feel the warmth of the sun's glow on his skin and instantly felt a little bit better. He carefully opened his eyes and noticed most of his friends staring at him, greeting him on the deck and making room for him to sit in their circle. Sanji appeared with an orange dessert and an energy drink that had a long straw in it. He placed the drink in a holder on Usopp's chair so he could drink a little more independently.

"Um Thanks" Usopp replied, unsure what to make of everything and feeling a little embarrassed about his current state. It was the first time he was exposed to a group of people and some strangers since his rescue.

"I'm sorry this is my fault" the girl called Amelia spoke up, approaching him and looking at him in an almost pleading way. "I wanted to hear your stories so much!" she stated.

"Me too!" Luffy announced.

"It would be good to reminisce on something positive" Franky spoke up, watching Usopp carefully and being the only one around him that could understand how he was feeling and thinking in that moment. The whole exposure was too much and could easily push him over the edge but he also knew Usopp thrived on attention and even when he felt low and tried to distance himself he knew he was nothing without his friends and needed them more now than he had ever done before. There was no problem with hiding and having time to heal on your own but it was much faster with help…even if you had to be thrown in the deep end and against your will.

"Perhaps it would help if some of us acted out the parts?" Robin asked, hinting to Luffy and Chopper to help out too so all eyes weren't just on Usopp. It was a gesture he appreciated.

"I could do the music?" Brook offered, taking out his violin and getting into a ready position.

"Okay…" Usopp spoke up, his voice a little croaky from the nerves of the pressure being placed on him and the warmth he suddenly felt. It was a challenge, one he had to face himself or he would never be able to make it to the next step and he knew that. "Where shall I start?" he asked, unsure as to what they wanted.

"MERMAIDS!" Amelia, Luffy and Chopper announced. Their enthusiasm and positive vibes helped the others to feel more relaxed.

…

Zoro took a break from his training and stood watching from the side lines as Usopp slowly began to open up and start telling his exaggerated tale of their time on Fishman Island. He couldn't help but notice the man lied less then usual and didn't pretend to be the captain so much, but nevertheless it was an impressive tale and his attention to detail in some areas was always worth listening to. It felt like the events he described happened millennia ago and so much more had happened since then... He felt movement to his side but kept his attention on the scene in front of him, instinctively aware of the owner of the presence he felt… _she finally sought me out huh?_ He thought to himself, a little pleased but also a bit apprehensive about it. The awkwardness that had been between them since their encounter in the bathroom that day was evident for everyone to see. Neither of them was able to look or speak to one another properly, which was understandable given the circumstances. A couple of times he tried to make an effort but soon realised that he needed to leave the ball in her court and wait until she was ready to face him again after being given the cold shoulder.

Nami silently approached and stopped within an arms reach from him, turning and resting her back on the wall behind them. She didn't say a word but her presence was enough to encourage him to try and make things seem less awkward. "Aren't you going to join them?" he asked casually, trying to keep his cool and make an effort. It took a lot for him to keep still and seem casual.

"No" the reply was short and to the point. The silence that followed was awkward and uncomfortable and for some reason he found himself unable and partly unwilling to make more conversation. If she was going to be like that then he would just get frustrated and end up in some kind of argument with her and he didn't want that.

"I thought he wouldn't do it" Nami finally spoke up, clearly watching the same scene as him but maintaining a little distance between them both and trying to continue the conversation he had started, this time with less of a cold tone.

Zoro watched the group for a moment before speaking up, "He has more guts than he gives himself credit for" he remarked, admiring Usopp's approach and how his confidence grew a little the more he talked and responded to the audience he had around him and for an instant a hint of his old self glistened through. His eyes landed on the cyborg who watched in silence. Zoro couldn't help but realise that out of the three of them Franky had been the calmest and seemed to be mending better than expected. How he coped he didn't know and worried that he might be trying to put the past behind him instead of facing it. Sometimes he had caught the solemn expression on the older man's features when he thought no one was looking and knew he still suffered in secret silence but put on a show for himself and others. He didn't know which was worse, Usopp being a defeatist or Franky pretending everything was fine when clearly it wasn't. Nami at least had started to talk to him about what happened and did her best to fight her demons head on…but everyone dealt with their problems differently and he had to respect that.

"Do you think things will ever go back to normal?" Nami asked. This time her question caught his attention and he glanced at her. She was holding onto her upper arm with her hand and watching the scene before them, a hint of colour on her cheeks and regret on her face. She had protested several times now that things won't change, they couldn't go back and yet she was asking such a question? It just showed how insecure she was feeling and how desperate she was to move on and forget everything.

"Nami…you know the answer to that better than I do" he replied, "every experience life throws at us will either make or break a person". It was Nami's turn to look his way. As her eyes met his they both felt their faces warm up and she immediately glanced away from him, clearly a little awkward in his presence. He looked back over to Usopp and nodded his head in his direction before turning his gaze on her again, "listen, the story he is telling them now is something we have done, something we have lived through together and as such we are stronger for it…if we hadn't been separated that time and trained we would never have had that experience" he finished, pausing for a moment, "I guess what I'm saying is we can't go back to how things were but that doesn't mean it will be worse…it could become more interesting". Nami knew what he meant and his point was valid. He was right, she would never be able to go back to being the child that ran around the streets stealing wallets and tending to the mikans with her mother and sister. That was all in the past now. Back then she chose a path that lead to her own misery but in the darkness a form of light came in the shape of Luffy and Zoro. From that day on her life changed and bit by bit, little by little, she was able to face anything that came her way and survive it, this shouldn't be any different…yet it took her this long to fully realise that much.

"Small steps" she repeated out loud. Zoro raised an eyebrow at her wondering what she was getting at. "Something Sanji said made me realise that I need to take baby steps" she explained. Zoro was grateful to the cook but also frustrated by it. It was a message he too had been trying to help her with…but he guessed that sometimes those closest to a person weren't always the best ones to get through to them.

There was a moment's pause and he sighed before deciding to target the problem between them head on. "You know, I am surprised you are talking to me" he spoke up, "I kind of thought you hated me now" he voiced, recalling previous day's events.

Nami looked at him for a moment, "I don't hate you" she stated clearly, wanting him to understand that. "You may piss me off at times but I don't hate you."

"Sure doesn't seem that way" he noted, hinting her that the tone of her voice and body language had been sending all sorts of vibes in his direction and he was finding it difficult to read her.

"Well I can't help it if you are an idiot!" she retorted with a shrug, a little more of her old self coming through. It wasn't the first or last time he heard her call him that and it no longer phased him…well, having his intelligence mocked did tick him off a little but from Nami he could handle it. He could see she was going to say more so remained silent and waited for her to continue, "I'm sorry" she blurted.

"For what?" he asked.

"The other day…what I did…" she replied. He looked at her a little surprised and also ticked off by what she was implying.

"So you regret it?" he asked her seriously.

She looked at him confused, "Don't you?" she answered him with a question and flipped it back on him. He hated it when she did that.

Zoro found himself a little more upset than he should be but knew he had to face this head on and calmly and would accept whatever she threw at him, but he refused to lie to himself, "No, I don't" he replied. There, he admitted it, he didn't regret kissing her and he didn't regret pushing her away either. He knew he had done the right thing and he was adamant he would stick by his principles.

Nami was hesitant and she seemed a little hurt and angry by what he said, "What part are you talking about?" she asked, needing to get it straight in her mind.

"All of it" he replied without hesitation. Nami felt her stomach churn and a pain in her chest. He took a step closer to her and didn't remove his gaze from hers. He seemed a little intimidating, "Nami…I meant everything I said back then and I don't regret kissing you, but I don't want to used or risk rushing into something and losing everything" he stated honestly. "…so you need to decide what it is you want, you understand that right?" he asked, trying to make sure she understood. He needed to know if she wanted him as a friend, teacher or something more. She could tell he would be willing to play any part she desired but she would also need to be committed to it and couldn't pick and choose as she saw fit or else someone would get hurt. Nami realised that Zoro had not just been protecting her but protecting himself as well and she suddenly identified how selfish she had been lately and how she had been willing to take everything he offered her without thinking about his feelings at all. Zoro had told her more than once now that he liked her but she was only just realising in what context he meant that. It explained why he had seemed so edgy around her and she finally understood. He didn't know where he stood with her and was in the same position she was in with him…confused and confusion led to defensiveness and caution.

"I'm not using you" she spoke up quietly. Zoro stood there silently, unsure as to which way she was going to take this. "I may be confused and still trying to find my place but one thing I am certain of is that I am not using you" this time she spoke clearly and raised her eyes to look at him directly, showing her confidence in what she was saying. "I have appreciated everyone's help and support but if it was comfort and sympathy I needed then I could have gotten it from any one of them" she looked over to the group of their friends sitting with their new companions and he followed her gaze. She turned to look at him again as he watched them and found herself stepping closer to him. He became aware of her closeness and watched her carefully. His hand rested on the hilt of his swords casually at first but her presence made it tense around one of them. This woman did things to him no one had before and it scared him. "I admit that at the time I wanted to feel needed and wanted, so I pushed you and I'm sorry for that. I am grateful you stopped me, but I wasn't using you…you have given me support in a way no one else could and I have found myself drawn to you like a magnet, unable to pull away…I don't know why but I know that without you there I can't sleep at night and I don't feel safe or relaxed…" she paused for a moment and bit her bottom lip in embarrassment before continuing with her speech, "when we kissed, all I know is that in that moment I just wanted you. No one else would do." Her face went beetroot red and he studied her silently.

"So you don't regret it?" he asked. His direct question irritated her a little.

"Off course not!" she spat, feeling exhausted by his stupidity.

"You know you could have just said that" he stated, preferring it when people got straight to the point. Nami felt a vein throb in her head and she felt like hitting him before seeing the small grin that appeared on his lips and realising he was teasing her. He stepped closer, narrowing the gap between them and reached a hand up to her face, stroking a piece of her hair behind her ear. She didn't flinch from his touch and welcomed it, placing a hand on his chest and seeking his warmth. He could feel her trembling slightly and his own heart rate picked up a notch. "You know I'm scared too" he remarked, making her aware of how he was feeling in that moment and she wasn't alone in the matter.

"But I'm broken…." She started. He placed his hand on her mouth to silence her.

"Stop it" he spoke harshly, "I don't think of you that way and you know it."

Her eyes began to tear up and suddenly she felt the need to get it all off her chest, all of the worries she had, no matter how stupid he thought they were, "What if I can't give you what you want?" she asked, "I want to keep you close to you but at the same time get scared and want to push you away" she blurted.

"I won't let you" he replied. He placed his hand on the back of her head and drew her in close, embracing her. His second arm wrapped around her waist and fixed her in place. She didn't try to pull away from him and allowed herself to sink into his arms. It was familiar warmth and soothed her. She started to sob and continued her rant of worries but not all of it could be made out clearly, "he knows…my weakness…get to me…it's not my first … what they did…my body…I don't want to disappoint…" he caught the gist of what she was trying to say. She was worried he would be used against her or her him and that she feared that due to her experiences and what her body had been through she wouldn't be able to provide him with a physical relationship. _As if that is all that matters,_ he thought.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back, forcing her to look up at him. "Small steps…that's what you said right?" he asked. She looked at him a little stunned and nodded in response. He wiped the tears from her face and rested his forehead against hers before withdrawing and stepping back. "I can do that" he stated, already fighting the urge to give into temptation, "but if either of us feels uncomfortable at any point we have to tell each other and respect it. At the same time any decision made has to be 100% certain…hesitation will only lead to problems and regrets" he stated clearly. She nodded in understanding. "We will figure out what works for us and won't push beyond that" he continued, "and if I do something to upset you then you can raise my debt" he finished, trying to liven it up a little. He was saying it more for her sake than his but she respected him for it.

"And what if that means we have to remain just friends?" she asked.

"Then that's as far as our paths were meant to go" he verified. She shuffled in her feet and he knew she wasn't completely okay with the idea, they both knew they had already begun to go off course from the road that was laid out for their friendship but he knew that if they didn't have a rule and weren't honest with one another from the beginning then things would only get worse from here on. Zoro turned to pick up his belongings and flung his weight over his shoulder like it was one of his swords while he waited for her answer.

"Fine" Nami stated clearly, "but I get to decide on the steps to take" she verified.

Zoro turned to look at her, "and why do I get the feeling I might regret this?" he asked.

She looked at him like a child would and he could see her sadness slowly dissipating, being replaced by something a little lighter, "the first step…you will guard me at night again" she ordered.

He raised an eyebrow out of concern, "you still having nightmares?" he asked. Her face flushed red a little and she purposely ignored his statement.

"Are you going to do it or argue with me?" she asked.

He walked over to her and stood at her side, close enough to touch her but purposely not doing so, "Fine, but if I have to babysit you at night you have to train with me in the day" he stated clearly.

….

"Did you see that?" Franky asked Robin as Luffy and Chopper danced around Usopp with the children. She nodded in response and watched the cook carefully. Sanji acted as if he had seen nothing and started to collect the empty dishes and glasses to take back to the kitchen.

"Hohoo, it looks like they finally made up" Brook pitched in, watching the swordsman and navigator from a distance. The way he embraced her had made it clear she was crying and something was amiss, but to see her now smiling form was a relief in itself.

"He really cares about her doesn't he?" Franky asked. It had been clear to him for years now that the swordsman had a soft spot for their navigator but only recently had he begun to truly show it. She was the only woman he bent over backwards for and swore he would take to hell with him. Opposites did attract after all. He was happy for Nami and felt a little relief at the fact she was gradually beginning to get better and knew it was all likely to be thanks to the swordsman.

"You should have seen how he was when she drowned" Brook blurted. The sound of glass crashing on the floor caused everyone to stop and look their way. Brook immediately placed his bony hands around his mouth and stepped backwards. The look of pure anger on Sanji's face, shock on Robin's and anguish on Franky's told the others that something was wrong. Sanji, having dropped the items in his hands now ran up to the skeleton and grabbed his clothing, shaking him hard.

"What did you just say?!" he demanded. Brook shook his head and looked remorseful. It was clear he was kicking himself for letting it slip. He had managed to keep Zoro's encounter with Kuma a secret from their captain for years yet why he just let that one slide out he didn't know.

"Please, Sanji-san, it was an accident…she is safe now" Brook tried to reason with the man whose aura suggested he would kill someone.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked, approaching the pair with Chopper behind him. The children remained by their father and Usopp's side, watching from the side lines.

Sanji refused to let go of the musician and shook him again, bringing him closer to him. He didn't look at his captain but proceeded to inform him of the information he had just been told, "Nami drowned while we were gone" he stated flatly. Luffy's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Is this true?" he asked, looking from the skeleton to their doctor. Chopper hung his head in shame and nodded. He had managed to keep it a secret for so long now. Not even Usopp or Franky really knew the details of what happened. He hated the fact the secret was out yet at the same time was a little relieved it was.

"Tell me everything Chopper" Luffy ordered. His tone was serious and threatening. Chopper had never been so scared before in all his life. He glanced over at Amelia and the old man noticed that he was too worried about talking about such matters in front of a child.

"Amelia my dear, help your old man to the bathroom" he asked, standing and using her to help balance him. "You too Kazuo" he ordered. When they were out of sight Chopper turned around and explained most of what he knew. By the end of his tale the looks of their friends were full of remorse. Sanji for one now began to understand what Zoro had meant by having no clue as to what she had been through. Robin covered her mouth as tears fell from her eyes, blaming herself for not checking on her that time and Luffy sat with his hat covering his eyes. Franky and Usopp looked at each other and shared a sorrowful expression.

"Neither of you seem too surprised" Sanji asked, noticing their shared concerns. The shameful looks they gave him told him more than he wanted to know, these guys clearly knew more. "You saw what they did to her didn't you?" he accused.

Franky looked up at Usopp and resolved himself to be the guy that gave in, despite his friends silent plea to say nothing more, "Nami was treated like a toy…we all were…we were tortured, experimented on, tormented and no matter how much we tried to fight them they managed to over power us." Usopp watched as his friend explained a little of what happened to them and felt physically sick by it all. "Haru has the ability to read minds" he explained, gaining their surprised looks. "He can also implant images into someone's head, showing them events that were taking place or twisting reality" he added. "He gets off on watching people suffer and breaking them apart, making them go insane. Women and children are no exception…he uses them to satisfy his needs before feeding them to the dogs…Nami tried to get closer to him to play his own game against him and find his weakness, but it backfired on her." He paused, "he made us watch…" tears started to fill his eyes and he felt ashamed, "there was nothing we could do" he breathed, covering his face with his large hand.

Sanji silently got up and walked to the side of the ship. He proceeded to violently vomit overboard and then repeatedly punched the side of the banister in frustration.

"Hey is everything alright?" Zoro's voice asked as he approached the group in response to the commotion. Nami stood hesitantly behind him. They had been on their way to the training room when they hear Sanji shout and the glass smash on the ground. Zoro took one look at the musician and knew the moment he averted his gaze that something was wrong. He glanced at Chopper who shied away as well, "I'm sorry Zoro" he apologised, fearful of the response he would get. A pang of fear hit Zoro's gut and he knew instantly what he was talking about, he looked from Robin to Franky, Usopp and then to his captain. Luffy stared at him with an expression that was intense and difficult to read.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked the group, sensing the discomfort, worry filling her being.

"They know" Zoro replied calmly, though how much he wasn't sure. Her eyes opened in surprise and she noticed Usopp's pleading face and Franky's guilty expression and felt physically sick. Robin avoided looking her way and when she glanced over to where Sanji was and saw the saddened expression on his face she finally saw the looks she had been avoiding since being back on the ship; the look of pity, sorrow, grief, remorse, guilt, horror and more. She hated all of their expressions and wanted the ground to swallow her up whole. "Nami, how long until we reach the next island?" Zoro asked, not glancing her way and not breaking eye contact with his captain, but ensuring his voice reached her. Nami snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at the log pose on her wrist. She hesitated for a moment and then looked up and around their surroundings.

"We are nearly there" she identified.

"Good" Zoro and Luffy stated at the same time, neither losing focus on the other. Both of them needed to let off some steam and now was a better time than any.

…

 **A/N: It took me a couple of days to write this chapter and I am back to work tomorrow** **so I hope it doesn't come across as rushed or that the pace has quickened as there is still a long road ahead of this pair, but it is Christmas and I wanted a lighter chapter that isn't so dark and depressing to show hope between them. I hope you like it and that you all have a wonderful new year!**

15


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own One Piece or anything related to it. I am just a fan who is experimenting with their writing whilst having a little fun at the same time.**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ **Thank you for those of you whom posted feedback on the last chapter and have messaged me in private. It's always nice to find I have mail!**

 **Apologies for the very late update. I can't believe it is February already!**

 **How has 2016 been for all of you so far? I still can't get over the fact that one of my favourite actors, one of my favourite singers and one of my favourite presenters died this month (Rickman, Bowie and Wogan…in case anyone was wondering!). So far not a great start to the year but I am hopeful it will get better for everyone and be full of more positive moments!**

 **Right…let's get on with the story of our favourite crew….**

 **Broken**

 **Chapter 14**

Nami glanced from her captain to the swordsman and back again. The moment Zoro indicated that they were going to stop at the nearest island she felt a deep sense of discomfort seep through her, making her feel physically sick. The atmosphere on board the ship was awkward, as if the crew were trying hard to not break the egg shells and glass that lay in an invisible layer beneath their feet. The moment she had finished answering Zoro's question she realised what it was the pair of idiots were implicating but before she could open her mouth and speak to protest against it Luffy addressed the whole crew; "Get ready to anchor" he ordered. Nami felt movement around them as Franky tried to stand from where he sat and Brook moved to assist him. She watched them cautiously and as her gaze met Chopper's he looked away with a pitiful expression of sorrow on his features, moving towards the sharpshooter who also avoided her gaze. She wasn't sure if she should be upset by their actions or relieved for it as she too didn't want to interact with them right now.

Movement from her right caught her attention and Robin's eyes met hers. The older woman maintained contact for a short period before Nami felt an uncontrollable wave of emotion hit her. Robin looked at her with an expression of sorrow, pity and hurt. It made her almost feel an element of guilt. She desperately fought it back down and broke her gaze with the raven haired woman. Somehow her whole being forced her to feel that this whole situation was all wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this at all and she wanted go back in time and stop everything from ending up like this.

"Do you need to get anything before we land?" Zoro asked their captain, Nami turned to look at them again, a little grateful for the distraction but also incredibly worried about it.

"No" Luffy replied, remaining where he stood with stubborn pride.

Nami couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that she needed to end everything and stop this. She stepped forward and tried to open her mouth to direct her verbal plea to their captain but her words got choked in her throat and she wasn't able to express what she wanted to say. She wanted to know what they were both planning but already suspected the answer and hoped foolishly that she could talk them out of it. She didn't want any more fighting and definitely not for her benefit either. Hesitating, she decided that if her words couldn't reach them she would step in between them but as she tried to step closer Zoro stretched out an arm, his hand landing on her midriff to stop her in her tracks. She looked down at his fingers as they touched her and felt the warmth of his hand through her clothing. She looked up to the owner of that warmth and realised Zoro's gaze had not moved from Luffy's at all…she could see the tension in his body and knew instinctively that this was something he needed to do.

"Don't interfere Nami" Luffy warned her the moment he saw her movement. She turned to look at him and the fact neither men would look her way bothered her. She felt Sanji's presence behind her and her body went a little rigid and cold, "Take care of Nami" Zoro ordered.

"I don't take orders from you" Sanji's voice spoke up harshly as he stepped nearer to her, approaching her side, knowing full well he would protect her despite what either of the bastards had to say. "Don't wear yourself out too much" he warned the swordsman, "I could do with the exercise too". Zoro scoffed in response and Nami could see a small grin appear on his lips.

"Land ahead!" Brook announced, gaining their attention. Nami looked out to the horizon and saw the small plot of land up ahead. As they got closer she could tell it was a small fishing island, full of sandy beaches and tall trees. There was no sign of a village close to the shore. She looked at the log pose on her wrist and noticed the needle shaking a little from her own nerves. Her mind was not able to take in the information clearly enough and instead she looked up and behind them, checking to make sure that their enemy was not anywhere behind them. It was a habit she had formed every time their ship stopped for something. She only felt safest when they were in motion. She could feel the familiar icy grip of fear creep up from her feet to her hands, preventing her body from moving as the Sunny reached the shores and her friends began to anchor.

"What's happening?" Kazuo's voice asked as he appeared by Sanji's side, watching Luffy and Zoro jump overboard one after the other into the shallow waters and sandy coast beneath them. Kazuo was joined by his younger sister who took one look at the pale expression on the navigator's face and instantly became worried.

"They are going to spa" Sanji offered. It was best to not worry children too much, though he knew Nami was wiser to the situation.

"Is this part of their training?" the boy asked, approaching the side and looking over, "Can I go watch?" he asked.

"I wouldn't recommend it" Sanji replied, it was definitely not going to be safe down there and they would only get in the way.

"Why?" Nami practically whispered, catching the concerned expressions of the cook and the children. She stepped forward and her hands clasped tightly onto the banister of the ship while her gaze followed the two figures below. Her grip was so tight her knuckles went white. Sanji watched her for a moment while he contemplated her words before looking their way and pausing to light a cigarette. He had to gain some composure of his own.

"Sometimes the only way men can communicate is with our fists" Sanji explained, breathing out a puff of smoke and trying to calm his own ill temperament and impatience.

"It's stupid" Nami remarked, clearly unimpressed by it.

"Is it?" Sanji asked, gaining her attention. He looked like he had dark circles around his eyes and had barely been sleeping well. He was clearly tired and worn out himself, "we all have things we want to protect" he remarked, "and things we would gladly die for" he finished dramatically as he glanced her way. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and turned her gaze away from him, instead focussing her attention on the ground below them.

One by one the others joined their side to watch the scene in anticipation.

…

The moment Zoro and Luffy's feet landed on the soft ground beneath them they started to walk further onto the shore and far enough from the ship to prevent the risk of any harm coming to it. The crew watched as both men started to walk away from each other several paces before turning to face one another. They seemed to stare at their opponent for an uncomfortable amount of time before either one of them moved.

"You ready?" Zoro asked as he removed his bandana from his arm and tied it around his head to show he was serious.

Luffy cracked his hands together and stretched his neck and legs before nodding, "Yes" he replied. They had managed to hold in their anger and frustration for the best part until this moment, now though was time to channel it all. Zoro couldn't help but feel a little excitement at the prospect of fighting with his captain, the one man to whom he respected, trusted and envied the most. Luffy was like his little brother and best friend but most of all he was his rival.

As Zoro placed his precious Wado Ichimonji into his mouth Luffy chose to make his first move, "Gum Gum…" he announced as an outstretched hand flew backwards into the distance "pistol" he finished. His arm pinged back into Zoro's line of vision with such speed and intensity that even after blocking it with two of his swords Zoro felt the force twinge in his arms. _He didn't hold back,_ he realised with a sense of relief. He adjusted his stance, _good,_ he decided, gritting the hilt of his blade tightly in his teeth, _he is taking this seriously too,_ he realised _._

As Luffy's arm pinged back towards his body he watched Zoro carefully steady himself. "Sanzen Sekai: Three Thousand Worlds". Luffy watched as Zoro proceeded to run then spin in the air like a spear in his direction. He jumped back and stretched out a leg to try to sweep Zoro from underneath but the man proved to be faster than he realised and used their environment to his advantage. Zoro changed his position and jumped diagonally towards the trees before somersaulting over Luffy's long limbs and landing on one of the trunks. He pushed himself off the wooden material, leaving a crack in the bark and threw himself once more in the direction of the straw hat captain. The motion was somehow faster this time as Zoro spun around with his blades.

Luffy responded quickly and as Zoro came down on top of him he managed to step sideways and dodge the blow by a millimetre. The sense of a warm fluid running down his arm forced him to look down at his shoulder. A small laceration was now visible on his flesh. "That was close!" he identified, watching as Zoro landed on his feet behind him and slowly turned around to face him again. "You've gotten faster!" he remarked.

"Still not fast enough" Zoro commented. The expression on his face was intense and Luffy knew that there would be no room for light chatter. He soon realised that with Zoro the one thing he had to be cautious of was the sharpness of his blades. Unlike bullets they could easily pierce him; it was his biggest weakness in close combat. In order to beat Zoro he would need to ensure there was space between them and do everything in his power to avoid the edge of his swords.

Both men remained silent for a moment, watching one another carefully, each waiting for the other to make their next move. A slight twinge in the muscles on Zoro's arms alerted Luffy to his intent and so he chose to act quickly.

As both men's eyes met each other they immediately responded to the oncoming threat and started to run towards one another, allowing a little of their instinct to take control. Luffy pushed hard into the ground and jumped into the air, metres above his friend, "Gomu Gomu Gatling" he called out. Zoro gritted his teeth and prepared himself for the multiple fast flowing punches he knew would soon come his way.

"Sanzen Sekai: Three Thousand Swords" he responded, spinning his body in a fast motion and using his blades to block and push back each punch Luffy sent his way. Luffy's strength however, managed to push him back several steps, leaving long deep grooves in the sand beneath his feet until one punch managed to slip through his defences and send him into the air. Zoro managed to role out of harms reach from a rock beneath him and landed on one knee before his captain.

Luffy stopped his attack the moment the moss head flew in the air. He himself landed in a crouched position and shook his right hand, opening and clenching his fist. Blood ran from his knuckles from where his fist met the edge of one of Zoro's swords. Luckily for him most of the defence Zoro made resulted in him hitting the side or back of the blade…although he couldn't help but wonder if that was intentional or not on his friend's part. He tried to shake off the thought and focus instead on his next move. Zoro felt his body shaking a little as he tried to right himself and stand up. The movement caused him to cough and he felt the taste of iron in his mouth. He swallowed it back down and focussed on the man before him.

This time he would be faster; "Meguma: Demon Bear", he mumbled as he displayed two of his swords and bent over in an animalistic fashion like a predator hunting down it's pray. Luffy watched in surprised as Zoro reached his side. He was barely able to block the assault with his arm, wrapping his long limb around Zoro's wrist and hurling him up into the air and slamming him against several trees in the distance.

Zoro felt like one of his bones snapped in his ribs and coughed hard. He gritted his teeth as his back met the last tree with force and managed to spin around in time to cut Luffy's arm with one of his blades. Luffy immediately retracted himself and he fell to the ground, gasping for some air. _Hmph, looks like he doesn't want to get close to me,_ Zoro realised. As he stumbled a little to maintain his balance before preparing for his next attack. _Well he isn't the only one that can attack from a distance,_ he thought proudly. As he adjusted his footing Zoro looked up towards his captain, keeping him in his line of vision, "Three swords style, 108 caliber phoenix!" he whispered as he ran out into the open again and straight towards his captain.

Luffy's eyes opened in surprise as a giant wave of wind flew from the ground and pushed him up into the air, forcing him to land hard against a large rock that sat in the ocean, near the island. His body touched the salt water for a moment, weakening him slightly. He bit his tongue hard to help him maintain focus and wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. He had to give it to Zoro, he was probably the only crew member that had any chance of defeating him and he couldn't be happier that he was using some of his most powerful attacks against him. The excitement and pride was strong in him and yet he knew that Zoro would most likely be the one who one day would try to stop him from doing something stupid and try to risk his own life for him. Sure as hell he didn't want that to ever happen.

…

The remaining straw hats and their guests watched in awe as their two friends fought on the little island beneath them. The moment Zoro was blasted out of site Chopper gasped and Usopp frowned. This whole ordeal only served to remind him of the time he fought with Luffy, although back then it was under different circumstances and this little feud made his look like child's play.

Kazuo watched with eyes wide open, "They are so strong!" he commented in admiration.

Sanji blew out a puff of smoke from his cigarette, "they have barely begun" he remarked, growing a little irritated and impatient himself at watching the display. In his eyes they were both still holding back. He glanced over at the red head that remained motionless beside him, her skin icy cold. "Nami san, you don't have to watch those morons if you don't want to" he remarked, trying to break into her thoughts and pull her away from their masculine bravado. Nami however didn't respond and was visibly lost in her own world. He frowned and looked up to the darker figure that had approached Nami's right hand side. Robin shared a sympathetic look with him before her gaze landed on Nami and then back to the men below.

"Zoro looks like he has been injured" the raven haired woman pointed out, purposely looking for a reaction in her friend. Sanji watched as Zoro came out from the shadows of the trees after blasting Luffy away and sending him towards the ship. He was slightly crouched and holding onto his waist. The action was momentary and brief and he soon readjusted his weapons to ready himself for his next move.

"Is he going to be okay?" Amelia asked, slightly concerned.

"I am sure he will be fine" her father announced as he sat on a chair beside them and watched through the rail, nursing his own wounds still, "they are not fighting with the intention to kill one another" he pointed out. Sanji had to admire the man's keen eyes, he was right, neither of them would push it that far, but it didn't mean they weren't willing to get hurt in the process. If they didn't work hard then they wouldn't be able to progress to the next stage.

Brook looked over the side of the ship where Luffy landed and gasped, "Luffy san…" he whispered his captains name.

Franky glanced his way and raised an eye brow, "what is it?" he asked, leaning further on the side of the ship to look down below. He watched wide eyed as Luffy proceeded to stand on the rock's surface and reach out a hand at his side, "second gear" he stated, making a fist with his hand. His body started to change colour and he went red all over, steam coming from his feet. He barely looked like he had a scratch on him yet somehow they knew Zoro's attacks must have been powerful for him to resort to his next technique so quickly into the fight.

Nami watched silently, paying little attention to the gasps, remarks and exclamations her friends were making around her. She didn't need a running commentary or their concerns as she had eyes of her own. She was only partly aware of Robin and Sanji standing either side of her and purposely avoided giving either of them eye contact. She was feeling hurt, confused, guilty, angry and pathetic all in one. She didn't want to look at them, talk to them or have any of them approach her so she purposely ignored them. To her satisfaction her actions seemed to work for now as they were distracted with the display below. The one thing she didn't account for though was the young girl that went by the name Amelia. She felt a tug on her clothing that jolted her out of her zone and she looked down at where it came from, pulling away in immediate response at the same time.

"Sorry" Amelia stated as the red head yanked her clothing free and looked at her with a horror filled gaze. It was clear she didn't like to be touched so freely. Watching the scene below had started to make her feel a little anxious and she naturally reached up to the nearest thing to her for comfort. Most of the woman on her island would hold her hand or allow her to hide behind them when she was scared. Every now and then though there would be a woman that would push her away in fear of getting too close and this lady was clearly one of them.

Robin's attention was drawn to Nami's movement and she looked down at the child that remained between them. Nami's gaze studied her for a moment before she adjusted herself and let out a sigh, "Its fine" she remarked, unconvincingly as she turned to distract herself with the display below again. Robin watched Amelia frown and bent down to take her hands and turned the girl to face her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. Amelia snapped from her stupor and nodded, relieved to see the warm smile of the older woman whom she had come to see as a motherly like figure in her life.

"I don't like seeing them fight" she remarked honestly. Nami heard the girl and glanced sideways to witness Robin running a hand along the child's face and pushing her hair behind her ear. The older woman smiled reassuringly and seemed to bring an element of mature and peaceful calm around her, very much like a motherly figure.

"Sometimes we are faced with things we don't like…things that are out of our control" she explained, catching the slight movement of Nami's head as she listened in. Robin took the opportunity to use this chance to get a message through to her friend via the child before her. "There are things we can over come on our own and things we cannot" she highlighted a little too cryptically for a child. In her own way she was trying to express to Nami that she wasn't on her own and she would be just as happy to help her overcome the demons of her past as the swordsman did.

"Can't you stop them?" Amelia asked.

Robin shook her head slightly, "There are times where no matter how much you fight or scream your words cannot get through…" she explained, "During those times the only thing you can do is wait..." she looked up at the red head who continued to pretend to ignore them.

"Wait?" the girl seemed confused.

Robin tried to explain where she was coming from, "yes, everyone copes with things differently and sometimes it just takes time for people to over come obstacles in their path…The best thing we can do is be there for them when they need it and pick them up when they fall" she finished.

Amelia wasn't fully sure if she understood what the woman was saying to her or even if it was meant for her anymore. "But I don't understand why they are fighting" she commented.

"They are fighting because of me" Nami suddenly spoke up, gaining both women's attention and the attention of their other friends. Nami did not turn to look their way, feeling eyes on her and eyes looking at each other in surprise and concern. "There is a man who does evil things…the same man that sent those people to take over your homeland" she explained, deciding there was no point pussy footing around things with the girl. She wasn't stupid and would only figure it out sooner or later. Robin could feel Amelia stiffen in her embrace. "The injuries you see on Usopp and Franky…" Nami paused, "well he did that to them". The two aforementioned men grimaced in response to her words yet remained silent. "They hurt me too" she confessed, taking the group by surprise. In a sense she was getting out in the open what they were all scared to talk about.

Amelia looked down at the ground. The images of scary men coming near her and sneering made her want to cry. She had been right in thinking something happened to this woman and although she was young she knew all to well what that sense of fear felt like. "The two idiots you see down there" Nami continued, "want to fight that man to stop him from being able to hurt anyone else". At the older woman's words Amelia looked up and the tears that threatened to choke her began to water her eyes a little. "They are angry at that man for what he has done and angry at themselves for not being strong enough to defeat him" Nami added, "the only chance they have of getting stronger is to fight the strongest out there and push themselves to the limit…" she paused in her speech, her grip on the rail loosening slightly as she began to relax in response to her own words that now helped her to make sense of her own thoughts. It was the first step to accepting what they were planning to do, "and they are the two strongest people I know" she finished, finally turning to look down at the young girl.

As their eyes met Nami smiled a little forcefully to reassure her and Amelia immediately began to feel more at ease. She nodded in understanding and turned to face a slightly surprised Robin, "I get it now" she stated confidently, "I will wait" she added. It was clear the girl finally understood the situation and now saw both men in a happier light.

Determined to not be scared and instead cheer them both on Amelia wiped the tears from her eyes and jumped up onto the banister to watch the scene before them. Robin stood close to her and followed her gaze. Luffy had attempted a super fast Bazooka on Zoro who managed to deflect the blow and instead jump on top of Luffy's arm, running up its length and readying himself to cut along it.

"Thank you Robin" Nami suddenly blurted out. The raven haired woman looked her way but Nami did not return the gaze, she didn't need to. Nami had understood her message and the ice that had formed between them was finally starting to melt a little. Sometimes bringing things into the open had a way of helping the healing process and mending relationships that were once torn.

….

Luffy pinged his arms back towards his body and managed to spring himself out of Zoro's way and back onto the shore. He nursed a cut on his upper arm from the swordsman and grimaced. For every attack he had Zoro came back with one just as powerful and resourceful. In fact Zoro had far more tricks up his sleeve than he did and didn't even have a devil fruit power. It showed how all of his daily training helped him to maintain his strength, stamina and speed. _I need a way to protect myself from his swords,_ he realised, wondering what he could do. Zoro's weapons were more than capable of cutting through steel, ships, buildings and giant squids. It wasn't easy to avoid them and the gashes in the ground and destruction of the trees behind only served to evidence their battle so far.

An idea suddenly came to his mind and he bit his thumb, "third gear" he announced. Zoro watched his captain from a distance and realised the moment his thumb went to his mouth that the young man was planning on making a part of himself that much bigger. _Shit,_ he thought to himself. He knew full well that one hit from a giant Luffy would be enough to form a crater on the island let alone cause some serious damage to himself. He had to somehow avoid whatever came his way. Luffy's right and left hands began to inflate, "Elephant Gan" he stated. The change of his skin turned into a metallic colour, like iron. Zoro grimaced, Luffy had just hardened his defences meaning not only was his attack likely to kill him he would be harder to cut as well.

Zoro glanced around the area and as tempting as it would be to run near the Sunny and out of harms reach he knew that would be the wrong thing to do… _the Sunny,_ he thought, his eyes glancing below the ship. A grin appeared on his features and he soon developed a plan in his mind.

Luffy watched as Zoro remained motionless for a second before tensing up his arm muscles, "Ichi Gorilla", the biceps in his right arm expanded, "San Gorilla" the muscles in his left followed suit. Luffy was reminded a little of a monkey…or even of Chopper in one of his forms, arm something or other. It was a weird technique that clearly used Zoro's upper body strength and he knew it could be dangerous. As Zoro ran towards Luffy with a greater speed than before Luffy was able to read his movements and managed to respond effectively, sending both his arms out to hit the swordsman. Zoro immediately side stepped around Luffy's attack and managed to block his arm with his sword, creating a sound of metal scraping on metal that would send shivers down anyone's spine.

"Gatling" Luffy shouted, gaining some speed in his attacks. Zoro barely managed to dodge them and after several movements he knew he wouldn't be able to get close to Luffy. Instead he chose to alter the position he had within his environment. As he lifted his swords up to block an attack from above he missed the foot that came up from underneath and caught him in the stomach sending him into the ocean.

Luffy retracted his body parts and stood panting heavily as he stared at the spot in the water where Zoro had landed and took the opportunity to catch his breathe and regain a little of his strength back. Zoro was proving to be a tough opponent and no matter how many times he had hit him the man always seemed to get straight back up again, even if he looked like one of the zombies they met at Thriller Bark. Yet when no movement came out of the water Luffy found himself subconsciously stepping closer to the surface to look for signs of life. "Zoro?" he spoke the man's name a little worried he had hit him too hard. Bubbles in the water nearby him drifted up and before he knew it a spiral of wind and water came up and blew him away, forcing him to land in the shallow water. He sat up in the sinking sand and watched Zoro appear from the surface of the ocean looking like a drowned rat. Zoro's gaze however seemed almost demon like and he was grinning from ear to ear.

Luffy felt the sea water seeping at his strength but managed to roll to one side and force himself to stand up. He couldn't help but wonder if getting him exposed to his weakness was part of Zoro's plan or not but he didn't care. Luckily for him it was reasonably warm and the water wouldn't have much of an effect for long. Zoro raised his arms and replaced the sword that had fallen from his mouth when he was hit, "Kiki Kyutoryu: Nine Swords Style" he announced, "Makyusen". In a flash he bolted through the water and straight for Luffy. Luffy wasn't able to respond as quickly as he planned and although he tried to avoid Zoro's attack knew he couldn't fend off the worst of it. There was only one thing he could do in that moment that he could think off, "No Red Hawk."

Zoro watched in surprise as Luffy's fists turned into a sea of red flame and covered his body before he sent out a punch in his direction. Zoro cut through the flames with ease and avoided the attack but in that moment Luffy managed to jump back to safety, regaining his speed after using the heat of his own body to dry himself off. "Not bad" Zoro admitted, admiring the thought that Luffy put into his movements. _If only he applied that to other parts of his life,_ he thought. Then again having a smart Luffy would probably be boring and less entertaining.

…..

Nami watched the two morons fighting one another for what seemed like hours. The light began to fade and the moon started to make its appearance in the sky. She had monitored the log pose for some time now and checked the horizon several times. Luckily there was nothing in sight but it still didn't make her completely at ease either. She watched as Luffy gave into his third gear and tried to stamp on Zoro from a distance. The swordsman managed to avoid the heavy blow and instead sent a Dragon Twister Luffy's way, forcing him to retreat again. They stood motionless for several seconds as they breathed heavily and tried to gain their composure. She had never seen such an equally matched fight before. It was pretty amazing but also somewhat foreboding. There were several times both of them would disappear and they couldn't be seen and times when they coughed up blood and tried to nurse some serious injuries. She couldn't tell anymore if they were getting stronger or weaker with every movement and the longer it went on the more she felt like it was the latter.

"Aren't they tired yet?" Kazuo asked, followed by a yawn. He, like many of the others, had chosen to sit down by this point, fed up of waiting for the fight to end. His father had gone off with the doctor a while ago now to be checked over, along with the cyborg and sharpshooter. The mysterious older woman soon got bored and walked away, leaving just him with the skeleton, navigator, cook and his sister.

"They are amazing" Amelia remarked, gripping hold of the side and looking through the gaps in between the wooden pillars.

"Looks like it's nearly time" Sanji commented, giving out another puff of his cigarette.

"Yes indeed" Brook pitched in, also amazed by both men's stamina but seeing from expert eyes that this fight would soon be forced to come to its end as the men wore themselves out.

Sanji dropped his cigarette to the ground and stamped on it, proceeding to kick it overboard and shoving his hands in his pockets. "I guess I should start on dinner" he remarked casually, "they are going to need it" he finished. He turned his back to the fight and gave Nami a sideways look. She was still watching them, refusing to peel her eyes away for an instant. He sighed and removed his gaze before leaving for the kitchen.

"Would you like some help?" Amelia asked, feeling like she needed to do something to repay their kindness.

"Thank you madam but I can manage on my own" Sanji replied with a half hearted smile. He too needed some time to himself. As he walked away the girl looked a little saddened by the atmosphere that this merry ship had been experiencing the past few days. A hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up to see the massive afro of the ship's musician.

Brook beamed down at the child and smiled, "Luffy and Zoro are going to need some medical attention when they get back on board" he explained, "why don't you go to see Chopper and see what he needs to prepare" he offered, realising she needed something to do. Amelia nodded in appreciation and headed over to the surgery. Brook watched her close the door behind before turning to join the boy and navigator once more. He stood several feet away from the red head but kept taking sneaky peaks her way, trying desperately to pluck up the courage in his bones to speak. On the 10th glance Nami turned to look at him, having detected his awkwardness and the moment her dazzling eyes met his sockets he gave in and landed on his knees, leaning forward and resting his afro on the ground.

"Please forgive me!" he pleaded, "I am sorry…I don't know what came over me, opening my mouth like I did." He was met with silence and hesitated before trying to glance up to see the reaction on her face at least. As his gaze travelled up her legs to her mid riff he noticed the young boy Kazuo leaning back and looking over at him with a puzzled expression on his face before glancing up at the red head. He could tell that Nami had now turned her body away from the fight below from the position of her feet. He tried to lift his head up but was too frightened to see the look on her face. As the heeled feet slowly drifted his way he cringed and shut his sockets tightly, lowering his head back to the ground and begging in his mind for forgiveness. The sound of Nami's feet echoed through him and made his heart race. They stopped millimetres away from his head and he felt a slight shift in the air as she lowered herself and crouched down before him.

"Lift your head Brook" she ordered. He was too ashamed and scared to do so and shook it profusely, tears now coming down his face, trying desperately to ready himself for her wrath. He felt a hand on his shoulder and another touched his face, pulling his head up by his jaw in a gentle fashion. Blurry eyes gazed upon her and Nami tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he knew it was slightly forced for his sake. Nami leant back and retracted her hands from the older man the moment he was knelt upright and looking at her. She looked out to sea and then back to him for a moment, visibly struggling with finding the right words to say to him.

"Nami-san, I am truly sorry" he stated openly, this time looking her in the eyes. Nami rested a hand on her forehead and sighed, trying to fight back her own emotions.

"I know" she replied, "these things happen right?" she added, "If I held a grudge every time Usopp opened his mouth or Luffy ran off on a suicide mission there would be nothing left of me" she finished. The small smirk at the corner of her mouth this time was genuine. The stress the others had all caused in the past could have made her crazy by now and she wasn't one to hold it against them no matter what happened…well, she might scream, shout and hit them now and then but once out of her system all was well again afterwards. He watched as she shrugged and proceeded to stand up. "Let's just put it behind us" she offered. Brook remained sat in shock for a few moments.

"Nami-san…" he whispered her name, new tears flowing in appreciation for her kindness as he didn't feel he deserved it at all.

"Though you do realise, your tab has just gone up again" she stated a little less seriously but still gaining the necessary effect.

"My tab…." He repeated slowly with a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. The shock stopped his tears and as happy as he was to have a little of the old Nami back when addressing him he wished she had forgotten about the debts they all owed her.

The sound of trees falling to the ground caught their attention and they looked back towards the battle scene beneath them.

…..

Luffy pulled himself up off the ground, surrounded by flames from where Zoro had attacked using Hiryu:Kaen – Flying Dragon Blaze. At the same time Zoro peeled himself away from his landing post after being blown away after taking Luffy's elephant Gatling attack again.

Both stammered and tried to maintain their balance as they headed back in the direction of each other. They were bruised, beaten, bleeding and panting but neither wanted to give up just yet and both knew they had just enough energy for one last attack. They looked at each other and shared a hidden and silent communication before continuing. Zoro placed his swords on the ground and walked closer to his captain. This time they would finish using their fists alone and no special abilities. Luffy understood and stepped closer, with his own fists held up high. The moment they were a foot away from each other they both swung their right fists at the same time, neither trying to block the other and taking the blow to their faces. Their left fists hit one another in the stomach, causing each to gasp. They continued like this for a minute or two before both of them fell to the ground in a heap of mess and exhaustion, ending in a tie.

They lay there panting for several moments and listening to nothing but their own heart beats and the faint waves from the ocean. It was dark now and the stars began to sparkle in the sky. The sand felt rough on their bleeding skin but also cold to touch, easing the throbbing they now felt.

"You've grown too" Zoro remarked, acknowledging the strength of his captain and knowing full well that the level of damage he received was probably a lot worse than the man beside him. Luffy after all had the power of his devil fruit ability, enabling him to absorb more damage than the average man. On a normal day when his spirit was behind him he would most likely be even stronger. Zoro tried to push himself up off the ground and groaned as the pain in his side kicked in again. He grasped it with his hand and sat up right, leaning against one knee that he managed to raise up to balance himself. Luffy remained where he lay, looking up at the stars, the silence that followed was a powerful one.

"If I had listened back then none of this would have happened" Luffy confessed. Zoro could tell that the man was eating himself up and was finally able to let out what had been playing on his mind for months now. He had been holding it back, trying to look on the bright side, trying to believe that things would go back to normal and they would be happy again but he was only just beginning to realise that the reality was harsher and things weren't that simple. No matter how much he tried to make amends, push things back in his mind or move forward, guilt flowed through him endlessly.

"There was a child" Zoro stated suddenly. Luffy's eyes opened wider in surprise at the man's words. He glanced at the back of the swordsman and could tell that Zoro was tense and shaking. It was evident he too was angry with himself as well. The statement he made though filled Luffy with an even deeper sickening feeling, but what scared him the most was the fact that for some reason it didn't come as a complete surprise. He knew that his friends had been through hell and as much as he tried to push it away in order to cope the state Nami was in when they found her told them all everything they needed to know. It was only through fighting with Zoro that he realised he couldn't keep moving blindly anymore and would have to face the reality laid out before him.

"How?" he asked, a bitterness to his tone as he choked down a lump in his throat.

"It happened after she drowned" Zoro continued. Luffy now sat up and looked out towards the black ocean. Neither of them could look at one another. Zoro sighed and tried to lean back a little to relieve some discomfort, "her body rejected it" he informed him, "probably because she too had stopped breathing" he paused and looked down at his fist in the ground before continuing, "I sent it out to sea" he finally confessed.

They remained sitting there in silence for a period of time, lost in their own thoughts, "We have to defeat him" Luffy finally announced, conviction back in his being.

"No" Zoro replied, finally turning to look at the man next to him, "he has to be killed, not defeated." He emphasised the word _killed_ very strongly. He knew his captain wasn't one for killing. Most of their enemies ended up being locked away or having some miraculous change of heart, but this was different and far more serious and dangerous than any of them ever imagined or experienced before. Off course there was the chance that going on a killing spree would only anger their opponents more and wouldn't necessarily end the hatred, but it was something he knew had to be done the moment he laid eyes on the man that dared to touch her.

Luffy stared at Zoro for a moment until he lowered his head in shame and in agreement with his friend. They had to stop this permanently and sometimes the darkest path was the only way to do that. Men like Haru weren't people you could reckon with.

Luffy glanced over at his friend and followed his gaze up to the ship. He could see the light bounce of the red head that remained glued to the side watching them. "You like her don't you" he identified, changing the topic slightly. It was Zoro's turn to look shocked as he turned to face his captain, a small hint of red in his cheeks from embarrassment. After all it wasn't like Luffy to be so observant and it took him off guard.

"You have been looking at her more lately and she has been coming to seek you out" he noticed, "you have helped her a lot" he continued, looking down at the sand as he trailed his fingers through it. "Nami seems a little better than she was before" he acknowledged, happy but also frowning "you have been there for her more than I have" he finished, grabbing the sand into a fist and squeezing it before letting it go again. He was evidently upset and a little envious of the older man. After all it was he who made the promise to the old man from her village but he had failed to fulfil it.

Luffy looked back at Zoro and straight into his eyes, "You can't keep her happy if you are dead" he stated factually. Zoro gritted his teeth and nodded in understanding. The man had a point but he refused to die by the hands of someone like Haru.

"All the more reason for us to train" he replied firmly, adamant he wouldn't stop until he was the world's strongest and able to defeat all of their enemies.

"HEY YOU MORONS, FOOD IS READY!" Sanji bellowed from the top of the ship. They both felt their stomach's make gurgling sounds.

"Guess we should call it quits" Zoro stated, trying to push himself up off the ground. He felt an arm grab hold of him and knew through gut instinct what was going to come next and he grimaced. In that moment Luffy stretched an arm out to grasp hold of the ship and dropped them both aboard with a thud. Zoro coughed and stammered to his feet, "thanks a lot, moron" he mumbled.

"NAMI, USOPP, FRANKY!" Luffy's voice caught the attention of their friends as they headed towards the kitchen. Everyone turned to look his way. Franky shared a confused look with Usopp and Nami turned to face them. She shared a small glance with Zoro who gave her a slight nod of the head. That nod told her everything…Luffy knew the truth and there was no reason to be scared anymore. She felt her heart beating faster than usual in her chest in anticipation of what Luffy was likely to say.

"You are my friends" he stated clearly, "When we met I promised to help you reach your dreams and that I would protect you…" he lowered his head, "but I made a mistake…one that I can't take back…it plays in my head over and over again and I hate myself for it." Nami felt tears forming in her eyes and her chest felt tight. She knew that Franky and Usopp likely felt the same way too. They watched in surprise as Luffy bowed his head to the ground, "I'm sorry" he stated seriously, "I promise I won't make the same mistake again…" he paused and lifted his head for a few seconds, tears rolling down his face, "will you forgive me and still be my friends?" he asked.

She bit her lip before trying to approach him. She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder like she had with Brook but stopped mid action when she saw his body shaking and a drops of water landing on the floor by her feet. This time she chose a different approach and wrapped her arms around him, allowing his head to rest on her shoulder.

"None of this is your fault" she reassured him, becoming overwhelmed by her own tears.

"That's right bro!" Franky shouted through his own water works, "we will always be family!" he bellowed.

"I'm sorry too!" Usopp cried out, "for being so weak!"

"And I'm sorry as well!" Chopper cried.

"I think we are all to blame for something" Brook announced, stepping into the fray, "and all feel equal amounts of guilt" he acknowledged.

Luffy's eyes widened in surprise at his friends words. The relief that seemed to release from them all in that instant was immense. It was as if they all allowed their emotions to be freed and as such were able to take a step forward as a group. He slowly surrounded Nami's waist with his arms and held her in a vice like grip as he let out his emotions and she showed him she forgave him.

Nami looked over Luffy's shoulder to the swordsman behind him and watched as he started to walk away from the scene. She tried to pull away from their captain and sent him in the direction of Usopp instead. Luffy happily proceeded to hug the injured man along with the doctor and musician before being enticed into the kitchen for some meat.

…

Zoro walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He leant against the wooden frame for a moment before untying his swords and placing them down to one side. He switched on the light and the form of a slender red head stood in front of him, making him jump.

"Jesus Nami!" he protested as he settled his heart. He wasn't used to being taken off guard like that.

"I figured you would come here to get cleaned up before dinner" she shrugged, "but you sure took your time finding it" she added, as much to his dismay.

"Why are you here?" he asked, not meaning to sound aggressive in his tone but coming across rather grumpy.

"I wanted to help you" she remarked, stepping away from him and walking over to the bath. He noticed the taps were on and she had already ran the hot water for him. She was fully dressed and had taken her shoes off.

"I can bathe myself" he stated clearly, "you should go get something to eat" he ordered.

"I'm not hungry" she replied.

"Nami you know you need to eat to keep your strength up" he warned. Her lack of appetite worried him but she merely shrugged it off.

"I'll get something later" she replied, trying to placate him but he knew he would need to force her in order to make sure that she did. She grabbed a towel from the rail and walked up to him, offering it out, "you should take your clothes off" she offered, changing the subject completely. He glanced at the material in her hand and took it slowly from her. He then watched as she turned her back to him and proceeded to walk up to a cabinet and sorting out some first aid materials that he figured she was likely to want to torment him with after his bath. He proceeded to remove the top part of his clothing and then his socks before starting to undo his belt buckle and stopping suddenly. Nami no longer had her back to him and had turned around to turn the tap off and stop it from over flowing. She looked up at him and saw that he still had not undressed.

"What?" she asked, a little oblivious to his discomfort.

Zoro glared at her for a moment before taking a few more steps into the room to approach her, "look...I'm not too comfortable with you being in here" he stated clearly, always going for the truthful and honest approach.

Nami tilted her head to one side to consider what he said before glancing down and seeing the injuries running down his chest, falling eventually at his undone pants. Her face tinted red a little as she realised the predicament they were in and she didn't know if she should run or laugh. Up until recently she wouldn't have been comfortable being in the same room as a man, let alone on her own with one. Now she stood in front of a half naked one…a man that not long ago she had kissed and had made a move on. The same man that promised he would not do anything to hurt her and would take things at a slow pace. He told her he would let her know when he didn't like something and here he was telling her and yet she found herself unwilling to leave.

"I don't have the intention to do anything except assessing your injuries" she finally managed to speak up.

"I can get Chopper to do that" he replied, watching her carefully.

She looked up at him with a little hint of irritation on her face, "are you self conscious of me seeing you naked?" she asked.

"No" he replied without hesitation and without blushing, "I am more worried about how _you_ will _feel_ seeing _me_ naked" he remarked, leaving the rest for her imagination. After all, the last time she saw the male form it was under very different circumstances and he for one didn't want his body to trigger unpleasant memories within her. Nami stepped back from him and acknowledged what he was saying. It hadn't even crossed her mind and yet now her mind was racing with thoughts she had previously not had.

"Sorry" she stated softly, shaking her head and wondering to herself why she was in there again. She went to walk past him and he stopped her by holding onto her arm.

"I didn't say leave" he stated clearly. "I will cover up" he offered, "don't turn around". She didn't know quite what to do but nodded and remained motionless with her back to him as he continued to strip and cover himself with the towel. When she heard the sound of water splashing she knew he was in the bath. "It's safe to turn around" he offered, "though I understand if you want to leave" he added, providing her with an option. Nami remained standing with her back to him for a few moments before building up the confidence to turn around slowly and face him. Zoro had his back to her and ducked under the water, helping in his own way to make her feel in control by not watching her. When he came to the surface he wiped his hands over his face and through his hair to remove the water.

"Your back is bleeding" Nami spoke up, "there is a large purple bruise on your side" she pointed out. He turned to face her and looked down at his rib cage.

"Yeah, I hit a few things while being blasted around by Luffy" he commented, "I've had worse" he reassured her. Nami however didn't look too impressed by his comment.

"I'll clean your back for you" she offered, crouching down and sitting on the side of the bath, dipping her feet into the water slightly. She brandished a sponge in her hand and beckoned him to come near her. He wandered up to her slowly in case she chose to change her mind but she remained where she sat, looking down at him and waiting patiently. When he reached her he turned around and proceeded to sit on the stone seat in the tub. Nami casually placed the sponge on his back and made gentle strokes with her hand, squeezing the fluid down his shoulders and intermittently using tweezers to remove pieces of wood and stone from the affected area.

"You guys didn't go easy on each other did you" she pointed out, feeling that conversation was needed to break the awkward silence between them.

"No we didn't…though we still held back to some extent" he admitted.

"Did you manage to get everything off your chests?" she asked.

He nodded, "yeah" he replied.

"Luffy seemed like he did too" she acknowledged, remembering how apologetic he was. She paused in her movements, "thank you" she finished.

Zoro felt her stop and reached his hand up to place on top of hers before turning around to face her. To his surprise she was crying again and trying to desperately wipe the tears from her eyes with the back of one hand. He reached up and took hold of both her hands with his, pulling her forward slightly as he stepped back. Her feet rested on the seat in the bath and the water gently soaked her trousers.

"I'm sorry" she apologised.

"Don't be" he replied.

"I'm relieved" she explained, gasping for air, "but also scared" she stated, looking down at the marks on him and reaching out to trace a hand across his busted lip. "Look at you" she commented, "and this is just from a brawl between friends"

"Nami you know I can handle more than this" he commented.

She pulled away from him a little, "that's not the point!" she snapped.

"I know you don't want me to fight him" he remarked, referring to the man whose name he didn't want to hear from her lips ever again. Nami bit her lip and gave in. He had hit the nail on the head. "But I will face him" he stated, showing he wasn't going to back down, no matter what she said or did, "if I don't I will only ever regret it".

"I know" she breathed. She knew but it didn't stop her from worrying about him. She suddenly began to feel a little overwhelmed and slowly pulled away from him. Standing up she walked over to the first aid kit and packed a few things up before heading towards the door, "I'm going to leave you for now" she offered, "come by my room later and I will treat your wounds" she stated softly without looking his way. Zoro watched in silence as the door closed behind her. He couldn't help but feel a little relieved for the privacy but was also aware that he may need to tread a little carefully around her when it came to his battles. Nami was clearly not able to cope well with the fact he was injured and that in itself troubled him a little.

…

 **A/N: Well there is so much more I could write but I will leave it to the next chapter as this is already longer than usual. I tried to make the fight scene a little better by using the actual techniques they use but not sure how well it reads. Hopefully you were able to envision it well. Emotions are now out in the open and things are moving at a steady pace for the couple…for now anyway**

 **It has taken me a while to write this so I hope you like it. Please review or send me a personal message with your thoughts.**

17


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Again many thanks to those of you whom have posted a review and to those who loyally read every update and support me from the background. I am glad the fight scene between Zoro and Luffy went down okay last chapter as I was a bit nervous about it. Action scenes are my weak areas I feel. I plan for this next instalment to be a little more focussed on our favourite pair. I have to fore warn you though that you may not get another instalment for a while. It is 2 weeks until I get married and there is a lot to do leading up to the big day, including my full time job, which is causing me stress in itself, but that is life. If only worlds like One Piece could exist…. Anyway, I hope this chapter will keep you going for a little while…**_

 **Broken**

 **Chapter 15**

"Is everything alright?" Robin asked the red head as she passed her. Nami barely acknowledged her existence and stopped as she approached her friend's side. The older woman couldn't help but notice her friends flushed complexion and confused expression. Nami looked up at her for a moment and her mouth opened a little as if she were going to speak but she stopped herself. The raven haired woman's eyes subtly scanned the contents in Nami's arms and she soon came to understand pretty quickly what was going on in her mind. "I assume Zoro is alright?" she asked, just to make sure. The mention of the man's name caused Nami to flinch before she nodded a little and gritted her teeth. Anger slowly started to cover her confusion.

"Why do they have to act like their injuries are nothing?" Nami asked.

Robin couldn't help but have a small hint of a smile appear on her lips at the upset of her friend. She was finally opening up to her and gaining her usual composure. "I assume it is so as not to make us worried" she explained.

Nami glanced at her and sighed, "They don't know what they are letting themselves into" she remarked, tightening her hold on the medical supplies in her arms.

"Then perhaps you should teach them" Robin offered. She was serious in her response. Nami knew the man Haru better than any of them. Combining her knowledge of the man with Usopp and Franky's experience might help give them a chance. "Last time he caught us all unaware" Robin continued, explaining her reasoning to the now stunned woman before her, "next time it would be best to be prepared for the worst case scenario." She finished.

"I wouldn't know where to begin" Nami stated, looking at the contents in her arms and then to the floor. Her body language rang out that she was uncomfortable with the topic of conversation but Robin knew that brushing it to one side and postponing the awkward topics wouldn't help matters in the long run.

"I understand he forces people to see illusions" she stated. Nami's head shot up to look at her in surprise at how much she knew. Worry was evident in her features. "So I can assume he would try to use us against each other" she offered. Nami bit her bottom lip and Robin knew instantly that she had already experienced something of those lines and couldn't help wonder which one of them the man came to her as. Although she remained silent Robin suspected her words were getting through to her. "He doesn't know us all inside and out" she continued, "so there must be a way we can play him at his game and detect when it is an illusion and when it is not" she offered.

Nami shuffled on her feet, clearly remembering something she would rather forget, "I thought there was a way too" she stated, as much to her own surprise as the raven haired woman's. She shook her head and looked out to the ocean, reluctant to look the older woman in the eyes, "but he can read minds so he knows when you are lying and telling the truth"

"His ability is one of a devil fruit though right?" Robin asked. Nami turned to look at her, her eyebrows furrowing as she did so.

"What are you trying to get at Robin?" she asked, a hint of irritation in her tone.

"If he is a devil fruit user then he has a weakness" she stated clearly and calmly.

"Did you not just hear me?" Nami asked, turning on her and getting herself wound up Robin was making it sound like it would be easy to defeat the man, the man she struggled so hard to fight off her, the man she lost to. "He can read people's minds!" she snapped, "He will see it coming a mile off."

Robin could see she had upset Nami in her implication but her reasoning was just and she knew that so long as a man had a weakness there was a way to defeat him. Nami just seemed to have the image of this powerful all seeing monster in her mind and it controlled all of her reasoning and logic.

"Hey are you guys not going to dinner?" Zoro asked, noticing the pair of women standing out in the open and the awkwardness of their body language. He had a towel around his shoulders and was rubbing part of it over his head. His bath was clearly a short lived one but he felt refreshed nevertheless.

"We were just on our way" Robin offered, turning to look back at Nami.

"I'm not hungry" Nami spoke up. The older woman couldn't help but see her as a spoilt child in that moment, being unreasonable and foolish, but she also knew it was to be expected and felt a little guilty at pushing her too much. At least now though the seed was planted… she just had to get help to make it grow. She watched as Nami proceeded to walk away from them and towards their room. Zoro reached out a hand and grabbed her by the upper arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking from an upset Nami to a calm and stoic Robin. Neither of them was willing to talk to him about it.

"Nami" Robin spoke up suddenly. Zoro felt Nami go rigid and looked at her a little concerned. "I want you to think about it" she stated calmly before turning around and heading into the dining area. Zoro watched the back of the older woman and frowned. There was something about her that made him cautious at the best of times and he now worried about what she had said to Nami.

"What was that about?" he asked the woman in front of him.

Nami pulled herself out of his hold and shrugged it off, purposely not looking up at him, "You should go and eat something" she stated.

"So should you" Zoro retorted.

"I will eat later" Nami lied.

"You will eat now" Zoro stated firmly, picking her up and carrying her over his shoulder. Nami dropped the contents of her arms on the floor and grasped onto his back.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she protested, hitting him a couple of times and trying to kick him with her foot but failing miserably.

"No" he replied firmly. She continued to wriggle in his arms.

"LET ME GO ZORO!" she snapped. He still held her steadfast and made his way across the ship. Zoro continued to ignore her pleas. As they reached the door to the dining room Nami stopped resisting him and he put her down onto her feet again. She immediately stepped away from him and he could see the red tint on her cheeks from embarrassment.

"Women hate being picked up" she stated sulkily, "haven't you ever been taught some manners?" she asked. He was glad to see her beginning to calm down a little but she was still avoiding his gaze and acting like a spoilt child and he knew he had to do something about that.

Nami flinched as a pair of arms reached up towards the region of her head. As Zoro's body leant into her she instinctively moved away from him and felt her back hit the wall behind her as his arms landed either side of her head. He didn't touch her but he was close enough to still make her feel uncomfortable and take her off her guard. Their new position forced her to look up at him and she noticed the bruising on his face and cut on his lip. They seemed more prominent now he had bathed them. "I don't know what Robin said to you but I know she would only be trying to help in her own way" he stated firmly, "it is no reason to refuse to take care of your body!" he warned.

Nami felt her heels dig into the ground a little at this sudden confrontation, "what is with you all, thinking you know better than me!" she snapped, letting her feelings boil to the surface and knowing he would take them all, "I said I am not hungry and will eat later!" she continued. "Do you not believe me?" she asked, testing him. If he said no then she would take offence that he couldn't trust her and it would be turned on its head again.

"You can't keep avoiding us all" he replied, relaxing his arms a little. Nami looked at him a little offended.

"I am not avoiding anyone" she protested, "I have been on the ship with everyone all day…watching you and Luffy fight of all things!" she pointed out.

"You haven't been 'with' us for a while Nami" he replied coldly. She studied him for a moment and fell silent. Zoro leant back and gave her some space, "there you go again, clamming up" he remarked, pointing out to her what she was doing. He had decided when in the bath that he had to keep being honest with her and honest with himself. He wouldn't ignore her behaviour and would have to make her face reality and accept it.

"What exactly do you want me to say?" she asked, her own tone taking a freezing cold attitude.

Zoro sighed, "how about whatever is on your mind?" he asked. It would be a start.

"Okay" Nami replied, pushing herself off the wall and stepping closer to him, he didn't move an inch as she looked up at him and annoyance filled her eyes. "If you want me to speak so much I will" she stated vehemently. Zoro instantly wondered if he had done the right thing as she seemed to have changed her aura slightly. "Haru gets into your head" she spat, pointing a finger up to her forehead and bringing it down in an aggressive manner. The mention of the man's name from her lips sent Zoro's skin on end. "He made us think we were free with everyone before one by one killing you all off slowly and laughing while we screamed." Zoro wasn't able to look away from her. He instantly knew that what she was telling him was the truth but she was doing it to hurt him and out of spite. "He knew from my mind that I put my faith in Luffy and that Sanji likes me" she continued, "so he first made Sanji kick through the door. He took my hand and pulled me to a safe room before he turned to me and raised his hand" she emphasised the act by raising her own, "and caressed my skin" she stroked her hand down the side of her face. "I tried to hit him off me but he wouldn't let me go. It was only then that I realised it wasn't Sanji at all and I had been played for a fool" she stated. "I tried to run and the image of Franky lying there, screaming in agony as they ripped his arm off came flooding through my mind…it was so powerful that I felt an element of his pain and pleaded for the image in my head to end…little did I realise then that it was all true" she finished. She saw the sadness in Zoro's gaze and hated herself. She moved away from him and stated calmly, "there is much more than that" she added, "you all want me to tell you how we can defeat his powers and way of thinking…yet I don't think any of the others could handle what we have to say" she turned to pick up the belongings that she had dropped on deck before turning to look his way. "To find an answer I first have to re live it all and make sense of it…you realise that isn't going to be easy right?" she asked.

Zoro could see the bitter sadness in her own expression. Nami was hurting by the fact that they were expecting something from her that she didn't feel strong enough to give right now and he was beginning to realise himself that she hadn't confided in him about everything and he to was just as oblivious as the rest of them. "Nami…." He spoke her name as she turned to head back towards her room, yet even though she stopped for him he wasn't able to bring himself to say anything to her. He felt stupid and ignorant.

"Zoro" it was Nami's turn to say his name, he looked up at her back and waited patiently for her to speak, "come to my room after dinner" she ordered, "there is something I want to show you" and with that she disappeared out of his line of sight, leaving him hanging and feeling lost.

…

Nami stood looking at the mirror in front of her in her room. She had lost all sense of time and had no idea how long she had been standing there for. The sound of a knock at the door forced her out of her stupor and she shook her head, catching a glimpse of her pale face in the reflection before her. He was here, she realised, and now that knowledge in itself forced her heart to start to beat faster in her chest. She felt nerves in her stomach and pounding in her ears. Her head started to ache on one side and the tension in her shoulders and neck crept up on her. She was scared, nervous and a little stressed but was also feeling determined. She had resigned herself to go through with her strategy hours before hand but had now stood there ready for what seemed like an eternity. Now he was here there was no turning back on her decision, yet a brief bought of doubt kicked in and she started to panic, beginning to wonder if she was being foolish.

Her panic was not given time to surface as the handle to the room turned and the door slowly began to open. Nami stood frozen like a statue, starring through the mirror at the wooden structure as it was slowly pried open and part of the figure of a familiar man entered the room. A moss of green hair turned and saw her before a voice spoke up, "is it alright to come in?" he asked hesitantly as he took in the sight before him. Nami could feel her palms becoming sweaty and her mouth started to dry up. She couldn't rid herself of the anxiety that crept through her and words struggled to surface. All she could do was nod and quietly spoke up, "yes" she replied.

Zoro hesitated for another second before he allowed his whole body to enter the room and closed the door softly behind him. He was back in his usual attire with his swords at his side yet managed to maintain a relatively silent persona. Nami could feel his single good eye looking at her for a moment and then glancing away again. It was clear he was still feeling awkward. She watched through the mirror as he purposely avoided gazing at her again and instead looked around the room. "If you are in the middle of getting changed I can come back" he offered, noticing the fact that she stood in the room in her dressing gown and wanting to escape. Her legs were bare and he couldn't tell if she was actually wearing anything underneath the garment or not. Something told him she probably was, she wouldn't be reckless enough not to be, but another part of him wondered a little too much into a part of his mind that he often tried hard to ignore and not allow to take control. _Surely this isn't what she wanted to 'show me'?_ he thought, panic starting to rise within him. If so he wondered if he would be able to stop her.

Nami felt a little reassured by his considerate nature and for a moment managed to distract her self away from the anxiety that had previously gripped her. She looked away from the mirror for a moment and took a couple of steps towards her cabinet, picking up the first aid resources she had gathered and turning to face him. She had told him earlier to find her here and had been waiting patiently. "You should sit down" she ordered gently, "I still haven't dressed your wounds properly" she noted, her voice a little more croaky than she had planned. She took a moment to lick her lips and gently cough back the dryness in her throat as he looked around the room and moved to grab the back of a chair that was near by. He moved it into the centre of the room to give her some space and sat on it with his legs straddled as he faced the back of the chair. He rested his arms on the wooden structure and looked across at her. Nami was moving cautiously and seemed relatively quiet, _is she still upset about earlier?_ He wondered. He had tried to gather from Robin during dinner what she had said to Nami to get her wound up but the woman barely batted an eyelid and acted like it was nothing. It made him curious and a little apprehensive. He was not sure what she was planning but he got the feeling that something was amiss and it made his body go into alert mode.

"You need to take off your top" Nami commented as she poured some chemical onto a dressing and looked up at him as if she was waiting patiently.

"You still haven't eaten" he commented as he leant back and slowly removed his arms from his clothing and let the material drop to his waist and hang down. Nami didn't reply to him and instead placed the material in her hand onto his back. As she wiped the grazes on his shoulder he felt it sting a little but paid it no heed. "I asked Sanji to keep you something" he informed her. Nami did not reply to him and he immediately felt uncomfortable and irritated.

She quietly threw the material in the bin and placed a new dressing on the affected area before sticking it into place and concentrating on the injury down at his side. "The bath has cleaned your injuries well" she commented, trying to change the subject. "Hold this" she ordered. He felt her hand pressing against his side and the injury there started to throb from the contact. "Your rib is broken" she remarked, noticing the large purple bruise that had formed and the small lump that was protruding in his side.

"I've had worse" he remarked with a shrug. Some how he had the impression he had to tread carefully with what he said with her tonight. She seemed a little distant and cautious. He placed his hand on top of hers and held the dressing. He didn't really feel he needed any of this but he daren't argue with her. It was bad enough getting Chopper on his back and upsetting Nami was not a risk he wanted to take right now.

Nami reached for a bandage and started to wrap it around his midriff, holding the bone back into position. It wasn't a comfortable process but he managed to cope with the pain for the shear fact his concentration was all on how close she was to him. _How was he able to lift me earlier,_ she wondered, suddenly feeling bad about kicking and hitting him as she could tell the act didn't help his wounds at all. "Lean back" she ordered gently, he did as he was told and felt her shaking arms wrap around him, gathering the material and fixing it into place. The warmth of her body being so close sent a shiver down his spine.

Nami suddenly became aware of the stiffness and tension in Zoro's back muscles and couldn't help but be a little relieved that he was as uncomfortable as she was. It helped her to feel a little safer in his presence. Although he had embraced her number of times this time it seemed a little different and she knew she needed to be the one that maintained the control or else she could give into her fears and end up running again.

The tension and silence in the atmosphere could be cut with a knife. Nami walked around the chair to face the man before her and knelt on the floor in front of him. Zoro watched her carefully and she felt her skin tingle a little at his gaze as she reached up gently and placed gauze on his eyebrow, dabbing it a little and looking at the cut that appeared then focussing on his mouth. "This one is a little deep" she remarked, "You might need Chopper to give you stitches". Zoro reached up and took her hand in his, lowering it slightly. He noticed that she was purposely avoiding eye contact with him and he couldn't understand why.

"I don't need stitches" he remarked. She removed her hand from his and turned to get a small dressing. She reached back up to cover the wound and stuck it into place. For some reason Zoro felt like her eyes were soaking in every fine detail of his body into her mind and it made him feel uneasy.

"You need to take better care of your body" she commented, glancing down at him to see if there was anything else that needed her attention other than some bruises and scratches.

"Like you take care of yours?" he asked, still irritated at the fact that she wasn't eating properly and was making too much of a fuss over his injuries. Nami's head shot up to send him a cold glance and he immediately regretted opening his mouth. "Sorry" he quickly jumped in, "it's just I feel restless…" he admitted.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked, standing up and stepping back a little. He looked up at her and again she turned away from him, avoiding his gaze. _What is with her?_ He wondered, growing a little impatient.

"You're avoiding me" he pointed out, getting right to the point. He wasn't one for mind games and if she had a problem he wished she would just freely speak up like she did early. As much as he hated hearing the words that came from her mouth he had taken it all on board and it made him realise that to move forward in their relationship he would have to accept everything that had happened to her and wouldn't allow him self to forget it either.

"Am I?" she retorted, turning her back to him and placing the used items to one side. She glanced down at the blood stained cloth for a moment and he watched her back carefully. Zoro could see the distant thought processes and wondered if this was bad timing on his part. Nami wanted him to come here to show him something but was taking her time getting to the point and appeared to be having doubts. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

Nami shook her head, "no" she replied softly, pushing the items that bothered her to one side and moving away from them. She rested her hands on the desk in front of her and looked back up at the mirror. She could just make out his curious gaze on her when he thought she couldn't see him and she knew he was confused. There was a moments silence and Zoro shuffled in his seat.

"Then what do you want Nami?" he asked.

"I want you to watch" Nami suddenly spoke up. Zoro glanced at her and raised his eyebrow. As he gazed up her back he noticed her reflection in the mirror and how she was looking straight at him. She seemed almost a little ghost like in appearance and it sent a shiver through him.

"Watch what?" he replied, cautiously. He knew that whatever was on her mind would likely explain the reasoning behind her weird behaviour right now.

"Me" she replied, turning around to face him. This time her eyes met his and she didn't avoid him. "I need you to look at me…and nothing else" she continued.

"Ok…ay…" he was hesitant and unsure as to what she was getting at. "Look Nami if this is about earlier…" he started but she raised a hand to silence him and he obeyed.

"There are rules" she stated clearly, "You are _not_ allowed to touch me" she emphasised the 'not' quite clearly.

Zoro looked at her and a hint of worry filled him, he had no idea what she was going to do but he felt his own heart beat beginning to skip it's rhythm slightly in concern for what she had planned.

"When I say _stop_ you have to look away" she added, "any longer and I will charge you"

"Nami what exactly…" he started to ask her what she was playing at but she stepped forward and placed a finger on his lips. Her hand was shaking and he didn't like it in the least.

"You are also not allowed to speak unless I ask you to" she added. He could tell from her eyes that she was silently telling him this was something she had to do and she needed him to let her. Zoro instantly fell silent and could feel the tingling on his lips from the touch of her hand, missing the contact instantly as she moved away and stepped back far enough for him to see her whole profile. "You will listen to everything I have to say" she stated, "and not judge me for it" she finished. He watched her carefully and seriously as she closed her eyes and proceeded to lift her head to look up at the ceiling. She took in a slow and pained deep breath before lowering her head again and opening her eyes to look straight at him. His gaze looked directly at her and he did not waver. He suddenly realised that she was trusting him, depending on him and he needed to be strong for her. "I want you to keep eye contact with me" she ordered. He gently nodded his head a little to show he had heard her.

Zoro focussed on the hazel colour of the red head's eyes and their brightness and tried to ignore the pounding of his heart and dryness of his mouth. He was conscious of her moving slightly and knew from his peripheral vision that she had begun to untie her dressing gown, lowering it slightly over her shoulders one at a time. It took all of his effort to not lose focus in that moment and give into his desire to look elsewhere. This was something serious and not sexual. She had told him to keep eye contact with her and that is what he did. The likelihood of this being a test was high and he intended not to fail. If he failed now he could risk losing the trust with her that he had been slowly building up and he respected her far too much to give in now.

Nami continued to look straight at Zoro. His gaze was unwavering and intense. He was focussed on nothing but her and was following her rules so far, giving her complete control and respect. It made her feel more confident in what she was doing. She was putting her trust and faith in him and as anxious as she was when she decided to do this in the first place she now started to become curious as to how far she could push him and how far she could push herself. She slowly moved the material from under her shoulders to just under her breasts. Cold air hit her and she let out another slow exhale of air as she felt a tingling sensation flood through her. Zoro still did not lower his gaze and kept fixed on her. She watched him carefully and there was no change in his expression, not even a small twinge of his muscles and for some reason she felt a hint of upset at the fact. That irritation fuelled her next move and she dropped the dressing gown completely onto the floor, exposing her whole body and didn't remove her eyes from him. Zoro's face still did not change but he moved back a little in his seat, clearly growing awkward.

"You may look" she gave him permission and watched his eyebrow rise as if to question what she was saying. His eyes remained on hers until she clarified with him what she was giving permission for. She sighed, "You can look freely" she stated, making a gesture with her hand alongside her body and breaking eye contact with him, "but the rest of the rules still apply" she added as a reminder and safety net. Zoro watched her for a few more moments and she broke eye contact with him, feeling her anxiety rise again. She swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed it back down, _you have to do this,_ she told herself. _No more running._

"This is where one of them bit me" she stated clearly. She saw the stunned reaction from Zoro and he slowly looked up and directly at the place where her hand sat on her chest. There were a couple of faint marks on her breast…teeth marks. Nami now had his attention and she realised he was still confused. The pain in his face made her feel a level of guilt and she suspected he thought she was doing this to punish him. "He will know every detail of my body" she stated, gaining his eye contact back onto her face, "and he might try to use it against you" she remarked. Zoro's eye narrowed in anger at the thought and she felt a little relieved by it. "I need you to know me inside and out" she stated clearly. It was the first step she could think of. Robin had been right. If she had the means to teach them and keep them as safe as possible then she would have to do it. A hint of understanding appeared in his eye and she knew she could now move on as she had his full attention.

A little at a time Nami moved her hands down her body, identifying every little mark on her and where is came from and Zoro listened intently. It was hard keeping back the feelings of anger that boiled within him and the feeling of desire that mixed itself in with that. He felt the need to break the rules and grab her and replace the marks with some of his own, ridding her of their touch. It was like an unexplainable animal instinct…the desire to mark one's territory and he knew he had to be careful to not lose all rationality. When Nami reached her intimate area and the marks around that zone Zoro felt his mind nearly losing control and when he noticed her awkwardness he had to force himself to break his eye contact for a second, looking at the floor instead. It was all he could do to manage his own feelings.

Nami stopped speaking when she noticed his sudden disinterest and felt a little worried that he wasn't looking at her. _Did_ _I make a mistake?_ She asked herself. She suddenly felt embarrassed, stupid and disgusted with herself, _what was I thinking?_ She wondered.She looked away and grimaced, holding herself tightly. "Sorry" she stated, "I'm such a fool" she practically whispered. She turned away and crouched down with the intention of picking up the dressing gown to cover up her shame. The sound of the chair legs scraping the floor caught her attention and as she turned to look towards the chair in which Zoro had been seated she was surprised to see him out of it and reaching down to take the material from her hands. Her eyes widened in surprise and she fought back the tears that had started to rise within her. Zoro stood a couple of inches away from her and she could feel the heat from his body at his closeness, yet he still maintained obedience to her rules. Without touching her he removed the dressing gown and stepped back. He reached out and turned the chair around, leaning it against the wall to give them more space, then proceeded to sit back down with the gown in his hands. He leant back and maintained eye contact with her until she stood up and slowly began to unravel her arms. She couldn't quite describe what she felt in that moment but if a word could be put on it she had to say she felt possessed by his gaze. Some how, despite it being her room with her rules, he had managed to maintain a level of control and power over her that she didn't realise he had and before she knew it she was completely exposed to him and he was showing her that she could continue.

Nami watched Zoro as his eye glanced down to her neck and then to her chest, before reaching her navel and continuing to move down. His eye moved slowly and she knew he was taking her all in, every little detail. The realisation caused her hair to stand on end and skin to prickle. She knew her body was naturally reacting to his stare and the added cold of the room didn't help with matters. She felt like she was an open book and he was reading every word and memorising the curve of every individual letter. When his eyes slowly moved back up again and met her gaze he waited patiently for her to give him his next command.

Silently Nami turned around and showed him her back. She crossed her arms again to protect herself. She knew he had seen her nude already and had already seen all of her scars but this time it was different. She was letting him look and it sent a whole wave of emotion through her. She didn't have a mirror to watch his reaction this time but she could still feel the depths of his gaze on her and her skin continued to prickle at what she could only assume was the movement of his eye. It felt different to what she expected. "The scars on my back are whip marks" she proceeded to inform him. "He spread me out and chained my hands to the ceiling and feet to the floor" she added. The memories of men ogling her, grinning at her, laughing at her and eating her with their eyes sent shivers through her spine and forced goose bumps across her entire being. Zoro's gaze…it made her feel a similar physiological reaction but she found that instead of it feeling unpleasant she felt a little excited by it. The animals from her past had made her feel dirty, used and disgusted. Zoro made her start to feel like a normal girl who was becoming embarrassed at the guy she liked watching her.

Zoro studied the curves of the woman before him and was suddenly grateful to have her back to him. For the first time since he entered the room he was able to change his position slightly without feeling like he would be caught or frowned on. He leant forward in his seat and rested his elbows on his thighs as he gazed up at her lower back and allowed himself to drift down. The marks on her had faded considerably over the past weeks and it was a relief to see, though some of the scars were permanent, her flesh seemed to have some colour to it and was a lot healthier… _and warmer to,_ he thought. He found himself grimacing a little and twitched his head before looking back at her. _What are you doing to me Nami?_ He wanted to say out loud as his eye wavered over her buttocks. Being restricted from speaking was proving to be more difficult than he had imagined and not being allowed to touch…well that just made him want to even more. When he could see her standing there, exposed and shaking and couldn't do anything but look at her or smell her he thought he would go insane. The marks on her ankles were still there and were deeper than the others, as wee her wrists and he cringed. The shuffling of her feet on the floor boards notified him that she was turning around again and he looked back up at her face. When Nami looked at him again he noticed she was slightly red in the cheeks. He wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or something else and a part of him was curious to know which one it was.

Nami watched as the expression on the swordsman changed a little. It was clear that something had come to his mind and as his thoughts processed themselves his body language started to tell her he was becoming slightly restless. She couldn't help but feel the control she had on him in that moment take over a little. She had just exposed every detail to him of her body and experiences and yet he looked at her in that way and she found herself wanting to test him some more. She stepped forward and he instantly leant back in his seat and looked up at her, clearly wary of her getting closer to him. She purposely stood an inch away from his legs. It wouldn't take much for him to make a small movement to touch her, even if 'by mistake' but as she got closer he became more rigid. "Is it tempting?" she blurted out suddenly. Zoro's eye widened in surprise at her words and she could see the shock and guilt on his face as he tried to avoid her gaze. She tried to pretend she hadn't said anything and reached down to take the robe from his hands. Zoro however, had other ideas. Instead he pulled the material away from her and lifted it back and out of her reach, forcing her to end up about a centimetre from his face.

Zoro watched with pleasure as Nami's face proceeded to change to a deeper red in colour. _Yeah…she's liking this a little,_ he realised. Yet he was adamant that he would stick to the rules and remained motionless, purposely not closing the gap between them. It was a little irritating on her part but at the same time she began to feel a bit excited by his actions.

Nami could see the hand by his swords twitch slightly and noticed Zoro move his fingers to rest on the hilt of one of his weapons. It was an old habit but a defensive one. Nami couldn't help but grin in response and stepped back, giving him some space. She trusted him enough to know he wasn't likely to draw them on her, it was just his way of showing her his discomfort without being able to use his voice. She studied him for a second before deciding to test out how obedient he could be. So far he was careful to not break her rules and he had done everything asked of him. It almost seemed a little too good to be true and she found herself doubting his kind nature and wanting to push him a little further. "Give it to me" she ordered, reaching out her hand and waiting patiently. Zoro looked at her and grinned as if to say _give you what?_ She sighed and realised she would need to be more specific, "give me the dressing gown" she tried again. He looked at the fabric in his hand and stretched it out, handing it to her. She wasn't sure if there was a slight form of hesitation in him as if he thought about teasing her. She held onto the material for a moment and studied him, "As a man how can you be so reserved?" she thought out loud, knowing he wouldn't answer her question.

Zoro looked at her blankly for a moment and wondered where her train of thought was taking her. He couldn't help but feel that a part of her wanted to try to prove a point to herself, that all men were the same and had some kind of hidden agenda and deep down couldn't be trusted. Yet at the same time he knew she wanted to prove that thought wrong and show that there were men out there that wouldn't take advantage of a woman no matter the situation…and it was that kind of man he wanted to show her existed and he was willing to do whatever she asked of him to prove that point.

Nami sighed and quickly covered herself back up again before turning around and looking at the wall, "please leave" she commanded with a serious tone, almost sounding fed up and angry. Zoro wasn't sure if this was part of the act or not and didn't want to challenge her mood swings. He remained silent for a moment before raising to his feet. Nami heard footsteps walk towards the door and turned in time to see him reaching out to take hold of the handle. As the door started to open slightly panic filled her at the realisation that he would actually leave, "STOP!" she blurted. Zoro stopped mid action and waited for her next command.

"Close the door" she ordered. He did as he was told, "Now lock it". She could see a level of hesitation in his body language but he turned the key and locked it. "Now turn around" she said, this time a little more shakily. He turned and looked at her. She noticed he had put the top part of his clothing back in place before he had intended to leave and his chest was no longer exposed. She wasn't completely sure why but she found herself disappointed by that. She was torn between the realisation she actually liked the look of his body or the fact that the less layers he had on the less embarrassed and vulnerable she was made to feel.

Zoro remained silent and still while he watched Nami tackle her thoughts and drifted for a second. Watching her tormented expression slowly caused him to become a little impatient. He made a step back into the room and towards her to catch her attention. Nami instantly lifted a hand up to gesture him to stop. "I didn't tell you to move" she stated firmly, gaining more confidence with each command and getting a little too much pleasure out of it for his liking. Zoro couldn't help but feel a mixture of irritation with her constant requests and excitement at having the old bossy Nami back. Somehow something serious had become some kind of game or power struggle and he wasn't sure how to move it on from there but worried as well that it could get out of hand. "Sit down" she gestured with her hand and he proceeded to crouch down to sit on the floor. "Not there!" she snapped, "here" she pointed to the bed and noticed the irritated look on his face. She couldn't help but wonder if he would give in soon and tell her it was too much and enough was enough.

Zoro gritted his teeth and walked over to the bed, then sat on the edge of it. _What the hell are you planning now?_ He wondered. He knew she was pushing her boundaries with him and he was willing to put up with it to some extent, but if she pushed too far he feared that he would have to put an end to it or else risking doing something stupid. The problem was, how far was too far? Right now he wanted nothing more than to leave the room because if he stayed he would be tempted to touch her and it was taking energy to control him self as it was. _Damn it Nami_ , he thought, _you are driving me crazy!_

Nami hovered near him and reached down to remove his swords from his side. He instinctively grabbed hold of them to stop her and she stopped mid action. He glared at her, clearly not impressed that he wasn't allowed to touch her but she was freely touching his belongings. "You remove them then" she stated clearly. Zoro looked at her a little cautiously. He wanted to argue but he bit his tongue and instead let her lead him. He removed his swords and placed them to the side of the bed, as he had many times before. "Next your shoes" she stated clearly. He grunted and proceeded to remove them, placing them next to his weapons. "Now your clothes" she finished. This time Zoro stopped and glared at her. "What?" she asked as if she were innocent and he was making a big deal out of nothing, "don't you trust me?" she asked. He bit his tongue again this woman was proving to still have the element of a witch in her yet he suspected that she probably felt safer or more in control if he too felt vulnerable and exposed so he did as he was told. Part of him should be happy about the natural part of the Nami he knew coming out but it was also the same part of him that often got wound up by her at the best of times. Nami was playing him and had to fight the urge to fight her. He too needed to see how far she would be able to take this.

"You can keep your pants on" she added, reassuring him a little. He finally gave into her demands and stood up, slowly removing his clothing. Nami watched him carefully and it was his turn to feel eyes boring into his soul, it made him shiver. Her gaze landed on the scar on his chest and she reached out a hand to touch it. Zoro instinctively backed away from her so he didn't have to grab her hand to stop her. Physical contact right now was dangerous. Nami moved away, "sorry" she apologised. "I should respect my own rules" she emphasised. _Damn right,_ he thought. If she had touched him in that moment he may not have been able to abide by the rules any more.

Nami grasped the front of her dressing gown tightly to her chest and looked at the floor, "I just…I want…" she stammered, unable to tell him clearly what she wanted. When she had the courage to look back up at him she managed to blurt it out, "I want you to hold me all night" she stated, "like you did before" she added, remembering their encounters in the past, "and I want you to touch me" she continued, her face went red and she suddenly got a little defensive when met with his shocked and worried expression. She raised a hand to reassure him, "not like that…not yet anyway" she confessed, "I just…I think it will help…a little at a time." She was met with silence and started to feel awkward and embarrassed, "well, say something!" she snapped. It dawned on her he had to remain silent because of her stupid rules and she sighed, "You may speak now" she finished.

Zoro hesitated in case she changed her mind again. The confident Nami had suddenly turned into the sensitive Nami very quickly and it was proving hard to read the chop and change of her emotions. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, worried she might change her mind.

"Yes" she replied.

"I might not be able to hold back" he stated.

"I trust you" she answered although the way she held herself made him feel that part of her was doubting how much and in what context. She trusted him with her body perhaps, but did she trust him with her heart?

Zoro looked at her a little confused and anxious about what she was asking of him. It was only earlier that day he had promised her that they would go slow, explore their feelings for one another and see where fate took them. He couldn't believe that after that he would be standing in her room, seeing her naked in a way that made his body stir and now being asked to lay with her all night and caress her… _No touch her,_ he corrected himself. There was a huge difference after all… _just with less clothing on than usual,_ he realised, shaking his head. Even he would need more self control for such a request. Her faith in him was like a curse and he knew he didn't want it to waver but that only put a lot of added pressure on him. Yet at the same time his pride wouldn't let him run away from this. Running would only hurt her. After all she had told him she was still having some trouble sleeping and it was his turn to watch her…this was no different from their previous encounters right?

"How do you want me?" he asked, giving into her request. Nami's face flushed red a little and he felt his own cheeks changing colour, "on the bed I mean" he corrected, although that didn't sound any better.

Nami grabbed the covers and pulled them back "If you lay by the wall…" she started but stopped herself mid sentence. He knew she wanted to be closer to the door so she could escape if she needed to but he preferred that position as it would be easier for him to reach his weapons to protect her if something happened. "No" she changed her mind, thinking on the same wavelength as him, "I will lay by the wall" she finished. Zoro couldn't help but feel that the situation between them had become more awkward and it was getting a little weird and unnatural. He could tell she was becoming more hesitant in her decisions and knew she was likely to lose her nerve. She had been in and out of thoughts throughout their encounter that evening and he wanted to help her get rid of them. The only way he could do that now was to focus her attention on him and nothing but him. Without saying a word he turned around and switched the light off. The room went pitch black and he remained motionless. Hopefully not being able to see each other clearly would help their anxieties.

"Zoro where are you?" Nami's voice called out into the darkened room. He could tell from her tone she wasn't impressed with him for switching the lights off. It made her feel less in control. He took a step forward and she suddenly became very much aware of his presence behind her.

"I'm here" he replied. He was close enough that she felt his breath on her neck but he did not touch her and purposely maintained the distance between them. Her body gained goose bumps in response to him. "We now follow _my_ rules" he stated clearly, taking all control from her and forcing her to concede to him and trust in him. Nami bit her lip in the darkness and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure what to expect but felt her heart beating faster and her head nodding. Zoro took her silence as a sign of acceptance and reached out to touch her shoulders. Nami immediately jumped at the physical contact and he held her in place. "You will tell me if you feel uncomfortable" he stated, "and you will not judge me if my body reacts in a way that is out of my control…though I promise I won't do anything" he finished. He could feel Nami tense under his grasp and knew it was something she had not properly thought of yet. Feeling her worry he added a final rule, "touching below the waist is forbidden" he stated firmly. It wasn't his imagination when her shoulders relaxed a little at his words. He was telling her there was a limit and that in it self made her feel more at ease.

She felt a draft as he positioned himself away from her and she heard him get into the bed. "When you are ready I am here" he stated clearly, letting her know his position and waiting for her patiently. A small part of him started to worry and prayed she wouldn't change her mind and run from him, because if she did he suspected it would hurt him more than she realised. Nami hesitated and waited for her eyes to adjust a little to the darkness surrounding them. She could hear the soft cranking motions of the ship as she bobbed up and down on the ocean floor. It was quiet outside and she suspected everyone was in bed…it was just her and Zoro. Her heart pounded in her chest and she found herself feeling anxious about this. "It's stupid…you have held me so many times and yet I am hesitating" she spoke her thoughts out loud into the darkness. She heard a shuffle on the bed and could see a silhouette of a man in front of her as he shifted his position.

Zoro sat on the edge of the bed and reached up to take Nami's arms in his hands. He traced his hands along her cold limbs and reached her hands. Nami did not pull away from him and let him touch her. "You are cold" he noted. His voice in the darkness made him seem close but yet far away.

"You are warm" she replied, stepping closer to him. She released her hands from his grasp and searched for his head. Not being able to see him made things difficult but it also made her feel a little more at ease. It was as if the darkness hid her sins and sheltered her from her nightmares. Zoro allowed Nami to find his face and trace her fingers through his hair. As she did so he placed his arms around her and pulled her into him, resting his head on her mid riff and breathing her in. "You are shaking" Nami pointed out, wrapping her arms around his head and holding him in place.

"So are you" he remarked. He felt her shift and lower her position, practically sitting sideways on his lap and resting a hand on his chest.

"Your heart is racing" she pointed out.

"Yeah" he whispered. She moved her hand along his chest and found his arm and then his hand. She lifted it slowly and gently placed it on her own chest, just above her breasts, under her dressing gown.

"So is mine" she pointed out.

"Nami" Zoro's voice was firm in the darkness. It was a warning to not push him too far. "Are you ready?" he finally asked. She nodded in the darkness but knew he couldn't see her, "yes" she confirmed. In that moment his hand removed itself from her chest and he wrapped both arms around her and proceeded to turn around, placing her on the bed and positioning himself next to her. Nami lay still for several moments as she felt Zoro shuffle to give her some space and pulled the blankets over them. The instant warmth her cold limbs felt started to relieve her a little though she could still feel herself shaking. She could sense Zoro next to her and knew he was laying on his back this time waiting for her to come to him. It took a few moments to build her confidence up but she managed to shuffle closer to him and felt her head meet his arm and her hands touched his side. He naturally winced and she hesitated in her movement.

"Sorry" she exclaimed, forgetting that was his bad side.

"Don't worry about it" he remarked, staring up at the dark ceiling and trying to gain control of his emotions. The pain in itself had helped him a little and distracted him enough to not lose himself.

He felt her hands trace his bandages and then find the scar on his chest. "Back then when I saw your wound I thought you would die" she remarked, remembering the state Zoro was in when he fought with Arlong all those years ago. "I felt bad for punching you in the gut…I never realised how seriously hurt you were" she admitted.

"You always had a flare for punching people" he remarked, a hint of a smile in his tone of voice.

Nami stroked his chest some more and thought back to when they first met, "come to think of it…you are always getting hurt for my sake and pushing yourself too far" she stated. "When we first met you were stabbed by Buggy and then carried Luffy in that cage…there was so much blood." Zoro remained silent as she continued on her trip down memory lane. "Then when you nearly drowned and dove into the water that time" she recalled.

"You know I was only testing you back then" he remarked.

"I know" she replied. Silence fell between them. Now that she thought about it, after that he tried to cut himself free from the wax cake to save them, then he got cut up fighting Number 1 in Alabasta and she made him carry her while wounded. He got struck by lightning and nearly died protecting them in Skypiea and later sacrificed himself on Thriller Bark. The more she thought about it the more worried it made her. As if sensing her discomfort Zoro took hold of her hand that was on his chest and lifted it up, forcing her head to meet his.

"You are thinking about negative stuff I can sense it" he remarked. Nami felt his other hand wrap around her waist as he turned slowly to his side and held her against his chest.

"You are always getting hurt protecting us" she commented. Her hands placed on his chest and her head leant against him. Zoro cupped her chin and lifted her face to look up at him. She could just make him out in the darkened room and could see he was frowning.

"It comes with the territory" he remarked, pausing for a moment, "You don't think I regret any of that do you?" he asked her. She shook her head, knowing full well he didn't and it was a rhetorical question. "Everything I have done is because I wanted to" he added. His hand stroked her cheek and she knew there was a deeper meaning behind his words. There was not a single thing Zoro did in his life that he regretted and that meant even now he was being honest with her. She couldn't help but feel a little dizzy at the fact and found herself trying to lean into him some more, her heart pounding in her ears. She cautiously tilted her head up to meet him and felt his closeness. "Nami" he warned her again.

"Just a kiss" she replied, getting closer to him. She could sense he wanted to say something and hesitated. She didn't think anything of it and this time chose to take control. She reached up and her hand found his hair and started stroking him gently. In that moment Zoro could no longer hold himself back as he felt her lips brush his lightly. Lightning soared through his body and he found himself instantly responding to her. The kiss he gave her was forceful and momentarily took her breathe away. She could feel Zoro trying to pull himself away but she found herself unwilling to let him go and grasped onto the back of his neck. She pulled him in closer and dug her fingers into his hair some more as she lifted herself up slightly and forced her mouth onto his, pushing him down. She searched his mouth with hers gently then proceeded to suck on his bottom lip, biting it a little as she started to give into her desire. He flinched away from her and she realised it was his busted lip that she nipped and it probably hurt. She breathed out slowly to calm herself down and removed her hand from his hair, tracing his jaw line and then his lips with her finger.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"No" he replied. His hands moved across her back and he raised himself slightly to meet her mouth again, forcefully kissing her. When they stopped for air she leant in and lightly kissed the full length of his lips until they both felt a tingling feeling in their mouths. "Zoro" she whispered his name to catch his attention.

"Hmm" he replied.

"I want you to kiss them" she remarked, not thinking clearly.

"Kiss what?" he asked.

"My scars" she replied. She felt Zoro's body stiffen and he suddenly stopped what he was doing and sat up in the bed, forcing her to her knees and moving her away from him a little. "What's wrong?" she asked. She could see Zoro shaking his head and running his hand through his hair.

"Sorry Nami, I can't do that" he remarked, recalling where all of the injuries were on her body. "If I do I won't be able to stop" he stated honestly. She felt him shuffle and step out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked, blinking as he turned on the light. It took time for her eye sight to adjust but she watched as he started to put on the remainder of his clothes.

"I need some air" he replied, "I will get someone else to watch you" he promised.

"I don't want someone else" she protested, kneeling up on the bed and getting ready to jump up and stop him from leaving the room.

Zoro stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her, "Nami…please don't do this" he begged. The tone of his voice was remorseful and she could tell he was fighting something within himself.

"It's okay you don't have to do anything" she replied, trying to reassure him, "just come back to bed" she pleaded.

"It's not that easy" he retorted. "Geez Nami…" he ran his hands through his hair again and turned to move his back to her before turning to face her again as he tried to gain his composure. His sideways profile gave her a hint of his distress. "You drive me insane" he remarked. "I thought I could control it and was managing and then you went and asked me something like that!" he argued. What Nami didn't realise was it was something he had wanted to do to her from the moment he saw those injuries. Zoro had a deep demon inside him and he desired things that he often fought off but when it was offered to him on a golden platter, even his resolve would shake.

"Zoro you don't have to be so repulsed by it" Nami retorted. He couldn't help but feel angry with her. She was either being ignorant or driving him up the wall on purpose.

"Repulsed?" Zoro repeated the word to her and was disgusted she would think like that. He dove across the room, placing a knee on the bed and leaning towards her. Nami leant back in surprise at his sudden movement and felt a little scared by the glint in his eyes. "Repulsed?" he stated again, reaching out and placing one hand on her shoulder, pushing her down onto the bed and towering over her. Nami didn't like the look in his eyes. "It's the opposite" he remarked, leaning into her, "I want to do more than kiss you" he stated firmly into her ear, "far more" he finished. Nami knew now that she had pushed him too far. Zoro wasn't the hero she envisaged who could be a pure gentleman all of the time. No…he was a man…a man with desires…and that was a fact she had neglected to see.

"I'm sorry" she apologised, beginning to feel stupid again. He was using all of his strength to keep in control for her sake and kept warning her but she kept pushing him. "When you kissed me I just felt like all of my worries were melting away" she explained. "I just wanted to escape from reality and lose myself to your touch" she admitted. "I wasn't taking your feelings into consideration…" she finished.

Zoro's expression changed and he sighed, moving to her side. He reached out a hand to her and she took it, allowing him to pull her back up into a seated position. They sat for a moment shoulder to shoulder, neither wishing to completely lose the physical contact between them. The silence that filled the room was awkward and he felt like he needed to fill the void. "Nami, I have never been with a woman before" he suddenly admitted something that was difficult for him to say. Her head shot up and she looked at him in surprise. It was the one answer to the question she tried to ask him that time in the bathroom and he shut her down back then. Now she understood why and the feeling of upset it left her with annoyed her. The first time was special to anyone no matter who they were. She had hers forcibly taken from her. She hadn't felt anything but pain and yet here she was trying to feeling something different. She realised now that expecting him to comfort her and not think about anything intimate was foolish. She had been allowing him to take control and trusted him to stop her if things went too far, yet it was he that needed her to stop for his own sake.

"Nami I want nothing more than to show you what it feels like to be treated as someone special" he confessed. Nami felt the colour on her cheeks brighten at his words. His eye looked at her with a hidden sadness in his gaze, "but this…" he gestured around him. "It's not exactly what I had in mind" he finished, standing to his feet and moving to pick up his swords.

Nami watched as he started to head towards the door and suddenly felt a desperate pain pierce her heart. "Zoro!" she pleaded, tears beginning to choke her. He turned to face her, and she was surprised at how vulnerable he suddenly seemed. It was a side to Zoro she had never seen before and she felt awful that she had made him look that way. "Please, don't leave" she begged.

…

 **A/N: Wow, that was a long one but I was adamant to give you an intense ZoNa scene. Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger again…although I wonder what you would like to see happen next?**

15


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece but if I did there would definitely be more Nami and Zoro moments in it.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you for the positive comments, especially to GoodKarma92, it was very nice of you to say those things. I can't believe you binge watched 630 episodes in about a month! That is pretty impressive. I am glad you like the way the story is going. As for my wedding…it was Magical. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect day. Thank you. It is a weird feeling now being a Mrs…makes you feel older and more mature! Lol. Changing your name is also very bizarre but 2 weeks into being a wife and I am used to it more than I thought I would be!**_

 _ **Right, now for the next chapter... I have been back and forth in my mind with what I would do…should he stay or shouldn't he stay? Let's see what you think. I hope you all like it.**_

 **Broken**

 **Chapter 16**

Zoro looked over at Nami as she sat on the bed, on her knees and practically pleading him not to go. It was clear she regretted asking him to do something so intimate with her, but … he gritted his teeth, "I'm sorry Nami" he replied, purposely looking away from her and turning the handle on the door. He had to break eye contact or else he would risk changing his mind.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion and Nami watched in horror as Zoro's figure exited the room. Her body had gone rigid and she was unable to force words from her lips. All she could do was collapse on her haunches and stare at the door as it closed shut. _Idiot!_ She screamed in her head, partly towards herself and partly towards him. She suddenly felt a mixture of emotions. Feeling dirty at being gawked at and then abandoned. Feeling guilt for asking him to do something he wasn't comfortable with and pushing too far. Feeling embarrassment at being vulnerable and being turned down and remorse at the fact she was more experienced than him…and not in a good way. _I should have kept my mouth shut!_ She thought to herself, grabbing a pillow and hugging it tightly against her body. _But if you did then what would the point of being honest and open mean? You shouldn't have to shut yourself up Nami._ She argued with her own mind, reassuring herself a little bit. She looked up at the door, shock still in her system but her mind slowly clearing a little and anger taking its place instead. She gritted her teeth and threw the pillow at the door followed by several other objects.

"MORON!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

….

Sanji exited the kitchen and lit another cigarette as he looked up at the sky. It was covered in stars that night and clear from all cloud. Nights like that were truly beautiful, with the moon glistening on the ocean's surface. He took in a breath of his unclean air and let out a puff of smoke. There was nothing like a good cigarette to calm the nerves and help clear his mind. He heard the sound of a door closing followed by what seemed like an object smashing against a hard surface and glanced over in the direction of the women's chambers. When he saw the sight of the swordsman with his back against the door to Nami's room and his head in his hand he immediately knew in his gut that something had happened. "What the hell has he done now?" he wondered out loud to no one but himself. He continued to watch as Zoro paced back and forth for a few moments, pause to look at the door, glaring at it as if his mind was torn in two, before eventually grunting and moving away. His face was pitiable and for some reason Sanji felt that instead of feeling glad Nami had clearly given him what for, he should feel a level of sympathy towards him. It didn't come easy for him to get on the right side of the moss head…he had been his competition all these years after all, but a part of him did respect the guy at least and reluctantly wanted him to be happy.

He stood there wondering if he should stay put and pretend like he saw nothing and didn't care, but the part of him that worried about Nami's wellbeing made him want to interfere. Giving out a sigh he came to a decision. He popped back inside to get something before heading over towards where the moron had now situated himself.

Zoro was standing near the helm, leaning on the side of the ship and looking out at the ocean. When a bottle of Saki appeared in front of his face it momentarily drew his attention away from his thoughts. He stared at the bottle then glanced over at the arm that held it, instantly recognising the suit sleeve of the cook. Picking up on the man's hesitance Sanji pushed the bottle into his chest and let it go. Zoro caught it before it fell and grumbled a silent thank you, to which the blond man shrugged and continued to take a puff of his cigarette, whilst setting up his own glass of wine. He purposely said nothing, just showing with his mere presence and body language that he was there to listen if his friend needed him. It was one of the ways men communicated sensitive subjects without being seen to be actually caring or giving a damn. For this pair it was a perfect method of communication.

Sanji had a pile of questions to ask in his mind but didn't as he knew if he came across in the wrong way it would only result in them fighting again and this time things were a bit too sensitive to handle. He had to have faith that when Zoro was ready to talk to him he would, though he admitted the longer the man made him wait the more frustrated his internal persona became. _He is either stupid or doesn't trust me,_ Sanji concluded to himself, taking a sip of his drink. In that instance he felt Zoro move next to him and shuffle in his position.

"How do you know if you have done the right thing?" the swordsman asked suddenly. The question was vague and Sanji had no idea what he was talking about but he also wasn't stupid either. As much as he wanted to feel that Zoro had done something wrong, he knew that the fact Nami got angry enough to throw things in his direction could only mean that he had done what he felt was best for her and she didn't take it too well.

Sanji glanced at the man who was staring at the bottle in his hands and then turned to look out at the ocean. He shrugged and placed his glass down on the side, "You either feel it in your gut…like it is one of your principles…" he suggested, "or you will know when you see her again" he finished. He could see Zoro's head snap his way in surprise at the latter part of his statement.

"How did you…?" Zoro asked, but immediately stopped himself. Sanji was more observant than many of the crew…well all except perhaps Robin. She was just freaky with how she knew everything.

Sanji turned around and leant his back against the rail, looking towards Nami's room and the rest of the silent deck. "I heard her break something" he admitted. There was another moment's silence.

"She wanted me to do something and I refused" Zoro spoke up, feeling like he had to explain himself before people jumped to conclusions.

Sanji gulped down the rest of his wine and tried to not think about what it was she would have asked the man to do…he was just glad he didn't do it. _Glad for you or glad for me?_ He asked himself when he realised his thoughts were verging on selfishness. He shook his head and looked at his empty glass, feeling like he needed to say something in response to the man's words, "do you regret it?" he asked.

"No" Zoro replied almost automatically.

"Then you have your answer" Sanji replied. He could feel the swordsman thinking and that was enough to make him feel tired.

"I wanted to though" Zoro remarked. Sanji glanced his way again and watched the man's cheeks redden as he guzzled down more Saki. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or not that caused that reaction in his face and he pretended it was, just for peace of mind. A man resisting temptation was not an easy thing to do and he had to respect Zoro for achieving it.

"I always thought you were uninterested in women" Sanji spoke up, thinking out loud and taking Zoro by surprise at his random remark. Zoro looked at the man as he reached around for the bottle of wine and proceeded to fill his glass again. "You never batted an eye lid at them" he continued with a shrug, "and would kill a woman if she wronged you" he finished.

Zoro turned to lean his back on the side of the rail, "I still would fight a woman if she threatened any of my friends" he justified. He knew it went against Sanji's principles but to him women could be strong and were adults in their own right, capable of making their own choices and decisions. He wouldn't sympathise with them. An evil person was an evil person. He judged people on their actions not on their gender.

Sanji gave a 'humph' sound in response to the man's words, it was just like him. "I guess when I think about it you've always only had eyes for her" he spoke up, the alcohol loosening his tongue and a hint of jealousy creeping out. Zoro knew who he was talking about but remained silent on the topic as he also knew the man's feelings and didn't want to walk all over them. "The way you look at her when no one is looking…the way you always stand up to her and to me…" Sanji continued, downing another glass, "even the way you worry about her and protect her from the back ground".

"I never realised you paid such close attention to me" Zoro remarked, looking at his friend with a raised eyebrow. Sanji glared at him for a second, frustrated that the man was trying to imply something.

"Why would I want to watch you?" he spat, "It is Nami I am watching…but when you are around her all the time it is a bit difficult to ignore your presence" he excused, a little flushed in the face. Zoro shrugged as if to say _whatever._ Sanji gritted his teeth and let out a deep breath before looking up towards the sky and closing his eyes for a moment, composing himself a little. "I have known since the day we met" he spoke up suddenly, lowering his head and turning to look Zoro in the eye, "you are in love with Nami" he finished. Zoro could feel his own face redden and the tips of his ears burn in response to the man's words. He clearly liked to get straight to the point.

"How…?" he asked, wondering if he was really that easy to read. He had tried hard to ignore his feelings and focus on nothing but his training and the goals laid out before him for so many years but he was finding it harder and harder to keep them at bay and as a result his thoughts sometimes seemed intense.

"Remember Arlong Park?" Sanji asked, watching Zoro start to think. The man looked hesitant.

"Yeah…?" Zoro wondered what he was getting at. Sanji wasn't there when he threw himself in the water for Nami to save him, so he wasn't too sure where he would go with this.

"Nami came to us and told us to leave then told Luffy that she had killed Usopp" he remarked.

"What about it?" Zoro asked, vaguely recalling the event.

"You got angry and told her to cut the crap and were ready to knock the sense into her" Sanji explained, "I got angry with you and stopped you approaching her. At the time I thought I was protecting her from a brute…Now I wonder what you would have done if I hadn't intervened?" he thought out loud. Zoro struggled to think that far back but slowly his memories came into play. He recalled the incident Sanji was talking about and he wondered himself what he would have done…one thing was for sure; he wouldn't have harmed a hair on her head, but was that all? He had been angry with her. She had just saved his life and let him free so he knew she wasn't a bad person and he could tell she was frightened of something. What upset him the most back then was that instead of asking for their help and putting her faith in their strength she tried to push them away and for some reason it hurt. Not that he would ever admit that though.

"Back then I didn't know if we could trust her or not" Zoro remarked with a shrug. He didn't recall having feelings toward her like he did now.

"You _wanted_ to trust her though" Sanji pointed a finger at him and grinned, knowing from the man's reaction he was right. Zoro frowned at him, unsure what he was getting at. Sanji proceeded to continue, "You couldn't bring yourself to hate her" he commented, "and unlike with Robin you didn't recommend to Luffy to leave her behind either".

"That's because we needed a Navigator" Zoro defended himself, "and Luffy ordered me to bring her back"

"Excuses" Sanji retorted. He pointed to the room where Nami was and looked Zoro in the eye, "you were attracted to her from the start but pushed all your emotions to one side" he snapped, "now you have to face them and it scares you."

Zoro didn't know how to respond. He looked in the direction of the door Sanji pointed to and down at the bottle in his hands. Part of him wanted to protest and fight the man but the biggest part knew he was right. He was running again. "I don't want to mess it up" he admitted showing the cook he was right and revealing a vulnerable side to him. "I don't want to hurt her". He thought back to the time he lost Kuina and how much it hurt and how much he missed her. "I don't want to lose her either" he admitted. Losing Nami would hurt more than he cared to admit.

"Don't you think she has been hurt enough?" Sanji asked. He obviously was talking about recent past events and horrors. "I can't believe I am saying this" he stated, running his own hand through his blond locks, "but whatever you do to her has to be better than what she has already experienced." Both men fell silent in that moment, neither knowing what else to say. It was an embarrassing topic and an uncomfortable one to be had between them, given their competitive natures.

Zoro thought about what Sanji said and knew that he would treat Nami with more respect but there was the darker part of him that wanted to dominate and take full control and that part of him was the bit he was scared of the most. "What if I lose control?" he thought out loud, unable to look at the man standing before him. Sanji blinked a few times, slowly contemplating what was being said to him.

"Can you honestly stand there and tell me you wouldn't stop if she asked you to?" Sanji asked, coldness to his tone, almost threatening. He was telling him in his own way that if he hurt her he would kill him himself. Now that he heard those words out loud Zoro couldn't help but feel stupid. Sanji was right he had to have more self control than that, right? If he couldn't do that much then he couldn't call himself a man.

They heard footsteps heading their way and both lifted their heads to meet the presence of Robin. "You are both up late" she commented. It was her turn to keep watch during the night. She glanced at Zoro and he noticed one of her eyebrows lifted as she studied him, "aren't you supposed to be watching over Nami?" she asked. He instantly felt like he was being judged and realised he had left Nami alone now for a long time, failing to get someone else to watch her.

"Um about that…" he stammered, "I need you to watch her instead" he stated as calmly as he could.

"No" Robin bluntly and firmly replied.

Zoro was surprised by her response, "what?" he felt his tone changing.

Robin looked at him, "Nami sleeps better when you are with her" she commented before adding, "and you are the only one she opens up to" she remarked, "you should go" she paused "and apologise to her" she added.

Zoro gritted his teeth in frustration, "What makes you think I am the one that has done something wrong?" he asked, getting defensive. Robin gave him the once over and he felt the hair on his back stand on end.

"Right now Nami needs to feel loved" Robin pointed out, "and you are the only one able to do that" she remarked, "and yet you are standing here". He looked at her, stunned and lost for words. She was basically telling him to grow a pair and go to the woman he loved.

Sanji jumped into the conversation, "You need to look after her and take responsibility for your actions" he warned.

It was a strange feeling for the swordsman. Standing there in that moment he felt like his parents were lecturing him and suddenly felt a little insignificant. Catching onto the man's hesitance Robin looked over at the doorway and made one of her dark remarks, "what if she has tried to hurt herself again?" she wondered out loud, knowing full well that such a comment would get to him and he wouldn't be able to stand around worrying anymore.

Zoro gritted his teeth. He knew he was being played and he hated it, but at the same time was a little grateful to them as they were forcing him to do the very thing he was hesitant in doing and by doing so were showing him it was okay. "Damn you" he snapped, shoving the bottle in his hands back in Sanji's direction before storming off towards the room from which he came.

"Hold on" Sanji called out to the man. Zoro turned to glare at him as if to say 'what now?!' Sanji bent to pick up a dish with a metal lid over it. "Give this to her from me" he remarked. Zoro studied the dish for a second and Sanji shoved it into his body, forcing him to hold onto it. To his surprise it was still warm. "I made it especially for her" he remarked. The realisation slowly hit Zoro that Sanji was not only giving him food for Nami to eat but an excuse to go back in there and face her. He nodded his head once in understanding and gratitude before disappearing again.

The moment Zoro left their vicinity Robin felt the tension in Sanji's body waver and he slumped on the side, turning his back to the swordsman so he didn't have to watch where he went. She studied him as he swung the bottle in his hand back and forth, looking sorry for himself. Feeling sympathy for him she approached his side and picked up the glass that he had been using, "mind if I join you?" she asked. He lifted his head to look her way and his sullen mood began to pick up.

"That would be my pleasure Robin my dear" he remarked, filling her glass and allowing her presence to take his mind off the discussion he just had with the swordsman.

…

"Need any other adjustments?" Franky asked as he put his tools away and sat looking at the image of Usopp in the new adapted chair.

"No I think that should do it" the sharp shooter announced, successfully managing to move a few of his fingers and getting sensations through his body for all of his limbs. He was far from fully healed…but Chopper's medicine and Brook's constant feeding him milk seemed to have been helping the healing process. At least now he could feel something, even if it felt like pins and needles or a heavy weight, or sharp and throbbing pains, he could feel and that for him was amazing. It gave him a sense of hope. He watched the cyborg as he used a crutch to move himself around in the room and place his tool box down on the floor out of the way.

"How are you feeling?" Usopp asked the older man. Franky seemed tired and was struggling a little more than he let on. He might force the smile on his face but Usopp knew that he felt less of a man since the incident and was incredibly self conscious.

"I am super" the older man lied with a fake smile on his face. His joints ached and he still couldn't move right but he was better than he was and for him that was improvement in itself. His new designs were working out alright as well and one or two had already proven to come in handy. It felt good having some cola back in his system as well. For the first time in a while he was beginning to feel like a man again, not a machine. He sat down on the bed and Usopp noticed the pain in his face, though he disguised it well. "I guess we should get some rest too" he commented, glancing down at Chopper who was asleep on his chair. He placed a blanket over the little guy before reaching up a little to shut the curtains. Usopp watched as the man paused in his actions. It was evident that something outside of the window caught his attention.

"What is it?" Usopp asked, a little worried by how pale Franky seemed to become. The man seemed to not hear him and after a moment pulled the curtain tightly, his fist clenching hold of the material and creasing the fabric. "Hey you alright?" Usopp asked, concerned but unable to physically do anything to help. That fact made his pessimistic mind take over again and cause his previous wave of positivity to turn into frustrated anxiety. "What did you see?" he asked.

"Nothing" Franky lied. Lying down on the bed and turning his back to his friend. "I suggest you get some sleep" the older man offered. His tone told Usopp that he didn't want to talk about whatever it was and short of trying to look out of the window himself, make a lot of noise in the process and get Franky mad, he had to resign and accept the fact that Franky just needed to sleep on whatever it was that bothered him.

…

"Hohohohooo hohoho hohohohooo hohohoho" Brook softly sung so only those in the room could hear him.

"Look at them" the Hayate commented as he watched his children lying in a heap across Luffy as they slept. The straw hat captain was snoring heavily and they all seemed peaceful in their slumber.

Brook slowly lowered his tone, turning the song into a hum before he came to a stop. He followed the gaze of their guest and found himself smiling softly at the look of the children sleeping. "They are good children" he commented, praising the man for his parenting skills.

"Thank you" Hayate replied. He shuffled along on the bed that had been given up for him.

"What was their mother like?" Brook asked.

Hayate looked at his kids and seemed to be lost in thought. His expression became sullen and Brook immediately regretted asking such a personal question, "my apologies, I didn't mean to …"

"It's alright" the man reassured, raising a hand up and tapping the musician on the shoulder. "She was beautiful and one of the bravest women I knew" he commented. "She always put everyone but herself first and had a very kind nature." He paused for a moment, "Amelia is very much like her" he remarked.

Brook looked at the angelic sleeping face and nodded his head slightly, "she will grow to be a fine woman" he agreed.

"I cannot thank you all enough for getting them out of that place" Hayate commented, feeling emotional.

"There is no reason to thank us" Brook reassured. "Luffy just does what he thinks is right"

"He is a remarkable man" the farmer acknowledged. "He has formed a strong team around him" he noted, as if that was testament to how great a captain he was.

"So what do you plan on doing next?" Brook asked, getting the question out there. They had been with the crew now for a while and couldn't stay with them forever.

"I do not know" the man admitted, "I have family in places but fear that if we went there they might hunt us down eventually…I think it might be best to go somewhere no one knows who we are and start afresh. I was hoping you would be able to recommend a place for us"

Brook thought about it for a moment, "well there are a lot of places we have been to…although I would not recommend one that is run by marines" he noted, the man nodded in agreement, ideally they needed an independent land or one run by pirates and the latter was also a risk. If it was an independent nation they would have to be strong. "We have been to a place that is now run by samurai…they are friends with the mink tribe…" Brook thought out loud, "or there is a kingdom that has been freed from pirates hands and whose king was reinstated" he continued, "then there is fish man island…although getting back there would prove difficult…" the man sat in awe as the skeleton continued reaming off the places they had been to and people they had helped. If it was somewhere the straw hats had left a mark he knew they would be safe there.

"You know I think I owe you an apology" Hayate spoke up when Brook finally finished his list.

"Oh?" Brook was oblivious to the reason why.

"When I first met you I wondered what a skeleton who couldn't feel, see, touch, smell or taste would want in life. I wondered why you were still fighting to stay alive…now I think I understand," He admitted, "it isn't just to see your friend but to protect those closest to you now while you still can".

Brook sighed and smiled softly to himself as he watched Luffy sleep. "You are right…so long as there are things I can do in this world then there is a reason for me to keep going. I sometimes like to think that they are watching over me; my friends and my captain are watching the world through my eyes".

"I am sure they are" the other man reassured. There was silence for several moments as both men allowed them selves to be lost in thought. "You know I often dream that one day all devil fruit losers would lose their powers" he admitted, "Having that much power is dangerous for a person, but then I met you guys and some how I think it is okay"

Brook nodded his head and his hair bounced a little, "I am grateful that I have this power as a gift, without our abilities I would not have made it this far and the others would not have survived like they have…we probably wouldn't even be friends right now…but I agree, the world might actually be better without such gifts…look at Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Franky and Nami-san" he remarked, "each of them is strong in their own right and each can still swim" he commented, "but without the help of people like Luffy, none would be able to fully reach their dreams".

"That is very true" the man agreed. "Hey, I have been meaning to ask" he suddenly started to change the topic, "but the girl Nami…did they..?" Brook nodded and he refrained from asking anything else. "I suspected as much".

"Zoro-san is trying to help her recover in his own way" the musician reassured.

Hayate looked at his son and then his daughter. When he thought back to how he stormed in the room to see them lifting her dress he grimaced. "I am sorry to hear it…I wish I could help" he remarked.

"It is alright, you have already told us everything you know" Brook replied, putting his instruments away and turning to head in the direction of his own bed.

Hayate hesitated a moment, "actually about that…" he suddenly spoke up, gaining the skeleton's attention. "I haven't told you everything yet" he admitted.

….

Zoro knocked on the door but got no response. After a few minutes of waiting he tried again and was completely ignored which only caused him concern and start to think more seriously about the words Robin had said moments before. He tried the handle and to his amazement the door was still unlocked so he let himself in. He had half expected her to shut him out completely but took this as a good sign. When he entered he wasn't surprised at what he saw. The room looked like someone had burgled the place. Stuff was sprawlled all over the floor and broken glass and china remained in his path, crunching under his shoes. There was a lamp shade on the side that had been knocked over and was flickering a little. He paused to lift the table back onto his legs and situated the lamp back on it before placing the tray from his hands down onto it.

"Nami" he spoke her name into the room and he looked over in the direction of the bed. He could see a heaped mound and guessed she was underneath it. As he approached, the mound moved a little and he felt a bit reassured that she was still alive. Trying to act like everything was alright between them he continued to talk, "Sanji asked me to bring you something to eat" he remarked. The mound stopped moving.

"Go away" the delayed response soon came, muffled from the tent it was hidden under.

"No" Zoro replied, surprising himself at the speed of his own response. There was no response to his refusal and he started to feel a little guilty about it all. "Look, Nami I'm sorry I walked out" he admitted, approaching the bed and reaching out to touch the mountain. It retracted away from him instantly. "I wasn't ready and don't like being taken off guard" he confessed, taking a moment to think about his next words, "and I admit….I am scared" he acknowledged. Again there was silence and he found it difficult to know if she was listening or if everything was okay. She had opened up to him and exposed her vulnerability yet he ran from her. He couldn't begin to imagine how she felt in response to that…used, angry, rejected? His foot knocked some more shards of ceramics and he looked down at the floor. A large piece caught his attention and he noticed a dark mark on it… _is that blood?_ He suddenly wondered irrationally. Panic started to rise in him and he reached out and grabbed the cover with both of his hands, yanking it away from her with such speed and aggression that Nami nearly fell off the bed.

"Hey!" she protested, climbing back and away from him. Zoro didn't respond and instead grabbed her wrists and pulled her up, forcing her to her knees on the bed, "ow…let me go!" she protested, "you are hurting me!"

"Where is it?" he demanded to know.

Nami glared at him, "Where is what?!" she snapped. He scanned her up and down, then grabbed her hands and pulled them close to him. There was no knew mark on her and she wasn't holding anything. At the realisation he let her go and bent down to grab hold of the large shard, taking it towards the lamp and examining it. _Ink_ he realised with a sigh of relief.

Nami watched him carefully, rubbing her wrists and wondering what his problem was. When she saw him looking at a sharp shard of ceramic that could easily cut someone she soon realised what he had been worried about and couldn't help but feel angry with him, "did you think I would cut myself again?" she asked, disappointed that he didn't trust her.

"Sorry" Zoro replied, angry at himself that he had thought the worst of her. He didn't really know what to think these days as her head was all over the place. It was part of the reason why he found it so hard to be more decisive around her. As if picking up on his dilemma Nami suddenly changed her attitude and slowly stepped off the bed, avoiding the hazards on the floor and picking up the chair. She shifted it to the table and proceeded to sit down. Zoro watched her silently as she lifted the silver lid from the platter and examined the contents. Sanji had made her a pasta dish and small salad. She slowly picked up the fork and started to help herself to the food, taking in small mouthfuls one at a time. She paused when she realised he was watching her in surprise and gave him an 'I told you I would eat later' look.

"If you want to make yourself useful…." She commented, pointing to the floor with her fork. He knew she was only bossing him around but he needed something to do and was grateful for the chore. Nami watched him silently as she ate and when she had enough she pushed the plate out from under her. She was about to tell him he could eat her remains but a thought occurred to her and instead she chose a different approach. "You should try this" she remarked.

"I ate earlier" Zoro replied, as much to her annoyance. He really didn't get anything.

"Just try it!" she snapped. Obeying her command he came over to the table and stood over her. She put some of the food onto her fork and rose to her feet, waving the item in front of his face. Zoro went to take the fork from her but she retracted her hand. "I want to feed you" she stated clearly.

"I am not a puppy Nami" Zoro warned, unimpressed. Nami tilted her head to one side and instantly put the guilt trip on him "you owe me an apology and as a result I get to do what I want" she argued. Zoro frowned and she knew he wanted to say he had already given her an apology but he should know by now that wasn't enough for her and she wouldn't just end it there. Before he would know it he would be manipulated into doing something anyway…best to give in early than give in when it was too late. He rolled his eye and allowed her to sit him down on the chair. She then placed the food into his open mouth and forced him to close it. "Good isn't it?" she asked.

Zoro chewed and swallowed the food, "it's alright" he shrugged.

Nami smiled a little, "why can't you ever compliment him?" she asked. She proceeded to sit herself on his lap in a sideways fashion and felt him place his hand on the base of her back as the other kept itself on the table, _behaving himself again,_ she noticed. "Admit it, you like it" she remarked, reaching out to pick up more food and placing it in his mouth.

Zoro finished his second mouthful and looked at her, "The food he makes for you is too healthy" he commented, "I prefer…meat" he stated honestly.

"You sound like Luffy" Nami sighed.

"Luffy would eat it raw given half the chance" Zoro remarked. She smiled and had to admit that he wasn't as bad as that.

"If we let him loose in the kitchen it would be a disaster" she admitted. They both smiled and the atmosphere between them seemed to melt a little. Nami put the fork on the plate and proceeded to place her arms around Zoro's neck, resting her head next to his ear. "I'm sorry" she admitted, squeezing him tighter and knowing from seeing him again how much she had been in the wrong. She felt sheepish and sorry for herself but the fact he came back made her feel so much better and he had no idea how much so. If he had not returned to her she wasn't sure what she would do. She felt the hand on the base of her back move and the hand from the table land on her thigh. There was so much that could have been said between them but neither could find the words right there and then. The embrace they now shared told them both that they were there for one another and it would be okay. As long as it was them, and they cared, everything would turn out alright. They would make sure of it.

Nami felt Zoro reach up to remove her arms from around his neck and pushed her back from him a little. He didn't utter a single word and proceeded to draw her hand to his face, examining it closely. He lifted it to his mouth and kissed one of the scars that was on her palm, then the one on her wrist and then the marks on her inner forearm. Nami felt like asking him what he was doing but for some reason she couldn't talk and feared that doing so would make him stop and she found herself desperately wanting him to continue. Instead she allowed him to gently touch her and gently caress her skin, sending electric currents through her being. He was slowly fulfilling her previous request and it was unexpected.

Zoro reached up and kissed Nami on her neck, gently sucking along the length of it before coming around the front and up the other side. She gasped in response to him and he felt her hands clasping his shoulders as he continued on but he managed to maintain his cool about this and keep it romantic and not animalistic. As his mouth caressed her shoulder Nami removed her hands from him and started to undo her pyjama top to give him more access. Her movements almost seemed a little desperate. Zoro however held firmly onto her wrists and stopped her in her tracks. Again she was going too fast. He stared into her eyes for a moment, "don't rush" he ordered and she repositioned her hands on his shoulders, "slowly" he emphasised. Nami soon understood and tried to slow her racing heart down, reassuring her it would be okay, he wasn't going to walk away again and she just needed to work at his pace in his way. Forcing things unexpectedly would just make things go wrong and she didn't want him to change his mind again. _Let him take the lead_ , she told herself.

She tried to relax into him but found it a little difficult. Zoro picked up on her awkwardness and gently lifted her up and carried her in his arms from the chair to the bed, placing her down softly. It was different to the forcefulness he used to pin her to the bed earlier. His eyes were softer and he was wearing his heart on his sleeve. She knew a simple word from her and he would obey her. It was a power she wasn't used to and it excited her and made her scared all in one.

Nami sat there for a moment as she watched Zoro proceed to remove his boots and swords and place them on the chair. He then took off his haramaki and studied it for a moment as if lost in thought. He walked over to her with it in his hands. She looked at the item and then up at him, curious and a little intimidated by what the fabric was going to be used for or represent.

"Nami do you trust me?" he asked her seriously. She looked at him a little apprehensively, worried about where he was going to take this. He stood in front of her as she knelt upright on the bed.

"Yes" she replied. She reached out to touch him and draw him in close to her again but he held her wrists down in front of her, "I want to tie them up" he stated, watching her closely for a reaction. Nami was stunned and he realised he needed to explain himself, "I need you to not touch me" he stated clearly, "it will help me focus" he confirmed. She took a moment to understand his perspective. Having a restraint on her again wasn't something she would ever have to contemplate and she wasn't too sure if she would be able to go ahead with it. Yet she knew that it would also help him and perhaps help her get over some stuff. She placed her wrists out in front of him and allowed him to tie the material around them.

She watched in surprise and stunned silence as he fastened the fabric. She couldn't understand why she let him and was scared by the fact that a small part of he liked the familiarity of it. It was a relief though to find that this did not hurt like the other times and his touch wasn't as rough either.… _is it because I know if I asked him to untie me he would?_ She wondered, _Was that the difference….Trust?_

"Is that too tight?" he asked. She shook her head, no. He allowed her to place her arms over his head, drawing him in close again and forcing him to kiss her on the lips. It was a reassuring kiss, one that told her it would be okay.

Zoro placed his hands on her waist and proceeded to push her back as he knelt onto the bed. When he had her laid on her back he lifted her arms up over her head and she kept them there. He was trying to maintain a level of control whilst giving her what she wanted and not over stepping the mark and she knew they had to take it slowly and carefully and she respected him for doing that. If he had tried to use rope or metal chains on her she might have had something to say about it but the material he used was soft, and smelt of him and she suspected if she tried hard enough she could wriggle out of it so it didn't cause her to feel trapped at all. The fact he even paused and watched her to gain her silent approval showed her that he was considering her every step of the way. So as not to give her time to dwell and change her mind Zoro continued to make his next move. He moved his hands from hers and stroked her inner arms, all the way down to her neck, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand and sending shivers through her jaw. It was a sensation that caused her to jerk and quiver and he found himself liking the reaction a little too much.

Nami wriggled in response to the touch he gave her but didn't complain. He noticed however that she was finding it difficult to know where to look and knew she would feel exposed as he continued. Thinking of a solution he pulled out his head scarf and placed it so she could see it. " "You took one of my senses from me" he remarked, commenting on how she told him to look but not speak and not touch, "so I will take sight away from you" he enforced. Nami seemed a little apprehensive and he could see a slight quiver on her lips. He bent down and kissed her before whispering "one word and I will take it off" he reassured. She nodded in agreement and he was a little surprised by how compliant she was being. He wasn't sure if he should be concerned about that fact or happy. Nami's heart was racing and part of her was admittedly a little scared but she felt like this was a test she had to over come and she was adamant that she would see it through to the end.

Zoro slowly drifted his hands from her face, down her neck and traced the outline of her shoulders before proceeding to undo the buttons on her blouse one at a time. When he got to the last one he pried the material apart and exposed her chest to the open air. Nami felt the softness of the fabric caress her skin as he removed it and the cold of the air hit her, making her body instinctively react. Zoro could see the goose bumps on her flesh and how the paleness of her skin made the depth of her scars seem more prominent. A part of him wanted to cover her back up again and punish himself for being even a little excited by the opportunity to touch her. He could feel the possessive side of him creeping up and he struggled to suppress it.

Nami waited impatiently for Zoro to do something and the silent stillness made her conscious that he was watching her with his intense gaze again. Not being able to see him drove her a little crazy and in her head for a moment she saw a snickering face and heard laughter echo, making her skin stand on end. She remembered how they stripped her and exposed her being for all to see and how she hated it, flinching. The moment she felt a pair of hands creep forward and touch her she instantly went rigid. Zoro hesitated when he saw Nami freeze and momentarily stopped what he was doing. He leant away and went to plac the material of her top back over her when he noticed her quivering lips starting to move as she tried to speak.

"Don't stop" she ordered him, breathing heavily. "I can handle it" she remarked, though her body language told him otherwise. Zoro looked at her a little concerned. She was putting on a brave face and he didn't like it.

"You are thinking about them aren't you?" he asked her. Her silence and the frown on her lips told him he was right. Fighting her demons was going to prove hard. "Are you sure you want me to continue?" he asked. She turned her head in the direction of his voice.

"Yes" she stated clearly, though still trembling visibly. With that response he couldn't deny her and instead he tested her by touching her first with his hands. He heard her gasp and felt her wriggle underneath him and he applied a little more pressure. Nami remained motionless and silent. He waited as a precaution before reaching down and lowering his head into her chest. He planted the first kiss on the base of her neck where the remnants of rope marks were. Then he drifted down to just above her breast where another man's mouth had been. Nami gasped and gritted her teeth, expecting him to bite her or cause some kind of pain but he didn't. Instead his mouth moved to her nipple and she could feel him breathe on her. She expected him to take her in his mouth but he hesitated and avoided the spot. The action surprised her and left her disappointed and yet relieved.

Nami didn't know what to make of this new feeling. The pain she had been succumbed to and almost expected didn't happen. One by one he kissed her scars and left her skin tingling and with each action the faces in her head changed until gradually they fell upon a moss of green hair, leaving her feeling safe and secure. It was the only face that matched the feelings she was experiencing. His gentle touch and soft yet firm kisses across her body started to become a little intoxicating. What started out as being scary turned into something extraordinary and it was driving her wild and she felt like her body wasn't hers, arching up a little in an effort to get his mouth to touch her in different places. However, Zoro was only focusing on the marks she had shown him before and she wasn't sure if she could push it any further than this. It left her feeling frustrated.

Zoro moved to Nami's navel and noticed a small round mark on her. He recalled the time she rubbed her stomach after being bitten by a bug and realised that this scar was one that nearly killed her but wasn't one of their doing. He was surprised at how pleased he was to realise that and chose to kiss it anyway. When Nami felt Zoro's lips moving towards her navel she felt her gut wrench a little at the realisation of how low he was going and how the top half of her was almost done. She felt uncomfortable again and as if in response to her he suddenly pulled away. For Nami though pulling away wasn't always a good thing and sometimes meant something bad was about to happen next. She jumped as a moment later he started fastening her top back up to give her back her modesty again and she had to control her pounding chest for a moment and compose herself. When Zoro didn't do anything else for a moment Nami began to feel wrestles.

"Are you still there?" she asked, calling out to him.

"I'm here" he replied, reassuring her.

"Why have you stopped?" she asked, a little raspy. Zoro sat on the side of the bed and watched her for a moment. Seeing her vulnerable and willing self was having a bigger impact on him than he imagined. It wasn't desire that was taking him over, but a painful feeling of fragility. She felt so weak to his touch and seeing her every reaction caused him a level of suffering she didn't even realise was there. It made him glad to have made her wear the blindfold. Composing himself and getting ready to continue he tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"Who said I was stopping?" he replied, this time watching her as he moved his hands to her waist and brushed his thumbs in the band, catching her skin on her hip and causing her to squirm and let out a silent plea to stop. He hesitated for a moment and waited for her to gain some composure. Just as he was about to pull away and stop she swallowed hard and shook her head.

"Go on, remove them" she ordered, "quickly before I change my mind" and with that she raised her hips so he could lower the material. The feeling of her bottoms being peeled off caused Nami to feel unexpectedly nauseous and her body started to relive some moments she would rather forget. She squirmed a little and resisted the urge to scream for him to stop. Her mind was telling her it was Zoro but her body wasn't sure. Desperate to try to replace some of these memories with fonder ones she forced herself to push through it all and put her faith into the man beside her. She continued fighting her demons until the moment the first kiss landed on her thigh, forcing her to flinch and tense up. When the next kiss met her hip and slowly dragged itself down her leg she started to shudder a little but felt herself relaxing. For some reason having his touch made her feel better than not having it. Although she noticed that he purposely avoided her inner most regions and she wasn't sure if she was grateful to him for it or if it left her feeling a little unworthy.

Zoro paused for a moment as he looked down at the injuries to Nami's lower body. He had seen them before but up close like this proved to test him more than he realised. He closed his eye tightly and breathed out slowly to control the urge to leave. The warmth of his action caused her to move a little and he adjusted his position. He slowly moved down her leg and without thinking lifted it up to be able to kiss her calf and ankle better.

The feeling of her legs being apart overwhelmed Nami and made her uncomfortable and she instantly pulled it away from him, closing her legs and biting her lip. Zoro didn't like the expression she had on her and decided him self that enough was enough. He pulled her pyjama pants back on her and up to maintain her modesty and then reached up to untie the restraint around her wrists, gently lifting her up and into his arms. She silently allowed him to move her but when he went to remove the blindfold she stopped him.

"No" she stated clearly.

"Nami, you are clearly not comfortable with this…we can try again another time" he offered, a little relieved for the chance to breathe.

"Don't stop" she ordered, "please". He looked at how she clasped hold of his top with both her hands and felt his heart pounding. He had rejected her once already and knew he couldn't do it again.

"Fine" he replied, reluctantly giving into her, "but without the blind fold" he stated firmly, removing it from her and putting it to one side. She slowly opened her eyes to look at him and he could see the dampness around them and how red they were. He instantly felt guilty and stupid for placing it on her as it disguised what he already suspected. He reached a hand up to caress her cheek, "you were crying" he noted.

She pulled her head away from him, feeling awful for putting that worried look on his face. "I didn't want you to stop" she commented.

"Even if it causes you pain?" he asked, sceptically.

Nami bit her lip, "I…" a hand placed itself on her mouth to stop her.

"You don't need to explain" Zoro remarked, angry with himself and not wanting to hear what she had to say. He was so focused on how he might feel and react to her body that he didn't consider how she was feeling and how hard it would be for her. She might have asked for this and wanted it but that didn't mean she could cope with it or would enjoy it. What he was thinking had been crazy and all of his worries had slowly left him. Sure he was attracted to her and wanted to do things with her but at this moment, during this time, he no longer had to worry about losing control because the seriousness of the situation enabled him to remain sober to it. "Show me where I should kiss you next" he told her, letting her take control. Nami studied him for a second, puzzled slightly. He cupped her face with one of his hands and stroked her cheek, "I will do whatever you ask of me" he promised "and I won't leave" he added for emphasis.

Nami's eyes widened in surprise as she studied him, "I don't want you to do what I ask" she stated, suddenly realising the situation she had been putting him in. He looked at her, this time it was his turn to be confused. "I want you to do what _you_ want" she stated clearly. She wanted him to want her not follow orders.

"You know that is a dangerous thing to ask for" he warned with a hint of a smile. Nami felt her cheeks flush and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him in a vice like hug for several moments. "Tell me what you want" she whispered in his ear, taking into account his own feelings for the first time that night.

Zoro pressed his forehead against hers and chose to give into her, "I want to finish where I left off" he admitted, "and make you squirm in a _good_ way" he added. Once the words came out of his mouth he didn't know what she would make of it and felt embarrassed at being so honest. He would understand if she didn't want him to do that and he half expected her to pull away from him awkwardly.

"Okay" Nami nodded and he looked at her surprised. "But my hands remain free" she stated clearly. He nodded in understanding and she proceeded to kiss him repeatedly for several moments before she surprised him by climbing into his lap, turning around and sitting so she was in between his legs with her back facing him. "If I recall you missed a spot" she remarked as she reached up and gently lowered her top to reveal her back to him. This was the location of some of her deepest wounds. Zoro stared at the marks and slowly traced his fingers over them, watching her jump as his hands touched her. He hesitated and monitored her reaction closely. If he got a hint that she was frowning, crying or hating the experience he would stop immediately. Choosing to take it slowly he started by rubbing small circles around her neck and down her shoulders, giving her a massage to relax her a little. "Mmmm that's nice" she commented as she leant back into him. He lowered his head and started sucking at her neck again, it was becoming his favourite place to kiss her. The way she groaned and her body relaxed he knew that she liked what he was doing and it encouraged him to continue. As he made his way down her back a little and back up again to the other side of her neck he felt her reach for his hands and bring them around her waist.

He could feel her shaking and tighten her grip on him momentarily before placing his hands onto her breasts to caress the soft and warm flesh. "Nami" he whispered her name in her ear as a part warning and part question but she responded to his breath in her ear in a way he didn't expect and seemed to enjoy it.

"I know" she gasped, removing her hands from his, "I can't touch you right?" she asked. The tone in her voice though told him she was enjoying this and he soon realised that the moment she removed her hands he had failed to remove his with them and now he was stuck holding her. As if giving him permission to touch Nami pressed her body into his and then arched her back. The sudden feeling of her skin against him made his own body react and he had to close his eyes and focus on breathing to control him self. It was growing clear to him that Nami wanted more than just having her scars kissed and he wanted more than just kissing her. "What exactly is it you want Nami?" he asked, finding himself stroking her skin and seeking out her now erect nipples. He had no idea that she would turn from being the scared sheep to the fiery fox so quickly and he knew he was being drawn into her desire.

"Show me something they never did" she commented, pausing for a moment before turning her head to face his, "show me what it's like to feel pleasure" she pleaded. He could see a hint of sadness in her eyes and hated the fact she still thought about them. He found himself wanting to fulfil her request and wipe the memories from her mind, filling her with his touch alone. He reached up and pulled her into him, kissing her on her lips passionately. The taste of salt water entered his mouth and he knew she was crying and it worried him that she was pushing herself to do this. He tried to pull away but she clasped onto him, forcing him to kiss her again and making his hand clasp hold of her breasts firmly. She instantly breathed into his mouth and he felt her squirm in response to his touch.

Nami gasped and gave out a little whimper and slowly guided his hand down her waist and to the top of her pants then paused for a moment. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her breathing grew heavier in anticipation. Zoro knew she was now focussing all of her attention on the way he touched her and it threatened to drive him crazy and for that reason he now hesitated. "It's okay" Nami gasped, reassuring him. He looked at her and felt her hands move back to position themselves on his. One clasped at her chest and the other at the hand that sat above her pyjama bottoms. He looked up and noticed their reflection in the mirror in front of them, across the room. Nami was staring at him through it and he realised she was watching him for his reaction. The fact that someone that was a victim to one of the most horrendous crimes going was now reassuring him made him feel a little pathetic and he didn't want her to see him like that. He needed to be strong for her and in that instant he bit into her neck, forcing a reaction from her as she watched him. He then slowly slid his hand into her pants and cupped her flesh in an instant. Nami gasped in surprise and he purposely remained still for a moment to allow her time to contemplate what was happening. Zoro knew he was no expert in pleasing women and now his own anxieties kicked in a little at the pressure he found himself under. As if picking up on his apprehension Nami placed one of her hands on top of his and gently opened her legs a little. He watched her in the mirror and as erotic as he saw her in that moment he purposely kept his eyes on hers. The moment his finger touched her warm and parted skin Zoro felt something in him stir and did his best to not dwell on it. This was all about her and her only, that was something he resigned himself to when he started this whole thing.

The pleasure Nami felt the moment Zoro's hand touched her was over whelming. All of her senses were on high alert from him caressing her skin, though her emotions were all over the place. Part of her was screaming at her to stop, feeling disgust and guilt and the other part of her was pleading to continue, desperate for more. The position he had her in allowed her to feel that she was able to free herself at any moment. She had her back to him and it felt like he was surrounding her, like a hot embrace and she enjoyed it. The mixture of emotions confused her but the stress, anxiety and desperation only served to fuel her some more as her body screamed for a release. Her nub was throbbing and she felt hot to touch. She was panting and as painful as it was to be touched down there again somehow she was able to ignore it due to the stimulation her body had been receiving. She had never wanted to feel something so much in her life.

Zoro's finger moved experimentally and she bolted upright, taking him and herself by surprise. He moved his hand and she gripped hold of his arm tightly, guiding him, forcing him to make small circles with his finger in one spot. Nami's body tensed around him and the moans that came from her mouth informed him he was doing the right thing and she was enjoying it. It helped build his confidence with her and he started to enjoy himself some more, kissing her neck again and stroking her breast as his finger stroked her inner spot. Nami arched her back and Zoro felt her hips moving in time with him. She let go of his hand and grasped hold of the bedding, pulling it up into fists and creasing the material. He could see her feet curling inwards and her legs crossed, gripping hold of him and preventing him from moving away from her as he continued the rhythm she had shown him. "Zo…ro…" she gasped his name, moving forward. He watched her in the mirror and she kept her gaze on him, turning to see him and begging him with her body to be kissed. He kissed her forcibly on her lips and as he did so she cried out into his mouth and her body buckled several times into his hand, forcing them apart. When Nami slumped forward and moved he felt his hand go deeper and moist fluid covered his fingers. The realisation of what that was forced him to try to remove himself from her instantly before he got carried away. He shifted to her side and discretely forced back his erection and gather himself.

Nami breathed heavily and Zoro watched her carefully as she slowly lifted her top back into place and readjusted her clothing. She suddenly seemed very quiet and distant.

"You okay?" he asked her, reaching out to stroke her hair behind her ear. Nami flinched away from him and he instantly retracted his hand. The look of surprise on her flustered face caused him to worry.

"Sorry" she remarked, "sensitive" she stated, unconvincingly. He watched as she pried herself off the bed and gave him some space.

"Something is wrong" he remarked, getting straight to the point again. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No" she replied.

"Then what is it?" he demanded to know, watching her pace was proving to be annoying.

Nami's face contorted a little as she clasped her clothing and pulled at it, twisting it and screwing it up a little as if torn about something. "I…it's just…I…" she wasn't able to finish and her face looked embarrassed and had turned a crimson colour.

"You want more?" he asked suddenly reading her. She looked at him in surprise and regretfully nodded her head.

"It's bad right?" she asked.

"No" he replied, "what makes you think that?"

She shied away from him and shrugged, "because it feels dirty" she remarked.

"Dirty?" Zoro repeated the word out loud and noticed the change in Nami's facial expression as it started to contort. He instantly jumped up and tried to pull her into him, but she moved away from him.

"I'm sorry" she apologised again.

"Stop apologising to me Nami!" he snapped, getting upset. "It makes it seem like you regret it and hated it". Nami's silence worried him and he glared at her, "did you hate it?" he asked, feeling sick to his stomach with worry about what he had just done.

"NO!" she protested, "it's just…" she struggled to say it but seeing him miss interpreting her feelings made her worry more, "that's the first time…" she remarked. _First time?_ Zoro wondered, it soon dawned on him what she was talking about and his eye opened in surprise at the fact she had never felt pleasure before and he had just given it to her and now she didn't know what to make of it. "It almost feels like its wrong" Nami stated, waving her hands in the air, "I don't know, it's hard to explain!"

Zoro looked at her for a moment, "I might not be an expert in this Nami but I am pretty sure it is supposed to feel good" he remarked, "otherwise why would people do it?" he added.

"To cause people pain" she finished. He regretted his question, it was meant to be rhetorical but she had taken him too seriously. She seemed torn and conflicted, "I still see them laughing at me" she stated, "like they are watching and I am exposed completely". She ran both her hands through her hair, "I can't even like it and not feel disgusted with myself!" she complained.

Zoro started to get a grasp of her feelings now and reached out to her. She tried to avoid his touch again but he wouldn't allow it this time, forcing her to accept him and look at him. "Nami, having doubts is normal, feeling good is normal and feeling happy is also normal" he stated clearly, watching tears well up in her eyes again, "it's about time you start letting yourself feel that way and stop punishing yourself…" he paused, "they can't see you or touch you any more" he reassured her, "and I won't let them" he continued, _because you are_ _ **mine**_ he finished in his mind, a little possessively. He wasn't sure if his words were a help or not but in that moment Nami let the flood gates go. When she eventually finished he helped her wipe her puffy red eyes and walked her to the bed, "you should get some sleep" he suggested.

She reached up and grabbed his sleeve. "You will be staying with me right?" she asked, like a lost child.

"Yeah" he replied, proceeding to remove his socks before entering the sheets with her. She instantly cuddled up to him and clung onto his chest and he could hear her sniffling. He looked up at the ceiling and wondered for the second time that night if he had done the right thing. _The past is in the past,_ he told himself. He couldn't change it now. All he could do was continue to watch over her and try to make her experience more happy moments somehow.

….

 **A/N: Wow, that took me all day and night to write. I have checked it and altered it like a million times now so hopefully it satisfies! Please let me know your thoughts.**

16


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or anything related to it. I am merely a fan having fun and testing out my writing skills.**_

 _ **Author's Note: My greatest apologies for the long delay. Thank you to those of you who read and reviewed Chapter 16…it was hard writing a scene full of tension and passion but I am glad to see you liked it. I just hope this next chapter continues to grip you in the way previous ones have as it has taken too long to write! I have lost count the number of times I have amended this one. Writer's block is never fun.**_

 **Broken**

 **Chapter 17**

Chopper stretched and yawned as he exited the bathroom and was met with the rising sun greeting his teary eyes. He blinked several times and rubbed his face with his hooves. It had been another night of interrupted sleep but at least this time the quality of sleep he did gain was better than it had been for weeks. He didn't want to let on to his friends that he had also been suffering from nightmares lately. The worst one was when he watched each of his friends disappear one at a time and he was all alone again, shunned by the world.

As Franky and Usopp escaped the worst case scenario and started to be able to move around he slowly found himself beginning to feel a little more optimistic than he was when this whole journey began. He paused for a second and took in a deep breath of fresh air. There was nothing like the feeling of the morning breeze brushing on your damp fur. A sudden shiver ran up his spine and he found himself shaking and puffing out his hair before smoothing it back down again like the fur of a dog. His human clothes helped retain some of the heat his body naturally produced.

"Mo…rrrrnnn…ingggggg" Luffy's drawn out voice called out, causing Chopper's silent solitude to be interrupted. The little reindeer turned to face the direction from where his captain came from and noticed instantly that he was sleep walking again. Luffy took a couple of steps in his direction and with closed eyes and an open mouth he dragged his legs behind him, almost zombie like in nature, before turning and walking into the wall. His sleeping form repeatedly banged into the wall a few times before Luffy grunted and pulled back a fist, ready to harm the obstacle in his path.

"LUFFY!" Chopper shouted out, dropping his belongings and reaching up to latch his whole body against his captain's arm. If Luffy broke the ship Franky would be upset…but that wasn't the reason he stopped him. On the other side of that wall was Nami's bedroom and he knew Zoro was most likely still with her…neither of those two were people you wanted to upset on a good day, let alone first thing in a morning.

Luffy blinked a few times and partly opened his eyes. He pulled his arm in front of him, feeling a heavy weight and was met face to face with his doctor. "Chopper?" he asked, double checking he wasn't seeing things. Chopper sighed with relief and nodded before jumping down to the ground.

"The bathroom is that way" he remarked, pointing with his hoof in the direction of the door from which he came as he gathered his belongings again. Luffy looked in the direction Chopper pointed and at the wall in front of him.

"Did I do it again?" he asked, a little sullen in his tone of voice.

"Yeah" Chopper nodded.

Luffy ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it a bit before running it down his drawn out and somewhat pale face. He continued to stare at the wall for a moment longer before remarking quietly, "it's becoming more frequent" he noticed.

Chopper lifted his head after picking up his soap and looked over at Luffy, "sorry did you say something?" he asked innocently.

"Huh…oh it's nothing…" Luffy shrugged, forcing a grin on his face. He turned and looked around him and out at the morning sky. Today looked like it would be a beautiful day. Something in the horizon caught his attention and his eyes opened wider. He ran to the side and lifted a hand to his forehead to get a better visual. "HEY THERE'S AN ISLAND!" he bellowed in excitement. Chopper looked out and saw a lump in the distance that was surrounded by dark clouds.

"So there is" the voice of the skeleton made their captain jump back, practically knocking Chopper over as he approached behind him and hit his captain's back, face first.

"Ouch" Chopper complained, rubbing his nose and wiggling it to make sure it was still intact.

Luffy had not expected the musician to be sitting there in the shadows of the ship, his back to the rising sun and his eye sockets looking down at the dormant instrument in his lap. "Why don't you play us a song?" Luffy requested, a hint of his old eager and childlike side shining through. Chopper however, knew from one look at the older man that he was in no mood for playing and something about his aura was amiss…like a weight was on his shoulders.

"Umm Luffy…" Chopper intervened, "weren't you supposed to be doing something?" he asked. Luffy stood there for a second as he thought about the doctor's words and then his body kicked his brain into action.

"Ahhh damn it!" he suddenly blurted, "I need to peeeeeee!" he complained, cupping himself and jumping from one foot to another before running in the direction of the bathroom.

Chopper watched Luffy run, sympathising a little as he recalled how the bitter morning breeze could make your body jolt. He heard a sigh behind him and turned to look over at the musician, "is everything alright Brook?" he asked, picking up on the man's aura.

Brook's mind jerked him away from his thoughts and he slowly looked up at the young boy in front of him. Chopper was visibly concerned and it made him realise how much his body language must have been giving away. He shook his head and forced out a grin, which wasn't hard considering his facial features. _Best not to dwell on it now,_ he decided. Rising to his feet he placed a hand on the little man's head and rubbed it gently, "I am fine now, thank you" he remarked earnestly. He looked around the ship and let out a deep sigh before raising his violin up to his chin, "I guess I should do as the captain asked and wake everyone with a song? After all it seems we will be meeting land soon" he acknowledged, giving a short nod of his head in the direction of the shadowed mound on the horizon.

…

Nami could feel her mind stroking consciousness ever so slowly. Her head felt heavy and her eyes remained closed, fixing in on the darkness beyond her lids and trying to block out the slithers of light that forced the darkness to turn into shades of brown and red. She grimaced as her mind started to become active and she knew it wouldn't be long now before she was completely awake and unable to drift back into a safe zone. She was vaguely aware of the heat beneath her body that caused her to sweat and the sound of music permeating through her ears. It was the sound of a violin but the song it played seemed to be of a folk like rhythm with a sad undertone. It wasn't anything Brook had played before and the sound for some reason began to pull at her heart strings and made her hold onto the warm figure below her a little tighter. The sound of a heart beat slowly pumping and the feeling of hot and clammy skin on her hands forced her to open her eyes. She lifted her head up slightly and reassured her beating heart that it was only Zoro. She watched him for a few moments as the deep sound of a snore tore through his nostrils, causing him to cough a little and stir.

Nami jolted, drawing her hands back and slowly propping herself up on her elbow. She watched him carefully as she moved away from him slightly. Zoro began to move and his body rotated with her until he was laid on his side in a more comfortable position. She now realised she lay face to face with him and watched as one of his arms hooked itself under the pillow whilst the other lay in front of him, his hand resting on the mattress beneath them. Nami found herself staring at his hand and taking in the detail of it. His skin was tanned and rough. She knelt up in the bed and looked down at the sleeping form before her, images from the previous night flashed through her mind as she remembered what it was like to be touched by those hands…her eyes glanced up to his sleeping mouth… _and to be kissed by those lips_ , she thought. Her body bristled and goose bumps spread across her skin. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms to try to get rid of them and soon realised her pyjama's were sticking to her from her own sweat. She slowly brought her hands down to her mid riff and pulled at the material to make it come away from her skin, disgusted with the sensation.

She sat there wondering if she had had a nightmare again but couldn't remember anything and soon realised that this was probably the first time in a while where she had managed to get a deep sleep. For some reason it surprised her and as she looked at the man resting soundly beside her she realised she was not scared of him either. She smiled to herself and felt her face getting hot as she remembered how he had reassured her before holding her as she wept, protecting her in her sleep. She felt like reaching out to touch him, but hesitated in doing so. The sad sound of Brook's music sung through the room and she retracted her hand. _What if he wakes up?_ She realised, a hint of worry creeping through her. What she expected of him when he woke she didn't know but for some reason the realisation that she most likely had morning hair, morning breath and she suddenly felt dirty and desperate to leave the situation hit her really hard.

Zoro moved again and grunted, a hand instinctively reaching out for her. Nami tried to resist and placed her pillow against him instead. He gripped onto it and drew it into him, breathing the scent of it in and appeared to relax a little. _I have to get out of here!_ She suddenly realised. Taking her opportunity Nami quietly started to move and climb off the bed, being cautious of waking him and checking his facial expression every couple of seconds. She had to admit she was pretty impressed with herself. She wasn't called a cat burglar for nothing. Her stealthy ability and agile and light steps were an advantage of her petit build. As she picked up some belongings and made her way to the door she turned back once more to look in his direction. Zoro still lay motionless with his back to her and she breathed out slowly to settle her pounding chest before opening the door and quickly making her exit.

Zoro lay silent for several moments in case she came back in and opened his eye. He had become aware of movement and was conscious of Nami trying to gently climb over him to get out of the bed. He wasn't sure of what to make of the action or her escape but a part of him was glad for it. The previous night had been tense to say the least and he feared what the morning would bring. With her gone though he could now relax a little and make his own way out before she returned. _This is Nami,_ he told himself, _she will take hours in the bathroom,_ he realised, and with that he rolled over. Her bed was more comfortable than the usual places he chose to doze off. Sometimes it was probably a little too comfortable but it didn't stop him from trying to drift back into slumber. As his mind began to shut down he heard the vague sound of Brook's violin playing out on deck. The sound was gentle and drawn out. He wasn't one to usually pay attention to music but this time something just seemed different and he couldn't put his finger on it. He found himself drifting back into a slumber as his mind tuned in on the music but was forcibly jerked awake when the instrument made a sudden screeching sound and proceeded to come to a violent end. _Something's wrong,_ he realised suddenly, his instinct kicking in. He jumped up and grabbed his swords, running out of the room in panic mode, neglecting the rest of his clothing and appearing bare foot and bare chested in his trousers on the deck. What he found was just the musician staring out at what looked like an island in the distance. The island had a slight ominous presence to it but Zoro got the feeling that wasn't the problem here. He approached the older man, still holding onto his swords in one hand as a precaution.

"Hey you alright?" he asked, "you suddenly stopped…" he pointed out when he didn't get a response immediately.

Brook slowly turned his gaze in the green haired man's direction and it was clear he had been lost in thought. Brook's head looked down at the instrument that now hung by his side for a second before lifting it up slightly and half-heartedly showing the younger man the item, "my strings broke" he remarked in an almost dazed tone. Zoro saw that a couple of the threads were now hanging down at the side. He raised an eyebrow out of concern. It was normal for instruments to break now and then when played rigorously. They were like his swords…they had to be kept in good condition but they weren't indestructible. Yet Brook always kept his instruments in the best of condition and would often cry and morn over them when they wouldn't work anymore. This time though he seemed to not be bothered about it and that in itself sent alarm bells to the swordsman.

Zoro knew that it was not good to pry into other people's feelings or thoughts and even if Brook was willing to share he doubted he was the right person to hear him out but he grew concerned and could feel his face contort into a frown. He was never good at emotive conversation…That was Nami and Robin's forte, but if Brook wanted to tell him what was on his mind then he would listen. He remained silent for several minutes to allow the man to speak but as it became awkward and he realised Brook wouldn't say anything to him he chose to change the topic. "Where is everyone?" Zoro asked instead, forcing the older man to focus on the here and now.

"The children are still asleep and their father is watching over them." Brook commented pausing momentarily as he removed the broken strings piece at a time, "Chopper went to wake up Usopp and Franky. Sanji is already making breakfast and Luffy was in the bathroom" he finished. Zoro didn't ask why he left out Robin and just assumed she was reading a book somewhere but the latter part of the man's statement caught his attention.

"Luffy is in the bathroom?" he repeated, wondering why for a second that was a problem as his skin started to stand up on end...his instincts were always faster than his mind.

….

Nami crouched down to test the temperature of the water as the bath tub started to slowly fill up, sending steam through the room. She emptied some of her bath salts into the water and watched as mounds of white bubbles appeared on the surface, floating across and gently bouncing off the sides. Satisfied that things were now ready she rose to her feet and started to remove her pyjama's. As she removed the final item of clothing she heard a toilet flush and her body went rigid in fear. Someone else was in the room with her and she didn't know who it was.

"Man I didn't expect to fall asleep mid-way through" a familiar voice complained to himself.

As Nami slowly turned around her eyes met the image of Luffy exiting the toilet and zipping up his trousers. Luffy momentarily paused in his actions as he clocked onto her being there. Nami was clearly visibly naked, clutching hold of an item of clothing against her front in a desperate attempt to cover up what she could.

"LUFFY!" she breathed, red in the face and visibly angry. "What the hell are you doing in here?!" she demanded to know.

Luffy scowled, "Hey I was in here first!" he protested, "I could ask you the same thing!"

Nami opened and closed her mouth for a second as she backed up to try to reach for her towel. She patted her hand around desperately and noticed he watched her carefully but didn't seem the slightest bit embarrassed by the situation. "You should have locked the door behind you!" she argued.

Luffy scowled "I was in a rush!"

Nami's hand made contact with her towel and she glared at him, "Don't look!" she spat as she snatched the item into her hand. Luffy turned around and shrugged so his back was to her.

"I don't know what the big deal is" he argued, "I've seen it all before" he shrugged.

"That was then, this is now!" Nami replied, from the tone of her voice she seemed a little calmer and he assumed she must now be covered up. He saw movement in his peripheral vision and glanced at the image of Nami's back as she wrapped her large towel around her body. The scars there were prominent and he found himself biting his lip and clenching his fist. As he saw her turn around he instantly moved his head and looked the other way.

"What were you looking at?" she asked, wondering why he made a sudden movement. Had he tried to peek? "You realise this is being added to your tab?" she stated clearly, trying to gain a level of control even though her body was trembling and shaking. She had to mentally scorn herself as memories of occasions she had flashed her body to her friends came back to her. The memory of a smirking face flashed before her, " _If you have to blame anyone you should blame yourself…Having a nice body only draws unnecessary attention",_ the voice stated as if to justify his actions.She grimaced and Luffy felt the tension in the atmosphere.

Luffy's back remained upright and his stature firm as he lost himself to his own thoughts, "Has Zoro seen them?" he blurted out.

"Seen what?" she replied, her voice now hesitant and wondering what he was referring to. It suddenly dawned on her that he had seen more than she had wanted him to and she felt herself naturally grasp at the material covering her scars, forcing it to tighten.

"Your…." Luffy partly turned to face her and raised his hands up to his chest, making a groping motion. Nami felt the heat rise to her cheeks and bent to pick up one of her slippers before throwing it at him, hitting him in the face and causing him to take a step back as he grasped at a bloody nose.

"Hey that hurt!" he protested.

"Serves you right for being a pervert!" she yelled back.

Luffy paused for a second, "So has he?" he asked. He watched her face go beetroot and he grinned widely.

"That is none of your business!" she snapped back, picking up the second slipper and aiming for him but this time he managed to block. "GET OUT!" she finally cracked.

Luffy raised his hands in self-defence and laughed. As he turned to exit the room he slipped on the way and managed to duck a punch that missed his head by a fraction. Panic at being killed kicked in and he managed to make a dive for the door before running through it, turning around and holding it shut tight to keep her in, fearful of what she might do if she came out. Nami though locked the door behind him and he heard a thud on the other side from what seemed like her kicking the barricade, before complaining her toe hurt, making a girlish huff and then a splash of water.

"So you saw?" the voice of the swordsman asked from the side-lines. Luffy was already partly aware he was there and nodded. A silent understanding passed between them and they chose not to talk of the situation at hand. It was a simple misunderstanding.

"Nami is changing" Luffy identified.

"Yeah she is" Zoro agreed.

"Whatever you have done for her is working" Luffy commented. Zoro felt himself get a little flustered at the remark, _if only you knew,_ he thought to himself. Luffy probably wouldn't be able to comprehend one of the actions he recently took and he himself knew he was still only touching the surface with her.

Deciding to change the subject Zoro took a few steps forward and his captain followed suit, "So are we setting anchor?" he asked, indicating with a motion of his head to the island that now appeared before them only a few miles out of reach. He could see the excitement Luffy normally had be overshadowed with doubt. He was thinking about their enemy and if they would be there and if they were if they would be ready for them. Picking up on the hesitation Zoro sighed and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "dwelling will do you no good" he remarked, "if they are there then that is the hand fate dealt us, we just have to cut it off" he reaffirmed.

Luffy looked at the grin on the swordsman's face and found the smile to be infectious. It had been a while since they had set foot on dry land. He adjusted his hat and nodded in agreement. "Let's go explore".

…..

As the Sunny set anchor Luffy looked up at her sails and frowned, "I don't like it!" he complained. The others followed his gaze and Usopp found himself getting irritated by the mans 'issues'.

"We all agreed that we had to be careful from now on so the enemy doesn't find out who we are" the sharpshooter argued from his chair. He knew his irritation was brought about mainly due to the pain he experienced with every movement, forcing his tolerance levels down.

"It is important that in the condition we are in no one figures us out…the best way to do that is through disguise" Nami interjected, agreeing with Usopp and arguing their point. "We already have wanted signs up for us and the marines will know our flag ship from a mile off" she explained, her arms crossed as she made her point. It still took some getting used to seeing Nami with different coloured hair. She and Robin had put on wigs and Nami was ordaining a moderate length blond colour while Robin's hair had a more brunette appeal to it. They had also forced the men to slightly change their appearance as well.

Luckily for them it just so happened that the island they hand landed on appeared to be holding a festival for hallows eve and many were dressed in various attire from dancing skeletons to figures that reminded Zoro of a pink haired ghost like woman he would rather forget. It had elements of his master's mansion and the creepy ship, Thriller Bark, that sent shivers down some of their spines. To fit in Robin recommended changing the Sunny's look at the sail. From the look of the ships docked nearby this was a busy port and so they chose to adhere a merchant logo. It had been Sanji's idea for them to pretend they were a travelling restaurant and with his cooking skills they could easily pass it off. The face of the lion like sun on the front of their ship was now covered over with large material and painted to look like a skull to fit in with the theme of the island. No one would bat an eyelid at them now.

"The question now is who stays and who goes?" Robin asked.

Chopper looked out onto the deck and the crowds of people. He could smell everything related to his favourite foods, such as cotton candy and sticky apple. He desperately wanted a chance to explore but also felt guilt at the notion he would be leaving the injured on board and anguish at the thought of bumping into an enemy. He pulled at the collar he had been forced to wear. Nami had him on a leash and disguised him as some kind of zombie dog.

"I need to purchase more supplies" Sanji pitched in, putting out his cigarette. He was wearing a black suit and top hat and his face was painted white and black like a skeleton, covering his eyebrows so they weren't recognisable. He turned to the moss head and stated, "I could do with some help to carry the load" he remarked, purposely not saying please. Zoro stood with his arms crossed as he glared at the man as if to say, _yeah and what's your point?_ He was still frowning from being forced to look like a zombie, with bandages wrapped around his head. Nami had told him his hair colour stood out and he had bandages wrapped over various parts of his body to make him appear like a mummy of some kind. When he had complained that the material restricted his movement Nami shrugged it off and had told him that with his muscles he could easily break through it if he needed to. Her comment instantly silenced him. He wasn't used to compliments and when he saw the cook looking over at them he grinned as if to rub the fact in the blond man's face.

Sanji instead turned to Nami who had chosen to wear a long dress which touched the ground. It had been a while since she wore something feminine. He wished he could say he was pleased to see her in the attire but when she had brutally torn it, put ladders in her tights, ruffled her hair and painted her face to look like a china doll it gave him the creeps and only reminded him of the state she had been in when they found her months prior.

He brushed the negative thoughts to one side and placed a hand on his chest, giving her a small bow, "would you care to join me?" he asked, knowing full well the swordsman would be forced to follow if she went. Nami looked at him and was clearly curious about what this island had to offer. As much as she had been restricting herself to the ship lately she was beginning to come out of her shell again.

"I will try" she replied.

"Then I will stay on board with Franky and Usopp" Robin announced, freeing up the guilt Chopper had felt and showing him it was okay for him to take a break.

"I will remain too" Brook spoke up. The others looked over at him. It had been a while since he stepped off onto another island and they assumed he would want to explore, especially in a place like this which was the perfect scenario for him to remain his true self and no one would bat an eyelid.

Zoro raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Don't you need new strings?" he asked. Brook looked at him in surprise. If he said no, then everyone would know something was wrong. He felt the presence of the older man Hayate appear with the two children. The kids were dressed as rag dolls and the older man was leant one of Sanji's suits. It was a little big for him but perfect for his disguise as a clown. With them they had bags at their side of the little belongings they had with them.

Zoro noticed the awkward and uncomfortable gaze Hayate shared with Brook and he turned his attention to the cook. It was clear from the look Sanji gave him in return that he had also seen the interaction and from the way Robin stepped in they both knew she had seen it too.

"Are you leaving us?" the older woman asked. Hayate coughed and she noticed that Amelia held onto his clothing with a tight fist as Kazuo held her other hand. It was clear she was trying to force back the tears.

"I think it is about time we went our own path " Hayate remarked, looking over at the straw hat pirates one at a time before his eyes finally laid on the captain, "thank you for all you have done for us, we will never forget it" he remarked. Luffy nodded and reached out a hand to shake the old man's.

"I want to stay!" Amelia stated clearly, tears now coming down her face.

"We've already been through this!" Kazuo explained, "where their path is headed isn't safe for us" he remarked, "we'd only get in the way" it wasn't something he wanted to admit. A strong young man as him wanted to help and fight too but he had his family to worry about now and he had to be more grown up. He admitted that his father's decision to leave came as a sudden shock and even he could tell something had happened, but he didn't feel like he was in a position to ask. Instead he looked over to the swordsman and bowed, "thank you for teaching me in your spare time" he remarked. Zoro gave the boy a nod of his head in respect, keeping the goodbye strong.

Amelia ran into Robin and hugged her fiercely, nearly taking her off balance, "will I ever see you again?" she asked desperately. Robin didn't have the heart to tell her that it would be difficult for them to stay in touch. Being friends of pirates was never seen as a good thing and would only make them a target. She rubbed the girl's hair gently as she thought about her answer.

"What are you talking about?" Nami asked in a tone of voice that seemed like she would break into an uncaring tone to send the girl away. "We are infamous pirates" she pointed out, "with great bounties on our heads…" she broke into a smile, "we will be on the front cover of every newspaper" she remarked, with a hint of a grin on the corner of her lips, "and when Luffy becomes king we will take back the islands plagued by monsters". Amelia looked at her blankly for several moments before it dawned on her that the red head was telling her she could see them as much as she liked…all she had to do was look.

Luffy appeared by Nami's side and placed an arm around her shoulders as he grinned, "that's right" he remarked. Amelia's smile broadened and she hid her face in Robin's chest again to hide the fact that the tears were now out of her control.

Hayate approached Brook warily and held out a hand to him. The older man looked down at thw wrinkled flesh and hesitated. When he noticed the others looking their way, concern on their faces, he felt obliged to take the man's frail hand into his bony one, "about what I said last night…" he started, "will you tell them?" he asked.

Brook retracted his hand and looked out to the island before them, shaking his head, "I do not know if I should" he remarked honestly, "though it may threaten to eat away at me if I don't".

"I understand" Hayate replied, "I am sorry I didn't mention it before"

"Mention what before?" the presence of Kazuo silenced both men and his father patted him on the shoulder to reassure him things were fine and purposely ignored his question.

"Now, shall we all head off then?" he asked his children. Kazuo stared at the skeleton for a second, wondering what it was he had missed, before reluctantly wondering off with his father.

"Surely you don't have to leave so soon?" Sanji asked, "we could look around the town together first" he offered.

As the children looked up at their father with pleading eyes the man found himself giving into them, "For a short time" he sighed, following them off the ship with the others.

Nami turned to look up at the swordsman as he hesitated at the top of the ladder, "are you coming?" she asked. Zoro turned around to look at the musician as he half-heartedly waved goodbye to the children once they landed ashore. The way he slowly lowered his hand made Zoro certain something was wrong.

"Is it just me or is he spacing out way too much" Franky spoke up, causing Usopp and Robin to look in the direction of the musician too.

"Has something happened?" the sharpshooter asked.

"My guess is the old man said something to him" Zoro pitched in.

"HEY MORON YOU COMING OR WHAT?!" Sanji's voice bellowed from the shore, before arguing under his breathe about disgusting men who leave women waiting. Zoro could feel the vein in his temple pound and he gritted his teeth. Being pulled between two ropes was never a comfortable experience.

"You should go" Robin offered, "we will stay with him and try to find out what happened" she reassured him. Zoro looked from Robin to the other two and begrudgingly accepted.

"Fine, I'll leave it to you" he commented, turning around and jumping off the side, making a swift landing, catching the attention of some members of the public that were walking by the harbour. He watched as Sanji walked side by side with Nami, engaging her in conversation with Chopper walking by her other side and Luffy and the children up ahead of them. The older man dragged himself behind slightly and he purposely caught up to him and walked in silence. He could feel the man's gaze on him a couple of times as he began to feel awkward in the man's presence but he purposely maintained the silent approach. He didn't want to pry in anything or cause accusation but he also suspected that there were people in their group to whom the man would not want to hear what he had to say.

….

As they entered the centre of the town huge crowds swarmed the sides of the streets and music played in the background as a stream of people moved in a procession through the middle of the streets, dancing and performing for the crowd like some sort of carnival. There were zombies blowing out fire, skeletons dancing and playing music, witches somersaulting and waving their hands in a tantalising way to their male observers, and children juggling and throwing items back and forth. It was a true spectacle that drew all of their attention in. Zoro watched as a group of people completed a dangerous stunt of flying through the air, over fire and rolling away unscathed at the other end. He found himself giving a small scoff as he acknowledged it was a little impressive. We continued to walk on and watched a man place the long blade of his sword in his throat and approached a woman in the crowd to have her pull it out of him gently. It was a risky business and Zoro could tell without a close look that the blade was specially designed for such use. It didn't have any sharp edges and had holes in its centre to allow air flow. As he continued to walk by he found himself being more and more drawn in by the street performers and lost count at the number he had seen. As he watched a couple of men throw swords at a woman pinned to a board he felt a forcible pull on his arm caught his attention and an angry cook was up front and personal. His face was growing red under his makeup and his grip on the man's arm tightened. "I knew this would happen!" the man chastised.

"What?" Zoro replied, growing irritated by being approached in such a hostile manner and shoving the man off him.

"Do you have any idea where you are?" Sanji asked.

Zoro looked around and shrugged his shoulders, "I am with you guys in a strange town watching some kind of weird performance" he remarked, turning to see one of the witches winking at him as she passed by. He chose to ignore her and was forced to bring his attention back to the cook.

"Look around you, moron!" Sanji spat, "do you see Nami anywhere?" he asked.

Zoro's heart instantly stopped at the man's words and he looked around them in a panic. When he realised she wasn't there he grabbed Sanji's arm, "Where is she? Weren't you with her?!" he demanded.

It was the cook's turn to grab the hand that held him and pull it off, "yes I was…unlike you I was watching her carefully" he remarked.

"Then where the hell is she?!" Zoro snapped.

"She is with Luffy and the others" Sanji stated. "She was going to turn back and look for you herself, but I didn't want to run the risk of her getting lost or caught up in something" he remarked. Zoro felt himself sigh in relief and suddenly heard the click of metal and felt a cold item on his wrist. He looked down to see a handcuff on him and as he lifted his arm up to inspect it he noticed he was attached to something. His eyes met the cooks and he could see concern in the man's face. At the same time they both turned to look on the direction of a woman dressed up as a cat hovering next to them. She giggled and cackled before blowing a kiss to them and skipping off in delight.

"Shit!" Sanji snapped as he came out of his daze and realised what had happened, "get this thing off!" he shouted out, but when he looked up the woman was gone. He turned to look at the swordsman and shook the shackles vigorously in front of him, "Well, do something!" he snapped.

Zoro stood there and noticed the attention they were gaining from other members of the crowd. There were women giggling and talking, men laughing and passing by and children being pulled away from them like they were some kind of freak show. "Can't your swords cut through steel?" Sanji asked.

Zoro frowned, "stop shaking around so much and drawing attention to us" he remarked. Sanji looked around and noticed the stares they were getting. He looked at a couple of pretty zombies and smiled and waved at them as he hid his wrist behind his back.

"Damn it, do something already!" he snapped.

"Hold on" Zoro replied, unsheathing one of his swords and trying to break the restraint.

"Nothing happened" Sanji pointed out the obvious.

"I figured as much" Zoro remarked, "seen something like this when I was attached to sniper king when fighting the giraffe guy" he commented.

"What does this mean?" Sanji asked.

"We need a key" Zoro replied.

Sanji blinked for a minute as he took the information in and reached up to grab Zoro's shirt, pulling him closer into him, "say that again!" he spat, then tried to look through the crowd for the woman that attached them, "where the hell did she go?" he asked. "It will take too long to try to find her in this crowd" he realised, starting to panic a little.

He felt Zoro shove him to one side and watched as the man started to unsheathe his sword. Sanji glared at him in surprise, "What are you doing?" he asked as he watched the moss head place the blade close to his own wrist, a little relieved he wasn't putting it near his.

"What it looks like…cutting my hand off" Zoro replied casually, it was the quickest solution to their problem that he could think of. Sanji yanked at the cuff's and forced Zoro to stumble, cutting his arm slightly in the process. "Hey stop moving around or I'll miss" Zoro complained.

"Are you seriously that stupid?" Sanji asked, panic now leaving him as maturity kicked in. This moron seriously couldn't be left alone. How the hell Nami put up with his stupidity he didn't know.

"Huh?" Zoro didn't like being called an idiot.

"How are you going to fight without a hand?" Sanji asked.

"I'll get Franky to make me one" Zoro shrugged. Sanji was surprised the man actually had thought that far ahead. As the blade went back into position once more Sanji kicked the man in the leg and forced him to buckle. "I don't want to be attached to you either but this is not the answer to our problem" he stated clearly.

Zoro gritted his teeth and glared at the man for kicking him, "then I'd like to see you come up with an idea!" he stated fiercely.

Sanji hated standing here wasting time when Nami needed them… a thought suddenly occurred to him when he thought of the red head, "Nami!" he suddenly pitched up.

Zoro stared at him, "what about her?" he asked, getting a little protective when his possession was mentioned.

"She can unpick locks!" Sanji beamed and with that information he turned around and started to head in the direction he came from. A tug on his arm told him that his attached partner wasn't going to budge so easily. "What's your deal?" he asked the swordsman.

"I don't want to be led anywhere by you" Zoro stated like an immature child.

Sanji couldn't help but grin at the fact he suddenly had a little power over the man and could easily tease him about this at some point, "Well you have no choice as only I know where the others were last" he remarked.

"Then tell me and I will lead the way" Zoro replied.

"Over my dead body!" Sanji snapped, instantly regretting the comment as Zoro was the type of man who would step over his body if he had to. "Who do you think got us into this mess in the first place?" he asked, turning the tables a little.

"It wasn't my fault some crazy woman decided to attach us" Zoro protested.

"No but it was your fault you got lost in the first place" Sanji pointed out.

"I wasn't lost" Zoro remarked.

"Tell that to Nami" Sanji replied, purposely using the woman's name to tease him as he knew perfectly well she would yell at him when she saw him and he would love every second of it. Zoro merely scoffed and slowly walked by Sanji's side.

"Don't walk so close to me" Sanji complained.

"It's not like I have much choice in the matter" Zoro replied.

Sanji grimaced and felt his face flush as he saw more women passing by and talking to one another. He knew it looked like they were holding hands like some kind of couple and what made it worse was the stupid moss head didn't even realise it himself.

…

Brook looked up as a cup of tea was placed on the table in front of him. He was met by the reassuring smile of the archaeologist, "do you mind if I join you?" she asked, pulling out a chair to sit next to him with her own cup.

Brook shook his head, "it is an honour Robin-san" he stated, looking behind her to see where the others were. Franky was sitting on a step nearby fixing some of his gear and oiling parts of his limbs. He was now only needing to use 1 crutch and was able to move most of his body, gaining sensation across it. Usopp on the other hand still had a way to go but thanks to the chair he was able to join them outside more often than not. Having full use of one of his hands now meant that he could move the chair around more and was able to sit and design plans for future weapons that he wished to make himself and Nami. Brook felt a little reassured that both men seemed to be pre occupied.

They sat in silence listening the tinkering of metal and scribbling of pencil. Robin took a sip from her drink and remained silent for a while. As she lowered her cup into the saucer she realised that Brook had not yet touched his. "Is it not to your taste?" she asked. Brook shook his head instantly snapping out of his thoughts, "my apologies Robin-san" he stated quickly, raising it to his lips and taking a sip but proceeding to choke a little and tipping some of it down himself. He instantly put the cup on the table and tried to brush his shirt. A handkerchief appeared in front of him and he looked at it for a moment. "Thank you" he bowed his head in embarrassment and took the item from Robin's hand.

"Brook…something is clearly bothering you" she stated, placing a reassuring hand on his forearm. She could feel he was starting to tremble a little at the comforting touch.

He lowered the hand that held the handkerchief and placed it on top of hers, he was about to tell her it was okay and not to worry or that he wasn't ready to say anything yet or make some kind of excuse but he suddenly found himself unable to speak and a desperate need to talk to someone about it.

"It is in the past" he started, knowing without looking at her that Robin was listening intently and that the other two had turned to look in their direction, "but something Hayate-san said to me last night has been playing on my mind" he commented, "and I am not sure what to make of it" he admitted.

"So why not share with us" Franky spoke up, standing to join them. Usopp turned his chair in pursuit and the older man didn't know where to begin now he had all of their eyes on him.

"It can help to get it off your chest" Franky added, knowing it had helped him to talk to Usopp and Robin about the events that had happened to them.

Brook sighed and leant back in his seat, feeling utterly defeated and at the same time a little relieved at the opportunity. He hadn't realised how much it had been bothering him until he saw their concerned expressions waiting patiently to hear him out. He either had a bad poker face or his friends new him very well.

"Hayate-san" he started, not really knowing how best to say this but deciding to just say it as it was, like ripping a plaster off really quickly, "used to work for Haru" he remarked. The faces around the table looked at him a little stunned. Out of the three of them Robin was the calmest, but even she showed tension in her body language.

"What do you mean…. worked for Haru…." Usopp asked, visibly worried and a little sickened by the news.

"He was one of his closest allies" Brook explained, pausing as he thought carefully about how to phrase his next sentence, "…he…what happened to…." He looked up briefly at the cyborg and the sharp shooter, concerned about whether he should say something or not and hinting at the meaning behind his words in the process, "he has done to others" he finished.

..…..

Hayate watched Amelia as she sat on Luffy's shoulders and pointed towards the next stall she wanted to try. His son however, seemed to be sticking more closely to the navigator now that the cook had left the scene. He beat Luffy at a couple of games, causing the captain to become jealous and also lose interest very quickly, but when Kazuo won a soft toy instead of handing it to his sister he offered it to the older woman. When Nami recognised the upset expression on the younger girls face she gently placed a hand on the lad's shoulder and whispered something in his ear, which caused him to flush and he reluctantly gave the item to Amelia instead who smiled brightly at the gift.

"Come look at this!" Chopper called out, watching as a man on a cart made orange coloured candyfloss into the shape of a pumpkin, like some kind of magic trick. Kazuo ran over to join him and Nami held back to talk to the boy's father.

"You have a couple of good children, you must be proud of them" she commented, trying to make some conversation with him. It was rare they ever spoke on board the Sunny. She knew she was the main reason for that although at times she felt he also tried to avoid her as much as possible.

"They are what keeps me going" he remarked, watching them closely, "if not for them I probably wouldn't be the person I am today" he agreed, his tone a little soft and thoughtful, as if he was full of regret. Nami watched him silently for a moment as he appeared lost in thought.

"What happened to their mother?" she asked out of curiousity, but the question immediately changed the expression on the man's face. She knew the woman was no longer in this world and suspected that Haru was behind it but her gut told her something was not right. As Hayate turned to face her a dark presence appeared in his eyes, a sadness too deep that threatened to drown her own and Nami felt herself starting to back away from him. She had seen that look before and it scared her. He opened his mouth as if to say something and she suddenly wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what he had to say.

….

 **A/N: Trying to keep the pace has been hard but I hope you liked it. As always feel free to review or message me your thoughts as I am keen to improve.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

13


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own One Piece or anything connected to it. I am just a fan.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _I am grateful for the positive feedback on the last chapter, thank you all. Gazela I really appreciated your feedback about my writing. For you to think this is one of the best fanfics out there made me happy._

 _To the guest that labelled themselves as 'moi', I am glad to see you have read my other works and can see improvement with my writing style. I had hoped in time to improve myself and keep striving to move forward, so thank you as it means I am getting better. Ein – long chapters I think is what I am best known for. I have always had a terrible habit of being unable to stick to a word limit. I just keep going and don't stop. Karabear89 – I can completely understand feeling 'iffy' at chapter 1. I was going out on a limb with something shocking and very different so I knew it wouldn't be for everyone. I am glad though that I have been able to keep the characters realistic throughout and you have continued to read on._

 _I do have to apologise for the long waits in between chapters. I have picked this up to write every weekend for the past month or so but keep getting distracted! First the Olympics, then the ending of Bleach! Man was that another disappointment, then work and life in general! I am hoping the final product is clean and doesn't seem like a mismatch of my varying mind frames._

 **Broken**

 **Chapter 18**

Nami stood facing the old man Hayate for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for him to speak and praying he wouldn't open his mouth. Whatever the man had to say her instincts screamed at her that it wasn't going to be something she would wish to hear. She instantly started to assess her surroundings to gauge where her exits were in case something happened.

She was out in the open, in a courtyard with pebble stones and a variety of old looking buildings with pointed rooves that seemed to stretch and make her feel small. The sky had started to cloud over and a darker atmosphere cast shadows and made the space suddenly feel that much smaller. Swarms of people passed by and she was accidentally shoved by someone, forcing her forward. It was the first time since leaving the ship that she started to feel suffocated. Suddenly the masks and costumes no longer felt like they were a good disguise and appeared like a mass of blurry blacks, whites and greys, swarming her like taunting shadows of dark creatures lurking in the background, waiting for her to fall into their trap. Her mind started to go into overdrive and suddenly she became conscious of every little movement, like flickers of black fire burning and threatening to rob her of her senses.

It took all of her energy to look at the man before her in that moment. Her ears started to ring and she felt like she could taste metal in her mouth. She lifted a hand to her chest protectively, pressing down provide a shield against her pounding heart. Suddenly it dawned on her that she lacked a weapon. Her climatact was still in Haru's hands and Usopp had not been able to make another due to his condition…although Zoro had been training her she wasn't ready yet to carry a blade and all of the staff's they had used were damaged…The lack of a weapon made her feel bare and exposed and didn't ease her state of mind. Hayate took a step towards her and she instinctively stepped back. The downhearted and desperate look in the old man's eyes made Nami feel uneasy and she subconsciously tightened her grip on the leash that she knew was securely attached to Chopper, it was her only safe haven.

The older man identified the small signs Nami's body language screamed at him and stopped, resolving to be a couple of metres away from her in an effort to reassure her somewhat. He could tell from her facial features that she was desperately trying to express to him not open his mouth but he purposely ignored her plea, deciding that she needed to know…she needed to know before it was too late. She needed to know because it was the only way he could begin to move on. For some reason he felt he needed her forgiveness and as selfish as it was he couldn't let her keep running from reality. He paused for a moment and waited until he suspected she was able to listen and then started to explain his tale, "Alana…that was her name" he spoke up, "their mother" he added just in case she didn't understand. Nami looked at him with suspicion and her eyes flickered in the direction she knew Luffy and the others were in. "She was beautiful in every way" he remarked. His gaze broke from hers as he looked up to the sky, recalling Alana's living memory, the hint of a sad smile formed on his lips and made Nami hesitate for a second. She couldn't figure out if he was being truthful with her or not but he was giving her an answer to her question and for that she felt like she had to listen to him. Hayate looked back at the navigator and realising he had her attention he continued, "Everyone liked her, she was the life and soul of the crew; smart, beautiful and had fire in her eyes" he paused for a moment, a hint of affection on his old features "you know you remind me of her" he remarked. For some reason Nami felt uneasy with the comment. She had previously seen this man as a frail father who nearly died helping her friends and saving his children…now she felt like he was someone she didn't recognise and suspected a dark past, making her skin crawl.

Hayate though seemed like a weight was being lifted off his shoulders as he continued to speak, like someone confessing to a priest for their sins. The serious look he gave her made Nami feel nauseous but she resolved herself to hear him through. He dared to take a step closer to her and she froze from the unexpected motion, finding her feet rooting themselves into the ground and becoming unable to move. "I miss the spark she had in her eyes" he stated, getting a little closer and lifting a wrinkled hand as if to reach out and brush her cheek. Nami flinched away from him before he could make contact with her, relieved that her body was able to move when she needed it to. Hayate studied her for a moment and he lowered his hand, looking at it miserably, "it's my fault she lost that fire" he commented, turning away from her for a moment.

There was silence and despite her own judgement she couldn't help but feel like she had to say something. She wanted to know what he meant…why was it his fault? "What happened to her?" she finally asked, snapping him from his thoughts. His focus on his hand broke and he turned to glance at her, a deep sadness evident in his gaze.

"She took her own life" he remarked. It wasn't the response Nami had been expecting. For some reason she thought that he would tell her Haru killed her or the worst case scenario…he did. She wasn't sure if she should trust what he said and as honest as he appeared to be in that moment she found herself doubting him. They had children together didn't they? Why would she end her life and not protect them? It didn't make any sense.

"Did he control her mind and make her do it?" she asked suddenly. It wasn't something she would put past that man and it would explain a lot. Hayate looked at her for a moment and shook his head once, no.

"I can see why you would draw that conclusion" he commented, turning to face her again, "but she did it to herself…it was her choice and she was in full control" he confirmed. He spoke as if it was an action that set the woman free. Nami's eyes opened wider in response to the way his face suddenly contorted with a hint of a sickened smile on it and yet seeming like he wanted to break down. She could tell with the bitter tone in his next sentence that he had a lot of hatred inside of him, but who exactly it was for she couldn't tell. "She was taken in by Haru as part of our crew and later became subject to his harem and one of his experiments," He explained, pausing to study her a moment, "I don't think I need to explain to you what that meant" he remarked. Nami gulped, feeling her skin go hot and clammy, she broke eye contact with him as she brought a hand to her stomach, feeling sickened, yes she knew exactly what that meant. She heard him grunt and shift his feet, "She was one of his 'favourites'…." He continued. Nami gritted her teeth and clasped the clothing by her womb; a 'favourite' meant that Alana would have been kept in isolation…and…she gripped hold of her clothing until her knuckles went white, tasting blood in her mouth as her teeth caught her tongue.

"I guess you are wondering how I got involved?" he asked. His question caused her scared eyes to look up at him once more. "I have to admit the skeleton wasn't able to see the resemblance either" he paused for emphasis and Nami studied him carefully, her eyes slowly widening in horror as the image of Haru flashed before her. "Looks like you are sharper than the others" he identified. Nami found herself stepping away from him and stumbled, landing hard on the ground. He moved to assist her and she raised a hand up to signal for him to stop.

"Don't get any closer!" she warned. It was taking all of her strength to be in his presence. She turned to roll onto her knees, ready to stand, when she realised she had dropped the leash. Panic started to rise inside of her and she scanned the area for it. Catching the movement of the strip of rope in her peripheral vision she turned to stretch out and get it but several feet kicked it out of the way.

"Hey are you okay miss?" a child suddenly asked, Nami turned to stare at him, unable to speak. Her odd behaviour caused his parents to usher him away and she suddenly realised she was on her own.

"I have no ill intentions towards you" the older man announced, trying to reassure her a little, but his voice went on deaf ears. He watched the woman on all fours on the ground and saw her fingers dig into the stone beneath them before clenching into fists.

"Who are you to him?!" she suddenly blurted out, clearly panicked and angry.

Hayate took in a deep breath before answering her, "I am his older brother" he explained. "We have the same father, from different mothers…though we have no idea who our mothers are". He didn't need to explain in order for Nami to put two and two together. The man was hinting that their father's lechery had influence his son. Nami was forced to listen as he went on to describe to her in detail facts about their upbringing and how their father was a tyrant, bully and abuser. He took pleasure in causing others harm and Haru, from a young age, was influenced by his actions, growing fascinated with the female form and seeing women as inferior to him. As boys the only way they learnt to survive was through fear and fear in itself became their reason for living. Hayate claimed to have tried his best to protect Haru where he could, being older and wiser to what was happening but even taking his brothers place when punishment was served didn't seem to phase him. He described events where their father would get drunk and rowdy flogging, hanging and torturing those that defied him, refused him or got in his way, family being no exception.

Nami cringed, "What are you trying to do?!" she shouted, forcing herself to stand up and glare at him, a tear rolled down her face, "I don't want to feel sympathy for that man!"

Hayate frowned at her "to understand the monster you have to see the child" he replied. Not all evil men were truly evil to begin with, it is often life and circumstances that can corrupt the young and send them insane…he understood with his years of wisdom that sometimes the cruellest of men could show light to the one they love or kindness to an animal or interest in art. It was a harsh reality, making it that much harder for others to accept them or see their worth. Yes, fear covered people's minds and blinded their hearts.

Nami wrapped her arms around herself. She didn't want to listen anymore but she also knew she needed to. She indicated for him to continue with the slight movement of her head, showing her reluctance but feeling like somehow he was helping give her a hint as to how to get into the mind of the mind reader, "Our father eventually ran out of money and in time grew sick. He sold us off to serve as slaves to the Celestial Dragons to pay for his medicine...It took time for us to learn that to get on their good side we just had to follow their orders. We defied them for a long time but being the youngest and most attractive Haru managed use methods of seduction he learnt from his father on one of their daughters and worked his way up to get special treatment. Once gaining a taste of the better life he wanted to keep hold of it and continued to deliver acts of criminal nature to please our masters…I was his right hand man, the only man he trusted," he paused again to take a breath, "I blamed myself for not being able to protect him and swore an oath to keep him safe…" Hayate started to show genuine discomfort as he recalled his own downward past and Nami surmised that this man committed some horrendous deeds in the name of his beloved brother. "Eventually Haru managed to get his hands on a devil fruit and it sent him further into the darkness of insanity."

Nami studied the frailty that showed on the older man's face for a moment, trying to understand what he was getting at and at the same time wishing it would come to an end soon. "Can you imagine what it is like, reading others thoughts and realising what they truly think of you?" he asked. Nami didn't respond, as far as she could see this man still had a hint of affection for his younger brother and it bothered her. Haru was a monster and deserved to have people think ill of him. His actions would never cause people any feelings other than those of hate. Hayate continued, "Haru started to test his powers and in time realised he could manipulate people's minds and turned everyone he disliked against each other…he could tell who was friend and who was foe and destroyed those that held us captive keeping a number of them under his control." It made sense. Having control of the 'royalty' would give him a monopoly on the world government and navy…it would also enable him access to materials and fortunes that others could only dream of. The thought of the power this man had made her skin crawl.

Hayate had stopped for a moment to let the information all sink in and Nami found herself in a position of needing to show him she had heard what he was saying, "so, he developed a taste for power and decided to take his revenge on the world?" she asked.

"No" Hayate shook his head again, "he became fascinated with the way the mind works, the human form and how devil fruits can distort the genetic make-up"

"Hence his experiments" Nami commented. This time the man nodded. "So…how does Alana fit in with all of this?" she asked him, still anxious about where he was taking her on this messed up journey and how all this connected to the mother of the children.

"Alana was another slave to the dragons" he explained, "We freed her and for a time she became part of our crew…she seemed strong and calm, like the mother of the group. Nothing seemed to phase her but in order to survive all that time she used any means necessary, just like the rest of us."

Nami raised an eyebrow at him, she had thought Alana was some innocent or pure woman but it seemed like the opposite. Alana was broken…just like her.

"Alana was a strong fighter, good with the sword and good at manipulating others. Her time as a prisoner and slave had hardened her in a way that other women wouldn't understand. It made her envious of those that lived a peaceful life and she could be cruel at times, but even so she still showed a kindness that could only be seen as motherly in nature…she was idolised by all of us, but no man dared touch her. For Haru she was a trophy, an example of a perfect woman…but Haru's increasing desires and warped fantasies resulted in her gradually seeing him for what he was and developing a deep hatred towards him…"

"She tried to kill him" Nami pointed out. Hayate looked at her, impressed by her insightfulness.

"Yes" he replied, "how did you…?" he started but the look on the woman's face told him he didn't need to finish. He was surprised and didn't expect that the fragile woman before him would have dared try to kill his brother too. _No wonder she ended up in that state,_ he realised. _She is too pure to kill with intent and he over powered her._

"You know what his punishment is like" he noticed, not needing to give any descriptions. Nami eyed him carefully, it was something she had been trying to forget and it made her body feel like ice. Nami knew first-hand how Haru treated women that disobeyed him and she doubted that she would ever be able to forget the sights, sounds and scents that came with that. "First he tries to break those closest to you" Nami said, "then he makes them watch as he breaks you before feeding you to the fodder." Hayate lowered his gaze, he stood looking at Alana's image reflecting back at him, the past repeating itself. Nami's piercing gaze studied him closely and she felt a deep doubt fill her core, "tell me, how did you proved your loyalty to him?" her tone was bitter and accusing. Hayate remained silent for several moments and the temperature appeared to drop around them.

….

The cold air that blew over the deck of the Sunny felt like the ice cold touch of death itself was nearby and caused the crew to remain still like ice statues. Franky found himself shaking his head and slowly raising it. His eyes focused on the raven haired women in front of him as she reached a shaking hand along her upper arm and hugged herself fiercely. The sharp blast of the breeze brushed his skin and he felt his body shiver in response, forcing some of his cranky joints to ache and throb. The way Robin bit her lower lip told him she was feeling the same.

Usopp sat stunned and silent for the most part. To think that the man they had befriended had once served _that_ monster?! He looked from his friends to the floor and to his broken form. He was far from being his old self and suspected that his body may never be the same again, but it was the first time he felt so weak. He had been running all of his life and yet right now, when he needed to be able to move his legs he was unable to. _Where exactly would you go anyway?_ He wondered, gritting his teeth and hating the warm damp feeling that quickly chilled his cheeks.

Silence followed for what seemed like an eternity and Brook could tell that his friends were suffering from the repetition of images from their past flashing through their mind and instantly felt guilty for it. _Perhaps I was wrong to tell them,_ he wondered, _their minds weren't ready._ A banging sound made them all jump and they lifted their heads to see Franky with a clenched fist in mid-air and a broken table beneath it. "DAMN IT!" the cyborg complained. Usopp found himself empathising with his mentor, he too felt angry, helpless and betrayed somehow and tried desperately to hold back the urge to vomit.

"W…wh…" Robin started, unable to find her words at first. She closed her eyes and took in a slow, deep breath, before releasing it again, clearly desperate to regain her composure. To think that such a man had been on their ship… "What should we do now?" she asked the group. Franky ran one of his large hands through his hair and back down his face, his fingers pulling the skin of his cheeks down, stretching his already tired eyes, before landing on his knee.

"We should tell the others" he stated clearly, though his voice seemed distant as his thoughts raced and he realised that if the swordsman knew the truth he would likely draw blood…and Nami…he dreaded to think how she would take any of it.

Robin rose from her seat and started to pace back and forth, nervously rubbing her hand subconsciously up and down her arm. She contemplated what Franky had said then suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned to look down at them all, "Why is he alive?" she asked out of the blue.

"He was on the verge of death, Chopper-san saved him" Brook responded, surprised he would have to remind her of that.

Robin shook her head and in a desperate motion took a couple of steps closer to the cyborg. Her eyes felt like they were piercing his soul but he knew her well enough to understand what she was thinking before the words came from her mouth. "That bastard!" Franky exclaimed.

Sensing the urgency and fear in his friends' voice Usopp looked at them concerned, "What is it?" he asked, his voice trembling with worry, not really wanting to know the answer.

"If Hayate had been working for him all that time don't you think it strange that he was alive, living with the children on a farm?" Robin suddenly blurted.

"That was also what concerned me…" Brook stated, leaning forward in his seat and realising his initial fears weren't his alone. "But it seems Haru wanted to keep him close."

Franky suddenly jumped up, grabbing a crutch and hobbling away from them, "no wonder he didn't follow us!" he stated with anger in his voice, "he didn't need to!"

"Where are you going?!" Usopp called out, worried as he couldn't keep pace like the others.

"We have to prepare the Sunny" Franky explained.

"For what?" Usopp asked, but as he piloted his chair to follow the larger man Franky turned to look down at him. That one dark and sorrowful expression made Usopp swallow the bile that crept up from his gut…something was wrong and his being screamed at him to run.

….

"Hey, over here Luffy, look at this!" Amelia bellowed, jumping from the taller man's shoulders and running up to a stall that had all of the shiniest objects he had ever seen on it. Amelia immediately picked up a tiny vial that contained glistening golden stones.

"My you have a good eye my dear" the woman behind the counter made the younger girl jump with her witch costume. Her hair was scraggly and her eyes were sunken and dark. She had crusty skin and warts with yellow and black teeth. "That is a special kind of gold" she stated with an evil like grin.

"REALLY?!" Luffy asked, picking up a vial himself and trying to open it. His jovial nature caught the woman off guard and she took a hesitant step back, observing him closely before smiling again at the recognition of an idiot and leaning in to coax in another customer.

Chopper hovered around the table and sniffed at the contents in Amelia's hands. Something seemed a little off, "That isn't gold Luffy" he finally confirmed.

"The dog speaks!" the old crone hissed in fascination, reaching out with a hand to examine him more closely. Chopper managed to step away and Kazuo stepped in between them, subconsciously protecting him.

"He's mine" the lad stated confidently. The woman retracted her hand and cautiously looked him up and down a couple of times.

Like the flip of a switch her gaze turned from curious too mischievous, "You seem like a strong lad" she observed, "I bet you have all the girls flocking your way" she remarked with a wry grin. Kazuo's cheeks started to flush a little at the woman's words. When she reached out and handed him a container full of a pink liquid he couldn't help but instinctively reach for it. She smiled and he noticed it was labelled 'love potion.' Just as his fingers were about to touch the vial Luffy shot into the picture and snatched it away, examining it closely.

"Hey that was for me!" Kazuo complained as the captain reached an arm around his shoulders, leaning forward on him.

"What would you need a love potion for?" the captain asked, a little naïve but also not completely stupid either. Kazuo's face flushed again as he contemplated what to say to the man, images of Nami and Robin embracing him and stroking his hair flashed through his mind for a second. _Stupid idiot,_ he thought to himself. _He wouldn't understand…he is with them every day!_

"Chopper?" Amelia's voice suddenly spoke up, sounding concerned and catching the attention of the two men beside her. Luffy looked down to see Chopper's body had become rigid and he was sniffing the air intently. They could instantly tell from his body language that something was amiss. Chopper looked at his captain with concern in his eyes and pulled at the lead that attached to his neck. When the end came in sight with no owner holding it panic rose within them. Without saying a further word Chopper started to run in the direction Nami should have been.

…

Hayate looked at the fragile woman in front of him with regret and sorrow evident in his features. "Haru sensed that I liked Alana and used that to his advantage." He paused as he swallowed his own guilt, "I was in charge of _breaking_ her."

Nami felt like she would vomit and didn't notice that she had stopped breathing for a moment. She knew what that meant and a flurry of pictures flew through her mind. Her eyes widened in horror and she started to back away from him, bumping into someone behind her. The action made her recoil and as a zombie like man tutted at her rudeness and a series of masks judged her she suddenly felt open and like she was being watched. Her paranoia was getting the better of her. _He's watching me,_ she realised, her head spinning around in every direction, looking out for wherever and whomever her enemy could be. _I'm not free, I will never be free!_ A hand touched her arm and she recoiled, spinning around quickly to see the concerned look on the older man's face staring down at her.

"Please don't panic" he tried to reassure her, "just hear me out" he stated.

This man's touch felt like acid and Nami found herself acting impulsively. She immediately sent a sharp upward hit into his nose and his hand let her go. She then followed this with a knee to his groin and a downward blow to the back of his head, using both of her hands to make a huge fist. Shouts were heard around her but her mind was too foggy to hear what was said, although she knew it was some kind of alarm. More hands tried to hold her and pull her back but the moment anyone laid their hands on her she responded instinctively, fighting back like a wild animal out of control. Two people held her arms and she used this to lift herself up and kick out at the person that appeared in front of her in that moment, before head butting the person to her left and sweeping the feet of the one that remained. She stumbled and nearly fell on top of them but managed to balance herself quickly and started to force her way through the crowd. "After her!" someone bellowed.

….

"Hey Chopper wait!" Luffy called out, bounding after his friend.

The witch like woman shouted out with an outstretched hand "you need to pay for that!" but Luffy did not hear her. He pushed through the crowd, followed closely by Kazuo who had grabbed his sisters hand to ensure she remained safely with them. As the boy looked down at his sister to check she was alright she lifted a hand to point at something in front of him, warning him of what was up ahead. He turned to look and was forced to a stop as he ran into the back of Luffy who had tripped over Chopper up in front. "Warn me when you stop!" Kazuo heard Luffy complain as he sat rubbing his nose. _You could do the same,_ the boy thought to himself, but didn't dwell on it as more pressing matters up ahead were at hand.

In front of them stood their father, on his knees with his shoulders hunched and a sorrowful expression on his face. A couple of masked people had surrounded him to see if he was alright. A dark shadow creeped over them and a crack of thunder came from the sky. Kazuo looked at the concerned expression on his sisters face and watched her as she ran over to her father who remained unresponsive. He felt in his gut that something was amiss.

"Hey old man!" Luffy stood up to approach and Hayate slowly turned to face the captain.

"Do you know him?" a member of the public asked. Luffy nodded and they looked at each other. "A woman attached him and ran off," they explained, "but not without attacking several of us when we tried to stop her" they stated. Looking around Luffy could see that there were a group of men and women nursing wounds to their faces or other regions of their body.

Hayate had a black eye, blood trickling from his nose and lips and appeared to be nursing an injury to his body. A hint of guilt spread across the man's weathered features as he looked from the captain to his children. The man's gaze shifted and as Luffy scanned the area in search for his navigator a solemn look appeared on the older man's features. The man's grimace told the others everything they needed to know. Luffy took a hesitating step towards him but stopped midway when he noticed a tear trickling down the older man's face, looking at him as if asking for forgiveness, "I am sorry" he panted, "it is my fault".

"Father!" Amelia grabbed and pulled at his arm and he coughed up some blood. Nami's attack clearly opened up a couple of his previous injuries. He held up a hand to indicate for her to give him some space and the rejection hit the young girl harder than she thought it would.

"Luffy…" the hesitant voice of the doctor forced Luffy and the children to look down in his direction. When weary eyes came across the doctor's bent form their worry started to rise, "Someone is here" he commented. Luffy immediately grew angry and turned to Hayate, grabbing his clothing near the scruff of his neck, shaking him violently.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" he demanded to know.

….

"I told you to not pull me" the voice of the swordsman complained as he tried again to fiddle with the uncomfortable tool that was strapped to his wrist. Being stuck with Usopp was one thing, being stuck with this guy was another.

"If we followed your directions we would be lost forever" the cook retorted, hearing nothing but a grunt behind him. They continued to push through for a couple more minutes before Sanji's movements were suddenly stopped as the other man's stillness forced him to be tugged backwards. "HEY!" Sanji complained, turning to give the moss head a piece of his mind and tell him that he was slowing them down, but he noticed the frown on Zoro's face and how he looked up and out behind them. "What is it?" Sanji asked, having learnt a long time ago to trust in his friends' instincts.

"Something is wrong" Zoro commented. Sanji remained still for a moment to try to focus on what the man was feeling. A change occurred in the humidity in the atmosphere and he knew instantly that the man beside him was right. A series of gasps followed by muffled shouting caught their attention. Both men looked at each other with a surprised expression but it didn't take long before they kicked into action. Despite being attached somehow they were able to move as one and push through the crowd. People started to back away from something up ahead and they forced their way through to a slight clearing, stopping when they saw what people were looking at. In the distance the beating of drums could be heard and soon their hearts would move in time with them.

"This way!" Sanji pulled on the cuffs and hid them behind a cart as he noticed something in the courtyard up ahead. When the men laid eyes on their angry captain clasping a gasping older man up in the air in a threatening manner they instantly knew something was amiss.

"Luffy!" Sanji called out to his younger friend, coming out from behind the shadows, "what the hell are you doing?!" he asked, but Zoro held him back, as much to his irritation.

Luffy shook the man again before demanding once more, "Where the hell is she? What have you done to Nami?!" he seemed ready to kill someone and the desperation in his voice caused his friends to move closer, the swordsman pulled out one of his blades and both looked around them with a keen eye.

"I'm sorry" the older man hung his head in shame, unable to even look the children in the eye anymore, let alone Luffy. He never deserved their kindness, "you should have just let me die back then" he remarked, feeling pity for himself but failing to see the fact that in that moment it wasn't him they were worried about. "She ran away from me…I tried to stop her but…" he didn't finish his sentence but raised a weak hand in the direction to which she ran.

Luffy dropped Hayate onto the floor and the man grunted before coughing and spitting out some of the blood from his mouth. Amelia ran up to him with Chopper remaining close by. It didn't appear that the man had anything life threatening. Kazuo on the other hand stood a metre away, watching his father closely, finding it hard to learn that he had done something wrong and yet at the same time feeling surprised that he half expected it. "What did you say to her?" the boy asked his father. The man looked up at his son in surprise, wide eyed, before nodding his head in shame.

"I'd like to know that too" Sanji pointed out.

"She ran off before I could finish" the older man seemed slightly panicked and his attention focussed in on the swordsman. Zoro looked down at the man by his feet for a moment, a mixture of feelings flowing through him. Part of him wanted to ram his sword through the man's chest if anything happened to Nami, the other part of him told him to hear him out.

Luffy stared at the man on the floor who practically took a begging position at the swordsman's feet. He felt a hint of guilt at being physical with him but the fact that Nami was scared enough to run and injure the man told him that he was not completely innocent. Luffy's judgement of others had been tested before and he wasn't willing to play nice right now. With a cold and serious tone, the straw hat captain spoke up, "Chopper, can you sniff her out?" he demanded rather than asked.

Chopper jumped at his captain's voice. He had been trying since they got to the scene but could barely make out her scent in the direction Hayate had pointed to. "It's no good" he explained, "there are too many scents…" he seemed beside himself and when the sky rumbled and was followed by the beginning of rainfall he knew that even if he could pick up a trail the weather itself would make an effort to ensure he couldn't finish it. A breeze hit him from the East and Chopper's head suddenly shot in that direction, "Wait a second!" he suddenly pitched in. It was only there for a second but he definitely caught something. He looked up at Luffy and their captain looked over to the swordsman.

Zoro was trying hard to keep his cool in that moment, wanting nothing more than to run off and find Nami on his own yet his current predicament meant he couldn't fight to his full potential and that only added fuel to his internal fire. Zoro's eyes met Luffy's and they shared an unspoken communication before their captain and doctor ran off in the opposite direction.

"Damn it!" Sanji shouted, gritting his teeth and trying to pry his arm out of their restraint. He grimaced, giving up his effort to get free as quickly as he started them. He looked at the swordsman who remained silent next to him, staring at the space where his captain had just disappeared. He could sense the tension in his friends arms and body and sighed; "Looks like we have the baby sitting job" he complained, clearly unimpressed. Amelia looked up at him, silent worry spreading over her angelic face, forcing his stone heart to soften again. It wasn't the children's fault and that was something he had to remind himself of.

Hayate tried to stand up and Sanji watched as Kazuo reached out to pull his father's arm around his shoulders for support. "Let's get you to safety" Sanji commented but the hand of the swordsman stopped their movements. Zoro's gaze focussed on the young boy and no one else.

"We are going to need Robin's eyes and help to find the female performer dressed as a cat that has a key to our shackles" he commented, raising his and Sanji's wrists to show their predicament. It was amazing how in control he appeared right then, though they could sense the darkness in him trying to creep through. This man was by far the scariest and fiercest of their crew. His good eye met the stunned gaze of the boy, "Do you think you can make it unseen?" he asked.

Kazuo nodded, "If I go alone" he remarked, a little pleased he was being trusted to help.

"Kazuo no it's too dangerous!" his father protested but the boy ignored him, instead turning to his sister. He handed a pouch to her and pointed in the direction of the south, "go to the inn and wait for me there" he ordered. Amelia held the pouch to her chest and nodded in understanding. Sanji took over the support of the man beside them as they watched the boy running into the shadows in the direction of the Sunny.

Zoro turned his attention to the older man, "you have some explaining to do" he emphasised.

….

Nami ran down through what seemed like tunnels of back roads. Some were crowded with rubbish and left overs, swarming with rats and others led to intimate couples or drunken men which she desperately tried to avoid. She finally came to an empty space and stopped running. Her chest hurt and lungs felt tight. She heard footsteps echoing in the distance and threw herself behind a pile of barrels. When the steps disappeared in the distance she finally breathed in oxygen and sat down, leaning against the wall of the building behind her. _Think Nami, think!_ She yelled at herself. She had no idea where she was or who was following her, having lost sight of everything in her moment of madness. She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, tucking her head into her lap. "Zoro….Luffy…." she whispered, "please, help me".

…

 **A/N: Finally finished this one! Wow, it took forever, but I hope it was worth the wait. I will try to get the next chapter started while this is flowing. In the mean time I wish you all well.**

10


	19. Chapter 19

_**Dislclaimer: I do not own One Piece or anything associated with it but I do own the plot of this story!**_

 _ **Author's Note: A big thank you to xTheoria, Gazela and phonixrises007 for your positive feedback and taking time to review the last chapter. It was shorter than my usual ones and I was uncertain how people would take it but your feedback has helped me to keep inspired!**_

 _ **I am so sorry for the long wait and am so grateful for your patience. A lot is happening in my personal and work life at the moment and as such I have to prioritise things…it also helps when technology doesn't let me down! Writing has very much taken a back burner at the moment. I started this chapter months ago but have only just gotten around to spending more time on it. I hope the time apart doesn't impact too much on my writing skills though and you still see a good standard and level of care.**_

 **Broken**

 **Chapter 19**

Chopper sucked in vast amounts of air through his nostrils as he ran, desperate to try to keep hold of the faint scent he had clung onto before. The cold air filled his lungs to maximum capacity and he started to feel a tightness in his chest that forced him to become light headed. As his vision began to blur he shook his head violently and forced himself to refocus. He had to find Nami no matter what.

Luffy jumped down from the roof top above and landed softly next to the reindeer when he paused momentarily to clear his senses. The reindeer looked up at his captain and although he suspected the answer to the question that formed on his lips, hope still drove him to ask nevertheless; "Anything?". Luffy did not look at Chopper and instead adjusted the hat on his head a fraction, shaking his head as he gritted his teeth. Chopper could see the tension in the man's muscles and the white colour his knuckles took as they grasped the material closely. It was difficult as both of them wanted to call out to her but with the crowd and the risk of Haru's men being around they realised that doing so would immediately alert their enemy of their presence and could give Nami's location away, putting her into serious danger. Instead they had to try to act stealthily and for Luffy that wasn't an easy feat.

"I feel like someone is following us" Luffy commented, looking around for good measure at the crowds on the other side of the street. They couldn't help but be full of suspicion and paranoia after hearing that the old man had a part to play in all this, not to mention the uneasy feelings of familiar scents permeating through the air that appeared and disappeared as they were carried by the wind.

"Me too" Chopper stated in agreement. He had been anxious from the moment he left the others. Something suddenly didn't seem right about this place. It didn't feel like they were alone and yet no one came towards them, questioned them or revealed themselves. It was like walking through Thriller Bark's corridors again…even the paintings had eyes…and the disguises made it too difficult to tell friend from foe. It felt ominous…something was coming.

Droplets of water started to land more heavily and the pair of straw hats looked up at the sky as the heavens began to open. People started to move to shelter but the weather didn't seem to deter the festivities too much. Figures dressed as witches, cats, zombies and more continued to dance in the rain as if to rejoice in its offering.

Chopper sniffed the air and sighed, "I've lost the scent completely now" he remarked, suddenly feeling useless. As if feeling his dismay Luffy placed a reassuring hand on the doctor's head. His hand was surprisingly large and warm and Chopper appreciated the physical contact that gave him reassurance.

"Looks like we have to do it my way" Luffy forced a grin. The doctor grimaced as he knew what that meant. An arm wrapped itself around his midriff and the pair silently swung up onto the nearest roof top to start their search again.

….

Usopp looked at the cyborg as he prepared the Sunny to get ready to leave and armed to fight within a second's notice. The older man was on edge and visibly in pain but the fear drove him forward, to the point that the sharpshooter felt the pain from his own body as it subconsciously trembled at the notion. It took time for the penny to drop in response to the idea Robin planted in Franky's head…Haru could read minds, see people's weaknesses and toy with their thoughts and fears…he didn't need to kill his own brother if he could control him in other ways. Hayate was being watched and as such Haru was using his eyes to follow them. It might have been a little farfetched but they knew it explained why they weren't being followed and that this may mean they were being led into a trap.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Usopp asked, desperate to do something, even though his mind screamed for him to run and his body was unable to act in response to it, resulting in him feeling inadequate, trapped and a failure. Franky paused in what he was doing and turned to look at his friend. There was not a huge amount he could do in his condition, but he knew how important it was to make Usopp feel needed. He scanned the man up and down for several minutes, unaware of the awkwardness his friend was feeling at his blank gaze. When his eyes eventually met the sharp shooters gaze he could read the hidden desperation in his face, _'surely there is something…don't turn me away'_ it pleaded _._ As if thinking on the spot Franky picked up some paper and took it to a table nearest to his young apprentice. Usopp watched as the man started to draw and design some tools and weapons in a rough manner and waited for him to finish, "any ideas?" Franky asked, seeking the man's opinion. Usopp snapped out of his stupor for a moment and looked at the sheet carefully before confidently giving the man further instructions on what he should do next, identifying the flaws with the designs and instantly helping to make improvements.

…..

Robin looked anxiously out to the shore to keep an eye out for their captain and friends. Her sixth sense was telling her something was amiss and yet she couldn't put a finger on it and prayed they were alright. The Sunny was surrounded by many ships from a variety of different sizes and the dock had started to fill up but she managed to keep an eye on an exit for now, formulating emergency plans in her head. Planning ahead was something they had to do in order to survive the grand line. After all, anything was possible in this place. The dock itself was still full of tradesmen selling and buying fish and other produce as well as fortune tellers setting up stalls and using the rain to their advantage while they lied for money.

It was in her careful study of the crowd that she saw a figure making their way towards them. It was too far to tell for certain who it was, but the stealthy movement of the person caught her attention as they ducked, slid and glided past the crowds. Her heart started to race in her chest faster as she feared her theory was coming into fruition. It was only upon closer inspection that the man heading towards her was soon identified as Kazuo. She let out a sigh of relief and looked down at him as he reached the ship and waved to request the ladder be sent his way. Robin went to drop the material to help him but found herself stopping midway. She suddenly was uncertain as to whether or not the children could also be trusted. She wanted to think the best of them. Kazuo had helped to save her after all, but for some reason the thought of them also being subject to Haru's spell bothered her more than she cared to imagine.

A figure appeared next to her and she watched as the skeleton popped his head over the side to look down at the boy that looked up at them with a worried frown on his face. Brook then turned his attention to the pale woman beside him and could see she was tormented. He placed a bony hand on her shoulder and softly spoke her name, "Robin" he reassured her. The archaeologist looked at him and when he nodded reassurance to show he had her back, she dropped the ladder and allowed the boy on board. If Haru could see what was happening through the child's eyes then it would be best to not let him know they were onto him….she suddenly hesitated in her actions as a thought suddenly came to her over active mind, her eyes widening in fear. _What if he had gotten into their minds too?_ It wasn't a thought that she wanted to contemplate but suddenly she was faced with so many possibilities and unanswered questions that she remained visibly unsure of what to think or believe and could only rest on the hope that she was wrong.

As Kazuo reached the top of the ladder and jumped on board he took a look at the woman in front of him and glimpsed visible concern in her body language. Although her distrusting appearance bothered him a little he decided to be mature about the situation and prioritised his news over her feelings; "Nami went missing!" he exclaimed clearly, taking both straw hats by surprise and knocking all thoughts from their minds in an instant. "Zoro and Sanji need help too!" he looked around for the sharp shooter but couldn't see him. Robin caught his attention and he looked back at her, pleased to see he now had their full attention. He began to explain the situation in depth and once finished Robin immediately started a search using her own powers as Brook took the young man to see their inventors and see what they could come up with to help break the binds chaining their friends together.

….

Amelia sat in the corridor of the hotel, outside the entrance of the room that her father and the two men remained in. She was entrusted to keep look out and notify them if anyone came towards the hotel but she knew deep down that it was because the men didn't want her to hear their conversation. A part of her was grateful to them for it as she suspected there were things about her father that she wouldn't want to know but part of her was also scared from it and wondered how much she could trust the adults around her.

A sudden crash occurred on the other side of the door and the young girl jumped up onto her feet, instantly panicked. She turned to look in the direction of the sound and felt the floor shake as a weight hit the wall in front of her. A grunting sound was heard and she instantly knew that it was her father. Worry grasping hold of her core she acted without thinking and ran to the door, reaching up with small hands to turn the door knob, pushing it open.

"Papa…" Amelia's voice croaked and tears filled her eyes when she saw an angry blond cook pinning her father against the wall by the scruff of his clothes. The swordsman was stood next to him, his arm in a bent position where his cuffs restrained him to remain close to the cook. He turned to look at the girl that suddenly had a hint of fear in her eyes upon seeing them being aggressive with her father and paused to signal to the blond man.

"Sanji" Zoro spoke the man's name with a warning tone. The cook turned to glare at him and was about to open his mouth to dispute when he caught the moss head nodding in the girl's direction. As his gaze landed on the pitiful image of a crying child Sanji instantly felt a pang of guilt and lowered the man to his feet, causing him to land with a grunt. The two straw hats stepped back and gave the older man some room, enabling the girl to run to her father. Hayate allowed her to place one of his arms across her shoulders and use her as a means to stand up and hobble over to a nearby chair. The presence of the child suddenly made it difficult for the men to continue their 'discussion' and the room soon filled with an awkward silence and an accusatory glare from the child that now found herself in a position of distrusting the people who saved their lives.

Amelia stood next to her father as he rested an elbow on the table beside him and hung a heavy head in his hand in what appeared like shame and grief. She wasn't sure what was happening but her instincts were telling her something was wrong and she was scared. She watched the two men that were cuffed together. The blond man was standing with his back to her by the window, running a hand through his locks and muttering at how much he could do with a cigarette at that moment. The green haired man stood next to him in a sideways profile. His free hand was holding tightly onto the hilts of his swords and his chained hand…she was surprised to see the deep red gashes in the men's wrists, blood trickling down and dripping along their fists and onto the wooden flooring. They had been so desperate to be free that they had tried to tear themselves from the grip of the metal and risked sacrificing their limbs. She hadn't seen men as desperate as they appeared in that moment and her little mind soon realised that these weren't people to fear…these were people who were scared, and scared people do desperate things.

"What were you talking about?" she suddenly blurted out of curiosity. All three men suddenly appeared to be in shock and turned slowly to look up at each other before gazing at her. When they failed to respond, she chose to take charge. "Is it about my mum?" she asked. The cringe from Sanji answered her question.

This time her question got a reaction from the older man. He reached out and pulled her closer by the arm, shushing her into silence. The motion caught Zoro's attention and he raised an eyebrow suspiciously. It was clear that the child knew more than they thought she did. "Are they going to hurt that lady like they did mummy?" she asked her father, worry evident on her face. Sanji shared a concerned look with the swordsman before stepping forward and partly kneeling to get to her eye line.

"What did they do to your mother?" he asked. Off course he knew the man's story but she seemed to have some awareness and he needed to know how much she knew.

There was silence for a moment and the older man hugged his daughter protectively with a threatening stare that told them not to bring up the past and force her to relive traumatic memories. Zoro placed a hand on the chef's shoulder and Sanji knew he was prying too much. The man had already told them his story, it was now up to them as to what they did with that new information.

…..

"Young miss are you okay?" a strange voice spoke out. Nami jerked her head up and back from her crouched position. Her mind was hazy and her body suddenly alerted her that it was cold. She was vaguely aware of a shadow peering over her and fear started to kick into effect when a hand reached out to help her.

Stumbling backwards as she tried to stand and back away from the stranger, Nami knocked over rubbish and nearly tripped. When she turned to run from the person she was met by a dead end.

"I am not going to hurt you" the figure tried to reassure her, "You must be cold, I know a place we can go to get warm"

The kind words went on deaf ears. Nami turned to get a better look at the man that spoke to her and when she caught the expression on his face she knew he was not to be trusted. His voice may have said one thing but his eyes and creepy grin were saying something else entirely. Suddenly the realisation that she had put herself in a trapped position hit her and she hated herself for being so blinded by her emotions that she couldn't see this coming.

"Come on now" the man sneered, his tone of voice deepening and changing. He was about a couple of years older than her and yet seemed like he was not himself. His head tilted in a way that seemed un natural and it was only when he next spoke that she realised why. "Poor miss Navigator…all alone, see how she runs, unable to fight, unable to hide…" Nami's eyes widened in horror.

"No!" she practically whispered, searching her environment for an escape route as fast as she could. She found a metal pipe and dove for it, lifting it up in front of her as if it was a sword. "I won't allow you to touch me again!" she protested.

An horrific laugh echoed through the alley and she felt chills down her spine. Her knees trembled and her body was exhausted but she refused to be taken again…she would die first!

"Come now…would you really harm an innocent person?" the voice asked, placing a hand on the chest of the man in front of her. She hesitated for a moment as she knew the man was probably not aware of what was happening and was being manipulated, but even so, she couldn't afford to back down. Zoro had taught her to be resourceful and to fight no matter who the opponent was. Gaining courage she lifted the pipe and swung it at the man. He moved backwards, hopping on one leg, making the dodge almost seem like a dance. Nami didn't let that bother her though…in fact the more he avoided, the closer she got to her exit, so she just kept swinging.

The man stopped, "you really don't think you can keep this up do you?" he asked as he avoided an even slower swing this time, heading towards his groin. In that moment though Nami threw the pole at him, taking him by surprise and ran past and into the crowd ahead of her. She had managed to push him back and out of the alleyway but she knew it wouldn't be enough. HE had eyes everywhere.

She forced her way past people, gaining a lot of disapproval in the process, but not caring in the least. She had to get off this island…her life depended on it! She chastised herself for letting down her guard the past few months and allowing herself to try to get accustomed to a peaceful lifestyle again. She had been the one to tell Zoro and Luffy off for trying to put an end to all of this and yet here she was, in the nightmare they had managed to predict…no matter where she went she would never be free from him. It was a realisation that feared her more than death itself.

A hand grasped hold of her arm and pulled her back, "where do you think you are going?" a voice whispered into her ear. She knew instinctively that someone else was being controlled and she spun around, sending a hard blow to the man's face, resulting in a serious nose bleed. The man stammered backwards and people in the crowd watched in shock and horror that she just attacked someone. The hint of a glow vanished from the man's eyes as he came back to his senses and covered his nose, losing his balance and landing on his arse on the ground. He looked at her in shock and she knew the man had regained his consciousness, unaware of what had happened. As people gathered to see if he was okay she made her chance to escape once more.

"Stop her! THIEF!" a woman yelled out, pointing in her direction from up ahead. Nami froze in her footsteps and looked up to see the hidden smile in the woman's features and grimaced. People turned to look at her and several disguised people tried to reach out to her, trying to grab her arms and hold her back as she made an attempt to escape.

"LET GO OF ME!" she demanded, but they didn't listen.

"Don't make this hard on yourself" an older man pleaded with her. "Just give the lady back what you stole and I am sure we can settle this" he reassured her gently.

Nami stared at him in horror at the fact he was judging her so easily, but in her attempts to fight them off, her disguise failed and her wig fell to the ground, showing her bright red locks to the world. "Hey, wait a minute…isn't that the cat burglar?" someone asked, recognising her from her wanted poster. Nami's stomach did summersaults. "Can't be" someone else said, "she is too pale…and her hair is short"

"Tutt, tutt, tutt" the female owner of the store spoke, walking up to her as she had her arms pinned by two men either side of her. A hand reached up and touched her hair, then tried to caress her cheek. "What have you done to yourself?" she asked, a wry smile appearing on her features that did not seem to be her own. Nami spat in the woman's face and felt the hands of the men beside her pull her back. As the woman wiped the spit from her face Nami used the hold the men had on her to her advantage and lifted up her legs up off the ground, kicking the woman in the stomach and then in the head. As the woman landed on the floor, nursing her injury, Nami could tell instantly that his control was lost but was not completely reassured by it. She knew that pain wasn't the sole way of breaking Haru's spell…he could hold it for reasonable periods of time as well, so why it broke so easily phased her momentarily. She looked around at the people crowding her for the first time and immediately realised why this was so easy…he wasn't controlling just one person at a time…he had several in his grasp.

"I told you, you can't escape me" the voice of the man on her right breathed down her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. "Now which one should I make touch you first?" he asked, laughing and finding this too interesting. "Or should I get that swordsman of yours?" Nami's face changed a shade of colour at the hidden threat behind his words.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" the man on her left protested as the one being controlled licked Nami's face while she was stunned. She felt her left arm be released as the older man approached her enemy on the right.

"This woman is a thief and should be punished" the one in control spoke up, now pulling her closer to him. Her saviour placed his hand on the hilt of his dagger and tapped it.

"She might be a thief but she is still a woman, show some respect" he ordered. The man holding her grunted and sighed, she could tell it was Haru in the body of the brute.

"Why are humans so boring?" he asked, pushing her into the older man. In an instant Nami knew what was going to happen next as she saw through her peripheral vision as Haru's puppet removed a pistol from his pocket and aimed it towards the man that had tried to protect her.

"Watch out!" Nami cried, turning to push the older man back to avoid the bullet that came flying their way. It grazed her on the arm and she winced in pain as they both landed on the ground, hard.

"So, you would take a bullet for me huh?" the man underneath her stated. She opened her eyes and looked down at him…that glint in the eye and smile caused her to feel sick to the core. She had tricked him!

"You bastard!" she protested, punching him in the face, only to receive several laughs. She grasped her arm in pain and tried to get up off the ground, but something hit her across the back of her head. She had the faint feeling that her ankles were being pulled before her groggy mind went blank.

….

"It took you bloody long enough!" Sanji complained as Kazuo suddenly appeared, bursting into the room, looking like he had just run a marathon. He was covered in sweat and panting hard but didn't stop to rest or speak. Focussing purely on the mission he immediately approached the two straw hats. The men waited apprehensively to see what Usopp and Franky had whipped up to get these blasted cuffs off them, but were taken by surprise when the tool produced was small and not complex. It was almost a little disappointing. Not that they knew what would do the job, but they kind of thought explosives of some kind or a master key…what they had was a lock picking set. It took several long and painful minutes of trial and error before the boy was successful at setting them free.

Sanji rubbed his wrist and shook it out, grateful for the freedom. He took out his handkerchief and wrapped it around the messy wound before looking up at the boy to thank him. "You should stay here. Zoro and I will head out now" he suggested to the trio. The blank expressions on their faces told him he was missing something. When he turned to look, he found that the swordsman was no longer standing in the spot beside him and in fact was no longer in the room. "DAMN IT!" he snapped, "Where the hell did he go?" he asked. The older man pointed in the direction of the window behind them. "Moron, he doesn't even know where to go!" the chef complained, he made to head out of the room and was stopped by the boy.

"She told me to give you this" Kazuo explained, handing the man a snail. Sanji accepted the object with a sense of relief, being able to communicate with the others was important if they wanted to make it out of here alive. He nodded to the young man and patted him on the shoulder.

"Take care of them" he stated. The boy nodded and in a flash the blond man ran off to try to catch up with his team mate. Kazuo looked at his sister and his haggard father. For some reason, he got the feeling he wouldn't be seeing them ever again and it left a bitterness in him that he didn't expect.

…

"LUFFY!" a voice shouted in desperation and caught the Captain off guard. He scanned the area he was in and couldn't see where it was coming from.

"Over here!" the voice called again. Chopper's ears picked up and he turned around to see a pair of lips, an ear and an eye appear on the wall behind them. He jumped back in fright and stood shivering behind his captain.

"A ghost!" he pleaded, quivering.

Luffy, finally identifying the location of the voice approached the wall casually and crouched down to look at the body parts. Without even blinking he stated, "have you found her Robin?" the mention of their friend's name immediately relaxed the reindeer and he started to calm down a little. Off course he knew it was Robin and not some ghost! Thankfully he had enough fur on his face to hide the heat of his cheeks.

"There seems to be commotion in the square" she pointed out. She couldn't tell exactly what was happening, getting a pin point wasn't easy, but she had an idea that Nami was involved.

"Got it" Luffy announced, and without hesitating he grabbed hold of Chopper and the nearest chimney, using it as a pivot to send them both in the direction Robin's hands now pointed to.

…

A set of arms spread out from around the man that had Nami carried over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The man paused and looked at the limbs with curiosity, but ducked out of reach with a seconds notice. Luffy grimaced as he realised the man had seen him. A whistle called more people to keep them at bay but as much as the man Haru may have tried to control people on whole they were just average strength and ability, making them easy pickings as a whole. With a pincer attack Luffy managed to use gatling as Chopper used horn point, sending their opponents to the ground. In seconds the captain wrapped his limbs around the man holding onto Nami and squeezed him until he let her go and passed out, an horrific laugh echoing out, angering the young man even more. Chopper caught Nami on his back and allowed Luffy to take her off him. The doctor turned and scanned the area for the route they would need to take back to the Sunny and noticed shadows appearing before them.

"Luffy we have company!" Chopper warned, his back turned to his captain as he prepared himself to fight the swarm that surrounded them.

"What's wrong with them?" Luffy asked as he gently placed Nami onto his back and secured her into place with a piece of clothing. This way he would still be able to fight.

"I think they are being controlled…" Chopper announced.

"Damn…" Luffy muttered. This wasn't going to be easy. They couldn't go all out on innocent people, even if they were just puppets and their enemy knew it, which made things more complicated. It would mean them exerting their strength with very little results…all they could do now was try to run to safety.

"Get them!" a man yelled, coaxing on the rest of the crowd. Luffy grimaced, it wasn't going to be easy to run with so many obstacles. He extended a leg and sent a flying kick out, swiping many of the people to the ground and forcing them to fall. It wasn't much but it bought them some precious seconds. "CHOPPER!" he shouted, giving the doctor the heads up to follow him. As they ran Luffy had to hit and kick people out of his way, shaking them off where he could when they latched onto his extended limbs or tried to tie him to something to prevent his movements. Chopped on the other hand managed to hold his own, barging through the crowd and forcing people to one side.…the only issue with that was his gaze was facing the ground and after several collisions he began to get dizzy and couldn't see which way he was going. Losing track but keeping up the momentum he ran down a hill but lost his footing and found himself unable to stop as he tumbled down in the direction of the ocean. He closed his eyes in anticipation and called out his captain's name but something else had stopped him. When he looked up the familiar foot of their cook rested on his fur and managed keep him from entering his weakness.

"SANJI!" Chopper exclaimed, over excited to see a familiar face. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"There is no time for chit chat Chopper…where is Luffy?" the man replied. He seemed serious and anxious. Coming to his senses Chopper turned back into his usual form and tried to get his bearings. He looked back up in the direction they had come as that should be where Luffy came too but he didn't seem to be making an appearance. The ground beneath them started to shake a little and in the distance both men heard the sound of someone screaming. They looked at one another dubiously before identifying the voice as being that of their captains and the tremor being from the huge stampede of hundreds of feet that soon followed behind him at the top of the hill.

In that instance the figure of the swordsman appeared from a side street a bit further up, looking rather perplexed. When he turned to spot the men below he called out to them, "Hey Sanji! Where the hell did you go?!" he demanded, clearly frustrated. Chopper could tell from the size of the temple on Sanji's forehead that the man that did the disappearing act wasn't the cook.

"That doesn't matter you moron!" Sanji yelled back, "Get away from there!" he ordered.

Zoro paused for a second and didn't seem to cotton onto what he was being warned about. Instead he noticed the doctor and instantly wanted an answer to a very important question; "where is Nami?" Chopper lifted a hoof up to indicate to the man to look behind him. Zoro raised an eyebrow and felt the ground move. Turning to look at where it was coming from his eye opened in surprise when he noticed his captain running in his direction, followed by swarms of zombies, witches, demons and skeletons. "Shit" Sanji muttered, knowing full well that the swordsman was most likely thinking the same thing. Thinking the same thing, the friends all started to run as fast as they could in the direction of the dock. Zoro took a few steps backwards before turning to sprint down the hill. Angry mobs were not something he wanted to deal with right now, he didn't have the time!

Luffy managed to catch up to Zoro's pace and waved to him with a slight grin on his face as if to apologise for what was happening. Zoro though didn't care for apologies and was more relieved when he saw a sleeping navigator on the captain's back. He didn't have time to examine her properly but his relief was soon clouded when he spotted blood dripping heavily from her arm and trickling down the side of her head. She had visibly been attacked again and the realisation was sending him crazy. "Did they do this to her?" he demanded to know. Luffy half glanced at the woman on his back and shrugged, "they are all crazy" he explained, but hinting that they were also innocent. Neither had the time to dawn on it though as the Sunny appeared before them up ahead. "Alright, prepare yourselves!" Luffy shouted out to them all, before expanding his arms and completing his traditional manoeuvre of catapulting them all in the direction of where they needed to be.

...

Franky struggled to get his balance as the ship shook in response to a few thuds landing up on deck. "Is that Luffy?" Usopp asked, hopeful that their friends were safe.

An arm appeared on the wall beside them and gave the thumbs up. It was a sign from Robin for them to move. Without hesitation Franky set sail and once far enough away from the shoreline he completed a coup de burst to get them to safer shores, leaving the ship to direct herself for a short while so they could meet their friends. When they made their way to the deck they were met with the scene of their doctor looking over a collapsed Nami on the floor. Franky could tell from the look on the swordsman's face as he watched intently that this wasn't a good sign.

"Nami…what happened?" Usopp asked as he wheeled himself towards them. No one dared to speak at first and then the chef chose to keep it short, "those bastards got to her again" he spat. Yet how much damage had been done they weren't too sure. The others didn't seem to be in any poor condition, though were visibly dirty, sweaty and out of breathe.

"I will need to take her to my surgery to examine her more carefully" Chopper announced. He went to pick her up but the swordsman got there first. They watched silently as the green haired man gently placed an arm under their navigator's head and another under her knees, lifting her gracefully up into his arms in a bridal fashion. It wasn't the first time Chopper had seen such an expression on the man's face and he had hoped then it would be the last. Anyone could tell that Zoro was blaming himself for this more than the rest of them but all they could do was watch as he paused and waited for the doctor to lead the way before disappearing out of sight.

"What the hell happened out there?" Franky asked, his gaze leaving the back of the swordsman and coming into focus.

"Most of the people…they were acting weird, like they were being possessed" Luffy explained.

Franky looked to Robin, Brook and Usopp. The fact that they all knew his suspicions were now true made things even worse.

"How exactly does he do it?" Robin wondered out loud.

"He plants a seed…" Sanji explained. They all looked over to him in surprise. The man continued to explain what he had learnt from the old geezer as best as he could, somehow though saying it out loud seemed to make it harder to believe; "He can read what people are thinking on the surface and uses that to his advantage. He can then implant ideas or thoughts into people's heads for a period of time, that helps control the way they act or behave. Sometimes he is able to control people's bodies for a and in this instance he has shown he can do that to more than one person at a time, at a significantly scary level."

"So, that's why all those people went crazy?" Luffy asked, the chef nodded.

"What about those he has had closer contact with?" Robin asked. The look she gave to the two victims made Franky feel uneasy. _Does she suspect us?_ He thought to himself, suddenly feeling sick to the core.

"Can he control them too?" Brook asked, his thoughts on the same wavelength. Sanji looked from one of his friends to the other and was about to begin to explain when Luffy cut him off.

"That doesn't matter!" he snapped, glaring at them all for thinking that way. "Franky is Franky, Usopp is Usopp and Nami is Nami!"

As heart warming as his protest was it didn't completely cut through the doubts that were still floating in the air.

"Umm…Luffy…" Usopp spoke up, catching their attention. He seemed worried and tired but still pushed himself, "I need to know" he emphasised. Luffy studied his best friend and his lip quivered for a second but they could tell he was giving into them.

"You know whatever it is it won't change our friendship right?" Luffy asked, trying to reassure him.

Usopp smiled a little and nodded. Sanji studied them for a moment and let out a heavy sigh. "He can only completely take over a person if he has successfully managed to break down their mental barriers" he explained. They looked at him doubtful for a second. He continued "He can torture and abuse as much as he wishes, but if he fails to break the mental walls down then he can't completely foretell or pre-empt what is happening and only see's the surface thoughts"

"Which explains his need for the methods he uses" Brook offered. Sanji nodded, "yes".

"So, bro does that mean we are safe?" Franky asked. Sanji shrugged, "I honestly don't know…having not experienced what he can do I guess the only ones who can know for sure are the people most affected" he looked up at the two men, "do you feel out of control at times or that you wake in places you aren't familiar with?"

Franky and Usopp looked at each other and shook their heads. It was a significant relief for the crew.

"Does this mean Nami is safe too?" Luffy asked, happier now that he knew the situation better. This time though the awkwardness from Sanji said a bit more than they wanted to hear.

"For those he has had a more…" he paused, hating to use the word but not knowing what else to use, "'intimate' experience with…he is able to form a different kind of connection…" he then explained to them the situation with Alana and the events that led up to her death. When he finished Luffy clenched his fists in anguish…maybe Zoro was right…someone like Haru shouldn't be permitted to live.

…

Chopper moved away from the bed and took off his gloves. He leant back in his chair for a moment and let out a sigh of relief, before pushing it back and hopping off. He walked up to the door and let the swordsman into the room. The man seemed like a shadow of himself. There was a darkness about him that scared the reindeer. Chopper thought he had seen all the sides of the man, but now he was being proven very wrong. This darkness ran deep. Zoro didn't speak as he entered the room and looked over to Nami from a distance, almost as if he did not dare to get too close.

Choosing to take the initiative Chopper gave him his news, "she is okay" he remarked. He could see the muscles in Zoro's arms twinge and thought it might be better to explain properly. He jumped up on his seat and pointed to parts of her body as he explained, "she was knocked unconscious but the injury isn't too serious, she will have concussion at the most. She should be able to recall what happened after some time but her initial memory may struggle a little." He could tell that this news didn't seem to placate the man at all. "The bruises on her body seem like they are mainly defensive wounds from her fighting back" Chopper was quite proud of this as he would hate to think Nami was taken easily. "Someone held her in a restraint, and she has what looks like a ricochet bullet wound, but it is just a deep cut and there is no other damage" he concluded.

Zoro paused for a moment as he approached the bed, "what about…?" he couldn't bring himself to ask but Chopper knew what he was thinking.

"There are no signs of any internal damage" he announced, followed closely by, "she will be okay"

"We got lucky" Zoro responded miserably. Chopper knew he was right, a few minutes later and who knew where Nami would be or what condition she would be in.

"Zoro…the important thing right now is that she is safe" Chopper offered, trying to get that through to the man. Thinking and focussing on nothing but the negatives and the 'what if' scenarios would only bring you misery and pain. He didn't need to be a doctor to figure that one out. Zoro however, didn't seem to respond to his reassurance well.

"For now" he muttered in response, lost in thought.

"Is something wrong?" Chopper asked. "You know Zoro it's not your fault we got separated" he tried to reassure him again, if anything he also blamed himself for failing to notice she had dropped the collar on him sooner.

Zoro remained silent for a moment before asking a question, "Chopper, is there a way to heal wounds of the mind?" he asked.

The young man thought about it for a moment and assumed he was talking about the past events their friends had experienced. "Well if it is like wounds of the heart…they can heal in time…I think the key is to have a lot of happier memories to replace them" he stated clearly.

"Yet no matter how much time goes by you never forget them" Zoro spoke up, "they dull but soon something triggers them, making them as fresh as the day they occurred" he highlighted.

Chopper grew worried by the man's way of thinking. His negativity was having an impact on his own attempts at being more positive about their future. "The only way to clear someone from reliving the memory would be to teach them to control it" he offered.

"Or wipe it clean" he replied.

"Zoro you can't….!" Chopper protested at the line of thinking and the swordsman looked at him with sorrow in his gaze.

"I am sorry Chopper, you are right" he offered, placing a hand on the man's head before turning to leave the room. Chopper couldn't help but feel in that moment if he didn't stop his friend he would regret it for the rest of his life.

"ZORO!" his pleading voice sounded more desperate than he cared to admit. He gasped for air as the man turned to look at him. He needed to say something to help…but all he could think of was what he said in that moment; "If Nami lost her memories of what happened…she wouldn't be Nami…and you and her wouldn't be happy!" he offered.

Zoro glanced at the woman lying in the bed, "it wouldn't stop the fact it happened either or the reality that it could happen again" Chopper added. He watched as the man silently nodded and exited the room. All he could do was hope his words would kick in with time.

…

 **A/N: Well I couldn't bring myself to drag the search on forever, now could I? I think I will have a couple of chapters leading up to some interesting development then start on the final arc! I hope it hasn't disappointed a huge amount and that you all had a lovely Christmas and have a fabulous New Year!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, just a fan having some experimental fun with writing**

 **Author's Note: Thank you for continuing to read and support this story. It was 3 months between Chapter's 18 and 19 and I realise the last was probably a bit more rushed than I planned as I wanted to get something out to you all for Christmas. I hope everyone had a good break. So far the start to my new year has sucked but I hope it is better for everyone else.**

 **Due to my mind being preoccupied with things I lost track for a while and have had to try to get myself back into 'fan' mode. With the lack of ZoNa moments in the manga I have been catching up on the TV series, watching AMV's and reading posts by fans to try to get my mojo back. The main thing that seems to have helped the most though is going back and reading the reviews you have all given me. Thank you. Your words have helped me to find the motivation to keep writing. I apologise if I have not managed to answer everyone's questions in the past year or so, but feel free to PM me if you want some answers. Well, I have always promised I wouldn't leave one of my stories unfinished. Now I have started I have to keep going…**

 **So, where were we? Oh yes, Nami was rescued again and the crew are safe but you are probably thinking WTF was going on in the town they were in last? (evil grin) you will see…in time…**

 **Broken**

 **Chapter 20**

 _Her footsteps echoed through the never-ending chamber in which she ran. No matter how far she travelled there seemed to be no end to it. Her lungs were burning from icy cold rasping breathes and her body felt hot to touch. A dark figure chased after her, casting its shadow over her own and trapping her in an invisible grip. She did not dare to turn around, knowing that to do so would send her into hell itself. She forced her mind to focus on the path ahead but the view before her was narrowing and the small ray of light at the end of her vast tunnel seemed to flicker, as if it would soon go out like a candle. As the light flickered to the left and threatened to send her world into complete darkness she immediately stopped running and found herself gasping, desperate to remain still. But where she thought the silence and stillness would help save her, it started to do the opposite. The light began to dwindle. 'NO!' she cried out, desperately trying to scream and plead for the light to turn its attention in her direction. She launched forward, falling to her knees, in an attempt to reach out at her only saviour. But no matter how hard she tried the words would not leave her mouth. She felt a burning sensation in her throat and clasped at it._

' _Did you miss me?' a voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She froze solid, her body no longer hot from her efforts but now cold from the touch that started to caress her skin. 'I told you running will do you no good' the voice continued to chide. Nami tried to pull herself up off the ground to move away from the touch that made her skin crawl, but her hands landed in something fluid like and warm. Horrified at the knowledge of what the metallic smelling substance was most likely to be she flew herself backwards and tried to crawl away from it. A laugh echoed through the dark shrine that surrounded her, forcing her body to feel its subtle vibrations, like a drum beat influencing her rhythm. 'What do you think will happen to them?' the voice asked. Her eyes widened in horror as she realised what the man was telling her. The liquid started to cover her knees, surrounding her and slowly getting deeper. Fear at who this belonged to made her wretch and a small glint of a light bouncing off something shiny caught her eye, forcing her to instantly wish she hadn't looked. She forced her eyes closed, 'it's not real' she kept telling herself over and over again, each time getting more vehement, yet as she tried to scream out nothing came and the trapped words inside her mind threatened to drown her. The laugh turned into a darker chuckle and a pressure touched her shoulder. She had the sense of something leaning into her and felt like acid was burning through her neck from the creepy warmth that caressed her. With a deep and dark tone the voice spoke again; 'no one is safe' it chided, 'you belong to me and I will get what's mine' it promised. Her body screamed at her to open her eyes, but fear wouldn't let her._

 _She felt like strings wrapped around her body and lifted her up like a puppet, dangling there in the darkness. "Why don't you try to call for help?" the voice asked with the hint of a grin. A shift in light told her that the darkness had faded and something bright now replaced it. "Looks like my time is up" the voice spoke. In an instant her body was released from the height and dropped. As her mind became aware of the fact she was falling it snapped her into reality and brought her into the light._

Nami's eyes shot open as she gasped for air and reached out to protect herself, falling onto the floor and being blinded by the light of the room. Her chest hurt as her body tried to take in more oxygen which was desperately needed. She reached up to place a hand on her heart to settle her nerves and try to gather her bearings. She looked around, blinking several times, and soon identified with some relief that she was in familiar grounds. _It was just a dream,_ she realised. As her adrenaline started to help her mind to wake up slowly she felt the dull throbbing of pain in her arm and looked down at the bandages that wrapped around her. Her own blood seemed to explain the smell of metal that seemed so real to her in the dream. She touched the affected area and winced, recalling how she sustained the injury in the first place and the faces of the people that attacked her from _his_ will. _No, it wasn't a dream,_ she realised with a nauseous feeling suddenly consuming her and making her feel uneasy. A dark laugh echoed deep in the recesses of her mind and she struggled to shut it out. The sound of a door opening behind her made her back shoot up straight and her ears prickle in defence. She knew she was in Chopper's medical room and was likely safe, but who was approaching behind her and whether they could be trusted was a different matter. Nothing was real anymore and she had to be on her guard if she wanted to make it through this.

"Nami-san?" the voice of the cook sounded concerned. She partly turned and noticed his shoes first. With the sound of something on a tray rattling she looked up and watched his back as he gently placed the items on a table before turning to approach her, visibly concerned.

Sanji crouched down to meet Nami's eye level and noticed the dark rims around her usually gentle sockets and the caution on her face as if she was trying to read him. She was tired and appeared to have been having a nightmare from what he could surmise from the sweat on her skin and the fact she was on the floor. He went to reach out and touch her but hesitated in doing so when he noticed her studying him closely and practically moving away from him. Choosing to take his time, he reached out a hand and offered it to her instead, waiting for when _she_ was ready to take hold and giving her complete control. Nami stared at the large hand that was situated in front of her for several moments before managing to bring herself to reach her good arm out and place her hand in his.

The sudden contact made the cook feel some relief and he stood up, waiting for her to find her feet before pulling her up to his level. She stumbled a little as she stood, discovering pins and needles in her extremities from sitting uncomfortably. The realisation that she had probably been sitting there longer than she thought she had, was a little concerning. Sanji helped to stabilise her, trying to not put pressure on her injured arm. She gripped hold of his forearms and used him as a pillar while she gained the sensations in her feet again. The physical contact seemed welcoming for some reason. Like a reassurance that he was here, he was alive and he was right beside her. "Are you alright?" he asked. She looked at him and could see the concern on his features. She opened her mouth to say she would be fine but suddenly shut it again. The words weren't coming out and she wasn't sure why. She tried again but all she could manage was a rasp of breath before she started to cough. Her throat was burning. "Nami?" Sanji was really concerned now as he watched her visibly struggling to say anything.

Nami seemed to be in shock and rubbed her neck several times. When he spoke her name again and got close enough to get into her eye level she snapped out from her stupor and just nodded instead to try to appease the man but she knew that something was wrong. Sanji wasn't a fool either but he suspected she was just tired and didn't want to talk about it. Instead he tried to change the subject, "I brought you something to drink" he commented, glancing over at the tray he left on the table then looking at her again. "Would you like to try it?" he asked. Nami wondered if her throat was a result of how parched she was, telling her to drink something, so she nodded and remained where she was while he let her go and picked up the glass in his hand, presenting it with a straw. She took it from him and slowly sat down on the bed behind her as she began to take a hesitant sip. The cold liquid running down her throat was more welcoming than she thought it would be and she started to gulp it all down, barely breathing in between and nearly giving herself brain freeze.

Sanji watched the woman before him as she made slurping sounds and paused to realise the glass was now empty. She almost seemed disappointed and it filled him with some pride to see her enjoying something he had made. "Would you like some more?" he asked, looking down at her. She studied the contents for a moment then handed him the glass reluctantly. He moved over to the tray and filled its contents from the jug he brought with him as a precaution…it was always good to be prepared. When he provided her the second helping he pulled up a stool and situated himself nearby as she drank, a little more slowly this time.

The silence that soon filled the air became a little uncomfortable and was only shifted when Nami started to cough a little. Sanji immediately leant forward to offer a hand on her back but she lifted an arm and indicated she was okay. Instead she handed him the second empty container and he placed it down on the table. Nami opened her mouth again and appeared to want to say something, but Sanji found himself waiting a long time for her to get her words out. The frustration on her face was evident and he realised that something wasn't right. His eyes drifted momentarily to her neck and he noticed it was red, swollen and scratched, as if she had been clawing at herself in her sleep. Why she couldn't find her words in that moment dawned on him and worried him even more as the physical injury itself shouldn't be enough to prevent her loss of speech. He watched her silently as she brought a hand up to her throat and her facial expression turned to one of worry for an instant. Trying desperately to wipe the look from her face he intervened with a thought of his own, in hope it would distract her and help her to refocus; "why don't you lay down for a bit, you are probably just tired" he offered, standing to adjust the covers and trying to encourage her to get into bed again. He noticed immediately though that the bedding felt clammy to touch and probably wasn't going to feel very welcoming. He dropped the material and went to open the door before turning to look at her, "I am forgetting myself" he commented, flustering a little in his need to try to help her, "off course you would want your own bed" he remarked, "a princess can't sleep in here all night" he finished. Nami studied him for a moment and looked down at the bed she was perched on. She could feel the dampness without him having to say anything but with that was a mixture of some of her own blood. She suspected that Chopper wasn't able to change the bedding whilst she was resting on it. The sight and smell must have caused the chef to back track. Yet she appreciated the way in which he tried to move around the subject so as not to make her feel completely disgusting.

She stood up slowly and began to make her way past him. She paused for a moment, wanting to ask where everyone was, how long she had been asleep and what happened when she was out for the count, but stopped herself again. It wasn't just the words that wouldn't come out, it was her mind telling her she didn't need nor want to know. As if knowing would break her and completely take out the small ember of fire she had left burning inside. Instead she passed him by and waited while he shut the door behind them. She looked out towards the sky and squinted, lifting a hand to shade her eyes. It was daylight but as she adjusted she could see that they were surrounded by nothing but ocean, having clearly left the island and reached a supposedly safe zone. She remained still for a moment to allow the warm breeze to brush her skin and dry her off. For some reason, it felt like she was seeing the Sunny for the first time, as if she had been away for a long period and was finally home. It was a reassuring and yet disturbing feeling and made her wonder just how long she had been trapped in that nightmare.

Sanji watched Nami as her eyes looked out at the view and paused to appreciate it himself, "a beautiful sight, isn't it?" he commented, not expecting an answer, but being surprised when she suddenly snapped her attention away and tried to look in another direction. As if answering her unspoken thoughts, he continued, "everyone is around here somewhere". The sound of metal moving and echoing through the ship caught his attention and the cook looked up towards the dim light in the crow's nest. Sanji sighed, "well almost everyone" he added half hearted. Nami did not turn to look in the direction of the nest and instead focussed her gaze on him. It made him feel a little uncomfortable and he felt like he needed to fill the void with conversation. "He has been in there the past few days" he remarked, referring to the swordsman. Nami's eyes opened a fraction wider in response to his words, as if something just dawned on her. She went to open her mouth but soon clamped it shut again when a croaking noise came out of it. Thinking on how she would express herself without him miss interpreting, she pointed to her chest and then to the room they had come from. Sanji didn't have to hear words to know what she was asking, "um yeah, you have been asleep that long" he commented, "though Chopper didn't understand why" he added, "as your injuries didn't appear to be that bad" he finished. Nami's concern was visible on her face but was soon interrupted by the sudden large growl that appeared from her stomach, turning her face a shade of red. As embarrassed as she was though the cook heard it like music to his ears and he smiled softly, placing a hand gently on her back and guiding her in the direction of the kitchen. "Allow me to help ease the sounds" he remarked. As Nami walked willingly in the direction he guided her to he suddenly realised his hand was on her shoulder and instantly retracted it, as if he was worried he would burn her. Nami though didn't react at all and he wasn't sure if he should be happy at the fact she allowed him to touch her or if he should be more concerned about her sudden compliance to his requests and suggestions. He shook his head to stop himself from over thinking everything. Off course she had been through a rough time and had clearly just woken from a long sleep, the last thing Nami needed was more shut eye so avoiding an empty room was probably a good thing.

Upon entering the kitchen Sanji pulled out a chair and waited for her to sit down before making his way towards the fridge and examining the produce they had. He started to think out loud and break the silence that filled the room. "I think you would probably be better having something light than something heavy…your body needs to be able to digest it after all that…" he commented, pausing to pull out some salad. He turned to place the goods on the side, where he kept his chopping board, but nearly dropped the contents in his arms as he walked into the navigator that suddenly appeared beside him. Nami reached out silently and took the contents from his arms, turning to start helping to prepare the dish. It wasn't that Sanji didn't appreciate the help, but he knew this was out of character for Nami. She was the type that usually liked to be waited on by him and now she was trying to help him out. _Maybe she just needs to find ways to take her mind off things,_ his inner self told him. Acknowledging that this was most likely the case he remained standing next to her, shoulder to shoulder, as he took the ingredients she cut and placed them in a bowl, preparing a light lemon dressing to give it some flavour. "I think that does it" he remarked, happy with the final product and taking it to the table. When he returned to gather a couple of plates he noticed Nami was still chopping in a robotic like fashion. He approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder but she didn't stop. When he looked at her face he could tell she was biting her lip and her hands started to tremble a little. It was as if she was screaming for herself to stop but couldn't. "Nami" he spoke her name gently and placed a hand on top of hers, stopping her actions. He removed the knife from her hands and put it in the sink. He tried to ignore the distress and make things as normal as he could. Nami stepped back and watched him clean up. Feeling uncomfortable by the hesitation in her he paused now and then to give her things to put away, making her feel a little useful. He handed her the plates and collected some cutlery. She stared at the objects in her hands for a moment before taking them to the table and sitting down opposite him.

"You don't have to eat all of this if you don't want to" Sanji reassured her, serving up the portions. He chose to eat a little himself in order to keep her company and not make her feel like she was being watched the whole time. Nami lifted her fork slowly and took several minutes staring at the food before she forced herself to accept a mouthful of it. The moment the substances landed on her tongue though she started to wolf her portion down. Sanji had never seen her eat so fast before, like she was starved. _She is starved,_ he realised suddenly noticing how thin and pale she was compared to before, like the life was slowly being drained from her. Nami hadn't been eating properly for months. But as glad as he was that she was regaining some appetite, the fact she still had not spoken a word to him bothered him immensely, that and she was being overly compliant. It felt like her body was there but her mind wasn't and for some reason he felt uncomfortable with it. Nami was shutting down in a different sense this time.

The sound of the door opening and closing caught their attention and the figure of the swordsman entered the room. Zoro had a towel over one of his shoulders and was currently topless. He wiped his brow and started to walk a few paces before he realised he wasn't alone in the room. When he came to a stop and looked at the two figures in front of him he suddenly seemed uncomfortable in his own boots. "Did I interrupt something?" the swordsman asked. Sanji looked at the navigator and noticed her avoiding Zoro's gaze. The man noticed himself and seemed to be slightly bothered by it, but let it slide. Feeling like he needed to break the atmosphere Sanji chose to cut in instead.

"What did you come in here for?" he asked, not meaning to come across rude but being a bit upset his moment with Nami was interrupted.

Zoro snapped out of his thought process and looked at the cook for a moment, before turning away and heading towards the fridge, "I came for a drink" he stated clearly.

"Sake is in the cupboard" Sanji replied, identifying instantly the man was in the wrong place. He was surprised though when Zoro instead took out the jug of ice cold water they kept in there and filled a large pint glass with it, downing it in one hit and then refilling again. _What the hell has gotten into these two?_ The cook wondered to himself, neither were acting normal and he felt like he was the one being manipulated and put in some kind of imaginary world.

The door opened again and Luffy came bounding in with Chopper in tow, breaking the silence of the room. He stopped when he clocked Nami sitting at the table. Despite the atmosphere in the room their captain had a knack for pointing out the obvious and unimportant element, "Sanji why didn't you tell me you were making something?!" he protested, instantly jealous that Nami had food in front of her and he didn't.

"You have had your lunch" Sanji pointed out, "this is for Nami only" he stated.

Chopper headed straight over to the red head, happy to see she was awake. He paused in front of her and jumped up on the seat beside her. "Nami, you should have told me you were awake!" he stated before pausing, "I need to check your pulse…" he added, getting straight into business and focussing on her health first.

"Can't that wait?" Sanji asked. Chopper looked at the man and slumped back in his seat. He was right, it was something that could wait he guessed but when Nami produced her wrist for him to check he looked at her for a moment and hesitated.

"It's okay I can wait until you have finished" Chopper reassured her, but Nami pushed her plate away from her to indicate she had enough. It was clear the faint smile she had on her face was not genuine and very forced.

"Are you not eating that?" Luffy asked, appearing at her other side eyeing her plate. She shook her head, no, and indicated to him it was alright for him to have it by pushing the plate in his direction. Luffy sat on the other side of her and was about to tuck in when he stopped momentarily as an afterthought came to his mind; "Hey, why aren't you talking?" he asked suddenly. He reached a hand up to touch her forehead, "are you still not feeling well?" he asked, visibly concerned. Nami's facial expression changed and Sanji spotted it from across the table, it was as if a darkness covered her, an emotionless stare. She placed a hand on Luffy's and politely moved it away from her…the old Nami would have pushed him off and yelled at him, so the polite nature seemed to be odd. Their captain watched her carefully.

"She doesn't need to talk to you moron, she just woke from a long sleep and needs to replenish her energy" Sanji snapped, trying to distract them from the fact that she currently had no voice. The sound of a cupboard door slamming closed caught their attention and he could see from the tension in the swordsman's shoulders that he had overheard and understood the situation, clearly not happy with it.

Chopper took hold of Nami's pulse and immediately identified that it was slightly elevated, but that was usual given the circumstances. He looked up to check her pupils and noticed the darkness in her eyes. Nami, suspecting he was trying to examine her, moved away from him, standing up and walking away from her seat. "Nami?" Chopper spoke up, worried he had upset her. She paused only to tap the little man on the head for a moment as if to not to worry him, but he could sense her hand shaking the moment it touched him. As she turned to make her way towards the exit her gaze came upon the swordsman who was watching her carefully from across the room. There was an uncomfortable silence and the moment their eyes met she avoided his gaze and turned away.

"Nami-san are you okay?" Sanji asked, "Don't let these idiots put you off your food" he remarked. Nami gave him a small bow to thank him then raised a hand slightly to indicate she was leaving before walking out of the room.

The men watched in awkward silence as the door closed quietly behind her. They knew she wasn't angry because if she was one of them would have either had a mouthful, been physically injured or the temper would have been taken out on the door. But the way in which she left bothered them all.

"What did you do to her?" Luffy asked the swordsman, instantly accusing the man due to the way Nami avoided him. Zoro's eye twitched.

"I haven't done anything!" he defended, clear irritation in his tone.

"She seems to be physically okay" Chopper stated, "though I would need to check more thoroughly to be sure" he offered, hoping he would be able to help her in some way. "But whatever is wrong might not be physical" he identified.

" _He_ hasn't gotten to her, has he?" Luffy asked, recalling what their cook had told them nights before.

Sanji grimaced and shook his head, "I don't know, but I would have thought we would be out of his radius by now" he remarked.

The sound of glass breaking caught their attention and they looked in the direction of the moss head. The silhouette of a muscle man standing with a fist on the counter seemed to darken the mood of the room even further. "Zoro?" Chopper spoke the man's name with concern evident in his tone as he noticed broken glass everywhere. Zoro had broken the container of his drink in his fist and hit the work top as he hung his head and shook it in anger.

Luffy could see the upset in his friend and stared down at the plate in his hands. Slowly he placed it back on the table and pushed it away from him, no longer having an appetite.

"There is no need to take it out on the merchandise" Sanji stated with a sigh, directing his thoughts towards the oldest of the three and trying to break the ice and lighten the mood. He stood to clear the table and approached the counter. Zoro's single good eye slowly glared up at him and the cook knew it wasn't time to dig at the man.

"I found her on the floor" Sanji stated clearly, drawing their attention. "She had a nightmare I think" he added, confirming to them that something had shaken her up, but how serious it was he wasn't sure.

"I should have been there" Chopper replied, kicking himself for taking a nap.

"No" Zoro responded sternly, "I should have been there" the sad tone in his voice did not go un noticed.

"Any one of us could have been there, it wouldn't have changed anything" Luffy pointed out, suddenly giving his own rare wisdom, although he seemed to be struggling himself. Sighing he asked out loud the thought that came to his mind; "How do you fight something invisible?" His question though went unanswered and made the room develop a silent uncertainty.

Sanji shook his head and tried to refocus, "The important thing is to help Nami out of it at the other end and not let him win".

"Did she eat anything?" Chopper asked, concerned for her health and wellbeing. Without food she would not have the strength to fight.

"Yeah, I managed to get her to have something" Sanji reassured, seeing some relief in the doctor's face. He looked at Zoro with an accusatory expression, "well, until we were interrupted that is" he remarked.

The vein in Zoro's temple throbbed, "I didn't know you were in here" he replied in self-defence, though was only half animate about it. Sanji ignored him and walked around to the other side of the bar, filling up the sink with hot water. There was silence for a moment.

"All I can say is she has a perfectly good excuse" the blond man remarked before turning to glare at Zoro, "what's yours?" he asked. Zoro raised an eyebrow in response to the cook's words. He knew the man was expecting an answer to his cryptic question and could sense the younger two watching them carefully as he struggled to get the words together to explain himself. He had been shocked and relieved at seeing her awake but his mind was distracted and he wasn't able to bring himself to say anything.

"Look, I know you have been avoiding her the past couple of days" Sanji spoke up, showing he knew what was going on. Zoro would pass by the room on a number of occasions and everyone could tell he was tempted to go in, but something held him back each time.

"I am not avoiding her" Zoro lied.

"Then explain to me what is going on in that thick skull of yours!" Sanji ordered, beginning to lose his cool.

Zoro scoffed, "I don't have to explain myself to you!" he snapped with an equal distain in his voice.

"Zoro" the voice of their captain caused both men to turn in his direction and automatically stop their bickering. Luffy was watching him with a serious expression, "don't you think you should go after her?" he asked suddenly. It was his way of telling the man to stop what he was doing and do something about how he was feeling. Chopper studied the three older men and admired them for a moment, but didn't feel he could intervene. He could tell that Zoro was facing a personal dilemma of his own and there was concern amongst the crew as to what Haru was capable of and if it would impact on Nami. Just a hint of her not being herself was enough of a concern to think the worst. They all cared about Nami a great deal, she was family to them, but for Zoro she was something more. Seeing her suffer like this, watching the change and the light leave her eyes, it wasn't easy. Zoro had been the one to help bring the light back but the recent events told all of them they wouldn't be able to keep running away forever, sooner or later they would have to face all of their demons.

Chopper lowered his gaze and if realising it for the first-time focussed on the pool of red that now covered the counter, "Zoro you're bleeding!" he pointed out, jumping up ready to assist. The man carefully looked at his hand and examined it, picking out some of the glass from his wound as if it was just a splinter.

Sanji was the closest to him and watched in horror at what the man was doing; "HEY!" he suddenly yelled, "Do that over the sink!"

Zoro scoffed and turned towards the sink while the cook moaned under his breathe about stupid idiots making a mess and getting blood everywhere. Chopper moved to help check and ensure that the swordsman finished cleaning his hand properly whilst Sanji grabbed the towel from the man's shoulder and shoved it in his chest, forcing him to catch it with his hand, "use that before you get any more of your contaminated fluids in my kitchen!" he snapped.

Zoro wrapped the material around his hand begrudgingly before commenting, "you know sometimes you sound like an old woman" he remarked. The awkward silence was broken momentarily by their captain's laugh. The all turned to look at Luffy and his wide grin eased their minds a little, well all except for the cook, whose temple started to pound as he gritted his teeth as being made to seem like the fool.

"It's not my fault you all act like children!" he retorted, now visibly fed up. He spun on the swordsman and forcibly pushed him out of the kitched, "Instead of pussy footing around everything go talk to her like a man!"

Zoro, nearly stumbling over himself, stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the door for a moment. The smirk he had on his handsome features slowly faded. "How can I talk to her when I couldn't even keep her safe" he blurted out. It was rare he opened up to anyone but the sense of 'I failed her' was written all over his face and Sanji knew he wasn't the only one beating himself up about the recent situation. The room fell quiet as the occupants contemplated what he was saying. No matter how much they had planned their trip to ensure her safety it all went wrong…all because of them becoming too easily distracted and trying to get back some normalcy in their lives.

…..

Robin exited the library with a book in her hands and looked up momentarily to see where she was going. As she turned the bend she was surprised to see Nami standing there, right in front of her, her back facing the raven-haired woman. Robin's keen eyes identified that Nami's hands were clasping onto the rail of the ship on the opposite side of the deck. Her skin was pale and dark in places and the light dress that she had been changed into for ease and comfort as she slept, was clinging to her as it whipped around in the wind. The air was warm with the odd slight twinge of a cold breeze when the wind shifted direction. Robin hesitated in her movements but slowly walked over to the younger woman whom she saw as a sister. As she got closer she could see Nami was staring out at something and looked like she was watching a ghost, lost in thought.

"Nami, are you alright?" the older woman asked on her approach, but the red head barely responded to her voice.

Robin hesitated before reaching up to touch her on her shoulder, half expecting her to flinch away or snap out of her trance but she didn't. Growing concerned Robin gripped hold of her shoulder a little more tightly and shook her gently. This time Nami's head whipped around in response and a cold hand clasped hold of the hand on her shoulder as if to balance herself and attempt to remove it from her. Robin could see now that Nami's mouth was sore from her biting down on her lip. When she registered that it was Robin beside her she seemed to relax a little despite her eyes averting away from the older woman's gaze, focussing instead at the floor.

"Nami…?" Robin spoke her name again but the younger woman wouldn't respond. She wasn't sure how to take it. Was she ignoring her? Did she want time on her own? There was an awkward moment and Robin decided that it must have been the latter, "I see, well I will leave you alone" she stated calmly, though clearly hurt. As she turned around to walk away a cold hand reached up and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. Robin half turned to look at the sad and desperate expression on Nami's face, almost apologetic and pleading for her to stay. Nami then gave out a hefty sigh and let Robin go in order to point to her own throat, making an 'x' sign with her hands. It took a moment for the older woman to figure out what she was trying to communicate to her and her eyes opened in surprise and concern, "you have no voice?" she asked. Nami nodded, a glum expression appearing and her hand reaching up to stroke her neck again.

"Have you seen Chopper?" the older woman asked though could tell from Nami's body language that this wasn't something the younger man could help with. Robin scanned the woman carefully and noticed the marks on her neck as well as her uncomfortable body language and frailty. She could easily excuse the change for the recent attack and put it down to needing rest and feeling shocked, but she knew Nami was stronger than that and suspected the problem ran much deeper. "Did Haru appear to you?" Robin asked her out of the blue. Nami's eyes widened in surprise both at the name and the question. The way she took a step back, hugged herself and seemed to become emotional answered Robin's question even before she gave her a single nod of the head, yes.

Robin lifted up the book she had rested under her arm and opened it up, turning the pages until she found the one that she was interested in the most. She reached out and placed the book under Nami's line of vision, "The Mandhu Fruit" she stated, "is this the one he has?" she asked. Nami looked at the book and took a few moments to register what was in it. She reached out and held it in her hands, bringing it up closer to her face so she could have a better look. Once she read the contents her head span to the older woman in surprise and her expression clearly asked, _'where did you find this?'_

"This is not a book I recognise either" Robin stated, "in fact I thought I had read most of the books on board" she confirmed, "the only thing I can think of is that Hayate left it for us". She noticed Nami frown at the name of the older man. It was clear Nami saw him as a traitor but Robin also knew she had not been there to listen to the whole story he had started to tell her. "Nami…there is something you need to know" Robin started. She could tell the navigator's ears pricked up and she watched her carefully, clearly aware from the tone of her friends' voice that this might not be something that will make her feel better. "We didn't want to tell you so soon but if he has appeared to you then it is only fair you should know" Robin acknowledged.

The sound of the door to the kitchen opening brought with it the sound of the cook kicking a swordsman, doctor and captain out. The interruption caused Robin to stop what she was saying, momentarily distracting her. "Hohoho" Brook's usual greeting made Nami jump and Robin turned to glance in the direction the man came from, "A beautiful day isn't it" he paused, looking at the navigator for a moment, "oh good afternoon Nami-san" he acknowledged, giving her a small bow, "I hope you are well?" he asked. Nami stared at him for a moment and stepped closer to Robin. She struggled to be able to nod and keep indicating she was fine when she knew she wasn't.

Robin chose to step in and distract the musician, "It is a lovely day for a song, isn't it?" she asked. Brook studied her smile and understood that she was trying to hint at him to leave them be. He touched the tip of his hat and acknowledged the hidden message.

"I was in the process of writing a new piece" he exclaimed, "perhaps I should sit where the acoustics make the most of my sound" he remarked, walking off to join the others. Chopper was trying to encourage Zoro to let him examine his hand and wrap a bandage around it. Luffy on the other hand went to find Usopp and Franky to see how they were getting on with their developments.

Robin watched the older man walk away and turned to give her attention to the navigator again when she noticed Nami was watching something. She followed her line of vision and saw the swordsman sitting with his arm outstretched as Chopper looked at his hand. Something had clearly happened but she wasn't sure what. The man clearly seemed disinterested in being bandaged again. As he pulled away from the doctor he stood up and turned around. He lifted his head and instantly noticed them looking at him. As soon as Zoro's eye contact hit Nami's she broke it just as quickly and turned away facing her back to him, and looking out at the ocean instead.

"Shall we go somewhere quiet to talk?" Robin asked, picking up the need for Nami to have fewer people around her right now.

The red head glanced back down at the book in her hands and clearly hesitated. Robin gently took the book from the woman, gaining her attention once more, "or I talk and you listen?" she offered. She started to walk ahead first and Nami, desperate to go anywhere but remain in her spot, slowly followed behind her.

…..

Zoro watched as the women walked off. He could tell Nami was worried about something from her facial expression and he suspected from the conversation in the kitchen that she wasn't talking at the moment. Whether or not that was intentional he couldn't tell, but it made him uncomfortable. Part of him wanted to approach her and reassure her it will be okay but he knew that wasn't true. Fighting a physical enemy was one thing, but one that was inside your head…that was not an easy opponent, especially if it was your own fear feeding into it most of the time.

"Is something wrong with Nami-san?" Brook asked, interrupting the man's line of thought as he appeared beside him. Zoro glanced at the musician for a moment before turning back to see an empty space in front of them.

"She isn't talking" he stated honestly, "Sanji reckons she had a nightmare".

If Brook could open his eyes wide he would, but his sockets already did the job for him so it was difficult to tell whether he was happy or sad most of the time. "I see" he replied, "has it begun sooner than we hoped?" he asked, recalling their conversations days previously when Sanji revealed to them all their discussions with Hayate.

"I don't know" Zoro answered honestly, clearly trying to focus on the hilts of his swords as he gripped them firmly with his hand. "She is avoiding me" he added, visibly tense and concerned.

Brook returned his glance at the man and noted his uncomfortable appearance, "is she the only one doing the avoiding?" he asked observantly.

Zoro gritted his teeth at being read so easily. First Sanji and now this old geezer. He felt a bony hand on his shoulder and looked at it before glancing at its owner. "Everything has it's time and place" he reassured. Some things were meant to be said and some things could wait. "But if everyone waited nothing would get done" he added, emphasising that sometimes someone needed to make the first move. The hand left the man's shoulder and reached for the bow of a violin in his suit pocket.

"What if she doesn't want to listen?" the swordsman asked. Brook gave him a sideways glance.

"Why wouldn't she want to listen?" he replied.

"Because I let her down" he answered.

"I see" the musician nodded in understanding, "has she told you that?" he asked. Zoro lifted his head to look the older man in the face and when he looked away again Brook knew he had the answer. "I may not know much about women" he replied, having spent most of his lifetime chasing skirts but never really getting very far, "but I know that a man should never assume they know what is on their minds" he stated clearly. "Men will never be able to fully understand what a woman is thinking" he remarked, "as their moods can change like the wind".

"and if she rejects me?" Zoro muttered under his breathe, not expecting a response.

Brook sighed, "Zoro-san…it is not like you to feel so deflated" he remarked. Zoro lifted his head to look out at the ocean. The man was right, he wasn't being his usual self. "The man who is to be the strongest in the world would never give up a fight, right?" Brook asked, "he faces his fears head on" he finished. He could see a hint of a grin on the younger man's face as he contemplated his words and knew he understood what he was saying, regaining a lost spark in his eyes.

"You are right" the green haired man acknowledged, turning to thank the taller man before walking off.

…

Nami sat on one of the seats in the Library away from the window, but facing the door to the room. Robin had assisted her with a bath to help her feel more relaxed and clean, lightening her mood a fraction and helping to get her in a state of mind to be able to listen to the sister like figure in her life. Now they entered a quiet space, that the men rarely dared to breach, so they could talk in private.

She needed to feel she could see everything around her and yet have her back secured by the wall, so chose her seat carefully. Robin on the other hand took a seat opposite her friend and placed the book she had on the table in between them. She allowed for a couple of moments of silence before getting straight to the point. She didn't feel that waiting to talk to Nami about any of this would help and that in order to move forward they needed a plan of action. They couldn't wait and risk Nami being manipulated by this monster any more. Nami was the key to the whole story and without her help they wouldn't be able to succeed in their plans. Robin felt strongly that Nami needed to understand what was happening and realised that Haru was not the almighty god like figure she perceived him to be. If she could see his humanity, then maybe she would be better prepared to defeat him.

"From what I can understand, Haru's ability has its limitations" Robin started. It never ceased to amaze Nami how this woman could get right to the point, a bit like a swordsman she knew, they pulled no punches no matter how hard she was struggling. "In order to fully control someone, he has to be able to control their _will_ " Robin explained, "which means he can't over power them completely unless they give themselves to him in their entirety". She watched as Nami stared blankly at the book for a moment before her. "Nami…has he ever been able to control your body completely?" Robin asked. The red head looked at her for a moment, her eyes dark. "Nami?" Robin's tone of voice appeared more serious for a moment to gain her attention. Nami snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head, resulting in a relieved sigh from the older woman. This was a good sign as it meant they still had time and a chance to try to get the upper hand.

Robin continued her explanation, "Franky and Usopp confirmed the same…he tried but could only do so much and never managed to completely take over your minds to force you to submit" Robin acknowledged, feeling pride in her friends for being so strong and stubborn. She wasn't sure if that was reassuring for Nami or not, but she also needed Nami to know that if she gave into this man she could end up being in a very scary position indeed. "If he was able to control you by now then he most likely would have turned us against each other" Robin verified. She could see Nami's attention grow in focus as the realisation that she was right seemed to dawn on her. Focussing in on the most recent events she explained; "We wondered how he knew of our location on that island…it seems the people were heavily influenced by him there and whatever seeds he planted in their minds about you grew very quickly" she acknowledged.

Nami's expression was sullen and she didn't really like recalling the events of being betrayed by people and trying to fight off attackers who were technically innocent bystanders too, it made things so much harder. Robin continued, "From what I can understand he did something similar to the guards, am I right?" she asked, referring back to the time they were held captive. Nami frowned but nodded in response, wondering what she was getting at. "The others tell me that he would often give you breaks in between to 'heal' you all as well?" she asked, wanting verification from the woman in front of her. Nami nodded slowly and was clearly apprehensive, this was beginning to feel like an interrogation. "Do you believe this was purposeful?" the older woman's enquiry made Nami uncomfortable.

The red head didn't know what to say to her, well not like she could say anything. Zoro had been the only person she had opened up to about the whole ordeal and she wanted to keep it that way as much as possible, though she feared just how much the others had let slip. Her eyes looked away and clocked a piece of paper and pen on the table. She reached out for them and began to write, _'what are you getting at Robin?'_. When she showed it to the woman in front of her she nodded in understanding.

"He can manipulate people's thoughts and actions but there has to be a limit" Robin continued, glad that she had the woman's full attention at last. Nami wasn't running from this and it was reassuring to see. "His power is most effective when he is close to the person and has had physical contact with them. But the tricks he plays on people's minds are only effective if the person _believes_ in the ideas put to them" she added. She was thinking specifically to how Haru planted ideas into their heads that they were being saved by their friends. It was not meant as a criticism to Nami or the others for falling for his traps…if anything it showed how much they believed in their friends rescuing them for them to go along with his scheme in the first place. Once they had cottoned onto the plan, they didn't fall for it a second time, meaning he was forced to change his tactics.

Nami started to write on the paper again, _'He can control multiple people from a distance'_ she noted. Robin read her scribbled notes and nodded in acknowledgement.

"We have been on two islands recently" she stated clearly, Nami shrugged as if to say 'so'? "What was the main difference with both?" she asked.

Nami sat back and thought about what she was saying until her eyes slowly opened in surprise and horror at the realisation of what Robin was saying. As if reading her mind Robin continued to explain, watching as Nami became rigid in anticipation. "In order to be successful, he has to be close to the people he is targeting" she commented, "The closer he is the more powerful his reach" she remarked. She could see the pure discomfort in Nami's expression, "On one island he didn't control anyone as far as we can tell, yet on the other he did…" she paused, "it means he was on that island" Robin confirmed, "watching from the shadows and through the eyes of his puppets".

There was no point stopping now, Robin continued her speech, despite the shade of green Nami seemed to take; "Haru knew we would be there on that island possibly from what little information he managed to get from Hayate, subconsciously" the mention of the older man's name made Nami cringe. "How he got there before us I don't know but the key thing is he did not seem to know how we would act once we were all separated" she added "and there were some people he was not able to control" she acknowledged. She stopped to let Nami take it in before she continued; "which means he has a limit to the range and the number of people he can influence in one go and when his power is spread widely the strength is weakened". She opened up the book again and pointed to the image of the devil fruit and the description below it, as if to verify her statement. Nami's eyes lowered and took it in slowly, barely soaking it all in. "He was also unable to take control of his brother" she stated, "or any of us" she added, "he failed to appear to us directly as well" she noted. "I can only assume that when he is using his power to such an extent he is limited in his own actions, making him vulnerable".

Nami picked up the pen with a shaking hand, _'Where could he have been?'_ she asked the unspoken question.

"Most likely they were close to the town" Robin knew she was now only hypothesising and could be wrong. "What I can't figure out though is why his own men didn't come after us and why he felt the need to use the people around us instead" she now continued thinking out loud, "There was also no evidence of the nobles…I thought at first it could be because we would have least expected an attack from the townspeople, but I am beginning to wonder if he had a larger plan".

Nami looked at her, clearly concerned and stressed, _'he was waiting for something'_ she noted on the piece of paper in front of her.

"Possibly…but why let us leave the island?" Robin pointed out.

 _Because he is twisted,_ Nami thought in her head but didn't share it with Robin. She suddenly lost the energy to write.

"We already know that the main disadvantage to his power is it grows weaker with distance" she explained. "Yet we were chased out of the town to our ship" she noted, "if it was a trap then surely they would have attacked the Sunny first?" Robin's thoughts made sense. In fact, her logic for battle technique impressed the navigator and also worried her. If Robin was on the right lines, then that could only mean one thing.

' _He didn't want us on that island'_ Nami remarked.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "I wonder if he was hiding something there?" she thought out loud. One of the immediate questions in her head being that of a possible large ancient stone she searched for.

Nami's movement caught her attention, _'He likes to play games with you…toy with your mind…like rolling the dice at random he chooses to either help or break you then hits you hard with something…he would have been up to something'_ Nami paused, coming to a realisation, _'did anyone get touched by him?'_ she wrote incredibly fast due to her sudden panic and Robin could barely understand what she had written. The question was something the crew had already thought of though. Robin shook her head and crossed her arms as she leant back in her chair, "they can't be sure for certain" she remarked, "though Sanji is pretty sure it was a woman who put the cuffs on him and Zoro". Nami raised an eyebrow at this piece of information and Robin realised she had missed something, but figured she would leave it to the men to explain at another time. She watched as Nami scribbled some more, _'did anyone pick something up from the island…eat something?'_ she asked. Robin grew concerned from the script. "Do you think he has tried to poison us?" she asked. Nami gripped the pen in her hand, making her knuckles white. She sighed, poison wasn't his style, he liked to take things slowly…though she wouldn't put it past him to trial something, for one of his experiments. She lent back and sighed, shaking her head in defeat.

They remained silent for a moment, both lost in their over active minds. Robin studied the woman before her and thought out loud for a moment, "What if it was all just for you?" she asked. The red head stared at her, wondering what she was getting at. Robin raised a hand to try to reassure her as she leant forward in her seat, "The attention seemed to be landing on you" she remarked, "admittedly that could have been a diversion, but that wouldn't explain your nightmares" she added. Nami's head shot up and as she met Robin's stare she turned to look out of the window for a moment to gather her thoughts and composure.

"This isn't the first time, is it?" Robin asked, completely serious and cutting to the chase. Nami didn't move and avoided her gaze. "Nami…I know your past has been haunting you for a while now" she continued, "but I assume this is the first time you have lost control of something…like losing a part of yourself?" Nami subconsciously placed a hand on her neck as she remembered her nightmares and the burning sensation that still felt like it remained.

Robin sighed, "Nami...have you considered that your voice was lost from your own doing?" she asked. Her words were not meant to be disbelieving or insulting but merely to indicate that sometimes things were a case of mind over matter. Nami however, wasn't sure how to take it and didn't like what she was implying at all as it made her feel weak and to blame for what she was currently experiencing. There was silence for several moments and it started to feel uncomfortable. Worried that she would lose Nami's attention Robin continued to speak and move on instead, focussing on his weakness. "Haru can't use his power all the time…He has to get drained, just like the rest of us", when she said 'us' she off course meant devil fruit users. "It is possible the 'healing' days he gave you were in order for him to recover" she stated. Nami wasn't sure what to make of this theory. Off course she had thought it herself at one point, though it was also possible he was just giving them hope and toying with their hearts.

Robin didn't stop though, "There is something else you need to know Nami" Robin cut through her thoughts, "It's about the woman named Alana…" the mention of the woman's name made Nami flinch. "She …." The sound of the door opening stopped them and caused Nami to jump. They both looked up to find the frame of a determined swordsman enter the room. He scanned the area and when he clocked them he immediately noticed the silence that filled the room.

"I'm sorry" he stated, "but Robin I need to speak to Nami in private" he blurted, no longer wanting to hesitate.

Nami frowned at him and as the older woman started to back her chair up and rest her hands on the table to stand, Nami reached out to stop her. She scowled at the swordsman and then scribbled on the piece of paper in front of her before forcing it into Robin's hands. The older woman looked at it and then up at the swordsman. He understood instantly that the note was for him and stopped in his tracks, "What does it say?" he asked with a sigh.

Robin gave a small hint of a smile, "Nami is asking you to not interrupt our conversation" she stated. Zoro knew the raven-haired woman was giving him the polite version and most likely the note actually told him he was a moron and to get lost.

"What are you talking about?" he asked sceptically, suddenly realising the tension in the room and ignoring the note. Nami leant back and crossed her arms as if sulking, purposely looking away from him. He focussed his attention on her and took another step closer to the two women, "Is this about what _he_ did while you were out of it?" he asked, his gaze flickering from the archaeologist to the navigator and back again. Nami avoided him and her lack of response irked him. One look at the archaeologist though told him he was right. He focussed now on Robin, "So have you told her?" he asked. This caused Nami's ears to prick up and Robin looked at her for a moment before responding to the swordsman.

"I told her my theories" she acknowledged, "but was interrupted before I could tell her the rest" she finished. The pouting face of the red head showed she was visibly angry that she couldn't speak and tell them off for holding something back from her. Robin placed the parchment that was in her hands back in the swordsman's and nodded to their navigator, "perhaps you should tell her the rest?" she asked. Zoro's back immediately straightened and he hesitated, uncomfortable with the idea of being the one responsible for being the bearer of the news.

"It's pretty clear she wants you to do it" Zoro stated, trying to back out of it. Nami partially rose from her seat and reached over to snatch the paper from the swordsman before writing on it angrily, tearing a hole and ramming it in his face. He reached up a hand to catch the document as she forced herself back in her seat with an aggressive tone.

' _TELL ME WHAT?!'_ it read.

The silence between the three of them had never been so intense and uncomfortable before. Zoro suddenly wished he hadn't interrupted them after all and had waited to talk to her. This deserved him right though. As he turned to face the woman behind him he could feel both women watching him carefully.

He sighed and knew he had to get to the point. He wasn't one for long explanations or anything and definitely wasn't a story teller. The only thing Nami needed to know from the tale was what he was about to say; "The woman he called Alana…" he saw Nami's expression change to one of anxiety as he spoke, "took her life after years of suffering…that bastard took all of her senses from her one by one until it finally drove her insane. The moment she had an opportunity for freedom she took it" he finished bluntly. Nami's gaze widened in fear and Zoro watched her with gritted teeth.

Robin stepped forward, "Nami, we are concerned he is trying to do the same to you" she remarked, "First your speech" Nami's hand dropped from her throat and she swallowed hard, biting her lip, "then your hearing" Robin continued. As she was about to add sight and touch the swordsman lifted up a hand to silence her.

"I think she gets the picture" he commented. Robin watched Nami's horror stricken face and clamped up.

"My apologies Nami…" the older woman stated. They watched as Nami's eyes went dark and her expression became sullen. She placed her hands on the table and slowly pushed herself up, walking around it and then heading towards the door. Robin knew that maybe she had spoken too soon about all this and should have given Nami more time to take it all in and felt guilty. She watched as the navigator passed by Zoro and he grimaced, anger beginning to show on his face. He turned suddenly and reached out, grabbing Nami's arm.

"Robin, can you leave us" he ordered more than asked. The older woman nodded in silence and walked towards the door. She paused and turned around for a brief moment to look at them and noticed the tension in the atmosphere. Whatever was about to happen next was only something they could get through together she realised as she walked out of the room.

…..

 **A/N: Wow, so long. It has taken me a week to write this chapter. I have written, re-written and amended every night for 7 days! I hope it reads alright!**

13


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I am merely a fan borrowing the characters to write stories and improve myself.**

 **Author's note:** _I have to greatly apologize to you all for the super delay this time. I can't believe it has been over 6 months since I last posted. I guess I owe some kind of explanation, especially as I promised to not make the gaps between chapters so long in future…_

 _The short story – life got in the way of my ability to process my thoughts and have time to write._

 _The long story - In January I explained that my new year had started pretty rubbish…well my mum was diagnosed with cancer in October 2016. We were taking her for treatment regularly so most of my free time went to her care. Unfortunately, bit by bit, our hopes of her getting through it were pulled from under us due to its rare and aggressive nature. My mother lost her battle to cancer last month. I was incredibly close to her so I am sure you will understand that these past 7 months have been the hardest for me. For those of you who have read my other works, you will also be aware of my dad passing away a few years ago to the same disease._

 _I have to say, I never thought for a second that I would lose both of my parents at this stage in my life. It has left a huge void that will never fully heal and I know I will be grieving for the rest of my life. To top it off I now discover my gran has also been diagnosed with cancer…It sucks…So, you can see why I feel this year has been pretty shit and why I have put off writing for some time. I am trying my best to try to get back some normalcy in my life and distract myself with my imagination, hence why I am trying to write again._

 _I do not tell any of you this for sympathy. I also don't want people feeling guilty for messaging me to continue writing whilst this was happening, as no one was to know. If anything, it has been nice to know people have not given up on me yet and I thank you for it. So many people have offered support and help during this past month and yet there is nothing anyone can do._

 _All I can say to you is if you have someone close to you in your life that means the world to you, let them know and hold them close, because you never know when they will be taken from you. Make every moment count. Make every word meaningful. Cherish every memory and most importantly…let the anger go._

 _Now, on that depressing note…I choose to dedicate this chapter to my mother. The woman who taught me to follow my heart, care for others and never give up on my hopes and dreams._

 **Broken**

 **Chapter 21**

Franky watched as Robin exited the library and the cook approached her, possibly asking how things were going. Due to the situation between Nami and Zoro his own mind had been working in overdrive lately and sometimes he saw things that weren't there or noticed the smaller actions that he would miss before. He couldn't figure out why but he continued to try to find something and failed. What he was looking for he wasn't sure, but he wasn't able to stop himself. As Sanji offered Robin a drink and she took it with a radiant smile and small bow of her head, Franky knew that it was meant as a thank you and yet he saw it as more than that and it bothered him. He was starting to feel jealous of the cook.

As the couple continued to talk a little more, now walking in his direction, he realized he was staring at them and instantly tried to look elsewhere, at anything else. He tried to look busy as Sanji pulled a chair up for Robin, an action he always did, yet the sound sent shivers down Franky's spine. The grating of metal long the wooden deck…it was too familiar. He paused in his actions briefly as he grimaced and hoped they did not notice. When the cook eventually left to tend to Nami's mikan trees, an awkward silence fell. Robin was reading a book and was only a meter or so away from him. He looked down at what he was doing and tried to focus on hammering the nails into the frame he was making but his mind kept drifting. He thought about their narrow escape, about Sanji's feedback on what the old man said, about his experiences with Haru and his envy of his friends. He shook his head and coughed, trying to blank out all thought.

"Are you okay Franky?" Robin's voice cut through him and he felt his back straighten in response.

"Um, yes" he lied, blurting something out just to keep peace. The silence again felt awkward and so he tried to make conversation. "How did she take it?" he asked. Not looking her way but catching her movement in his peripheral vision.

Robin lifted her head from her book to look at him, surprised he was aware she had been having that conversation with Nami, he was more perceptive of her movements than she thought. "I am not so sure" she stated honestly. "Zoro is with her now" she remarked, leaving the comment open for interpretation.

The silence that followed felt even more unnatural for him and yet he didn't know what else to say. He pretended to continue with what he was doing and kicked himself for being a coward. His lack of attention cost him though as a hammer landed heavily on his thumb. "Damn it!" he exclaimed, dropping his tools and shaking his hand, trying to blow on the affected area as if it would help. He was taken by surprise when a pair of gentle, soft hands reached out and took hold of his large one, rubbing the wound and relieving him of the discomfort a little. Robin had moved quietly over to him and knelt in front of him.

"You should be more careful" she offered, in her motherly tone.

Franky retracted his hand and looked at the ground, "thank you" he muttered, picking up his hammer and another nail.

"What are you making?" Robin asked, trying to seem interested and engage in conversation. She could tell it is what he wanted but was unable to achieve on his own so made the effort for him. Since returning to the ship Franky had changed a little. He wasn't as funny, outgoing or chatty as he used to be. He even started to put on more than just pants and it had caught her attention. Particularly around her, he seemed to be more on guard.

"I am trying to see if I can make something that will fly" he reported.

Robin raised an eyebrow and looked at him, then looked at the heap of mess on the floor. The nails were out of line and there were cracks in the wood. It was clear he hadn't been paying attention and detail to what he was doing, "You don't know what it is do you?" she asked, getting straight to the point. The question hit him hard and he went rigid. He stopped mid action and she noticed the horror on his face. Robin sighed softly and placed a hand on his arm, "I have been watching you for a while now and I know you have been trying to keep busy, desperately making yourself useful…but all you are doing is holding back".

The moment the last few words came out of her mouth Franky glanced at her, horrified at how accurate she had been. He knew he had cried in her arms that one night but he had never truly opened up to her or to the others, just the odd snippets of information they needed to hear on occasion. In fact, he spent more time talking about what happened with Nami and Usopp than he did with himself. Though he figured from the state of his body it was pretty obvious what happened to him without having to ask. It didn't help that due to his change and weakness he felt emasculated and vulnerable so he tried to compensate his emotions with his actions, striving to do better and be stronger.

"You can talk to me" Robin offered. Franky snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

He placed one of his large hands onto the small hand that rested on his arm and sighed, "There are some things a woman should never have to hear or see" he remarked, trying to protect her from it all. Trying to protect himself.

Robin appeared dejected and hurt by his words and pulled away from him. Her reaction made his heart sink and he instantly felt bad. He knew how much Nami's rejection had hurt her and she only wanted to help them all. He sighed heavily and lowered his tools, running a hand over his face and pulling down on his jaw. "Look, it isn't that I don't want to talk to you" he stated, gaining her attention, "it's more like I don't know what to say or where to begin" he confirmed. Robin remained silent, purposely as he was now talking and that meant interruption might stop him. "I don't know what you want to hear…you know all the facts, you have seen it for yourself" he gestured to his body.

Robin repositioned herself, "it isn't about the details" she replied calmly, "it's more about your feelings" she identified.

"My feelings?" he echoed. "Where do I start?"

"Well, you could start with how are you feeling right now?" Robin asked him, her deep eyes focused on him. It was a question he knew he instantly couldn't answer honestly. He never realized he had been watched so closely. He didn't know if he should be happy by the prospect or creeped out by it.

"Unsure" he replied. He saw Sanji heading back their way and was reminded of the image of the two of them outside on the deck that night, sharing a drink and a laugh in the moon light. They looked like a good match. Sanji was always able to protect the women and treated them with respect. A perfect gentleman.

"Hey you guys okay?" Sanji asked as he approached, noticing tools on the floor and watching Robin pick something up of the ground and place it back in the tool box.

"Franky just missed the nail, that's all" she reassured, as if there was nothing to worry about. It was only in that moment Franky realized she was no longer sitting with him or touching him and the loss of contact hit him harder than he thought it would. Shaking his head, Franky pushed down on his knee and stood up, as if to stretch.

"I think I will have a break" he identified, knowing he would get nowhere quickly if he stayed near those two. As he walked away he didn't really know where to head to, he just wanted to increase his space and only stopped when he caught sight of their captain leaning against the railing up ahead, looking out into the ocean as if lost in thought.

He hesitated for a second, wondering if he should just keep walking or not but decided in the end to approach the young man. Luffy barely noticed he had arrived and so as not to startle him he rested his own arms on the side and looked out to the ocean. "Incredible, isn't it?" Franky stated, "how something so beautiful can be so dangerous" he remarked, talking about the depths of the blue mass before them and what lay on its surface.

Luffy wasn't wearing his hat and instead it lay on his shoulders by the string. He seemed to be looking down at some kind of vial in his hand that he rolled back and forth. The wind was whipping his black hair and making a knotted mess but he didn't seem to be phased by it. On hearing Franky's voice, Luffy pocketed the item in his hand and pushed himself back to stand upright and turned to face the older man. It was clear he had been having it rough lately himself from the puffy red eyes and dark circles around them.

"Franky…will you train with me?" he asked suddenly and out of the blue. The older man turned to face him, a little surprised at being the chosen sparring partner. He wasn't sure if his body could keep up with it or was even ready, yet he didn't let that stop his answer from shooting out of his mouth.

"When do we start?" he asked, keen to test himself, make himself stronger and take his mind off a certain crew member.

….

Chopper removed the bandages from Usopp's body for what seemed like the hundredth time and proceeded to help to lower him into the bath with Brook's support. It was the first time the sharpshooter was able to get in as his wounds had started to heal properly and the stiches were now removed.

Usopp held in his breath as he was lowered down onto the seat that was in the water. They purposely didn't have the bath too full so as not to cause a huge problem, but just enough to have an effect. They had to consider that there were two devil fruit users in there with them after all. Once in Usopp felt like his body was lighter than it had been in a long time and the warm liquid was soothing on his muscles. It was the first time he started to feel clean.

"This feels good!" he remarked.

"Doesn't it?" Brook agreed, fixing his cap on his afro so as not to get it wet.

"Usopp!" Chopper shouted as he watched the dark-haired man sink into the water and his head go underneath. The reindeer's cry caught Brook's attention and he managed to push Usopp back onto the seat properly and hold him in place as Chopper shoved a floating ring over the man to prevent that from happening again. Chopper had contemplated one of the other guys being in there with him to help but as he went through each of them in his mind he realized Brook was really Usopp's best option. Luffy would most likely want to play and be too rough, Sanji never liked bathing with the men anyway, Franky was still healing and Zoro was…well, he was busy with other things. Besides, he didn't think the sharpshooter would want his friends to see the state he was in, even if it was a vast improvement on what it once was.

They sat there quietly for some time as they let the water soak away their aches and pains. It was a tranquil feeling and the first time Usopp had felt alive for a while. Brook played his new piece of music for them to gain their opinion and they felt at peace for a moment. When the music stopped Chopper's mind started to race a little.

"Do you think Nami will get her voice back?" the doctor asked. Usopp opened his eyes and blinked as the steam helped to keep his vision hazy. Chopper had told them about the discussion he had with Sanji, Luffy and Zoro in the kitchen that morning and how Nami was acting odd and was unable to speak. It had caused the doctor concern as there were no visible physical problems and everyone feared that Haru had somehow managed to get into her head again.

"I don't know" Usopp replied honestly, lifting his head up so he was in a sitting position. His body was not as strong as it used to be but many of his bones had started to heal and he could at least manage some movements. It wasn't without pain but moving in water proved easier than moving outside of it so he tried to exercise his muscles a little and make the most of his experience.

Chopper looked to the eldest of the three and Brook remained silent for a moment, "Strange things have happened in this world" he stated, "so it is possible she will recover" he remarked, focusing on the positive.

Chopper was laying on his own ring and waved a hoof in the water to create some ripples. As he watched the ripples form into a small wave he couldn't help but think at how a small action could cause such a large reaction and how their enemies movements were proving more dangerous than he could ever imagine. "Why her?" Chopper thought out loud. Nami could be foul mouthed at times, would keep them in check and complain but she was also kind, funny, caring and risked herself for others. He thought back to the time he first met her and how he tried to hide from her or when she helped him when saving the children from Caesar's poisons and drugs.

"Because he likes his prey weak" Usopp offered.

Chopper immediately jerked and swung to look at the man, "Sorry I didn't mean…" he started, sliding down his ring and into the water, gasping for a minute before Brook managed to grab him by the tail and lift him up. "Thanks" Chopper stated, he was unable to swim afterall.

"No problem" Brook replied.

Chopper looked to the sharpshooter and Usopp knew he was worried he had said something to offend him, "It's fine" Usopp reassured him, "I know you didn't mean it". Usopp knew Chopper meant well but also knew he wasn't the strongest in the crew either and he and Nami were always at risk of being in a position which meant the others had to save them. It was the reason they fought to get stronger in the first place. As to why Haru chose to control Nami over him or Franky? Well, the only thing he could think was either it was because she was a woman or because of what happened to her that made her susceptible to him gaining entry.

"Haru appears to be the type of man who likes to stick to the shadows and watch the ripple effects of his actions" Brook acknowledged. "A dangerous man indeed" he remarked.

"How do you defeat someone like that?" Chopper asked, breaking their thoughts. "I am worried we won't be able to defeat him" he remarked honestly. They had never come across someone that was able to control other people in the way he did. Except perhaps that scary girl who managed to make people into puppets and their loved ones forget they even existed!

"He isn't invisible" Usopp blurted out. Although he could understand why Chopper felt this way he knew he was the only one in the room that had met Haru and been subject to his torture. Thanks to his friends he knew you can escape the mans grasps and he couldn't completely control you, that meant he had a weakness and as such he was human. Chopper turned to look at the man as he appeared to stare into the water and lose himself to his memories, "he is real, like you or me" he continued. It had taken him a long time to come to the conclusion and he knew he would still be scared if he saw the man again, but he had to remind himself he was human otherwise he would be swallowed completely by his own negativity.

Brook nodded his head, "Usopp is right, he is a devil fruit user and so he must have a weakness" he reassured. After all they had to believe in that. They had to believe there was hope in this situation and not let the fear eat away at them or else that would make them weak to his will. "To fight a strong enemy, you have to be stronger than them…" Brook stated, as if quoting the swordsman. Chopper perked up and looked at him, together they finished the sentence, "so we just have to get stronger." They laughed and then sighed laying back in the water to soak. Usopp looked at the ceiling again, _get stronger huh? How am I going to be able to do that when I can barely move?_ The overwhelming reality of his situation choked him and was glad his friends were unable to see his face in that moment. Some things were easier said than done.

….

As the door to the library closed, a heavy silence filled the room. The only sound that seemed to echo loudly in their ears was the beating of their own hearts. Zoro half expected Nami to try to pull away from him or to turn to glare at him and slap him across the face, but she didn't. For what was probably seconds, seemed like minutes and the words he had been formulating in his mind seemed to dissipate as they reached his mouth. Suddenly it was difficult to think. Nami stood in front of him, half turned, her face looking away so her back faced him. She allowed him to keep her arm outstretched, but the tension in her body clearly indicated her wish for him to let her go. Zoro grimaced and kicked himself inside. He knew he should respect her wishes but he wasn't able to let her go. Doing so would likely create more distance between them and he knew with the mood she was in she would probably storm out of the room and not look back. If that happened he didn't know when he would get another chance to speak with her. He knew her too well by now to detect that even if she remained calm on the outside there was most likely a storm occurring on the inside. If he didn't help to build defenses against the turmoil then the small pieces of her that were left would shatter and no longer be repairable.

Nami felt as though her body and mind were being pulled in two different directions. Part of her wanted to run, run as fast as she could and never look back. The other part of her froze. It forced her to remain rigid and stay put. Off course a large part of her was angry. Angry with him, angry with herself, angry with Haru. The rest of her though…felt a mixture of emotion. Numbness, fear, guilt…any negative feeling that would come to mind was probably how she felt at this point in time. Her mind was racing as it tried to desperately process the information she had just received, her nightmares, the fact she could not speak and the feeling of Zoro's warm and firm grip around her wrist. She found herself not knowing how to respond to his action and worried he would try to pull her into him. She prayed he would not, as she knew that if he did, she would most likely push him away. She couldn't bring herself to look at him and that factor made her feel weak and powerless.

"I'm sorry" Zoro's voice was sincere and clear. It took a moment for Nami to process his apology and soon after she felt a hesitating hand release her arm, forcing it to drop by her side. She lifted her arm up to hold it against her body. For some reason, she found herself thinking that an apology wouldn't change anything. It was the words she didn't want to hear and yet the only words that could calm her. She heard rustling from behind and her ears pricked up in response.

"Please forgive me" Zoro practically pleaded. Upon hearing his pained voice Nami felt a pang of upset in her chest which helped her to slowly turn to face him. She tried to get ready to scold him as best as she could but her anger dissipated quickly as a burning sensation attacked her throat, causing her to wince and rub it gently. As she did so she lowered her gaze and her eyes opened wider in surprise. The swordsman was knelt on the ground, his hands resting on the floor and his head bowed over them in a prayer like position. He was practically begging her for forgiveness and Nami felt her remorse be replaced once again by anger. She did not know what to do. She wanted to yell, she wanted to hit him, she wanted to walk away and leave him there, but she didn't. Instead she let the numbness replace anger and remained motionless. After a few minutes though it soon became clear that Zoro was not going to change his position until he had some kind of response. She had to admit she was a little impressed with his discipline despite her frustrations. He remained in the same position for a while and did not look at her once. For a moment, he was so still she half expected a snore to come from him if not for the telltale twinges in his muscular form. Nami sighed and rubbed her arms up and down, before turning to look away from him. She needed a change of perspective.

Zoro heard footsteps and instantly grew concerned, praying to himself that she was not about to head towards the door. Yet as much as his anxiety grew he forced himself to remain still and in his current position, a symbol of respect. He had no idea how much time passed as his body started to ache, but he pushed through it. The footsteps stopped for a moment and he felt like the silence would destroy him. When the steps picked up again his heart skipped a beat and he let out a sharp breath of relief. She was still in the room, but clearly pacing back and forth. He couldn't tell whether or not she was by the door and could only hope he didn't hear the sound of the fixture moving as it opened. He could hear small scraping sounds and the tapping of something on glass but could not tell what she was doing.

Nami tapped the quill into the ink pot a couple of times and examined the piece of paper in her hands, double checking what she had written. She couldn't help but feel anxious at the thought of giving him the paper. She never realized before how reliant she was on her voice. After all, the tone, pitch and volume of a voice could help people understand the words being presented better. The written word on the other hand could be miss interpreted depending on the reader. Writing also had the ability to sway you to be more open with your thoughts than you ever would be through words. She paused as she watched the man on the floor and slowly edged towards him. She hesitated, unsure as to whether she should give it to him or not. Deciding that if needed she would have time to run and escape, she ended up dropping the paper on the floor beside him. When he did not move she used her foot to kick it under his face so it touched his hand. She jumped back when he flinched slightly. The document was about a page long, summarizing her dream and her feelings. She had been looking at him constantly whilst writing and he never moved an inch so when he moved now she couldn't help but react to it and her heart started to pound again.

As a large hand reached for the paper and his head started to rise to examine the parchment, Nami suddenly found herself no longer wanting him to read it. Panic and embarrassment kicked in and forced her to act. She stepped forward in haste and reached down to try to snatch it back off him but Zoro's instincts kicked in and he swerved to avoid her. He had already made it up on one knee and had unfolded the item in his hands and her action made him frown at her, wondering why she was suddenly so desperate. She reached out a hand and gestured for him to give it back but he could tell from her expression she was embarrassed and for some reason decided not to. He turned away from her and as his back faced her Nami tried to reach over his shoulders to get a hold off it but he moved swiftly and stood up, forcing her to drop down.

Nami tried to move around him but stopped the moment she saw Zoro's hand clench the paper tightly and crumple it in his fist. His features looked dark and he slowly turned to look at her with a pained expression on his face. Nami felt like her chest was going to explode and the discomfort instantly sent tears to her eyes that she struggled to hold back. "Is this what you honestly think?" he asked her, deadly serious.

Nami didn't know what to do, she opened her mouth and reached out a hand as if to protest but stopped in her tracks, accepting defeat. She didn't even know where to begin in helping him to understand why she wrote what she did.

Zoro was hurt and confused, he wasn't sure what to make of her note. The final words read, " _I think it would be safer if I wasn't here…"_ They played over and over again in his mind and he was tearing himself up about them. What the hell did she mean by this? Was she giving up? Did she want to leave? Was she just trying to protect them, protect herself? Was this her way of ending things? And the scariest of all, was he still watching her? …So many questions and yet he couldn't pick a single one because of his own feelings of guilt at failing to protect her for the second time. The fact she even dreamt that they were all defeated made him anxious.

Watching his torment Nami bit her lower lip. Feeling like she should probably explain a little better she edged towards the table and started to write on another piece of paper. Zoro turned to watch her and this time when she turned to face him she didn't hesitate, forcing the paper into his chest for him to take. The lack of eye contact didn't go unnoticed. Zoro lifted a hand hesitantly and took the paper from her. Their hands touched momentarily before she snatched hers away and he noticed how cold she felt. He lowered his gaze and took in a deep breath through his nose before letting it out again, trying to mentally prepare himself.

 _"_ _If I stay you are all in danger…he won't stop…he will use you against me or me against you…"_

Instantly angered Zoro stepped forward, flailing the paper near her face, "Do you think we are so weak that we would lose to a coward that does nothing but lurk in the shadows?!" he snapped, furious that she would consider leaving them over this. If she did that, she would have no protection and be more vulnerable than she already was. It didn't make any sense. He watched as she went to open her mouth to retaliate but no words came out and instead she bit her bottom lip defiantly and in frustration. When she avoided his gaze again it hit him hard and he struggled with it. His own feelings of failure were getting to him and he worried that it was back handed tricks like this that made Haru so successful. Breaking down someone's spirit, their beliefs and faith until there was nothing left.

He lowered his hand slowly and looked at the paper again, before turning her way. She was looking at the floor and he desperately wanted her to look at him instead. She kept looking at things he couldn't see and he hated it. "You still don't think we can defeat _him_ do you?" he asked, his tone almost bitter. Nami's shoulders lifted and her eyes closed for a second as she grimaced, a hint of regret on her face as he hit the nail on the head. It was not the first time Nami protested about an enemy and claimed they were too strong for them, yet this time it seemed to hurt more. Her belief and trust in her friends was shaking…especially towards him, and he didn't like it one bit. He threw the crumpled sheets of paper on the floor and ran a hand through his hair, visibly frustrated. Could he really blame her? He grimaced, angry with his own weakness. He paced a little and tried to think more about their situation. Anger would only allow their enemy the upper hand and he needed to try to tackle this problem another way. He looked at Nami and noticed she had snuck a glance his way and then looked towards the door, clearly thinking about leaving.

 _I can't let her leave,_ he realized. He walked up to the door and locked it, placing a chair under the handle for double security. He knew if she could speak she would ask what he was doing but the only sign she was concerned was the movement of the floorboards. When he turned to look at her flustered features he stated, "I don't want us to be interrupted". It was a lie off course. He didn't want her to be able to escape. He was already feeling guilty over not being the one to rescue her on the island and letting his guard down and knew an apology wasn't enough. What was happening to Nami was beyond that and he knew he had to do something now, leaving things as they were would only make problems worse in the long term.

Somehow, he had to battle their opponent, even if he couldn't see him. He had to make her believe in their strength again…to believe in _him_. He studied her, _and the only way to do that is to show her,_ he realized. He had to prove to her he could protect her, that he could keep her safe and that he was better than the man she seemed to obsess over in an unnatural way. He needed her to see him and only him and to block out the thoughts in her head. He glanced her way once more and the feeling of sudden helplessness started to consume him. She appeared so vulnerable and weak and yet he knew she was better than this, stronger than this. He wanted to make her see that she wasn't weak, that they could get through this together. Most importantly though he needed to show Haru that Nami was off limits. She was his and belonged to no one but him. He was the alpha male and he would ensure that his territory was marked.

 _How do you fight something that's invisible?_ Luffy's voice echoed in his mind. _Let me show you…_ he replied, preparing himself for action. He knew after this she would probably hate him but he no longer cared.

Nami heard the sound of one of Zoro's swords coming out of its sheath and looked back at him. All emotion seemed to have left his face and she watched in horror as he lifted the blade up and came her way, causing her to step back, hitting the table behind her. His aura was dangerous and he looked serious, like he was seeing right through her. She felt something in the back of her mind twinge and her heart beat started to rise. Zoro could see the fear on her face but ignored it. Instead he turned the blade around so it was facing him and the pommel was facing her. Nami's eyes widened in shock and confusion, unsure as to what he was implying through his actions.

Zoro's gaze was intense and dove into her soul, leaving a sickening feeling inside of her that almost overshadowed the fears she had when she first woke that morning. His actions were not making any sense and yet at the back of her mind something showed intrigue with what he was doing. Nami looked at the sword and watched as he stepped closer. "Take it" he ordered her. She shook her head, unsure of what he was going to ask of her if she did and not liking it. Didn't he understand that her mind was likely not hers alone anymore? This was stupid. Sorrow filled Zoro's gaze when he realized she was doubting him but he remained persistent, trying once more. "Nami, please take it" he stated, sounding a little desperate. This time, feeling a pang of guilt for not responding to him and a hint of curiosity, Nami reached out with a shaking hand and took the hilt of the sword in one hand, brushing against his strong grip. As he let go she felt the sudden weight and steadied herself by stepping forward and bringing up her second hand onto the pommel in order to hold the blade securely. She then looked at him as if to say, _okay, so what now?_

Zoro reached out and placed a hand on the tip of his sword then aimed it for his chest, right where his heart was. He then stepped into the blade and Nami instinctively tried to move back but felt the table move behind her, hitting the wall and nearly causing her to sit on top of it, raising her leg up to brace herself against him and try to prevent him from getting closer. The tip of the metal nicked his skin and she saw a trickle of blood pouring from the affected area. Nami wanted to scream at him, _what the hell are you doing?!_ but couldn't. She tried to move away but her body for some reason wouldn't move as she wanted it to and she felt trapped. She went to let go of the hilt instead, only to find a rough hand pinning her hands down and fixing them in place. He wouldn't let her run and didn't give her a chance as he stepped into her again. Nami wrestled to try to avoid his actions and the sword slid upwards, causing a straight gash up his torso, nicking his cheek and the side of his neck. She stopped immediately, scared of causing more damage. He was lucky it didn't pierce through his jaw! Yet Zoro didn't flinch at all. It was as if he was trying to prove a point.

"Have I got your full attention now?" he asked, staring down at her. She looked up at him, unable to break away from his dark gaze and felt like a rabbit caught in a wolf's grasp. "Good, now I want you to listen closely" he stated, watching her carefully and making sure she was focused on him and nothing else. "This belongs to you" he exclaimed. She watched his free hand touch where his heart was, the place that blood now trickled down his front. "You can torture it, defile it, do whatever you please with it, but even if it is ripped out of my body, it will beat for no one but you" he stated clearly.

Nami was surprised by his bold statement and couldn't stop the shaking of her body. She felt a hint of embarrassment rise to her cheeks and didn't know how to respond. She was suddenly aware of how close he was and she wanted him to stop. It was all too much, she couldn't handle it. Her eyes started to fill again with tears, his words made her happy and yet angry too. He should never have to sacrifice himself for her. She didn't want him to suffer, didn't he get that?! She averted his gaze and looked down but when she saw his blood, the image of Haru standing over Zoro's corpse with his heart in his hand came flying to her mind alongside his laughter.

Zoro watched her pupils dilate and knew she was reliving her nightmare. She tried to push forward to move Zoro out of the way because she hated him for putting that picture there. Her actions though made her only succeed in cutting him deeper due to his unwillingness to move. Zoro didn't flinch, the pain barely touched him as his attention was more on Nami's expressions than anything else. He could see the pain on her face but knew he couldn't stop, he had to see this through to the end. He needed her to see him, him and nothing else. She had to face reality. He pushed into her more and the blade cut even deeper, now puncturing his flesh and causing blood to gush from him. He reached out a hand and took her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Nami" he spoke her name to snap her back and as her eyes opened in surprise at their situation he leant into her, "My life is yours" he vowed. "And if he is watching let him, let him know he has to go through me first and I won't let him take you from me" he claimed.

Her eyes looked at him, tears streaming down them, _I don't know how to make him stop!_ She pleaded to him, desperate for him to understand. Zoro's blood now trickled down the blade and onto her hands, the warmth of the fluid and metallic scent nearly sent her into overdrive. _Please stop!_ She pleaded, trying to struggle again. She forced her eyes closed and was surrounded once more by a pool of blood. She heard the sound of Zoro's metallic earrings and turned to look for the body on the ground that was there that morning but it wasn't there anymore. Suddenly she realized she was alone. "Nami, do as I say" Zoro's voice ordered. Nami's eyes widened in surprise.

 _"_ _Where are you?!"_ she shouted out in her mind, desperately trying to find him.

"I want you to envisage me rising from the sea of blood" Zoro's voice spoke, echoing into her mind. Nami felt her head shake, no, she couldn't. A warm touch forced her body to jerk, followed by a small groan of the swordsman and she felt the sword penetrate deeper. "You want to save me right?" he asked, "then do it". Fearful for what had happened Nami's mind desperately clung to the need to stop Zoro from doing what he was doing and making her his slave. She spun around in her mind, the fluid by her legs slowing her down and thought it was useless, due to the dark surroundings. It was when she heard the sound of his earrings tingling again though that made her turn around. Suddenly she was met with the image of the swordsman standing there, covered in his own blood, a sparkle of light bouncing off his earring and a stunning smile watching her. The environment was no longer so dark and the shadows started to take a little shape.

"Even the devil can't hold me back" he commented, but his mouth did not move. She spun around to see another version of him standing behind her, the one which spoke.

"I will rise from the dead if I have to" he verified, again his mouth not moving but she saw a third Zoro standing beside her. The three of them approached her slowly and she could see that each of their eyes were a different colour, almost as if they represented some kind of triad. They radiated strength and were intimidating. Having them present though made her feel a little more secure. "See, dreams can be manipulated to whatever you want" Zoro confirmed. Something felt like it was about to break from the back of her mind and it snapped her into reality, forcing the vision to stop.

Nami's eyes remained shut but she suddenly became aware that Zoro had let her go and stepped away from her. "Open your eyes" he ordered. Nami had stopped shaking and he could only hope he did something right by her. As he pulled away from his sword though he coughed up some blood and raised a hand to his mouth to wipe the residue away, glad she didn't witness that. He realized he had allowed his blade to penetrate deeper than he had planned. _Shit_ he muttered to himself, feeling dizzy. _This better have worked._

The sudden loss of his contact caused Nami's body to have to take the full weight of his sword and her arms automatically dropped in response as she did not expect it. She opened her eyes in surprise and blinked at the brightness of the room. The sight of blood caught her attention and she looked up at the man before her who stood smiling at her just like the image in her mind. The relief hit her hard, but was also followed by anger for making her do something so reckless, especially when she assessed the blood that now soaked through his clothing. His brashness could have cost him and she didn't like to be forced into doing things against her will.

"I'm curious to know what the me is like in your mind?" he asked, with a hint of a cheeky grin. His comment made Nami switch as she disliked him taking a jovial stance on things. She lifted up his sword and watched him raise an eyebrow in surprise. "Still need proof huh?" he commented, amazed by her level of fighting spirit and yet disappointed that she still hadn't come around. Nami made a swing for him in anger but he managed to reach up and stop the blade with his hand as it aimed for his torso. It barely nicked him. "Come on Nami, if you want to hurt me you have to do better than that" he goaded. Nami retracted the sword and changed her position, a position he had taught her that was fast becoming natural to her, making him a little impressed. She charged forward and swung for him again, then again, and again, but each time he avoided it, easily dismissing her. When she went for him a final time he tried to hit the blade out of her hands and swiped at her feet, but proceeded to cause them to both slip on a pool of his own blood. He fell backwards, hitting his head on the floor and at the same time Nami managed to reach for the sword. They tussled and he ended up with an angry Nami above him, straddling him.

"I thought we were taking things slowly?" he asked, pushing her buttons some more. Nami's face flushed and she brought down the sword so fast he barely had time to defend himself.

The sword lodged into the floor boards beside his head and he let out a sigh of relief. He immediately felt guilty though when tears streamed from her face. But as guilty as he felt he also knew this was a good sign, she was finally giving into him. "Had enough yet?" he asked, prodding her some more. She glared at him then slapped him across his face, catching the gash she had already made on his cheek, making it sting. Zoro knew he deserved that, he knew he deserved more than that. He wanted to apologise to her for putting her through this but he had an objective and he wouldn't stop until he had achieved his goal. "I told you Nami, you have to try harder" he stated firmly. Instant upset and anger forced Nami back into motion as she hit him again, this time on the other cheek, then punched him in the gut, causing him to cough up blood and groan. She kept hitting down on him but each time started to get lighter and slower. Nami couldn't control her emotions anymore, everything that had been bottled up inside now came out in a wave of anger, grief and embarrassment. The thin thread that had been at the back of her mind since waking suddenly snapped.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed, stopping suddenly and staring down at him in shock, her face wet with tears.

Zoro lay on the floor looking up at the figure that had him pinned. He had let her hit him and she knew it, and suddenly she realized why.

"You can speak again" Zoro pointed out, slightly surprised but also pleased with himself.

Nami's grip on him loosened and a shaking hand lifted to her throat. It was harsh and painful, like a throat infection, but the words had definitely come from her. She glared at him, "..how..?" her voice was croaky and almost a whisper but it came out a second time and the surprise and relief on her face was evident.

Zoro tried to sit himself up half way as she still remained on his legs and shrugged, "He uses people's fears against them, capturing you into his spell by making you think of nothing but him and be consumed with hate for him…" he paused to let her take his words in, "so I figured all I had to do was get you to think of nothing but me and that might give us a chance." Nami's face went red as she recalled his words to her. Zoro caught her uncertainty and the way her gaze followed his chest. "For the record, I meant every word I said" he reassured her.

Nami stared at him, the feeling of shock was taken over by relief, hope and frustration. She didn't know whether to be pleased or hurt, but she knew one thing for sure, he had definitely succeeded in her seeing nothing but him for a moment. It was not a pleasant experience, but for a second she was more scared of Zoro than she had ever been of Haru and that seemed to snap her back. She was so scared of losing him, the way she was hurting him, everything, and it had consumed her.

"You…" she started to speak as she reached out to him and pulled on his clothes, forcing him in closer to her, "idiot" she finished, resting her head on his shoulder. Zoro was thrilled that she was back to her usual self and as much as he wanted nothing more than to hold her in that moment he was forced to push her away. Nami looked at him dejectedly but when she noticed the pain in his face it snapped her to her senses. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking down at him as he lay back on the ground. She could tell instantly he was trying to put on a brave face but only just took in the seriousness of his injury. Scared for him she jumped off him and started to rip his clothes open to get a better look. It was deeper than she expected.

"Easy!" Zoro gasped as her actions caused him more pain, he coughed and tried to reassure her, "I will be fine, just need some sleep" he stated. Nami however, wasn't convinced. Trying to think on her feet she took off her top and scrunched it up into a heap then placed it on his chest and pushed down on the material. She then got Zoro to place his hand on it to hold it in place.

"Why are you always so reckless?!" she stated, panicking a little.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures" he replied with a grin before coughing more blood.

"If you die from this I won't forgive you!" she snapped.

"I've had worse" he replied, closing his eyes to try to rest.

"Don't sleep on me!" she shouted at him, trying to shake him back awake. "Don't you dare put me through that then leave me!" Nami yelled at him. Zoro though was too exhausted to respond and let himself drift into the darkness. He was barely aware of her running to the door and screaming for their doctor.

….

 **A/N: A shorter chapter than usual but I like to leave on cliff hangers so I shall end there for now. This story is meant to be dark and aims to constantly draw you in so I hope it worked this chapter. It has taken me a week to write and I have now changed it three times whilst reading it again so I hope it is okay.**

 **Given the trauma experienced it takes some pretty bold actions to cut through and reach out to people and so I hope, as drastic as Zoro's actions have been, Nami is able to see nothing but him now. This raises a question though…her consumption is shifting from the demon to the devil, is it really a good thing?**

 **As always thank you for your time and let me know what you think.**


End file.
